


Dark Path to Heaven [Demon Romance]

by HalloweenBox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Arrogance, Assassination, BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dark, Dark Magic, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Masochism, Masters, Multi, Plot Twists, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Professors, Sadism, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Submission, Tattoos, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 77
Words: 130,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBox/pseuds/HalloweenBox
Summary: Have you ever wanted to make people taste their own poison?Sophia Black is a 29-year-old woman who never found a place that felt like home. Deeply antisocial and bitter about the people who've made her feel like a stranger, she turns to novels to find what she's looking for.However, her newfound peaceful routine is about to change. It's time for her to prove that she can handle the twisted stories she has always loved reading. She will savor the sweet taste of justice and will observe atrocities with a straight face. The villains won't scare her because she's already prepared.Sophia has to start over in a new world where she remains a weak human, shielded only by her rationality. Will her wicked passions finally lead her home or will she be consumed by the darkness she loves so much?





	1. Dark Path to Heaven - Prologue

_"You're in a ship sailing in the middle of the ocean," our professor of Philosophy suggested a variation of the well-known moral dilemma, "Children are happily playing around with the dog. Parents are fervently conversing with each other. And a grumpy old lady is reading a book, silently complaining about the noise. Everyone hates how she's ruining all the fun with her presence. All of a sudden, people realize the ship is heading toward an iceberg and cannot be stopped or change its course unless someone is thrown into the sea. Supposing that there are no pieces of furniture or other things to sacrifice, who would you pick in order to save the rest?"_

_"The grumpy old lady!" was the only answer that reverberated across the auditorium, loud and clear._

_So apparently everyone is sure that a silent elderly person who doesn't invade others' freedom is more worthless than a noisy crowd who forces its decisions on others in such a limited space. Negativity was denounced yet again, no questions asked._

_Forgetting about the course itself for a moment, I crouched back in my seat, eyes wide open in disbelief. But then again, did I really have to wonder?_

The man with the long straight hair closed his laptop at once, his grey eyes already shining at the thought of such cruelty.

"She's the grumpy old lady..." he murmured to himself and instantly made up his mind.

Not spending another minute pondering, he dialed the number he had been given a few days ago.

He spoke as soon as the person on the other line picked up the phone: "I accept your offer. But only as long as we play by my rules."

 

_~~~_

_It is recommended as you read this book to listen to a playlist with dark and emotional instrumental music so that you are able to escape reality for a while. Music, like many arts, is able to suggest an alternative universe. So immerse yourself in the following lines and let your imagination give birth to the tale I am going to narrate._

We tend to think of our world as unique. You only live once so do your best to enjoy it. Then again which is the point of living? Are we here only to enjoy ourselves? Will this thought be satisfying enough in our last moments? Some of us may try to offer something back to humanity – perhaps to give our life meaning, trying to satisfy some other need of ours.

Ignorance and selfishness. These concepts describe us most of the time. We have learned to call the first one 'innocence' and the second 'strength'. In fact, there are many words we use to justify ourselves. Someone who smiles a lot is usually considered as positive, strong, popular, lovable. However, they might also be regarded as clueless for having no idea what life is about and apathetic when it comes to the physical and psychological pain the others and they themselves experience. They might be attracting the attention of the worthless and they may lie to everyone, including themselves, about how happy they are.

Life is precious, certainly. There are many things to be grateful about. We learn new things and experience a variety of emotions that make us feel alive. But by satisfying that need of ours, we might end up hurting others in ways we cannot even imagine. Life is a blessing and a curse at the same time. Yet most of us keep on living, each for their own reasons. Whether these reasons make us worth existing or not can be devastating sometimes and not everyone has the strength to admit that some people (or even they themselves) are better off dead.

At the thin line between rationality and cruelty, this is where this story begins.


	2. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 1

I was not lying on my bed, back home, but on the floor of an unknown place. Since I used to live alone, I didn’t have to worry about the immediate consequences of such an immense change. But, fortunately or not, I wasn’t a complete hermit. There was no person who I could call a ‘friend’, but family (or, at least, what was left of it) worried. Indeed, that fractured institution that I was meant to meet from the moment I was born had, surprisingly, been my best companion ever since I could remember.

Sad, wasn’t it? Random people caring and encouraging you more than anyone else just because they happened to be your relatives. The only reason I still had a good relationship with my mother was that I admired a considerable part of her personality. Blood meant nothing to me and I had no qualms about disregarding almost everyone else. Sooner or later, though, even those few people who knew of my existence would start to worry. Would I even return in time, before they noticed? Would _I_ have to worry?

Since the moment I had woken up, everything around me was tinged with a darker shade than I was used to. Even though it was late at night, I couldn’t shake the dread that the new environment was causing me. Was it suspicion? Confusion? One thing was certain: the new scenery was more similar to my inner world but that didn’t mean I could feel happy yet.

Time couldn’t pass more slowly. I could hear them talking outside the locked room I was confined in but the sound was still muffled. Even though they had been discussing for a few minutes, it seemed way longer to me. When, finally, I heard the sound of the key turning inside its keyhole. Only then was I able to breathe normally again. I couldn’t stand the uncertainty of my peculiar position.

“Ms. Sophia Black,” said the first man who entered and who I believed to be the head of the academy. “From now on you’ll be staying on this campus. We cannot allow outsiders to learn about your existence.”

He was old, thin and had a beard. His smart brown eyes made him appear suspicious of everyone. Everything about the way he acted gave him away: his furrowed eyebrows, his cautious walk and the way his hand always ended up on his chin, in an attempt to drive his contemplation forward.

“But, Mr. Ashford, the discussion is not over yet!” a stern looking woman complained behind him. She looked aged as well and old fashioned. I didn’t expect her to have an open mind. She only seemed to do what was expected of her position.

Relieved, I inwardly sighed at the predictability of those two. At least there _were_ some things I could be sure of even here.

“Silence, Meredith!” he raised the tone of his voice by a lot.

“But how is she supposed to keep up with the rest of the students–”

“ _Enough!_ ” he shouted and breathed out huskily. “Enough. I believe that our supervisors are responsible enough and will not allow such a thing to happen. Besides, are you aware of the unrest which will follow if the government finds out that a human without an ID slipped away from our Academy?”

Ms. Meredith seemed convinced by his reasoning but she still seemed to have objections. However, she decided to go along with the suggestion of her superior.

“Ms. Black,” Mr. Ashford now turned to me. “Are you sure you don’t remember how you woke up in the library?”

I nodded and tried to explain it as calmly as I could: “All I know is that I fell asleep in my bedroom back home and when I opened my eyes I was here.”

“We were lucky that the library was closed when the staff members found you,” Ms. Meredith commented.

“Such a thing has never happened,” the principal appeared to be immersed in his own thoughts. “It’s impossible for one of our students to have summoned you here.”

My heart skipped a beat at the word ‘summoned’. Who knew what kind of people I was to deal with if a man of such authority was considering such a possibility?

“At least now we know that there’s life outside this world,” she replied.

_I’ll have to agree on that._

“Anyway, I don’t have time to talk now. I must attend to some business so please take her to a new apartment and teach her the basics,” Mr. Ashford told his subordinate and left without expecting an answer. He seemed to be in a hurry. No wonder about that.

I had to admit, though, that it was quite disturbing to see them work at such a late hour. A part of me hoped that emergencies weren’t a part of their daily routine. It was the other part of me I was afraid of. The one which was entranced by the danger of the unknown.

The old lady glanced at me, troubled. “Come with me,” she said and walked off.

We entered what must have been the Administration Office and Ms. Meredith requested a key for a single room.

“A single room?” the employee seemed a little startled. “Is it for this student?”

“Yes. It’s somewhat urgent so please ask Mr. Ashford if you have any questions,” her strict tone left no room for argument so the woman simply obeyed.

As we were walking towards the top floor where my apartment was located, I had the chance to admire the grandeur of the building. Scarlet colored carpets were covering every corner and large chandeliers could be found in every area. That place looked like a palace which certainly was nothing like the buildings from the era I had come from.

I didn’t think I had been summoned to the future. The technology wasn’t as advanced as the one I was familiar with – not that the people here really needed it. And, of course, past was out of the question. Humans were rare in this world. As I was informed, this was a land of wizards. It had its own laws and its own dangers. The dark colors everywhere around me made it clear enough that this place wasn’t less complicated than the one I knew. It felt suffocating, yet enchanting, somehow.

One more thing that piqued my curiosity was the fact that most people there seemed to be dressed in a way I wasn’t used to. My comfortable pajamas and my bare feet didn’t make me feel as self-conscious as they would have under normal circumstances. I hadn’t seen anything extravagant yet and there were many whose clothes could be considered as ‘casual’.

Nevertheless, people didn’t seem to care about what the others would say – if they would at all. I had the impression that anyone could dress provocatively, wear an old-fashioned pair of trousers or mismatch their clothes and still be able to walk around without worries. Maybe that was just a habit, maybe everyone was afraid of each other. Whatever the case was, something was telling me that the reason behind that simple detail of life would be interesting. I wouldn’t have a hard time getting used to that refreshing fashion but I couldn’t help but wonder where that derived from.

Not long later, we finally reached the eighth floor. There was no elevator, of course, and I found myself panting by the time we got to the top of the stairs. That specific floor looked a little more crowded compared to the almost empty corridors of all the other floors. I had the impression though, that the opposite would be true from the morning until the evening. Mostly middle-aged people were strolling around and they didn’t seem to be subject to the same rules that applied to the students.

Naturally, I initially hadn’t had the chance to see all that since I woke up in the academic library, located in this area. Those who found me immediately teleported me to Mr. Ashford’s office, having no clue about what was happening.

“Here,” Ms. Meredith gave me a key once we stopped in front of a door with an ‘8.13’ sign on it.

I unlocked the door and we entered the mini apartment, similar to a room in an expensive hotel. It was designed in the same gothic style and it matched the magnificence of the rest of the building. I could most certainly say that the rooms on that floor were destined for important visitors and employees of the college.

“I hope you won’t mind staying here because it will be difficult for you to freely march outside this apartment for a while.”

I gave her an inquisitive look. So not only was it forbidden to leave the campus but I also had to stay confined in a few square meters? However, now that I was thinking of it, I wasn’t the type to physically explore the area but it would be nice to have the option.

“We have to come up with a good lie,” said the old lady as she sat on a comfortable looking armchair signaling me to sit down on the small couch at the opposite.

“So that the rest of the students know how I ended up here?”

“Correct. This is an academy for wizards and witches. The most powerful of them. No human like you could ever keep up with any of those.”

Although I acknowledged the truth of her statement, I couldn’t overlook the belittling tone of her voice. I simply nodded, urging her to continue.

“Only employees in this college should know about your status – not even all of them. If someone lets the cat out of the bag, we could all be publicly humiliated and you would be in danger.”

I was afraid that this would be the case. Besides, the world outside was still a mystery and I couldn’t yet risk being thrown out from a place which guaranteed some extent of security.

“As you already know,” she went on, “the problem is that you have no ID and the only way to obtain one is by visiting an administrative hospital outside this college and, of course, beyond our competence.”

“What do you mean by _‘administrative hospital’_?”

“You have no idea about IDs either, haven’t you? In our world, an ID is a thin ‘tattoo’ around one’s left wrist and only this type of hospital has the authority to give them,” she raised her sleeve and showed me a thick black line around her wrist. “The substances of the ink used for the ‘tattoo’ are also found in your blood so that someone can confirm it is not fake. People with fake ‘tattoos’ or none at all are severely breaking the laws of our society.”

Even though I was familiar with the concept of an ID, something was telling me that people here were far more cautious on this aspect. That must have been why the principal was so insistent on me staying here. At least, strict rules meant more safety, right?


	3. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 2

Ms. Meredith suddenly became alert and slightly raised her head, her eyes stuck at some random spot across from her. She stayed put for a while but when I was about to ask what was going on, she turned her gaze to me.

“Our plan of action was just confirmed,” she told me after the short break. “Tomorrow you should expect all the main professors here so that they can personally check your abilities and make the necessary arrangements in order to be able to adapt more easily. You are not allowed to leave this room until every little detail of our ruse is covered.”

“Wow this all happened way too fast,” I silently mumbled to myself. That institution seemed very organized. The fastest I determined my plan of action, the better. I hated waiting in uncertainty.

“I actually didn’t expect all of them to respond so quickly,” the old lady replied warily. “But I guess it’s a good thing that everyone recognizes how vital this issue is. Oh and…” she took an attentive look at me, “We should buy you some clothes since you don’t have any with you. It seems we’re going to spend quite a lot of money on fabric for you.”

_Wow, thanks for pointing out my weight. Then again people are so predictably tedious._

“You look like you want to say something,” her tone implied that she had caught the irritation in my expression.

Well, that was partly true but _she_ was the one who insulted me.

“No, it’s nothing,” I said, finally. I didn’t feel good being a freeloader, at any rate.

“Anyway,” she stood up and took a measure out of her bag “You will hear the rest tomorrow morning. If you have any questions about your room, I believe that this letter will be helpful,” she pointed at the letter on top of the small table between us.

“Thank you for the information,” I said monotonously.

“It’s my job,” she replied curtly and, after measuring me so that new clothes would be delivered to me, she was out of the apartment.

The moment she was gone, I found myself yawning sleepily as if the tension of the last hour had hit me all at once. I hadn’t really realized how exhausted I was up until that moment. It was true that some hours ago I was in my own bed sleeping peacefully. But I had no idea how long I had slept before being teleported, in the first place.

I decided to have a bath and then go straight to bed. Since I had no cell phone with me anymore, I fixed the alarm on a device looking like a digital clock and fell asleep instantly.

 

~~~

 

It was unlike me to avoid thinking about anything but I knew that once I started, I wouldn’t be able to finish any time soon and I really didn’t want to be tired on my first official day in that new world. However, once I woke up and got myself and the room ready to expect visitors, my mind started wandering on its own.

 _Did I miss my world, the one I had left behind?_ Not really. The only thing tying me to it was the fact that being alive allowed me to dream of alternative realities, things that would never happen. I didn’t know if the place where I was living now was something I’d been wishing for, but I was sure that I didn’t like the former. Perhaps one or two people from back there could also be considered as ties but that was all. Some people weren’t even lucky enough to have at least one good parent so I couldn’t really complain about that aspect. But even that could never be enough to me, and that world, as I knew it, would never quench my inner thirst. That was why it hadn’t been difficult for me to accept this immense change.

Also, I believed that worrying without serious reason was no solution to the new issues I had to face. I would take in all the new information and _then_ estimate whether I should be happy about it or not and what I should do. Besides, I didn’t think that any rash decisions would prove beneficial to a weak human like me in the middle of a society consisting of –what I thought– supernatural creatures.

At some point, my thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door so I rushed to open it, worried that something unexpected might have happened.

“Morning,” exclaimed a huge muscular man the moment I opened the door and entered uninvited.

“Good m-morning,” I stuttered, intimidated by his stout appearance and uncommon manners.

“I’m Mason Stanwood and I’m teaching fighting and endurance. Have you got any experience in fighting, Sophia?” he was loud and curt but he didn’t look like a bad person.

“No, I’m sorry. I don’t think I have much endurance in pain either.” And it was true. What I did for a living was working part-time at a book store and trying to write stories worth publishing. The progress I had made was disappointing for a person at their late twenties. I couldn’t really complain, though, for I had always been lazy.

“Then allow me to test how bad you are.”

_Oh no. That didn’t sound too safe._

“Punch me in the stomach with all your strength,” he gave me a challenging look.

“What?” How could I ever gather up the courage to do something like that?

“Are you looking down on me, little missy?” he scorned playfully.

“Well, I don’t like hurting people for no reason.”

I hadn’t finished my sentence when he suddenly burst out laughing. A moment later his body had already doubled over and I thought I saw tears starting to emerge from his big brown eyes.

“Of c-course, I’m nowhere near you w-when it comes to strength! It’s just that–” I was awkwardly striving to explain myself when I heard someone knocking at the door again.

This time there were two people who had visited me. Ms. Meredith and a petite woman. Was she a professor as well?

“Good morning,” I greeted them.

“What is Mr. Stanwood doing?” Ms. Meredith looked a bit startled, staring at the man who hadn’t completely finished laughing. I didn’t dare start imagining what she might have in mind.

“He’s always been like this,” the cute looking woman beside her gave him a knowing smile. “You should attend one of his classes at least once!”

When we were all seated in the lounge, she introduced herself: “I’m Seraphina Knight. You can call me by my first name,” she gave me a sparkly smile. She had straight and short blond hair cut in a playful style and vivid blue eyes. One could say she looked like an angel but I knew better than to quickly make such a positive assumption.

“Don’t underestimate her,” Mr. Stanwood warned, confirming my thoughts. “She might look innocent but she kicks ass if she wants to!”

“You’re saying too much!” she pouted cheerily. “But then I guess that looks indeed deceive sometimes,” she winked.

I glanced at Mr. Stanwood. His curly brown hair gave off a rebellious aura as well as the earrings he had on each ear. He _did_ look more menacing than how he behaved.

One more person rapping at the door. Who was it now? The apartment might be comfortable but I didn’t think that this would continue to be true if people kept coming all at once.

I opened the door to see a man holding a huge box.

“Oh, do you need help with that?” I offered but immediately after doing so, I heard Ms. Meredith’s voice behind me.

“Please leave this here. Thank you for your help,” she said and asked him to leave.

“What is this?” I pointed at the box. I was starting to get frustrated with all those things I had to deal with, all of a sudden. Although I had to admit that it was expected, given the urgency of my situation.

“Some necessary things for you to live here,” she said but wasted no more time on the matter. “Anyway, I’m busy so I’ll say what I need to and leave you to the professors.”

Once we were back to the lounge she started telling me more about the plan we had talked about last night: “You are the daughter of a wealthy contributor from a city far away and he sent you here in order to find out how much a mere human can resemble a witch. You agreed to come in order to help him with his research since you didn’t have a job that really interested you anyway. This will explain your lack of knowledge, the reason why we treat you differently and why you appeared at this old age.”

That last one hurt. I knew that the students were younger than me but I wasn’t that old! I hated to be reminded of the one thing I was afraid the most. Day by day I was getting closer to death and that was something no one I knew could change.


	4. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 3

“However,” Ms. Meredith went on, ignoring my agitated expression, “because we’ll be covering all your needs, you’ll need to provide us with some service as long as you have no salary of your own. I’ve heard that some professors have a need of an assistant, correct?” she looked at Seraphina and Mr. Stanwood who nodded in confirmation.

“Within a week you are to tell me who you want to help,” she said in a tone implying that I was not allowed to have any objections and handed me a letter. “Here you can find all the information you might need. Of course, you must tell no one about this except for your professors and high ranked staff of the academy. You must not leave your room until you memorize everything in this letter and you can never leave the academy no matter what other students might do. We will try to give you the mark you need on your left wrist somehow but we have no idea when this will be. Besides, I don’t think you’re ready to live alone in this world just yet.”

“I see. Thank you for your hospitality,” I answered, truthfully. Whether they were only doing it for their own interests or not, I still had a safe place to stay for the moment.

“It’s nothing. Your appearance here has a lot to teach us as well so don’t think this is entirely selfless,” she said standing up and excused herself.

“Mason, you go first,” Seraphina suggested.

“Alright,” the challenging smile returned to his face and he looked at me. “I can’t wait to be hurt!”

Upon his signal, I stood up and faced him as I had done before. I prepared for a strong punch on his stomach as I kept telling myself that he would be alright and that I should better worry about myself instead.

So I hit him with all my might… something that left my hand nearly broken.

_Ouch! That hurt!_

I glanced at the man in front of me as he was trying to contain himself and not laugh again.

Seraphina who had seen the whole thing quickly approached me and said worriedly “It’s alright! It’s supposed to hurt so much! I’ll heal you in no time at all!” she took my hand in hers and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate probably.

A few seconds later she opened her eyes and most of the pain was already gone. I could not believe it. She had healed my hand right before my eyes!

“There were no major injuries anyway but now you needn’t worry about a thing!” she assured me. “It might hurt a little for a few days but apart from that you’ll be just fine,” her smile was calming and I was thankful she was here but… _what was that guy thinking?_ How far were professors willing to go in order to test me?

“Can you also heal people?” I couldn’t stand it and asked him.

“No,” he replied with a half grin. “None of us is good at everything. Each one specializes at his own domain.”

I felt the rage boiling up inside. It was evident that, unlike me, my punch had not hurt him in the slightest but what would he do if Seraphina hadn’t been there? How irresponsible of him! And on top of that, he had found it funny!

“Hey now!” he tried to explain himself, a guilty expression on his face: “I wasn’t really going to let you punch me if Seraphina wasn’t here!”

_I hope you’re right Mr. Stanwood!_

I nodded, unable to find any other way to acknowledge his attempt to justify himself. I couldn’t exactly say that no harm had been done. But, quite frankly, his irresponsibility hurt more than physical pain at that moment. Because his lie was written all over his face. At least, he didn’t look like he meant any harm.

Meanwhile, Seraphina had been watching us in silence, smiling to herself. I was sure that she knew better what type of man he was.

“Are you done?” she finally asked him.

“Well, I guess I can’t ask for more proof right now,” his face was troubled yet innocent. “You’re weak and I’ll try to go easy on you during our lessons,” he told me.

I had already warned him about that. I guess he wanted to confirm just _how_ weak I was. Of course, the test’s results were disappointing.

“I’ll take my leave, then,” he said in a somehow awkward tone and slowly walked towards the door. Was he feeling bad about his recklessness? If so, I also felt bad if I appeared too angry. I was glad I hadn’t complained more evidently.

“Mason, you jerk!” shouted Seraphina right before he was out of my room. “Now she feels bad about you!”

_What?! Were my expressions so obvious? Ugh. And Seraphina didn’t have to point it out like that._

Mr. Stanwood came back slightly more cheerful and asked me if that was true, like a little kid.

“Well, don’t feel too bad about it,” I genuinely smiled, moved by his earnest reaction. “It’s nice if you at least acknowledge it.”

“Thanks!” the wide smile and the pride in his voice slowly returned. “I’ll be more thoughtful next time!”

I kept smiling as I watched him leave.

“Who knew that today would be a lesson for both students and teachers…” said Seraphina, her smart grin never leaving her face.

“So!” she added in a more carefree tone and looked at me. “I excel at many kinds of magic. That includes attack and defense, just like Mason’s area of interest. However, his abilities mostly cover physical damage, while mine require magic.”

“I see. Do both of you cover most of the things a student here should know?”

“Not exactly,” she narrowed her eyes in what seemed like animosity. “You’ll likely meet more of us today but let’s better talk about your potential in my lessons. This is why I’m here anyway,” she smiled.

“Okay,” I said. “I’m a human though, so I don’t think you should expect much either.”

“I know. However, some spells or accessories could give you a few abilities similar to a witch’s.”

“ _Really?_ ” now I was the one behaving like a kid. _Me, having magical abilities?!_

Seraphina giggled, “Sure thing!” she said and handed me a pink crystal. “Now close your fist and your eyes and imagine it glowing until I tell you to stop.”

“Alright,” I tried not to doubt what she was telling me and did as she said. I knew too little about that world to start judging how it worked.

A few moments later, I heard her voice again: “You can open your fist and your eyes. Look at the crystal.”

Once I did, I found myself speechless. The crystal was literally glowing! Not too much but it did!

“See?” she grinned. “You can do no less than the average human. You should be glad! This crystal measures one’s potential in magic. It can improve over time but it is also important to know how well someone can do with no previous experience.”

“How impressive…” I kept staring at the crystal before giving it back. A little while ago I couldn’t even _begin_ imagining myself having such abilities. A surge of hope bubbled up inside me as I thought that maybe this world was less hopeless than it first appeared. I didn’t know how long I would stay here, but my chances of survival for as long as I did were higher if I were to somehow bridge the gap between the other students and me.

“It really is,” she giggled. “That is all from me as well then,” she said and got ready to leave. “It was nice meeting you, Sophia.”

“Until next time.”

And just like that, I was alone again. I couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely. Although I was definitely a loner, I couldn’t help but miss the loudness in my room from just a while ago. And it wasn’t late yet. How had I managed to get melancholic so early? Could it be that I had just started to take in the reality of my condition?

 _It might be that I’m hungry._ It was true that the breakfast I had prepared from what I could find in the fridge that morning was not particularly big so I couldn’t control my appetite so easily now. I opened the fridge and the drawers to look for something to eat. But as soon as I had found a box of cookies, I heard another knock on my door.

On the other side of the door was a man holding a wooden tray full of delicious food. Had he been instructed to send this to my room? The timing was almost surreal. What kept startling me, though, was how similar many aspects of this world were to the previous one. From the language and food to people and their habits.

“Thanks!” I said and took the tray he gave me. Was I supposed to pay him back?

“You don’t need to pay me,” he smiled guessing my thoughts. “I just do as I’m told by my superiors.”

“Oh, okay, thanks again!”

He left. _Was he the same guy who had brought the large box earlier?_ Well, two things were certain at least. First, I really wasn’t the type to easily remember names and faces. Second, if he _was_ the same man, they must have really wanted only a handful of people to know about that unexpected turn of events. My thoughts ran rampant as I ate.


	5. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 4

By the time the sun had begun to set, only one more professor had visited me. He was old and kind and his specialty was alchemy. I was happy to discover that it would be easier for a human to compete with a witch or a wizard at this domain because of the minimal use of strength and magic it required. Maybe the latter was more useful but, in any case, a person like me could do pretty well in this area. The old man, Mr. Hibbert, had taken a little time to explain that there were other professors as well but their lessons didn’t require any special abilities and their nature was similar to the one I was familiar with from the world I had come from. Thus there was no need for me to talk to them in advance.

I had now finished my shower and placed everything I had found in the box that was delivered to me earlier to logical spots around the apartment. All kinds of things could be found there. Bed sheets, shampoo, neutral-looking clothes, makeup, food, money and the like. Not having something else to do, I changed into my own comfy pajamas and started reading the letter Ms. Meredith had given me earlier. The faster I memorized it, the sooner I would be free to leave that room.

I took a look around me. Now that the day was coming to its end, I felt like the usual melancholy had found me once more. The loneliness started to grow and the darker the sky became, the darker my thoughts. All the questions I had pushed to the back of my head had now returned, demanding answers, threatening… That wasn’t good. I wouldn’t be able to read the letter properly at this state.

Before I knew it, tears started running down my cheeks as I was letting out the tension of an old life full of worries and a new one full of uncertainties. I rushed in front of the mirror to witness that rare sight. When was the last time I had cried? I couldn’t remember for sure. All I knew is that I had managed to peacefully live on my own until I was forced to deal with people again. Social life has always been the root of my problems. And now, once again, I had to deal with terrors like hope and companionship: the balance of a series of selfish desires, unconscious or not. The fear of being left alone, when solitude was the only thing I could fit into.

On top of it all, I could now hear and see outside the first droplets of what I imagined to shortly become a heavy downpour. I quickly opened the window in an attempt to calm myself down taking in the chilliness of the weather. Once the sky had finally reached its darker shade, I heard a knock on the door. _Who was it at that time?_ Had they brought me dinner? I had already eaten a few hours ago and I now had plenty of food in case I was hungry. I hurriedly brushed the tears from my face and rushed to the door, concerned about the unexpected visitor.

In front of me was standing a tall man dressed in a relatively modest, yet impressive military-like black attire. His long and straight hair was also black, leaving a pair of mysterious grey eyes piercing right through me. He must have _just_ come from outside because his hair and clothes were still damp from the rain. What a strange way to appear at someone’s door at that time of the day.

“Can I help you?” I muttered, taken aback by his sharp and intimidating aura. He was not as heavily built as Mr. Stanwood but I had a feeling I should be a lot more wary around him for some reason.

“I’m Astar,” he glanced at my body, probably noticing that I was already in my pajamas. “You were expecting me, I see,” he added in a voice tinged with irony and entered uninvited just like Mr. Stanwood had earlier that day.

Suddenly I became too self-conscious. Was he also a professor? Not only was he late, but he was also mocking me now? However, my bruised ego was held back by the strange admiration his demeanor was causing me. I had _just_ met him but I could already tell that he wasn’t the typical happy man. He was bitter and seemed to be confident about it.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go get changed,” I mumbled, not really feeling apologetic.

“No need. Now sit down and stop wasting my time,” he grabbed my wrist and made me sit across of him.

For a moment I noticed that he fixed his grey eyes into my dark brown ones, his expression almost… concerned. A couple of seconds later, though, he was back to his previous rude self.

 _Oh, God. Did he notice that I’d been crying?_ Of course, he would. Anyone would be startled to see the person they visit at such a miserable state.

“I’m s-sorry but I really didn’t think someone would come this late,” I tried to explain myself.

His gaze darkened even more: “Not everyone has such an empty schedule as to appear at short notice whenever a random woman appears out of nowhere.”

“Right,” I started feeling really bad about being quick to accuse him. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing already,” his tone was still harsh but his voice was a bit lower now.

I stayed silent not knowing what to say. He was making me extremely uncomfortable and, for some reason, I didn’t dare tell him not to expect too much from me in his classes, even though my consciousness was screaming to me to do so. _What was his specialty?_ I wondered.

“The world you come from…” he started talking. “Is it really unrelated to magic?”

I nodded “There are, of course, rumors and some rare unexplained phenomena but such things are mostly uncertain.”

“Do you think you were summoned here?”

“I don’t really know. It’s a possibility.”

“My lessons are related to both Mason’s and Seraphina’s,” he changed the subject when he saw how little I knew “I teach a form of attack and defense that has to do with physical damage and I also make use of black magic.”

“What is that exactly? Will I also take a test?”

He simply stood up and, the next moment, a dozen copies of him surrounded me instantly. They had all the same cold expression, always looking down on me. Did he want me to spot which one was the real him? I wanted to ask but I was excessively afraid of the disapproval in his voice. The problem was that none of them looked like him. They all looked as if they were made of smoke. Had he turned into a smoky figure as well? I started observing all of them, searching for a difference. When suddenly it dawned on me: I looked for the one who might have a different shadow. That was silly enough, but no other idea came to mind. How was I supposed to tell?

“What are you looking for, idiot?” I heard his voice, resonating from everywhere. The fact that I didn’t know where it came from made the whole situation even more terrifying. And why did he have to insult me?! I was new to that kind of thing. I felt my face heating up almost instantly.

“Rookie mistake, obviously,” I then heard his annoyed voice coming from behind me: “I shouldn’t have expected more.”

I turned around dumbfounded to see him giving me a dismissive glare. _How rude could he be? And why did I feel so unbelievably distraught?_ No. It wasn’t _just_ the offense I had taken at his words. I wanted to impress that man _exactly_ because he seemed so intelligent. I had evidently failed and it was myself I now despised.

“I _do_ have to explain, don’t I?” he said, sounding bored, and returned to his seat. “There was no way to find ‘the real one’ if that’s what you thought. Your mind is too normal.”

I might have been unsuccessful on this one but I knew better than to accept such an accusation: “That’s not always the case,” I confidently spoke my mind, doing my best to sound as respectful as possible.

“Let me guess. You’re also a strong, independent woman who knows what she wants?” he spat the words as if I was a piece of trash; as if he had already figured me out.

I couldn't believe I was hearing those words. He was so wrong to humiliate me like that but I couldn't even find the words to answer back at him. All I could do for the time being was stand speechless, ready to break down and cry. Hundreds of thoughts were clouding my mind for I felt even more hopeless in that new world that didn't seem much different from the old one. Magic spells or not, the people were just the same. Those who weren't imbeciles were so conceited and selfish they were incapable of harboring any feeling of affection. Not to mention that unjustified exaggerated confidence would make someone _delusional_ , not smarter.

 _I'm relieved, Mr. Astar, really. Of course, you wouldn't be wise enough to impress me. Apparently, you're not as exceptional as you think; otherwise, you wouldn't be so quick to condemn me._ I suppressed an arrogant smirk only out of basic courtesy - and, perhaps, the slight possibility for me to be mistaken.

Once many of my hopes for the future vanished again, I felt so out of place I could disappear. My confidence was outweighed by dark emotions which had been silently waiting in my subconscious and were now beginning to emerge.

“Why aren’t you speaking?” he crossed his arms, amused.

I avoided looking at him and pushed myself to say something: “Are you finished with the test?”

“Why are you not defending yourself?” he pressed for even more answers out of me. Only that this time I could sense a hint of curiosity in his voice.

If he thought so little of me, it would be a waste of both my time and his to start explaining. He seemed too arrogant to listen to a different view.

“Do you think you deserve more than this? Allow me to prove you wrong,” he said with stern certainty, causing me to start doubting myself. He couldn’t be right. _Could he?_

Smiling insidiously, he approached me and stared down at me, icily. His cold hand then touched the top of my head and his grey eyes pierced mine. I fought the instinct to move away from his touch, imagining that this was also a part of that test of his, and awaited his next action. I also wanted to find out why he had offended me with all that confidence.

However, I was not late to discover that staying put wasn’t the wisest choice this time. Too quickly to grasp what was happening, I felt my chest tightening as if all the air in my lungs was escaping my body. Or, at least, something close to it. A moment later I was unconscious.


	6. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 5

He couldn’t believe in his eyes. It had been a long time since something had startled him. For a few seconds, he was standing dumbfounded staring at the woman who had collapsed on the couch in front of him.

 _It can’t be,_ he thought. _She is nothing but a common human._ _How can it be that my magic worked so drastically on her?_

The new refreshing feeling inside of him was only confirming the efficiency of his spell. Sophia had clearly been drained from most of her energy before he even realized it.

Astar focused his eyes somewhere straight ahead of him and thought of a certain person.

“Send a doctor,” he demanded, without speaking or having the need to explain himself further. “The schedule will be delayed by some days.”

And then, having no more business there, he left the apartment not caring about what would become of her.

 

~~~

 

I was told that more than two weeks had passed since I lost my senses. None of the doctors who visited me expected it to be so long. Neither them nor the professors. It was not the first time something like that had happened but, apparently, that was still uncommon.

After waking up, I had seen many professors coming and leaving my room. I was not so naïve to think that they were worried about my own good. I could very well understand that I was being treated like a guinea pig for their science. Not only was I human, but I also came from another world, almost completely unrelated to magic.

One person I hadn’t seen was the one responsible for my current state. Mr. Astar didn’t seem in the least interested in the whole situation. Of course, I couldn’t stop myself from feeling mad at him once more. I didn’t know whether he cared about his ‘science’ or not but he should at least have come to apologize since he was the reason I had been confined to bed for days. I also hadn’t found out whether he was right or not. At least, I was right about one thing: He was an insensitive and arrogant man, not giving a damn about the consequences of his actions.

As I was looking around in my room, I noticed an unexpected change in my left wrist. A thin black tattoo like the one I had spotted on Ms. Meredith’s wrist. How did that happen?

“It’s fake,” said a doctor who had noticed me staring at my hand. “We gave you this so that you’ll be able to walk freely everywhere inside the academy.”

“Oh, thank you,” I said, feeling a little safer for some reason. I wouldn’t want to worry about not letting anyone see my arms. I had enough concerns in my head already.

As for the way I passed my time until I was ready to leave the bed, my options were limited. After memorizing every detail of the lie I had to go along with, the only thing I could use to entertain myself was my thoughts. I wasn’t allowed to watch TV (I needed magic to turn it on anyway) before obtaining the necessary information from my courses so that I could properly judge what I could see and there weren’t many things in my room that I could use to make these days more fun.

As a result, I ended up feeling lonely most of the time, almost missing my days back home. At least then I was free and I had technology which allowed me to do a variety of things on my own. Music, movies, games, learning a new language were habits I had to abandon not only because I no longer had the instruments to enjoy them but also because I now had to focus on adapting to a new reality, completely foreign to me. None of those merits would matter unless I somehow earned my independence in this world as well.

But regardless of what _I_ did, this world didn’t appear to be less selfish than the previous one. As days went on, I had a hard time realizing that there was no way to return to my old way of life anymore. But then again, due to the fact that I had appeared here so mysteriously, it wouldn’t be impossible that one day I would return. I still couldn’t certainly tell if that would be a good or a bad thing, though. Despite the fact that, from time to time, I found myself wondering how the people I had left behind might be doing, I couldn’t shake the feeling of hesitancy to return. Because I was already sure that there was no hope in that old wicked world.

 

~~~

 

Almost a month had passed since I first stepped foot in that room. As lovely as it had been, I was more than happy to finally be free to go out and learn more about that new world I was so curious about. That would be my first day of lessons. As I had been told, attending all classes for theoretical subjects would be obligatory for the following week until each student decided to specialize in some field. I also had to decide which professor I wanted to assist in return for my free stay in the academy. The professor I would choose would probably be the one whose area of interest I would specialize in –  since this would greatly help me gain more experience on the matter.

I entered the large auditorium and found a seat on the back, avoiding to attract more attention than necessary. Soon, the place was full of students chatting in groups. Many of their habits were similar to those I was familiar with. Groups of people with different interests, yet all of them looked the same. Almost everyone was into small talk, almost everyone seemed like they knew everything, almost everyone was sociable and pleasant.

I could also see men checking out beautiful women (who apparently were everywhere). In fact, almost every student could be considered as beautiful. And almost every woman was playing with her hair as if it was more vital to them than breathing. After all, that new world wasn’t much different from the one I had come from. It had been a long time since I had last experienced that specific feeling of disgust.

“Why the long face?” a serious looking brunette in simple dark clothing asked me all of a sudden. Like everyone, she seemed to be younger than me but, unlike the others, her face looked a bit smarter.

“Nothing in particular,” I forced a smile. “Just thinking.” She had a long way to go to prove that she was worth my trust. She was just another person, after all.

She seemed to be contemplating something for a moment and then asked me if she could sit beside me.

“Sure,” I said. So far, she looked interesting enough.

“You’re new, right?” she asked. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Sophia. Yours?”

“I’m Luna. Nice to meet you,” the corners of her mouth twitched in a suppressed grin. “How come you enrolled in the middle of this year?”

“I would be here earlier but the procedure took too long. Will it be difficult to keep up?”

“That’s unexpected,” she seemed perplexed. “It’s uncommon for the Archangel Academy to be late with anything. About whether you’ll be able to adapt, it won’t be easy but it ultimately depends on your abilities.”

“Maybe I should tell you that I’m just a human. I’m the daughter of a sponsor of the academy and it’s an exception that I’m here.”

“Come again?” she exclaimed, wide-eyed, astonished by my words.

However, just at that moment, the professor entered the auditorium and urged everyone to keep silent.

“Sorry, we can talk later if you want,” I whispered and we both concentrated on the lesson. Unlike many others, she appeared to be a diligent student and I was grateful for that. It would be a pain if I had to insist that I couldn’t talk during the lecture.

According to my schedule, the morning lessons were the theoretical ones and the evening ones were the practice. The first year students like me would attend more morning lessons during the first half of the year and more evening ones from the second one till graduation after the third year.

The professors I had met on my first official day in that Academy were the ones teaching the evening courses. These were the most demanding and soon I would have to specialize in one of their fields. I had already ruled out Mr. Stanwood’s area of interest because it was the one I clearly sucked at. Alchemy would be something I could do well in as a human and Seraphina’s and Mr. Astar’s courses seemed too interesting to simply overlook. My progress wasn’t only the product of my talents, after all, but also of my interest to keep going.

The class, ‘ _Typology of Beings’_ , was soon over. The professor and almost everything she was saying was new and interesting. I didn’t know that this world consisted of Wizards, Humans, Demons, and Angels. Although I couldn’t understand everything, it seemed to me that the majority consisted of Wizards and Witches while Demons and Angels were extremely rare.

“Feel like grabbing a cup of coffee at the cafeteria?” Luna suggested.

“Alright. Where is that?”

“There are three. One on the first floor, one on the fourth one, and one on the eighth.”

I opened my mouth to speak but she seemed to have already decided.

“How about the last one?” she said abruptly.

I smirked mischievously, “Is there any reason you want to go there?”

The truth was that I also wanted to check out the cafeteria that was on the same floor as my room but I couldn’t help it and asked.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at me, pensive, “I suppose I could tell you. No one could keep this a secret anyway.”

I nodded, urging her to continue. She was interested in someone passing by this cafeteria, wasn’t she?

“There’s someone I like,” she said. “I guess that I’m not the only one who does, but then again this is partly why many girls hate each other.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say that I’m his favorite student.”


	7. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 6

Then it hit me. She asked to go to the top floor where professors would usually hang out and I had the impression that her aura reminded me of someone a little. I had already met the most important professors of the college and, especially one of them seemed like the type who would attract a considerable amount of fans. Especially loners and unique-looking women like Luna. It was a bit hard to imagine a bright and sunny personality _truly_ understanding why someone would be cold and cynic.

Even though I was pretty sure she was talking about Mr. Astar, I decided to play dumb to see what more she could tell me. It could be someone I hadn’t met yet, anyway.

“What? Have you got an idea who I’m talking about?” she asked after the long pause. Meanwhile, we had reached the cafeteria, sat at a table and ordered our drinks.

“No,” I said as if I was still thinking about it. “So it’s a professor, huh?”

“Yeah. To tell you the truth, I’ve never met a man so loved and hated at the same time.”

“Hated? Who could be hated?” still deep in thought.

“Have you met any of them?”

“Some of them, yes. Oh!”

“What?! Did you find out?!” she now looked unusually excited.

“Mr. Stanwood! He has this intimidating aura about him!”

“Well, he also has a fan club but no,” she shook her head, disappointed. “The one I’m talking about is smart and sexy and really mysterious. Besides,” she moved closer to my ear, “if you get really close to him you’ll notice he wears _the most amazing cologne._ ”

“Huh. I think I remember someone mysterious.”

“It’s Astaroth. I mean Astar! He doesn’t want others to call him by his full name.”

“Oh, that’s right! A man with long hair?” Why was I trying that hard not to divulge that our first meeting had left quite an impression on me?

“He’s not just ‘a man’. You know, there are rumors that he’s an assassin.”

“What?!” _God, he definitely looked like one that night!_ But what exactly did she mean by the word ‘assassin’? Like, _literally?_

“Yeah, yeah. He won’t admit it, not even to me.”

She then went on enumerating everything she knew about him. I was actually impressed by the fact that she seemed to remember countless unnecessary details, while she appeared ignorant about the things that mattered. To her, Mr. Astar avoiding talking to anyone about his own life or never taking any interest in women were nothing more than facts.

On the other hand, by the time she would finish each sentence, I would mainly remember one or two adjectives describing him: responsible, broad-minded, unforgiving, lonely, fair, or sometimes _unfair_ depending on his principles. That man looked cruel at first glance, but, from what I was hearing, he must have had a soft spot. The fact that she’d caught him gazing outside the window at the falling rain didn’t only make him look ‘sexy’. If he looked preoccupied with something at times, it meant that he didn’t take life lightly. For obvious reasons, I had some trouble believing that, yet Luna who had known him longer didn’t show any signs of understanding what he was really like.

In the end, she was just another typical, devoted fangirl who would gladly monopolize the conversation with a person she just met. Quite ironically, though, I was deeply grateful for those defects of hers because they gave me the chance to make my own conclusions about him, unbiased.

_But wait! Why am I overanalyzing again?!_

“What exactly is your relationship with him?” I asked finally but she had already fixed her eyes somewhere else.

Suddenly she perked up: “That’s him!” she whispered intensely, pointing discreetly to a certain direction.

I turned around and spotted the man we had been talking about entering the cafeteria, just like she had expected. Again, his clothes were all black and he wore his usual deadly expression. The fact that this world’s fashion and aura were entirely different from the one I was familiar with was one thing. But that man’s posture was something else entirely. Just looking at him gave me the chills.

I noticed that Luna was gazing at him intently. He didn’t seem like he would be here for long though. He was now standing in the queue, waiting to order something to go.

“Wait here,” she told me abruptly and approached him.

He turned to look at her and told her something. I couldn’t listen to their conversation but I could tell they both looked serious and, well, somehow close to each other. I had to admit that he looked different enough from the time when I had met him. One part of his threatening aura had now vanished. I wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Somehow, I had the impression that the newest version of him was less… genuine.

All of a sudden, he seemed to notice me. His face looked troubled and, naturally, Luna noticed it. She shot me a small grin and told him something, pointing to my direction. He continued to look at me with a somewhat hateful expression but then turned his eyes to the woman beside him. I wondered what they were talking about. Did he behave that badly to everyone or had I somehow bothered him? I was the one who should be angry at him for not apologizing after humiliating me and leaving me unconscious with his _oh-so-wise_ test! Unless _she_ had told him something bad. She wouldn’t gossip so blatantly, would she?

Nevertheless, I must admit that Mr. Astar – or, at least, the part of him I was aware of so far – was somewhat close to what could be considered as _‘my type’_. I liked moody and smart people but that could only partly justify his bad manners. Disliking people for no good reason was definitely not wise of him. And it was not just my ego talking; it was objectivity.

A while later, after Mr. Astar was gone, Luna came back.

“Sorry for that. Now, where were we?” she said, more energized than before.

Of course, I couldn’t overlook her bad manners towards me either. What kind of person leaves someone they just met waiting so that they can flirt and then expect them to understand? _I’m not your friend, you know. I don’t even trust you enough so that I can start babbling about my love life._

“Did you have some business with him?” _If that was the case I might be more understanding_ , I thought.

“No, not at all. It’s just that he has recently started to take an interest in me,” she bragged, ignoring the slight distaste which I had now let show on my face. Her need to prove herself was _that_ strong.

“What do you mean?”

“Three weeks ago he asked me to be his assistant!”

_What?_

“Everyone knew that the professors were searching for someone to help them with their increasing duties,” she went on. “But I didn’t expect _him_ to choose so fast.”

 _Three weeks ago… That was around the time I first came here._ Had he asked her so that I couldn’t?

But as soon as I came up with that thought, I dismissed it. Why would he make such an important decision because of me?

“Sophia,” her tone was now cold. “You’re not interested in the man I like, are you?”

That came out of nowhere. No, of course, I wasn’t. I could never fall for someone so soon.

However, I appeared to be thinking of my answer long enough and Luna, who had started to lose her temper, stood up from her seat.

“Look. I have no time to waste to competitors so don’t bother to talk to me again,” she stared down at me.

“Even if I _did_ like him, do you think one’s feelings are a matter of competition?” I could hardly see a man like him as a prize for a ridiculous contest of infatuation. I was pretty sure that his main idea on both of us was already formed and nothing we could do would considerably change it.

“So you’re actually admitting it?” she got even more enraged. “Alright, I’ll give you a hint then, human. A man like Astaroth would _never_ turn to look at a weakling like you. You’re too… simple.”

She turned on her heel and left.

I could not believe that I had actually liked her more than the rest of the students. She had never intended to be my friend, hadn’t she? She just needed to brag and gossip. And what was that thing about ‘simplicity’? Just _how_ ignorant could she be?

_As much as him when it comes to this, apparently._

When I looked around me, I saw several people looking at me with pity. I couldn’t get more embarrassed so I picked up my things and headed straight to my room. I was wrong: If people here were a good sample of the total population, they apparently were _much_ worse than the ones in my own world.


	8. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 7

The day after the incident at the cafeteria, the first year was attending Mr. Stanwood’s lesson on _‘Endurance and Combat’_. The class was held inside a dark room in the basement of the academy where the light was minimal, coming only from a few large candles.

The professor asked us to pair up and fight with each other without using any weapons. To my surprise, Luna picked me and when Mr. Stanwood asked her to go easy on me, as he had promised, she assured him that she was fully aware of my condition and that she would hold back. Of course, I could never trust such a statement but I could hardly accuse her without a good reason in front of everyone. Thus, quite expectedly, a few seconds after the match had started, she gave me a strong blow to each side, hurting me even worse than when I had tried to punch Mr. Stanwood when he’d asked me to. Her strength was inhuman and I lost my balance and fell on the floor, writhing in pain.

 _That bitch; I officially hate her._ Why did she despise me so much anyway? Shouldn’t she be focusing on those who _did_ like the man she was interested in?

As soon as the professor noticed it, he ran to my side, his eyes wide in surprise. “What did I _just_ tell you?!” he shouted to Luna who was surely pretending to be shocked as well.

“I had no idea she was that weak! I’m so sorry! I really did my best to listen to your advice!” she was looking at him with pleading eyes.

Her desperate excuses seemed to somehow calm him but the stern look stayed on his face: “Why don’t you teach instead of me if what you did was hold back? You seem to be experienced enough,” he mocked and, despite my pain, I let out a weak chuckle. It was unlike him to use irony.

Luna’s expression definitely looked insulted but she tried not to talk back to him, being one of the best students. The rest of the students had stopped fighting and were now looking at the scene before them, whispering to each other. In the meantime, Mr. Stanwood had taken me in his arms – correctly guessing I couldn’t stand easily – and was now taking me outside.

“Was my advice to her so difficult to understand?” he seemed to be talking to himself, as he was walking in the direction of the infirmary.

“Don’t worry,” he added abruptly, after taking a look at my face. “Like the previous time, you’ll be fine in no time at all,” he shot me a confident smile.

“Thank you. I’m sorry if I’m being a burden. Maybe I shouldn’t attend–”

“Don’t say this again!” he said furiously while cautiously letting me down on one of the few beds. “You’ll not miss this opportunity because of her. If she wasn’t good in my class I would give her a lesson!”

Why would efficiency outweigh ethics? Of course, there was no impartial, omnipresent judge to enforce justice, something that left power cloud people’s principles. There is no one to tell right from wrong so everyone is allowed to behave and think what they want, right? There was only crawling bureaucracy and power in the human world and, unfortunately, that was yet another law which applied in this world as well.

At least I was beginning to understand why Mr. Astar had trusted Luna. So far she had proved herself to be perfect in many areas and would never let him down. But why had I ended up thinking about them so hard? I didn’t really care about any of them. Or had my slow-burning hate toward her made me crave for him to hurt her? She deserved it.

Not long later, a familiar-looking doctor hurriedly entered the infirmary as well and convinced Mr. Stanwood to return to his class since there was not much he could do anyway. After what seemed like enchanting a few small beige towels, he skillfully covered the areas he sensed that were injured. He didn’t even need to ask.

“Ms. Black,” he said then in a calming voice and took out a notebook and a pen. “Who was it again that hit you like that?”

“It was Luna, a fellow student,” I replied, slightly bewildered that he needed to write down what I was about to say.

The doctor nodded in satisfaction and started taking notes.

“Is her action punishable?” I asked him, genuinely curious. “Physical violence is partly allowed in Mr. Stanwood’s classes.”

“No, this alone is unimportant. But we need to write down even those petty-looking incidents. You see, sometimes many of them equal a _serious_ one,” he emphasized the last part of his sentence.

What kind of expression was that? Was he implying that it was not the first time for Luna to indirectly break a rule? So wasn’t her unique character the only reason she was avoided and rejected by the rest of the students?

“Will she be punished?” I asked again, not really caring for her – but quite the opposite.

“This isn’t up to me to decide,” he narrowed his eyes as if trying to guess someone else’s reasoning. “But maybe because of this fact, the answer is _yes_.”

His telling expression wasn’t only for Luna. I had the impression that he meant to reveal some information that I – and perhaps every other student – already knew but hadn’t yet admitted.

 

~~~

 

The next day, having healed almost completely, I was in my apartment getting ready for the most awkward course I was forced to attend. If it was up to me, I would choose to never see him and his assistant again. I was currently in no mood for more drama which meant that I had to keep any kind of sentiment away – negative or not. But I probably had no choice since I was too a student of the Academy. I would have to attend each class despite the fact that I was human and I doubted I could change that on a whim. I sighed, suppressed the pain of anxiety in my stomach and left my room after taking a small map of the campus with me.

 _Let’s see._ His course would take place outside the building, in a small forest, also part of the campus. What a peculiar place for a class to be held – but, then again, I guess that it suited him well enough. Thankfully, I had left a bit early so I didn’t think I would have any problems locating the area in time.

…Or so I thought. I had entered the forest on the map I was holding but there was no one around, even though the people should have gathered by now. I couldn’t give up yet, though! I kept searching over and over but to no avail. Could it be that there was another forest inside the campus? But I was certain that I had precisely followed the directions on the map and when I glanced at it again, I verified that there was only one forest in the academy. The campus was relatively small, anyway! How could it be that I lost my way? I might get easily distracted but even _I_ wouldn’t be that clueless.

Plenty of time had passed since I first entered the forest and the class must have already finished. Honestly, I wasn’t really sad about this last element since the now dark sky and the solitude in the forest made the situation creepy enough. Unfortunately, I didn’t have a device like a cell phone with me anymore to contact someone and, even if I did, I could hardly find someone I could trust and who I wouldn’t bother with my problems. I did my best to stay calm and convinced myself that soon I would find my way back. However bad my luck might be, it would be impossible to wander there for days.

But the weather at night was really cold. Despite me walking, the chilly wind blowing every once in a while made me shiver. The dead silence of the woods and the fear of some creature charging at me caused me to walk even faster. One thing was certain. I couldn’t stop walking. That was the only option I had in order to return and keep myself warm and safe. Having the stars and the moon somewhat light my way, I went on.

Nevertheless, a couple of hours had passed and exhaustion had started to take its toll on my body. But I couldn’t stop no matter how bad my condition was. Weakness wouldn’t get me anywhere. Suddenly, though, I heard a familiar voice reverberating from all around me just like it did on my second night in the Archangel Academy.

“Sophia, are you there?” that cold, emotionless voice called out to me. Had _he_ come for _me_? Somehow, I couldn’t believe it.

“I’m here!” _Where was he?!_ I started looking all around me.

He didn’t respond, but a couple of seconds later I spotted him on my far left. It wasn’t exactly him, though. I’d seen that before. It was a doppelganger made of smoke which appeared to be searching the place.

I decided to call for him anyway: “Mr. Astar!”

Immediately, the doppelganger turned to look at me and, the next moment, the smoke he was made of was transformed into a solid form. Walking in an unexpectedly for him fast pace, he approached me and, once again, I found myself absorbed by his sharp, intimidating aura. He seemed relieved but also enraged at the same time. Had he been searching a lot? That situation felt unreal.

This time the look in his eyes was somehow softer: “How are you feeling?” he asked.

He kept surprising me. “…I’m fine.”

“Stop lying. Your face looks ridiculous when you’re trying not to cry.”

_What? Why would I-?_


	9. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 8

When I gave myself a moment for introspection, I was hit by the truth of his statement. All the fake strength I had mustered in order to quickly find my way back was now shattering, leaving unshed tears. Only then was I able to realize how terrified I had been. _Let’s face it_. I was definitely not a brave person. But why did he have to see me like this _again?!_

There was a difference, though, this time. I didn’t feel the need to cry due to the fear of losing solitude but because of something far more serious: the fear for my own life (if I were to voice the greatest concern in my head). Because what was calmness in front of physical integrity? To me, it was trivial. I loved life dearly and I hated the idea of losing it or somehow staining it irrevocably.

“That’s more like you,” he grinned but soon his expression turned harsh. “How long have you been wandering here?”

“A few minutes before your class started, I think. But why did you search for me? And how did you find me?” I would keep talking if it weren’t for my exhaustion.

He didn’t speak. Instead, he took my hand in his for a couple of seconds and then left it. _What was that?_

“Let’s go,” he said and started walking down some random path. Not long later we had both left the forest.

_How did we find the correct way so easily?!_

“Don’t look so surprised,” he guessed my thoughts glancing at my face. “There are some things we should discuss and this must be done now,” his gaze turned dark and icy.

I also had some things to say but I was too tired for a whole discussion now. Besides, I wasn’t sure I wanted to deal with him, even though he had saved me.

“You’re hungry, right?” he asked without really expecting an answer. “Let’s talk at the restaurant then.”

And that was it. My curiosity won over my exhaustion and reluctance and I decided I might as well go along with his plan. He was the one who had insisted so he wouldn’t mind answering some of my questions, would he?

After having reached the top floor, we sat at a table in the restaurant and I ordered something to eat. Apparently, he was not hungry. _Just great._ I would be the only one eating. And _just_ as I thought I had started to overcome the embarrassment he was causing me.

At least, the atmosphere in that place was so relaxing that my previous tiredness had already started to wear off. The chairs were comfortable and it was warm. Whatever that man had done to make me feel bad, I couldn’t help but feel grateful for him allowing me to relax at such a place at that moment. To think that if he hadn’t come, I would still be wandering out there in the dark…

“Thanks for saving me,” I mumbled looking downwards to hide my shyness.

When I heard no answer, though, I raised my eyes again to check his expression. His powerful gaze was had now turned perplexed and he was clearly doubting me. What was so difficult to understand? Hadn’t he heard such things from his fans – or anyone – before?

Not long later, the waiter brought me the food I ordered and I pushed myself to eat, doing my best not to humiliate myself in front of him. _Ugh._ Why did I have to be so self-conscious?!

As if having read my thoughts – or maybe by closely observing my actions – a devilish half smile appeared on his face. _Bring it on. What is it this time?_

“You’re easily scared, I see,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“Maybe so, but you’re a bit scary yourself.” What a strange conversation to have with one’s professor.

The strange grin stayed on his face and he raised an eyebrow “Well I can’t deny that now, can I?”

A few moments of awkward silence later, I decided to speak first.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” I asked.

His expression turned solemn again and he sighed.

“Why do you think you got lost?” he inquired, implying that there was more to it than I had first imagined.

“It _was_ strange how easily we returned after you found me,” I replied. And then there was the fact of him touching my hand. I doubt he felt sentimental about it. Was the whole thing related to magic?

“Even an absent-minded dumbass like you wouldn’t be able to wander around in such a small forest for that long.”

“Absent-minded _what_?” I didn’t care if that was beside the point. I would _not_ accept any more unreasonable insults!

“Alright, fine. I take back the noun. But you’re not too smart either,” he crossed his arms as if he was challenging me. He certainly didn’t look like a man who had something important to discuss. And how was he so sure that I was indeed absent-minded?

“Fair enough. But please be accurate.” _you don’t call someone ‘dumbass’ just because ‘they’re not too smart either’!_ And having failed his first test was merely _one_ of the factors he should keep in mind.

“Smarter than I thought,” he scoffed, still piercing me with his grey eyes.

Was that really a compliment now? I hated being evaluated like that, under his watchful stare, terrified of every little mistake I could make. Although – I had to admit – those few words of his made me shudder. _Recognition, at last._

“Mr. Astar, could you tell me what happened?” I asked again, as politely as I could.

“Someone trapped you inside a false forest. Parallel to the actual one, only much bigger. Its creator intended to make you wander there until the end of the day when the curse would be raised.”

“What?” I stared at him in disbelief. “What kind of magic trick is that?”

“Black magic. The one I specialize in. Obviously, it was one of the students and I have a pretty good idea who that was. But I wonder if _you_ have any inkling about who did it,” his voice trailed off as if he had already found and sentenced that person. He didn’t really need my input.

There was only one student I could think of. The others gave me the impression that they disregarded me most of the time. I could not sense any strong feelings from them. But how could I tell him? She was indeed a special student to him.

“Your thoughts out loud please,” he demanded strictly, his arms still crossed.

“Why?” Why did he have to know? He didn’t make it sound like a simple information gathering.

His secretive smirk only confirmed my hunch. He was going to take care of the punishment himself. Was he the one the doctor was referring to, the day before? Of course, I didn’t dare ask. A chill ran down my spine as my mind wandered off to the worst-case scenarios.

I gave in and told him. “But nothing is certain!” I added. “There might still be someone else who did it.”

“No, that’s her,” he shot me another devilish grin, not appearing too disappointed about it. “I just wanted to confirm it.”

“I’m sorry. You trusted her…” I said. In the very least _he_ was the one who had asked her to become his assistant. No one could doubt that there was _some_ truth to Luna’s boastings.

“Are you really sorry?” his accusing stare bored right through me, as he seemed to ignore the second part of my statement.

“Well, I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t want her punished to get my revenge. What she did was unfair.” _And not only that last trap she set for me,_ I thought to myself.

“ _Then?_ ” he almost interrupted me, demanding an answer.

“It’s simply sadder to see your hopes being shattered.” I already respected the man across of me and, if he had hopes for anything, that must be important.

For some reason, he didn’t seem to expect this answer, even though it seemed perfectly logical to me.

“In other words, my desire to see her fall doesn’t surpass my sympathy,” I reluctantly explained, although that was what I’d been saying from the start.

“Why?” he narrowed his eyes as if he was trying to understand.

Would _he_ give my opinion a chance? _Mr. Astar, you’re even better than you let on._

“Your hope just feels superior to my grudge.”

_Ugh. For Christ’s sake. This feels like a confession already. I’m just modest when I admire someone, that’s all._

He seemed to be thinking hard about something for a few moments. “Do you always feel things according to your own idea of justice?” he asked then, genuinely interested.

“Most of the time, I think…” I responded, trying to remember each time that was true. Usually, avoiding absolutes means avoiding mistakes.

He lowered his gaze still thinking. Meanwhile, I had finished my meal and called the waiter in order to pay the bill.

“No.” he shoved my hand holding the money downwards and paid instead of me: “Consider this an apology for my inability to restrain her.”

“Thanks, but you didn’t need to. I was going to eat outside anyway.”

“This is irrelevant.” He stood up from his seat. “Anyway, I have some business I have to attend to now,” he said and turned on his heel to leave.

But just then he appeared to have remembered something and turned around, wearing an insolent grin on his face “Something more: If you think that I had any hopes for her to shatter, you’re indeed a dumbass.”

_That’s right, isn’t it, Mr. Astar? You and I can be very cruel if we feel it’s right to do so. That is why I admire you. But a man like you could never be truly selfless. That is why I must not fall for you. That is why I could never fall for anyone._


	10. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 9

The young girl suddenly stood up from the desk where she was studying and felt a strong urge to go get some fresh air outside the building. It was around midnight and she was a little scared to wander in the campus on her own with almost nobody around.

 _Strange,_ she thought. She absolutely wanted to avoid approaching the forest because it was scary and it was about time her curse was lifted, but the urge to go was too strong to do otherwise. So, as if hypnotized, she walked down the almost empty corridors and descended the stairs, all the time wondering what she was doing exactly.

She left the building and started walking in the direction of the forest. The farther she went, the more she wanted to run away. What was that force which was pulling her there against her own will?

The air was too cold and the sky couldn’t be darker while many of the outdoor lights were now being turned off one by one, few of them remaining to illuminate her path. It was normal for the campus to become darker at that time of day. What wasn’t normal at all was the fact that she _needed_ to get to that creepy place by midnight. After having entered the small forest, she couldn’t help but get terrified. _What was happening?_

Suddenly she felt a hand being spread from behind and covering her mouth with immense force while another, holding a sharp dagger, pulled her towards someone’s body. The stranger then moved the dagger so that its cold blade was barely touching her throat. Of course, all the magic spells she tried to use to break free weren’t working and she was afraid she knew why. That unique cologne had confirmed her fears.

“I’d use magic but it’s nicer this way, don’t you agree?” she heard the hoarse whisper of a voice she knew too well. It was clear from his tone that he’d been enjoying himself a little too much.

Too terrified to move, Luna felt a chill running down her spine. Clearly, she’d been mistaken to have hoped that this man could feel anything more than hatred. Oddly enough, one perverted part of hers felt grateful that she would at least die in his arms. However, that wasn’t exactly how she had imagined it.

“Now that I’m thinking about it though,” the man continued as if he’d heard her thoughts, “it wouldn’t hurt to play a little.”

He forcibly shoved her onto the ground and, snickering eerily, he added: “I’m referring to myself, of course.”

Luna couldn’t escape. She felt every member of her body being stuck on the forest floor and no sound could come out of her mouth. The sight above her had left her speechless. She knew who that was: it was Astaroth, the man she believed she had fallen in love with. Nevertheless, there was one difference in his appearance: his hair was not black as she had known it; it was silver, now matching the color of his eyes. Even at such a dark place, she could spot that change. _Why did he change into that?_ she wondered. _Why does he now have that merciless look on his face?_ She just couldn’t put two and two together.

The man was smiling widely, his eyes tainted with madness. However cruel that man might have been, she had never seen him like that. The way he looked had _at last_ assured her that he had never trusted her. She felt as if she was now glimpsing at his pure soul – a soul devoid of anything good and bright. She was too romantic, having hoped that she could someday see a different face.

Meanwhile, he had taken another dagger out of his black coat, slightly longer than the other one, and now seemed to be deciding how to kill her.

“You can speak if you want,” he said sharply, the same expression always accompanying his words. “I’ve isolated this area.”

Luna couldn’t think of any words to say while tears kept running down her cheeks.

“You know why you’re getting killed,” he stated. “Did you think you were going to get away with everything just because I used you for my chores?”

“Astar, p-please!” she stuttered weakly. “Forgive me!”

Too bored to discuss it, he only kneeled beside her body and started inspecting his daggers, immersed in dark thoughts. He couldn’t trust anything she said.

“Now, which part of your face should I stab first?” he wondered out loud, making the girl next to him frantic.

“Astar, p-please, please! I’ll do anything you ask!” she shouted desperately.

“Oh I know you would, anyway,” he grinned nastily. “Ah, how about the forehead? Since you are _such_ a smart student…” he whispered and slowly grazed her forehead with one of his daggers causing her to cry out in pain.

“You yell like that because of a small injury?” he said in an overly disappointed tone. “How about now?”

He then forcefully plunged the same dagger into her forehead resulting in her screaming in agony.

“ _Shut up!_ ” he shouted, furious, and plunged his other knife into the other side of her face, from her wide open mouth. He was in no mood of toying anymore. Everything he hated in that world had now taken the form of her disgusting body.

He didn’t stop there, though. He stabbed her again and again on the face destroying first her eyes, then the rest of it. He wanted her to feel the greatest part of terror before she died. After stabbing her body several times as well, he left his daggers on the ground and grabbed her destroyed face with his hand, closing his eyes. Slowly Luna’s once living body started shrinking and decaying while Astaroth was feeling more and more refreshed. His hand remained there until the only thing left of her was bones.

By the time he took the daggers in his hands again and stood up, all the blood that had stained him had already vanished. He looked down at the skeleton lying below him for one last time and turned around to leave, whereas what was left of the body started to turn into ash. After having left the forest, a wind had already blown each remaining proof of her death in every direction.

 

~~~

 

When I woke up the next morning, my chest felt somewhat lighter. After getting ready and having breakfast in the cafeteria on the same my floor, I headed towards the auditorium where today’s morning class would be held. In the meantime, I had enough time to determine my renewed thoughts and emotions – a habit I had always loved. Without hesitation, my mind instantly traveled to Mr. Astar’s words and those new expressions I had discovered the day before. I could almost say that he seemed to have changed his mind about me. Perhaps he had seen that I was worthy of much more than he first believed.

I stopped that train of thought immediately. _Wouldn’t that be how Luna used to think?_ I shouldn’t let my arrogance cloud my guesses about him. Thinking so high of myself didn’t mean that _he_ could see it yet – if he could see it at all. He was just courteous enough as to escort a weak human to the restaurant and generous enough as to pay for her meal. Not to mention that he had taken the time to listen to what I had to say instead of mocking me.

A small smile emerged on my face.

Had I succeeded on his second test that night then? What had he concluded on, which I didn’t know? _Oh._ Did that mean he was _actually_ wrong trying to prove that I was worthless? But that couldn’t explain why he hadn’t bothered to visit me afterward, despite the fact that it was all _his_ fault.

I did my best to hold my imagination in check. He might have changed his view about me but that didn’t mean that I was any different from the rest of his students. _Right._ Why did I care that much anyway? It was not that I knew him that well.

Little by little, the auditorium was quickly filled with students chattering pointlessly, but that day I could spot one or two perplexed faces here and there. Deciding not to look more into it, for now, I took my seat and waited for the lecture which was about to begin. By the time that happened, though, I had confirmed that something was indeed wrong today. Apparently, nobody seemed to have seen Luna since yesterday and, from what I had heard, she would never skip a lesson, being one of the most dedicated and intelligent students in the academy. _Yeah, right,_ I mocked under my breath. _You should all take notice of her thinking. It is all superficial – enough to get her good grades._

Once again, I brought yesterday’s conversation with Mr. Astar to mind. He looked like he had already decided to punish her. I knew that using magic inside the academy without a supervisor should be avoided and be allowed only under certain circumstances. It went without saying that using magic or any kind of violence against other students or residents was a severe violation of the academy’s rules. I was sure that it would be bad, but how _exactly_ had Mr. Astar disciplined his student?

Eventually, everyone in the auditorium became restless (even the professor himself) but the lecture continued without any major interruptions. By the end of it, though, my eye caught a pale-skinned boy with curly black hair and grey eyes coming my way. He looked a lot younger than the rest of the students and had a genuine demeanor, unlike everyone else. I wouldn’t call him innocent –in fact, I could almost discern some wisdom in his eyes– but rather well-meaning.

At least, that was what I could tell just by looking at him. His timid movements combined with his concerned glances here and there warned me of the existence of a good reason behind that earnest look. _That,_ or I could see a tiny fraction of myself in his weak posture. I got my bag ready and waited – somewhat impatiently – for what he wanted to tell me.

“Do you, by any chance, know where Luna is?” he asked, troubled.

“No, sorry. Why do you ask?”

“I’m her roommate. She didn’t return to the apartment yesterday.”

As soon as he saw the surprised look on my face, he tried to explain himself: “Yesterday night I left the room for a while in order to go buy a bottle of water, while Luna was studying for today’s lesson. But when I returned I didn’t find her there. I didn’t pay it much attention at first, but when I woke up today I noticed that she hadn’t returned at all. Nobody has seen her.”


	11. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 10

Mr. Astar’s smirking face popped into my mind but I had already decided not to speak to anyone behind his back. I wasn’t sure if he’d like the others to know if he’d been involved. That didn’t mean, though, that I had also decided to support whatever he had done to her. In a sense, he could be considered as a fair man but, at the very least, I had no idea what justice meant to him.

“Really now?” I asked, genuinely surprised. “Is it the first time something like this happens?”

“Absolutely not! But only bad students vanish so easily! There have been many rumors about students’ disappearances. I just wanted to ask if _you_ knew anything because I’ve noticed that you’d been kind of close to Luna since you started attending the courses here.”

_So students already knew enough things about me._

“I’m sorry but I don’t think that Luna and I could be considered as friends.”

Suddenly, the black-haired guy burst out laughing. “Oh, that’s right! I should probably say that I never really liked her. We’re not friends either. I was just… stuck with her.”

“Oh. That’s unexpected,” I chuckled.

 _What kind of people were we, laughing at a person who had just gone missing?_ …is what the average person would say. Although to be honest, I didn’t really have any qualms about it. I had reached this conclusion time and again: she deserved to be punished. And I was glad that I wasn’t the only one not taking her disappearance too seriously.

“Oops, sorry, I guess I didn’t introduce myself!” he abruptly – albeit awkwardly – extended his hand. “I’m Vincent. You?”

“Sophia.” I shook his hand.

“Feel like walking with me, Sophia?” he suggested then, smiling. “I think the next class in here is about to start.”

“Sure.”

Innocent or not, he must have had something he meant to discuss with me. And I was more than interested in finding out. Something was telling me that he was unusual enough to be worth my time.

“Want to go to the park? It’s right behind the building.”

“It’s inside the campus, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay then. Is it big?”

“Not much. But it’s fun! I especially love the swings.”

 _Swings, huh?_ They made me feel melancholic. Simply because they were fun and were helping me think, they were one of the few habits I hadn’t thrown away as I was growing up. It wasn’t easy tearing my oldest preferences away because they didn’t suit my new found principles. Concepts like ‘family’ and ‘nation’ were empty to me. I belonged nowhere.

“Oh no!” Vincent panicked when he saw my expression. “There’s a bench nearby if you don’t like them.”

I lightly chuckled, “No, it’s not that. I actually love swings.”

“Cool! There aren’t many people who like them. Especially when they can play more serious games that require magic and stuff,” he frowned.

“Aren’t you also a wizard?”

“I guess I am… But my magic isn’t very strong for most of the games,” he explained and suddenly stopped at his feet and persistently turned his gaze to a tree we were passing by.

All of a sudden, a squirrel appeared on one of its branches.

I turned to him, wide-eyed: “Did _you_ do that?!”

“Yup.”

“Are you allowed to use magic in here?”

“Nope.”

 _Oh,_ I frowned in a ridiculous way. “Better watch out after the recent news,” I warned him.

“Oops,” he mimicked my expression. “I think you’re right!”

We soon reached the park Vincent was talking about and we each sat on a swing. The place was not really spacious but it was definitely pretty. It was the complete opposite of the forest where I had found myself last night. It was just like a park I would imagine in a fairytale. Flowers, trees, stone roads and, of course, a big fountain in the middle. And swings. A lot of them. There were even a small artificial river and an also small bridge above it, on the other side of the park. A scenery very pleasant to gaze at.

“About Luna,” Vincent cut to the chase. “I know she didn’t sleep over at someone else’s room because she has no friends and the guy she likes… well… He’s not much into dating. He probably never liked her anyway.” _I thought so._

“I know who she likes.”

“Really?” he didn’t seem too surprised. “That might save us some time, then. Well he, Mr. Astar, is a professor as you might know. And, well, I’m kind of afraid of him. He looks like a cruel man.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Had he suspected that he was somehow involved in her disappearance?

He sighed, “Look, you should know that I was never in love with her or anything. I’m gay. So I’m not badmouthing him out of jealousy or anything.”

His statement was interesting in many ways, but I couldn’t help expressing the one thought dominating my mind: “Now I really wonder what kind of man he is.” I felt the urge to learn more.

“You weren’t at yesterday’s lesson, right?”

“Right,” I nodded.

“That’s a shame. That would have given you a better picture,” he seemed to be thinking of how to express himself. “Out of all the people in the academy, I believe the most dangerous ones are Seraphina, Mr. Stanwood, and Mr. Astar. I doubt that the rest of the professors or the administration are very threatening. To put it simply, the average student here could compete with them.”

“Why would a student compete with them?” _And why use words such as ‘dangerous’ and ‘threatening’?_

“It’s not written anywhere, but I have the impression that some employees in the academy are afraid of certain students. As you know, our college, the Archangel Academy, trains the most capable wizards and witches in the world. It’s normal for some students to be crazy strong. However, those three I mentioned are known to be impossible to defeat. Seraphina mostly controls the four elements and has some healing powers while Mr. Stanwood has an almost inhuman strength and a really durable body. He knows how to wield long swords and staffs and is excellent in martial arts,” he seemed to be admiring him. “You’re a human, right?”

“Yes.”

“Imagine that Mr. Stanwood is the most capable human. He is generally good at many things but his magic power is minimal.”

“I see.” I could see why he would respect him that much. They both had a more or less innocent soul (although Mr. Stanwood didn’t strike me as very brainy). “And what about Mr. Astar?”

“He… is supposed to excel at black magic. He also teaches us how to wield daggers and can move really fast. And I should admit he’s the smartest of the three of them.”

“You said he is _supposed_ to excel at black magic?”

“Glad you caught that,” he winked – still troubled, though. “I don’t know, Sophia… What is black magic, really? What is _his_ black magic about? Sometimes I wonder if he’s–” he paused. “Never mind that.”

I opened my mouth to ask what he thought of his personality but he interrupted me and told me on his own:

“Astaroth doesn't have a heart. Like, seriously. There are no sentiments in there. The only thing he is familiar with is hatred. This and pure logic. A dangerous combination, don't you think?”

“Are you suggesting something?” I asked, slightly taken aback by the mention of his real name.

 “I believe that he’s done something terrible to her. Although I like her no more than everybody else does, I admit that I kind of feel bad for Luna.”

“But why would he do that to his favorite student? Did she do anything?”

I wasn’t sure why I was covering for him but I had decided to keep going until the end. Call me naïve but I couldn’t believe he was entirely heartless. Or perhaps I identified with him too much.

“That’s what I’m talking about. He seems too cruel to have a _‘favorite student’_. He was indeed slightly closer to her thanks to her excellence in practically everything and he knew she wouldn’t easily deceive him. She was efficient in whatever he asked of her but I doubt he ever truly appreciated her. As for whether she’s done something or not, I have no idea…” he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts.

“Personally, I think she’s good at being a bitch to the others but she hasn’t really broken any major rules so far,” he added. “Maybe she did, maybe she didn’t. But she can’t have simply disappeared, a student like her. I sense that _he_ is somehow responsible for this whole case. Plus, I asked our professor today and he seemed to know something. He told me nothing of it, of course.”

“Wow,” I exclaimed, impressed “I don’t know what to say.”

For some reason, by the time I started attending courses in the academy, all I was hearing about was that man. Not only from Luna and Vincent, but from random students as well. Honestly, all this attention around him was kind of terrifying. Terrifying… yet captivating. However, it was not the popularity that had caught my attention but rather the reason behind it. And I kept witnessing it each time I saw him.


	12. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 11

“As I told you,” Vincent continued in a manner in which the teacher would instruct the student, “these things have happened again but are not so common. It might as well be a rule, though, that almost every student responsible for serious violations is never seen again. Sometimes we are told that those students escaped the campus and no one ever saw them, sometimes they commit suicide in various ways, sometimes the die accidentally. Isn’t it strange how these things concern only students who break the rules?”

“Yeah, your reasoning is logical.”

He gave me a small smile “I was expecting you to have some objections.”

“But I agree with what you told me. Oh except for one part from before, maybe.”

He turned and looked at me disheartened as if he had already heard me say it.

“I don’t think that Mr. Astar is such a bad man.”

“I see,” for some reason, he seemed overly disappointed. Had he already rejected my suggestion? Wasn’t that what he expected?

Nevertheless, I didn’t let that reaction faze me and clang onto the tiny bit of a good impression he had given me: “I think he could be considerate, sincere, fair and generous.”

My yesterday’s impression of him was all I needed to back my statement, but I would hardly divulge that much information to prove my point. At least, by trying to stand up for him inside my mind, I was beginning to doubt the conclusion I had reached about him the day before. _Was there any chance for that man to prove himself entirely selfless?_

 _Ugh. I’m overthinking again! Of course not!_ Just because he reminded me of myself in many ways, didn’t mean he was a saint! What was wrong with me? The rule of thumb was that since he was a person, he was yet another egoist. Yes, I try to avoid absolutes to be wise, but bringing up the word ‘exception’ to mind every time _hope_ emerges didn’t make me any brighter. That had been my love life up to that moment: a series of _‘exceptions’_ ; and it is already known where that route had taken me. I had reached a point where I would either deceive my principles or become a hermit. Well, if these are the only choices, then I would pick hermitage any day!

Vincent was now looking at me as if I was an alien. Well, I practically _was_ , indeed.

A few moments of silence later he declared, still stunned “You’re _so_ in love with Mr. Astar!”

“Hush! They’ll hear us!” I scolded him, panicked. “That’s not the case right now!” _And why the sudden outburst?_

“Ah so you’re not denying it!” he shot me an amorous look.

Why was I being told such a thing _again_?

“I’m not in love with him! He just has some good points that I appreciate.”

“Okay, you might not be in love with him _yet_. _FYI_ , I have heard compliments from other girls as well. And believe me, he proves them wrong _every_ time.”

“What kind of compliments?”

“They called him a cute and funny, happy-go-lucky little man!”

 _What?!_ I burst out laughing. I didn’t know if what he had just said was _that_ ridiculous or if I was just looking for an outlet for my suppressed anxiety.

“I’m not kidding!” he insisted but couldn’t stand to be serious anymore and joined me.

We must have been laughing for a couple of minutes before we returned to the previous state of seriousness.

“Let me explain what I understood,” he said. “Apparently, to them, his mysterious aura is somehow cute, his irony makes him funny, and compared to Mr. Stanwood, he looks skinny. But between us, who doesn’t? Besides, I think those two are of about the same height anyway.”

“What about his ‘happy-go-lucky’ trait?” I chuckled.

“Oh, this means aloof.”

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?” I asked, my curiosity growing.

He also didn’t seem eager to insist on trying to change my mind about him. Frankly, I didn’t anticipate his acceptance of my opinion about Mr. Astar, especially after hearing him talking so fervently against him. He either was strangely agreeable or I ought to look more into the whole situation.

“Yeah an old friend of mine liked him,” he answered after a short wait.

“Did something happen to your old friend?” I had a bad feeling about this.

His expression darkened “She was, uh, crushed by a falling tree. She died a month ago.”

 _Oh._ “I’m sorry. Was anyone there when that happened?”

“No.” He stared at me intently, letting me guess the rest.

 

~~~

 

My first week had come to its end and now was the time to choose a specialty as well as a job. During the last days I had had the opportunity to attend every course – apart from one – and take a close look at each professor I would have to work for. Mr. Stanwood was a really cool and easygoing man but I couldn’t handle his lesson at all. All the weapons I had to hold were too heavy for me, despite being tall and stout. I just hated physical exercise resulting in me being the weakest student in the class. As for Seraphina’s class, to my disappointment, I couldn’t easily handle it either. A class based purely on magic would never be one I would excel at, no matter how much I wanted to.

On the day of her course the wind was strong, so Seraphina took us to the roof asking us to control the element from up there. Some students who were best at defense had managed to completely stop it for a few seconds in the wider region around us. Others, best at attack, had succeeded in trying to change its direction or make it stronger. Of course, I hadn’t been able to do a thing, even after Seraphina cast a spell on me, multiplying my potential in magic. I couldn’t feel more embarrassed. Even the few students who were at the same place as I were good on Mr. Stanwood’s or Mr. Astar’s fields while I could do nothing.

I didn’t get to attend Mr. Astar’s class but judging from my performance on the first two tests – even if I never found out what exactly happened concerning the second one – his classes weren’t going to be a piece of cake. However, I couldn’t deny that I was curious to discover the secrets of this art for which Mr. Astar was so famous. Besides, for some reason, I couldn’t really consider neither of his tests a failure.

Then there was Mr. Hibbert. As expected, his sector was a lot more suitable for me, compared to the rest. At his courses, students were asked to create mixtures of several substances with so little magic that even I could use with the help of a ring that was given to me. I was able to cast elemental spells (that is fire, water, wind, and earth) so that a small elixir would be created. Mr. Hibbert told me that it would be more efficient if I could concentrate on the goal and avoid anxiety. Certainly, though, all the other students could easily excel in that subject as well but few of them preferred it because it was too easy and didn’t make use of their full potential.

I was being unreasonable at this one and I hated it. Although I had the feeling that Alchemy would be the only domain where I could have a chance to succeed, I still went for Mr. Astar’s courses. Applications in hand, I was now outside his apartment. I would visit him right in the middle of the hours he could accept students, afraid that I would bother him, otherwise.

Once I knocked, I heard his smart and somewhat annoyed voice: “Come in.”

I entered and found myself inside an impressive lounge. The sophisticated, gothic style of everything around me wasn’t far from what I had in mind when I was wondering how his place might be. However, the darker colors and the more depressing aura were there as well just as I expected. I couldn’t say that this style didn’t suit him.

“Room on your right,” he instructed, clearly disturbed by the distracted visitor at his entrance.

I walked forward and found him in his study, reading a large book on his desk.

When he cast his eyes on me he didn’t make a snarky remark as I expected but, after glancing at what I was holding, his expression darkened even more.

“Why are you here?” he asked coldly.

“You already know why.”

“If so, the answer is no,” he turned back to his book. “To both of your requests.”

“What? Is this the professors’ authority to decide?”

He snapped the book closed, annoyed. “In your case, yes. I don’t want a weak human assisting me. You would only impede my job. As for your specialty, are you really sure this is where you’d excel at?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t choose a specialty based on where I would succeed. Your specialty just seems more interesting than Alchemy and I do really bad at the other two.”

“ _Interesting?_ _This_ is your reason? Do you think this is _fun_?” It was clear now that I’d angered him too much.

“Not only that. Because your classes are not about just magic or just strength, I thought that–”

“ _What do you know about my classes?! You didn’t even attend one lesson!_ ”

“That was not my fault!” I raised my voice by a bit while my eyes were filled with unshed tears. It was unbelievable how weak I’d become during the last days. I tried to contain myself and not cry in front of him. That would only prove his point.

That was in vain, though, because he was already observing every change in my reactions.

“I’ve tested you and you’ve failed,” he said, a bit more calmly now “You could never have a chance at my courses.”

I stood motionless unable to say anything. How could he be so dismissive? I was a fool to believe that after the last time we’d met he would have changed his initial opinion of me. He wasn’t _that_ smart after all. I couldn’t believe that I would be so useless in his area of specialization. And even if I was, there was no doubt I would improve since I was interested in it. _But he didn’t give me one chance. He downright rejected everything. He even went out of his way to do it! That was against the academy’s rules!_

“Leave,” he demanded. “You could never help me either.”


	13. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 12

I just turned around on my heel and left, holding on to the little honor I had left.

Thanking God for the fact that my apartment was on the same floor, I rushed inside, avoiding to be seen as much as possible. By then, I had lost myself in tears of embarrassment and, before I knew it, I had fallen into a deep sleep. When I woke up, the sky was a bit dark. Dawn.

 _Damn!_ In the end, I had failed to apply for another job and specialty on time. Once I had entered my room, I had climbed on my bed and cried my eyes out. I didn’t know why exactly. Maybe because I was humiliated again. Maybe because I was I was sick and tired of my inability to fit into this new world I’d been dragged into. Maybe because Mr. Astar was indeed a bad person. Perhaps I’d started to have feelings for him. In the end, I couldn’t prevent myself from doing so. He was so easy to like. At least, to a twisted person like myself.

 _No._ I would do my best to root out every sentiment that had begun taking shape inside of me. It was not me who had the problem. As always, this thought gave me some peace of mind. _He_ was the one who had refused to discuss and explain himself. The fact that he was a professor might justify his judgment about my capacity but that wasn’t all there was to it. I still believed that although we were from different worlds, although our essences weren’t the same (me being a human and him a wizard), our core was still similar. From what I had learned up until that moment, I had deduced that our minds worked in harmony. _How different could our abilities be?_

I squeezed my eyes shut, in an attempt to put everything behind me. It didn’t matter anymore. I never chase anyone. No matter whether they’re worthy or not. I loved myself more.

I took my time to get ready and left the room. I had breakfast in the cafeteria – which, thankfully, was open 24/7 – and, when the time was right, I first visited Mr. Hibbert’s apartment. He was polite and caring and I had to admit that I had kind of missed that. It seemed to surprise him when I told him that Mr. Astar had rejected my requests and had gladly accepted to cooperate with me. That was it then. From now on I would be Mr. Hibbert’s assistant and his courses would be where I would specialize.

Next stop was the administrative office. Luckily, they too appeared to be understanding of my special situation and accepted both of my applications. And, surprisingly, when I asked them if I could take a break from the courses for a while, they accepted under the condition that I would continue to assist Mr. Hibbert and that I would keep studying on my own in the meantime. I only needed to write a short report after the end of that period. Of course, I was more than willing to accept the deal. I couldn’t believe it was _that_ easy.

“One more question,” I said.

“What is it?”

“Is it possible not to attend a professor’s lessons at all?”

“Normally no. But since your situation is an exception, yes you can attend his courses whenever you want. You’re talking about Mr. Astar, right?”

 _Wow._ She seemed to have no doubts. I actually didn’t think they’d be so understanding. Would they be so from the beginning or had something changed?

I nodded at her question. “How did you know?”

“It’s not the first time we’ve heard of such a request. As I mentioned, it is obligatory for the rest of the students. But it’s not implausible for a human, new in the academy, not to be able to keep up with him at all.”

So, in the end, his discipline was _more_ difficult than Mr. Stanwood’s and Seraphina’s. I couldn’t see how that could be but since I hadn’t attended _one_ of his classes, I didn’t have much of a right to insist.

“I see. Thank you very much.”

 

~~~

 

A couple of weeks had passed since I stopped attending courses in the academy. To be honest, I had missed listening to professors explaining the material in a simple way because I had to do all the hard work myself. At least, the library was very spacious and not too many students would study there, granting me the peace and privacy I so much needed. Unfortunately, the desk in my room was too small and I couldn’t concentrate in a place full of my things everywhere I looked. I had tried studying there as well but I always ended up playing board games or taking long naps. Certainly, I still wasn’t able to watch TV and there was no such thing as internet there.

Naturally, I would assist Mr. Hibbert in anything he needed. He was rather discreet and tried not to call me unless it was necessary. I would insist that my schedule wasn’t heavy at all – it wouldn’t be even when I continued with my lessons – but he was very stubborn in his courtesy. I could see why so many students loved him. Although serious about his work, he seemed to be a reasonable man who wouldn’t impose on his helper.

As for my duties, they were much simpler than what I was expected to do during his lessons. Sometimes I would pick up the substances he would order from the academic pharmacy, others I would go search in the library for books he needed and others he would try some of his finished mixtures on me after assuring me that they were safe and suitable for humans as well. I never had to do something challenging and he had never laid my life on the line.

After the first few days of my absence, Vincent had sought me out and almost immediately found me studying in the library. When I asked how he knew where I was, he replied that he had a feeling I would frequent in such a place. (That was because there were few gadgets in that world. If otherwise, I would rarely leave my room – and, probably, impede my progress in studying.) “Besides,” he had added, “there’s too much gossip about everything it’s hard not to learn about things here.”

Since that time, we would meet almost daily at the same place and then go for a warm drink in some cafeteria or outside, at the park, when the weather was sunny. Thankfully, it never was too hot hence I didn’t have much of a problem agreeing to go there for a change. I generally preferred indoors and it seemed that Vincent was also kind of a lazy introvert – not to mention how ecstatic he became when I mentioned the concept of video games from my world.

We had enough common habits but there was a clear distinction somewhere in our belief systems: even though I tended to view dissimilarity of opinions as disturbing, he would insist that no person had chosen to be what they were and, thus, we had no right to judge them. He also seemed almost unwilling to let me explain my reasons as if he had already heard what he could on the topic. Quite frequently, we would run out of things to discuss and would choose to study or simply read in silence instead.

He was always cautious enough to keep his private life under a mysterious veil yet he never gave me the impression that he didn’t care. Hopeful that he would let me know one day, I never pressed too much and chose to ignore his sudden dash outs in the middle of our conversations. He seemed apologetic as well, so I didn’t have the heart to be more demanding. Whatever it was he wasn’t telling me, he made it appear as if he had no other choice but to keep it to himself.

Just like that, our friendship was slowly built upon theoretical searches and silent pastimes, always leaving me ignorant about the facts. Although Vincent grew to be a precious friend of mine, I still couldn’t say I had learned much about the new world or the person I was talking to.

There was only one striking exception: Either I felt like it or not, Vincent would keep sharing with me a number of stories and theories about Mr. Astar (I could even say it felt as if it was his _duty_ to inform me), making it impossible to get him off my mind. Anything he divulged only made me more interested somehow, since him and I appeared more and more similar.

After almost every view I shared, Vincent would tell me how much I reminded him of him and then he would start narrating another incident to explain himself. And even though I could see why he would be so preoccupied with ‘the most notorious man in the academy’, I couldn’t help but wonder whether he had another reason why he would care that much.

“But the day no one seems to forget was when he lost his self-control,” Vincent had told me one day. “We were practicing black magic and one of the class’s best students ended up hurting his teammate who I think has now chosen Alchemy as her specialty. She was never too strong or smart but she always did her best. And no one seemed surprised when she almost fainted at Mr. Astar’s class. No one except for him,” he’d told me smiling slightly.

Almost instantly, though, his expression had turned somber: “He didn’t simply tell off one of his best students but threatened him with a big smile on his face! _‘A mistake you say?’_ he mocked _‘Well, I may happen to make one as well if I ever pass you by.’_ Thankfully, nothing has happened to the poor guy yet so I can’t really accuse him of something. But this is no way to treat your students just because you believe he did it on purpose! And he had no evidence!”

I actually was on Mr. Astar’s side on this one but avoided expressing my views in front of my friend. He seemed to be rather adamant about the whole issue and, besides, I didn’t really feel like defending the very man who had treated me so unfairly. I could not deny that he kept impressing me, though.

In spite of Vincent having presented it as something outrageous, I couldn’t help but admire his sense of justice. He wouldn’t promote a student only because of their intellect and skill but he also seemed to value personality criteria. I couldn’t know if his reasons were right (although it was my impression that they _were_ ), but I believed that he was absolutely right about scolding that guy. Bullying was intolerable!

As for Mr. Astar himself, I had spotted him several times – he was nearly always alone. Eating alone, walking alone, working alone. We never spoke to each other, we even pretended we hadn’t noticed. I certainly did and I knew the same thing applied to him too. Because he would always go out of his way to ignore everyone. Grim and intimidating, he behaved as though there was room for no one in his life – no one except for himself.


	14. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 13

That day, I was studying at the library along with a cup of hot chocolate – my usual routine. The book in front of me was about politics. Apparently, this aspect of the society here was nothing like the one I knew from my world.

The whole planet was literally one nation governed by a council consisting of fifteen angels. In fact, the few angels which existed occupied the major positions of a ‘global government’. On the other hand, there were the demons who, as rare as the angels, were trying to destroy the harmony that had been established.

Nevertheless, few of them wanted to overthrow the angels’ command because they understood that, if such a thing happened, it would probably threaten their own position as well (since they didn’t seem interested in bureaucratic duties). And by saying position, I mean living like the rest of the creatures while sneakily letting their passions and greed drive them. If they weren’t controlled and punished by the angels, they would continuously commit severe crimes. Of course, those were not the only ones responsible for crimes. Wizards and humans were being punished too. But demons were the worst of them all.

Suddenly I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

As usual, I turned to see my good friend, Vincent.

“What’s up?” I spoke in a low voice, so as not to disturb those studying.

He shot me a regretful look: “I just wanted to let you know that I won’t be able to go out with you today. All the first year students are having an excursion to the dungeons in a few hours. But let’s meet tomorrow!”

“The dungeons?” it sounded chilling, let alone visiting them at such a late hour. But then again, that was what made the whole idea exciting.

“Yeah, we want to see where the demons and other criminals are kept. It seems that the administration decided it to be in the evening to make it more exciting,” he said, not in the least thrilled at the idea.

“Damn, I’m jealous.” I wouldn’t be allowed to leave the campus. Maybe this is why they were so lenient on me.

He gave me a bittersweet grin: “It must be hard being restrained inside the campus and all.”

“Well, I can’t do anything about it yet, can I? Well, make sure you have fun instead of me then!” I said, even though I knew that he wouldn’t. “And tell me how it was when we go out.”

“Right. How about tomorrow at five in the afternoon?”

“Sounds great.”

“I said that because I suspect that Mr. Mystery will be at the cafeteria around that time,” he winked.

“Actually how about going to the café on the fourth floor? I’ve never been there.”

“Oh, are you sure? I think he’ll be–”

“Yep. I’m sure.” I was in no mood to see him.

He made a pensive expression: “You can tell me all about it tomorrow. I have to start getting ready, unfortunately.”

“There’s not something to say,” I shrugged, even though I didn’t feel good lying. In fact, I didn’t feel like complaining to him for trivial reasons. Sooner or later, I would truly get over it.

“Sure, sure,” he didn’t believe me in the slightest. “Then tell me the true reason behind your absence.”

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Deep down I was happy that he cared, though. I had grown rather tired of evading his questions about Mr. Astar every time he would share another incident he was involved in.

I smiled, “Go have fun.”

“Ha. Ha,” it was his turn to roll his eyes mockingly. “See you tomorrow then.”

Vincent would get scared upon seeing people’s misery. He was the type of guy to prefer comedy and adventure movies over horror and drama. Me, on the other side, I would seek knowledge and inspiration _exactly_ in those places. Darkness had always been my charming mentor and logic my glorious shield. For there was little wisdom for me under the sunlight, yet vast madness lurking in the shadows. I was guarded towards optimism, afraid that feeling may cloud my judgment, but that didn’t mean that darkness was the sole answer to everything.

I pushed my musings aside and concentrated on studying for a few more hours before deciding to go outside for a while. I’d visit the park. Perhaps, due to the excursion, there would be even fewer students out there. _I should take advantage of that and enjoy myself._ Who knew when I’d find a better opportunity to hang out alone at such a lovely place?

It was another rainy day though. Well, I didn’t mind that. My mood wasn’t the best and I felt like letting the fears I’d been trying to suppress for more than two weeks resurface unhindered. I knew that tomorrow it would finally be _my_ turn to speak to my friend about the issue that pained me the most, so there was no reason in trying to suppress it any longer. Maybe if I properly confessed it to someone, I could finally move on. And now was a great time to allow those lurking feelings to haunt me since I’d be free to cry and any passersby wouldn’t notice.

The only thing I was worried about was that when my weeping time was over, I’d be in a mess. I’d return as late as possible so that there were few people around. And my black clothes wouldn’t give me away immediately.

_Sounds like a good plan. I feel like doing something unusual today!_

Once I stepped outside I noticed that the weather was worse than what I’d imagined. Not only was it raining cats and dogs but it was also a little colder than usual. But that wouldn’t stop me now that I had finally come up with the plan. One of the things I’d learned during the time I was working for Mr. Hibbert was to create medicine for illnesses that were a lot more efficient than those in the human world. Happy about my little secret, I walked down the path leading to the park with almost no worries in my head.

Outside the academy building, there were indeed very few people wandering. Most of them were alone just like me, melancholic weirdos. However, the park was entirely empty. Being the most isolated place on the campus, it could be described as somewhat creepy, especially under the moonlight. That and the few outdoor lights here and there made me able to discern what there was around me. The scenery couldn’t be better for whimpering.

I sat on a swing and started moving back and forth, taking time to enjoy the scenery around me. That sunlit and jolly place I had visited with my friend several times before had now transformed into something much more enchanting: A dark place of disorder was calling out to me, almost demanding I become a part of it. As the scent of the rain mixed with soil took its time to sink in, I closed my eyes and focused on the sound as well: _Tranquility and havoc certainly make a good pair._ The natural tumult was surely beautifully spread across a wide area and seemed to surpass my deepest worries, directing my thoughts accordingly.

Hypnotized by something that I may as well call _home_ , I let my mind wander off on its own – and it felt only appropriate to do so. There was only one thing I could think of: _Mr. Astar_. Of course, the fact that I was thinking of him at such a place and time didn’t mean that I was preoccupied with my studies. He was a dark and cruel man and that alone wouldn’t make someone worthy of my time, even though I had always been attracted to darkness.

Somehow I was sure I had seen a few bright aspects of his character during the little time we had spent together and the glimpses of his life that Vincent had offered me were only proving this impression. As for his ‘negative’ aspects, I couldn’t say I hated them at all. I liked how mysterious, snarky and melancholic he was. I liked his animosity towards almost everything and his sense of justice. His mind was very much like mine yet I would never get the chance to further explore it myself. I would most likely never spot that rare – yet sincere – interest in his eyes again.

“One might not see the tears, but your expression says too much anyway,” a little boy’s voice, filled with concern, interrupted my inner lamentation.

I raised my head to see a type of creature I’d never seen before. His skin was pitch black and his short curly hair was silver, perfectly matching his big grey eyes. I had already read a few things about beings like him; He was a demon. A 12-year-old-looking demon. Supposedly, he would be searching for his next victim, trying to take advantage of them in various ways. But that little child looked anything but harmful.

“How did you get into the academy?” I asked.

“Security was a bit low,” he replied but then, abruptly, he flinched, rubbing his arm as if he was in pain. “Ouch! I mean that the _highest security on campus_ made an exception!”

 _What? That didn’t make any sense._ Why would someone let a demon inside? And did a certain person represent ‘ _campus’s security_ ’? _Actually, now that I’m thinking about it…_

“Ugh. You’re terrible at this,” the familiar, annoyed voice coming from beside him interrupted my contemplation.

Just then, out of nowhere, a man’s body was formed right in front of my eyes, leaving me speechless. The very person who had been avoiding everyone was now standing up close.

“How long have you two been here?” I asked the intimidating man in front of me.

“Master has been sitting on the swing next to you so I came to greet him!” the little demon exclaimed before Mr. Astar had the chance to talk.

I glanced at ‘Master’ in confusion only to be shocked by his inexplicable expression. It might be something between rage, bewilderment, and embarrassment.

“ _Shut your fucking mouth, Merihem!_ ” he scolded him.

“Are you friends with a demon?” I asked Mr. Astar.

“Not quite–” the demon boy named Merihem started explaining but was stopped by his furious ‘Master’.

“ _What the hell is wrong with you today?!_ ” he yelled at him but then added: “You know what? I’ll just leave. I have something to tell her anyway.”

He then grabbed my arm and almost dragged me to the opposite direction. And I say ‘almost’ because I also needed some answers and didn’t oppose him as he was pulling me by the arm.

“Bye Ms. Sophia!” I heard Merihem shouting happily from afar causing Mr. Astar to quicken his pace angrily.


	15. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 14

_You don’t have to break my arm though. I already decided to follow you._

Somehow, this sudden turn of events had made me extremely happy. I would never imagine that _he_ would want to speak to me so fervently. And what was the thing about him sitting on the swing next to me? I could swear I was alone the whole time. And most importantly, why would he want to secretly sit close to me? My heart started thumping loudly in my chest.

But how did the demon know my name? Well, it would make sense if his ‘Master’ had told him. There were just too many questions.

After a minute of walking, we reached a spacious enough canopy built against the main academy building and Mr. Astar started a fire in the middle.

“Can you also control the elements of nature?” I asked, impressed.

“Hardly. I’m much better at black magic,” he said and fixed an enraged glare on me. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“What do you mean?” Why would he get so mad all of a sudden?

“Skipping classes, staying outside like this…” he spoke as if the list would go on forever.

“I know how to make medicine that will cure some illnesses effectively. I won’t catch a cold.” And why did _he_ care anyway?

“Do you think that getting sick is the only problem?” his tone was cold as always but I had the impression that there was another feeling there besides anger. Something like… concern?

“I know. There are wizards and demons who might harm me. But–”

“There you have it! Why don’t you listen to your mind?!”

“Because such things are rare! I’ve heard that ‘accidents’ only happen to those who break the rules and I didn’t break any! Besides–” my voice paused on its own, unconsciously, “I, uh, wasn’t feeling too well these days!” I turned my gaze downwards, “I felt like letting off steam.”

“Even so it’s dangerous,” his voice was still harsh but he sounded calmer now.

“About skipping classes,” I continued, “I’m not obliged to attend them.”

“That doesn’t mean you should take advantage of it.”

“I was dragged into a world where I was meant to always be overpowered.” I spoke softly hoping that ‘the cruel man’ would understand “I never asked for it and still, most of the people here are treating me like an outsider, a dead weight or a guinea pig.” Most of those words were mainly meant for him: “My future is uncertain and–”

“I’m sorry,” he said abruptly and took a step closer to me, his brooding grey eyes burning me like fire.

 _Did he just apologize?_ I couldn’t believe it.

“This is all my fault, correct?” he continued, having found his composure. “Why you feel so miserably and why you felt the need to withdraw.”

I couldn’t answer that because it would sound as if he was too important to me. But yes, that was the principal reason.

When he noticed I was hesitating, he simply dropped his gaze, thinking. Would he stop looking down on me and being stern all the time?

“I’ll take you to my room if you don’t mind,” he suggested then. “I need to talk to you about something and I don’t want us to be seen in this state.”

I took a good look at his face to gauge his intentions. I didn’t think he’d lie, but I wanted to be sure in any case.

“I can hide my intentions very well if I want to,” he guessed my thoughts and rolled his eyes.

“Never mind, I guess I trust you,” I imitated his expression.

“Don’t,” his tone was dead serious.

_If I can’t trust him and he might as well be ‘hiding his intentions’ right now, how am I supposed to accept following him? My curiosity will get me into trouble one day._

“Is this related to what you want to tell me?”

“Partly. Now give me your hand.”

I did as he asked and the next moment he teleported us into his apartment.

His place was a lot bigger than mine even though both flats were on the top floor. The first time I had come I hadn’t had the chance to properly observe my surroundings. His lounge was larger and it had a fireplace. He had an entire room as a study and each of its walls was covered by a library. He appeared to be quite the bookworm type.

Mr. Astar approached the fireplace, lit a new fire and took out his black coat. His thin black sweater highlighted his slender but muscular body and I thought I spotted some kind of tattoo probably starting from the back of his neck reaching to some point at the front from both sides.

“What are you doing there?” he asked after a while. I was glad to notice that his usually annoyed tone was now tinged with something that sounded like unease. He had already squatted down in front of the fireplace and was waiting for me.

“Sorry, I’m coming,” I squatted down as well beside him, all the time trying to tame my raging spirit. Even though his flat was already warm, sitting in front of a fireplace would help us dry up a lot more quickly.

For a couple of minutes, none of us said a word. I was waiting for him to tell me what he intended and he seemed to be immersed in some reflections of his own. When I took a glance at his face, he seemed to be staring at the fire but, at the same time, he looked as if his consciousness was somewhere far away.

“What?” his sharp grey eyes turned to pierce mine.

“Why am I here?”

“Because I want a favor.”

_Did I hear correctly? Mr. Astar needed me to do him a favor?_

“Will you do it?” he continued.

“Depends on the favor.”

He smirked, “Alright. I want you to tell no one what you saw today.”

“Okay but with one condition.”

His smirk got even bigger and he shot me a threatening look, “I might be generous asking for your consent but don’t overdo it.”

“I want to learn more,” I stated sincerely. Now that he’d started to open up, I thought I might as well try to understand his area of interest better.

Disturbed, he searched my face with his gaze, looking for something.

“Nothing good will come of it,” he said finally and I internally sighed in relief. He hadn’t downright rejected it.

Wanting to take advantage of that rare opportunity, I pushed on: “For you?” He had told me once that my presence would burden him.

For a moment he stood speechless, taken aback by my question. But when he spoke again his expression turned fiercer and his tone sharper: “Do you desire to become a _tool_ this much?”

A tool? That was what I could become to him if I was involved any further? I was aware I was asking for a lot more now. I didn’t know if I preferred that to nothing.

“Partly. But it depends on what kind of person uses me,” I replied.

He appeared to be thinking about it so I pushed the limits of his anger even further: “Will you really consider me as a tool?”

A new wave of amazement seemed to strike him: “Stop wondering about everything,” he warned me, all his kindness from before gone.

His menacing glare made me turn my gaze downwards. I knew what I was asking for. Revealing such things was surely too much for him. I suddenly felt too embarrassed, questioning a man I barely knew.

“I’m sorry,” I spoke in a low voice. “Just forget I asked for a condition. I’ll do as you asked.” I actually didn’t expect him to be benevolent in the first place.

“No!” he exclaimed, his voice filled with urgency.

I raised my face, never having anticipated that uncharacteristic reaction. My eyes met his and I stood stunned upon witnessing his almost pleading gaze.

“If what you want in return is knowledge,” he continued, “I suppose I can agree to this.”

I opened my mouth to thank him but he went on.

“You deserve to know. And you’re not a tool. I would have never asked for a _favor_ otherwise.”

I must have been looking at him as if he was a completely different man because he felt the need to correct himself.

“I’ll tell you _some_ things anyway. As I’ve already warned you, the things I do are unsuitable for you.”

“Because I’m a human?”

“Partly,” he breathed out heavily. “Do you remember your first official day here? I tested you twice.”

“I remember. You touched me and I was left unconscious. I’d been in bed for days,” I said the thing that preoccupied me the most.

“It wasn’t supposed to be this way. My aim was for you to feel sleepy.”

So he _had_ somehow been mistaken? “That wasn’t even close!”

He nodded “That’s because your soul is too dark.”

I gave him an inquisitive look.

“Most of the time you’re too sad, too angry, too embarrassed or too afraid, correct?”

"I usually try to suppress these emotions. But you're right; Me trying to be strong isn't who I really am." I then began understanding what his point was. So a dark soul was strongly connected with an abundance of negative emotions.

“My soul is dark as well. This fact alone can make someone too vulnerable to black magic unless they have the power to turn this into an advantage. I’m a wizard and I’ve been able to master it but a human can hardly do something about it. If I had kept my palm on your head for a few more seconds that day, it would have killed you.”

I had feared this to be bad, but I never expected that much.

“Isn’t there any way to reduce its negative effects on me?” I asked. “Even if you refuse to cooperate with me, I’m sure there’d be others who could use black magic outside the academy.” If I was to ever leave that place, then I should _master_ black magic, not avoid it.

“I might be able to help somehow. But–” he paused, thinking hard about something, “I doubt I could do much.”

“I see. Thank you, Mr. Astar,” I smiled. At last, I would learn about that intriguing art.

He cast his eyes downwards, as if he was hiding something, “About that demon you saw” he started talking about Merihem “Be cautious around creatures like him. Most demons are… ruthless.”

“But you two seemed to be friends. Or at least something close to it.”

“I helped him escape from his village once and I’m currently training him. But I can’t tell you more at this point.”

“Okay.” I was already happy he was willing to reveal that much.

“You…” his eyes seemed to be avoiding mine, “Are you going to change your specialty to learn more about black magic?”


	16. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 15

“Can I?” I spoke as a kid who had been given a new toy. Once again, his suggestion took me aback. It was hard to believe that _he_ was now suggesting I joined his more advanced classes.

“Why do you think I’m asking you, doofus?” his annoyed glare was nothing like I was used to. I could clearly notice a hint of friendliness in his smart voice.

“Thank you!” I grinned. “I’ll arrange it then.”

“No need. _I’ll_ let the administration know because I don’t think you could ask for something like that so late.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you!”

This time the reason he was going out of his way was to make sure I attended his classes. I could hardly calm myself down.

“Stop thanking me.” Even his threatening look wasn’t so terrifying now.

“Sorry.”

He exhaled in exasperation, “You’re too polite.”

“Is this a bad thing?”

He turned to look at me, bewildered, “I don’t deserve it.”

I was being so polite _because_ I was sure he deserved it. He was a good man; in my own twisted logic, of course. Besides, why be rude to someone without good reason?

“Do you also feel things according to your own idea of justice?” I inquired, remembering that he had asked me the same thing on the day he had saved me from Luna’s spell.

He stood expressionless for a while just looking at me with his mysterious eyes.

“I don’t know,” he said finally.

“ _You_ don’t know?” the wise Mr. Astar? I grinned, having found a weakness in the man next to me.

He snickered and approached me menacingly. His face was too close and he was grinning deviously: “Do you think you’ve got me?” Luna was right. He _did_ smell wonderful.

I just lowered my head in embarrassment, afraid that the excitement he was causing me would give me away. _That_ was his strategy instead of answering my question? Hinting to my own feelings? How much I hoped he hadn’t figured me out! He could believe anything he wanted: fear, modesty, even foolishness. Anything except for _that_. Because if he didn’t feel the same way… _No. I don’t want to think about it._

Probably having seen what he wanted, he pulled away and stood up.

When I turned to look at him again, he had extended me his hand.

“I’ll escort you to your room,” he offered. “You shouldn’t be seen leaving mine.”

I shot him an inquisitive look but decided not to press the issue any further. After all, being seen leaving a professor’s apartment so late in the evening wouldn’t be exactly seen as normal. And if he could erase his presence without me realizing, who knew how many others could do so, waiting for an opportunity to bring him down? He _was_ the type of man to either be loved or hated.

I stood up and gave him my hand. The next moment we were inside my apartment.

“I’ll keep your secret,” I said gratefully.

“I wouldn’t doubt this,” he grinned. “Oh and I should also thank you for not telling anyone about what I did to Luna,” he spoke in a collusive tone.

 _He knew this?_ The only one I had talked to about it was Vincent. Except if today wasn’t the only time he had kept his presence invisible.

“What exactly did you do?” _Had he also guessed what I suspected he had done?_

“I killed her,” his expression dead serious. I could see his eyes penetrating me, observing every reaction he could have caused me.

I couldn’t say it didn’t shock me. But deep inside I always presumed that this would be the case. I wasn’t one of those people who were quick to judge an action or a person without knowing the motives that drove them. I knew that Mr. Astar had some kind of reason to do such a cruel act. But in what sense had he relied on that reason and how exactly had he killed her? How was he feeling before, after and during the action? I had already decided to trust that man. Was I about to enter a futile battle? _No._ Everything I knew up to that moment assured me he was not just another psycho. I may be unaware of his exact motive but I could swear he had a good reason to act accordingly.

“See you in two days,” he smiled cunningly and the next moment he was gone.

 

~~~

 

Since that night I decided to stop avoiding everyone and attend my classes just like I did in the beginning. Only that this time most of the courses were being held in the evening –since every student had chosen a specialty. That meant that I would spend more time with Mr. Astar from now on.

According to my schedule, I would see him every Monday, Wednesday and Friday evening while the rest of the courses would be on Tuesdays and Thursdays in the morning. I would choose which ones I wanted to attend, considering that all of them were simplified and didn’t require more knowledge than what was being taught during the first semester. Thankfully, during my absence, I had enough time to fill enough knowledge gaps so that I had no major problem keeping up with the rest of the students.

As for Mr. Astar’s classes, I had no great expectations and I knew he didn’t have any either. Perhaps _‘no expectations at all’_ was more appropriate in my case. But, paradoxically, that thought relaxed me and motivated me to do my best. Mr. Astar himself had asked me to attend his classes, being fully aware of my weaknesses and that made me hope he wouldn’t be too harsh when I messed up. And, finally, I wouldn’t have to worry about making superhuman endeavors to impress him. That was immobilizing and clouded my judgment instead of stimulating me.

I had arrived at the café a little earlier than we’d agreed and was waiting for Vincent to show up as I was thinking about the change in my plans from now on. I had to think of what I could say to him since he would probably ask me about Mr. Astar.

He had told me yesterday that he didn’t want me to be seen leaving his room late at night so I guessed he wouldn’t like others to know about our discussion. Of course, I wouldn’t mention yesterday’s events but then again how was I supposed to justify my sudden decision to continue with my studies and, especially, to cooperate with the very person that had rejected me in the first place? Because I already had the impression that everyone knew about this whole matter by now.

Subsequently, I noticed the person I was waiting for and waved at him. Having the usual friendly smile on his face he walked up to me and took a seat at the table.

“How was the excursion?” I asked, grinning back at him.

“It was distressing,” his cheerful face instantly darkened “You should have been there.”

He started telling me that the majority of prisoners were demons but there were a lot of wizards as well. Humans were very few because weak as they were, they wouldn’t be able to commit many crimes even if they wanted to. The thing he hadn’t anticipated was the reason behind why demons were the majority there, even though he should have already known. It hit him when they visited a cell where the dead body of an old witch was lying. From what it looked like, she must have died recently from natural causes.

 _Of course,_ he thought. Demons were immortal. Everybody knew that. They were too rare to constitute a majority in the dungeons, no matter how nasty they were. Although some prison cells were being emptied when a wizard died to be occupied again with a new one, others which were occupied by demons were never opened again, unless a demon was transferred to another section. Thus they spent an eternity inside those horrifying dark walls.

“As for these sections,” Vincent continued with a more disturbed expression, “there are five of them, even though we were allowed to visit only the first three. In fact, if Seraphina hadn’t intervened, we wouldn’t even be allowed in the third one.”

“What did you see there?” I asked, on the edge of my seat.

“In the first section which is closest to the ground surface, the cells weren’t so depressing. There were even enough lights in the corridors. The food was delivered in small portions three times a day and in each cell, there was a bed and a favorite item of the prisoner. These were the sanest of all. On the second level, located below the first section, there was only one bed in each cell and the lights were fewer. It was shocking how different the psychology of those prisoners was. All we could see around us was troubled faces, anxiety and even an early stage of madness.” Vincent knitted his brows, troubled, and seemed to be contemplating his next words:

“And as if to punish them for their tormented protests and weeping,” he continued, letting out a long sigh, “the guards transferred those who bothered them to lower levels. I was afraid to discover what awaited those confined to the third section and I was correct,” he paused again and looked as if he was trying to recover from trauma. He was too innocent to behold such gruesome spectacles. I could tell that he had a soft spot for the prisoners.

“If you don’t want to remember it, it’s okay,” I said softly. A part of me understood him. I too felt kind of bad for them. I couldn’t imagine how agonizing it would be for someone to spend the rest of their lives in a depressing cell – especially if that life was unending. But it was those who had been unfairly judged who I sympathized with the most (because it was unlikely for all prisoners to be equally culpable). The rest of them seemed more or less worthless to me. Worthless to pity, worthless of a better fate.

“No,” Vincent raised his head to look at me. “You need to know.”


	17. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 16

“Okay,” I nodded. I was certainly more curious than I was afraid.

“We could hardly see where we were walking inside the third level so we took out some torches,” he went on, more determined than before “Food was delivered twice a day and the cells were empty holes made of rock. The prisoners were screaming, cursing and swearing, most of them had gone insane. As for those who hadn’t, I’m sure it was only a matter of time. They all seemed enraged to see a bunch of students observing them as if they were lab rats. In such clothes, almost torn off their stinking bodies, they were definitely resentful about the condition we were in. A condition they seemed to have forgotten long ago and which they knew they would never return to.”

“Does every prisoner in the dungeons really stay there forever?” Because that _would_ be a strong deterrent against crime.

“Yes. Once someone enters, there’s no turning back. The government claims that the world can’t afford to release people who might not have regretted their crimes.”

Considerations of 'humanity' aside, they  _did_ have a point. I doubted that people changed so easily and the freedom of some former criminals wasn't worth everybody else's peace. Besides, there was also the chance that spending some time under these miserable conditions would negatively impact the inmates' conduct –something that would render them dangerous if they were to be set free someday.

“And these decisions are made by angels?”

Regardless of whether I was religious or not (I wasn’t too sure myself), I had always imagined angels as innocent creatures with a vast and unconditional kindness and forgiveness. I didn’t particularly like such infinite cordiality because it was unjust so I could understand why the governors would have to compromise their innate compassion to achieve peace on a large scale.

At that exact moment I had an epiphany: If angels weren't beings of boundless love, didn't that mean that demons weren't necessarily dipped into sin? Which were the exact elements which defined the two species? None of the textbooks I had read had provided me with a satisfying answer.

“This is the cost of peace,” Vincent’s expression indicated that his mind was somewhere else. “There has never been a war on this planet since the Grey War.”

I had read about that. The Grey War broke out a couple of thousands of years ago between angels and demons, the two strongest races in the world. Hundreds of them died back then and because they couldn’t reproduce as wizards and humans could, they were only being created by a divine force once every few years. _That_ was why there were now very few of them.

Generally, demons were more powerful than their enemies and wouldn’t allow anyone to restrain them. Neither other demons, nor somebody else. Thus for ages, since the beginning of life in the world as we knew it, there was only chaos. Brutality and horror had no limit back then.

“I’ve depressed you,” Vincent said at some point after seeing me pondering. “I’m sorry. Let’s talk about something else,” he forced a smile.

“It doesn’t bother me at all,” I smiled back at him genuinely. “I’m actually more curious about the prisoners now.” How hard could their lives be and how had they ended up there?

“You really are weird,” he grinned and, almost instantly, his eyes widened as if he’d remembered something important. “You should know that Mr. Astar himself is the only one who has ever sent and freed a few people from prison! I remember him telling us a couple of months before you arrived. He’d said he had created a file on the residents of some village and searched for evidence to prove them guilty or innocent. However, the angels rarely listen to anyone’s suggestions as they are very reluctant to trust any outsiders and that seemed to have enraged him. I’m still wondering how he ever managed to have that much influence if you ask me! If it was up to me I’d like to free all of them!”

“Even those committing serious crimes? They’d only end up hurting more people.”

Vincent only lowered his eyelids, giving me a knowing smile. “Once more, I can see why you like Mr. Astar.”

“So you’re resolved to believe that,” I imitated his expression.

“Shouldn’t I?”

That I couldn’t answer. It would feel bad lying to him and myself. Although I couldn’t deny such a feeling altogether, I couldn’t tell how strong it was or was going to become; not before getting to know him better. People had let me down time and again in the past and I was not willing to fall into an emotional trap once more. I didn’t even have to try: My heart wouldn’t fall in love before my mind did.

Vincent smiled widely like a child and stated loudly: “You love Mr. A–”

“ _Shh!_ ” I nearly slapped my hand over his mouth, panicked. “Someone might hear!”

The terror of him not reciprocating my feelings hang above my head like a sword of Damocles. I was serious: it wouldn’t only hurt my feelings but also – and, most importantly – my pride.

“It won’t be that someone, though,” he winked. “We’re on the fourth floor, remember?”

“It doesn’t matter! You know how quickly news spread in here!”

He rolled his eyes, still smiling. “That’s true. But I don’t think that someone like him would be interested in gossip.”

“He might hear it by chance, though!”

He crossed his arms, “You’re worrying too much, aren’t you?”

“Listen. I’m not _in love_ with him. I don’t even know what kind of man he is.”

“You must know enough by now, though.”

“I don’t think so. Especially when it comes to someone like him. He’s always so secretive.” _Oops. Did I speak as if I’d known him better than necessary?_

Thankfully, he didn’t seem to pay it much attention: “Well, that’s also true, I guess. So how long will you keep avoiding him?” he asked as though he knew exactly what I’ve been thinking all these days.

Denying every implication which he made about my feelings had ended up a hassle, but I was still grateful that he insisted so much. That meant he cared, right? Despite the fact that it might seem otherwise at times, Vincent was not the type to gossip.

Yet his sudden interest in me was _indeed_ somewhat suspicious. For a timid guy, he didn’t seem to have much of a problem approaching me after the lecture and asking me to go to the park with him. He had also searched for me in the library after my short-lasting absence from classes and talked to me as if he _needed_ me to have some things in mind. I couldn’t yet tell what he was thinking exactly, but the way he behaved looked nothing but earnest. He was mysterious in his own way.

 “I’ll be attending lessons starting from tomorrow.”

“Oh, how come?”

“I’m tired of studying everything on my own and I don’t want to take advantage of the administration’s generosity,” Something partially true, of course.

“I see,” he simply nodded in understanding.

“How are you okay with that?” I playfully mocked.

“Is there more to it?” his gaze got quite serious.

He was a pretty unpredictable person. One moment he would laugh and tease and the other he would be solemn and downcast. He was one of the few people I was truly interested in getting to know.

“No,” I responded in a serious manner as well, not sure whether he was testing me for some reason or not. In the end, I couldn’t be completely open about my feelings, since a part of me was afraid of revealing something I shouldn’t.

He simply smiled at my answer.

“Vincent,” I was still uncertain about how to learn more concerning his life, so I began from what had left an impression to me when I first heard it: “Why did you tell me that you were stuck with Luna?”

His innocent eyes shot wide open as if he had never expected such a question. His expression turned apologetic.

“I just didn’t want to live with someone like her,” he clearly evaded the matter at hand.

I wanted to take the conversation even further and ask him if he’d known her before he was to live in the same apartment as her but, for once more, I didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. Although our friendship was mostly one-sided, I didn’t really feel like complaining about his secrecy when he’d been so genuinely concerned about me. I just hoped that now that I had made an implication about my feelings for Mr. Astar, he would feel slightly more comfortable opening up to me.

When I glanced at him again I thought I spotted a grateful look on his face but after a blink, it was gone. All of a sudden and for the first time in our case, an awkward silence spread between us. Was it the topic at fault?

“Who do _you_ like Vincent?” I changed the subject and smiled. “I hate being the only one talking about these matters.”

Again, his expression looked troubled, “Mr. Stanwood.”

“Why would you feel bad about it?” I tried to contain the excitement which was probably visible in my eyes. Call me weird, but I could definitely imagine those two together. They both were warm, easygoing and sincere people. There was definitely the issue of their age gap but Vincent was very mature for his age – he even seemed wiser than Mr. Stanwood.

“Because I can’t be with him.”

“Do you mean because of your different status?”

That was understandable. Mr. Stanwood was a professor, he seemed a lot older and also, well, straight. I wasn’t certain about the last one but that was the balance of probability.

“I guess you could say that,” he dropped his gaze.

“If you’re certain that he is the right person for you and that he might as well like you back, I believe you should give it a try in some way. Only don’t ask me how, because I also suck at this.”

“I love how kind and earnest he is. He is caring and sensitive as well,” he started pouring his heart out.

I was so moved by his words that I had a hard time keeping a cool face – worried that I would scare the rest of the answer away from him. It was very sweet of him to speak like that for someone else. People’s feelings rarely appeared so strong and, even more scarcely, did I hear so good arguments in such matters. Most people were marveling at appearances more than necessary and the weakness of their emotions – and beliefs – would present itself sooner or later.

“But I could never ask for something more than silently watching him,” he finished, casting his eyes downward.

Apparently, we had reached a point after which he didn’t feel comfortable discussing. Hesitant to press this issue as well, I ran out of topics I could think of. I was aware that this was an exaggeration but, at that moment, it seemed like he wouldn’t be willing to tell me anything.

As if he’d guessed my thoughts, Vincent’s face lit up. “Should we call it a day?” he asked.

“Sure. Thanks for your time.”

After parting, I caught myself feeling somewhat miserable. Thinking back on each stalemate we would reach in our conversations, I still wasn’t sure why he wanted to be my friend. I had no idea why he was always acting so strange. And, what is more, _his_ kind of strangeness was nothing like Mr. Astar’s: Vincent’s beliefs were almost entirely foreign to me and I had a hard time figuring out where he was coming from. What kind of healthy relationship was based on secrets? Just as always, all I could do was hope that he would tell me on his own.

Thankfully, my big ego didn’t tolerate those feelings any longer and ran to my rescue: After all, it wasn’t me who refused to talk. I shouldn’t care about others’ problems more than necessary. _The only thing that matters is that I’m true to myself._


	18. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 17

The woods outside the campus were nothing like the little forest on the inside. That was where demons were usually wandering, searching for prey or hiding. That is, mostly in the middle of the night when they weren’t so easily spotted.

Neither was afraid, though, because they had done this dozens of times and they could easily defend themselves.

“I suppose I could grant that wish of yours,” the stern-looking man crossed his arms and shot a penetrating glance at the curly-haired boy in front of him. “Only see to it that you’ll control this foolish mouth you have.”

“Thank you Master!” the young boy brightened up. “I’m sure she can keep our secrets anyway!”

“ _Is this supposed to relieve me?! Not a word, you hear?”_

“Yes, yes! Thank you!”

“What’s wrong with you two, talking like this all the time?” he grunted. There was nothing to thank him for. Whatever he did, he always looked out for his own interests.

Suddenly, Merihem and his Master heard a familiar sound coming from a nearby bush and immediately Astaroth’s hair turned silver while his eyes were burning with wild lust.

The boy was well aware that he could do nothing to stop him but couldn’t allow himself to only stand there dazed once more.

“He hasn’t done anything wrong!” he shouted.

“Naïve,” Astaroth said with a mocking smirk carved on his face and took a step towards the bush where the sound had come from. “And don’t tell me you weren’t expecting one.”

Right then, a black skinned male demon jumped from his hideout and attacked Astaroth with a punch which he effortlessly avoided. The stranger’s eyes looked hungry and his movements were poorly aimed. But even if he was in better shape, he wouldn’t have escaped the tragic fate that awaited him.

His skilled opponent easily grabbed him by the neck and slammed his body into a nearby trunk. The demon’s members were instantly immobilized and he had no choice but to give up. The obviously more experienced man began tightening his hold around the neck of his victim and closed his eyes so that the sentiment of pleasure wouldn’t take long to arrive. Soon, the demon was completely drained of his life and was slowly turning into ash. About a minute later, Astaroth let the skeleton he was holding fall on the ground and turned to look at Merihem, all the madness in his eyes gone. This time his face looked purely apathetic.

“Let’s go back,” said the boy in a timid voice, just above a whisper.

The man simply passed by him to enter the campus first.

 

~~~

 

I knew that the previous time I had entered the woods, it was a spell that kept me from finding the exact place where the course was being held, but – just in case – I had left the building even earlier than the first time. Even though the sky wasn’t dark yet, the dense forest kept out much of the remaining light, rendering it dark and creepy. I was walking around for some time wondering whether there was a sign for students to gather somewhere. And just as I had begun panicking, afraid that I wouldn’t be able to find my way out again, I heard a familiar voice behind my back:

“It seems you’ve obtained a trauma.”

I turned around to see a smirking Mr. Astar shooting me his usual intimidating glare.

“What if I have?” I asked. “You gave Luna a pretty harsh punishment for what she did.” I wondered where this morbid irony of mine had come from.

He chuckled, “Good comeback. Although it wasn’t that last time that sentenced her.”

“So it wasn’t the first time she broke a rule,” I said, taken aback by his small but sincere laugh.

“It was the first _official_.”

I narrowed my eyes remembering the time she had deliberately hit me at Mr. Stanwood’s class. The doctor who had come to heal my injuries had asked me several questions and noted down everything I had told him concerning that incident. He had given me the impression that someone else was in charge of punishing the students.

“Are you always the one who decides whether a student should be punished or not?” I asked Mr. Astar.

If it was always _his_ duty, why try to hide it? It was as if the academy silently consented yet condemned his actions. His methods _were_ extreme but if the others disapproved they could always throw him out or order him to stop. Was his will so hard to defy or were they deeply grateful to him doing all the dirty work?

He glanced at me skeptically as if he was trying to gauge whether I was trustworthy enough for such a piece of information.

“What if I am?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Punishing students so harshly requires a very sober mind,” I stated in a serious tone. “Death cannot be undone.” Not that I disapproved of getting rid of problematic people but the line separating problematic from tolerable could be very blurry.

He stayed silent for a few seconds, considering what I had told him. But as he was about to reply, we heard someone’s footsteps approaching us. That was… Vincent was attending Mr. Astar’s evening classes?! I would swear his specialization lay with Mr. Stanwood.

Vincent had a timid look on his face while Mr. Astar was looking at him intently.

“We all came pretty early, it seems,” said my friend in an attempt to break the ice among the three of us.

Why had such an awkward aura spread among us all of a sudden? For some reason, both the boy and the man facing me seemed to know something I didn’t. Mr. Astar had crossed his arms and appeared to be waiting for something I had no clue about.

“Sophia,” said Vincent then. “Care if we took a walk for a while?”

“Sure but won’t we be late for the class?”

“Take your time,” Mr. Astar answered instead.

As if that was a signal, Vincent took my hand and led me deeper into the forest.

“We’re in a parallel dimension now,” he explained as soon as we stopped walking. “It’s just the two of us here.”

I fought the urge to start bombarding him with questions and let him continue with what he had to say. Otherwise, I would only make him even more uncomfortable.

“I owe you some answers,” his eyes were earnest and apologetic.

“Thanks for trusting me,” I said in advance, sensing that what he was about to say was important. At last, some of his secrets would cease to impede our communication.

“Master seems to like you as well. So I believe you to be open-minded enough to accept this.”

Once he spotted the surprise in my expression, caused by some words I never expected to hear, Vincent started… transforming. In front of my eyes, his body was enveloped by a dark mist and his form began to shrink while the color of his skin and hair were changing as well. A few seconds later, he was literally a completely different person. Pitch black skin, silver hair and a small physique. I recognized that appearance: it was Merihem. _Vincent_ was Merihem.

I stood speechless for a while, not knowing what to think of. Was I stupid for not noticing the similarities? His eyes and his innocent face were the same. Also, the fact that both of them always seemed to know more than their looks suggested. And their close relationship or wide knowledge of Mr. Astar. I felt that I had connected these dots too late. Vincent and I had talked about his ‘Master’ a lot. Was he someone who he had used to spy on me? Was the interest in his expressions merely a lie?

Vincent – no, Merihem – was waiting patiently, albeit anxiously, for me to speak my mind.

“I don’t care what kind of creature you are,” that was the only thing I was certain of. “But how much of Vincent was a lie?”

“Astaroth has nothing to do with this,” he quickly caught up with my thoughts and spoke earnestly, with a more childish voice now. “I mostly wanted to be your friend and warn you about what kind of man he is.” I gathered that this wasn’t the whole truth but my instinct assured me I shouldn’t worry about the rest.

“In order to be able to stay on the campus I had to transform into an older looking wizard and deceive everyone,” he explained. “I don’t know how much Master has told you, but I had nowhere else to go. If my secret was to be revealed, I would be kicked out of the college. It’s the _Archangel_ Academy. Of course, demons would be unwanted.”

Once he discerned a hint of relief on my face, he kept talking: “And it’s not just here. Creatures like me are hardly welcome anywhere besides the demon settlements. Human and wizard villages are afraid of us; many of them pursue us if we get close. _And I don’t want to go back to where I came from, Sophia, I don’t!_ I’m sure those weren’t the worst demons existing but you can’t imagine what it felt like growing up there!”

That was perhaps why he always avoided to tell me about life outside the campus. It was far too complicated; far too personal for him. Already feeling compassion for the traumatized demon before me, I let him continue with his explanation.

“Vincent is supposed to be sixteen years old, three years older than me,” he went on. “I couldn’t change my body more than this. He is also wiser and more mature than I am, meaning that he doesn’t just _look_ older. But this is not my true form either. I also have horns and a tail but I’m not allowed to show them because the amount of dark power I would emanate would be immense so that even a human could tell that a demon is around. And no one should _ever_ learn who I really am,” he seemed to have a hard time trusting me. Well, I couldn’t judge him. If he lived in fear for all this time, how was he supposed to be optimistic now?

“I promise I won’t give you away. But are you still my friend?” That was what truly preoccupied me.

He gave me a sad smile, “You’re the only student who knows my secret. Everything that didn’t have to do with my nature or Astaroth’s own secrets was true.”

If so, I had no problem accepting that strange friendship; a friendship between a 29-year-old human and a 13-year-old demon.

“We’re about the same age, you know,” Merihem guessed my thoughts again. _That’s right. Demons’ physical appearance changes a lot more slowly than humans’._

“As long as we can carry out a conversation, I don’t care about numbers.”

“Thanks for accepting me,” he smiled. “Although I guess that other demons, as old as me, are more mature-looking.”

“I see. But you all grow up more slowly than humans, right?”

He nodded, “Until we reach thirty-three. From that point, we remain this age forever.”

 _Thirty-three years old, huh? What an interesting coincidence. That was when Jesus Christ was believed to have been crucified in Christianity._ I had many questions waiting to be answered but I guessed it wouldn’t be so easy. In fact, I wondered why Mr. Astar had allowed Merihem to tell me all that. Which reminded me that we were definitely late for our class.

“Shall we go back?” I asked in a tone of urgency.

He smiled collusively and changed back to Vincent. “He won’t flatly admit it, but I know he’s worried about what we’re doing. I’m happy that you’re considerate enough of his feelings.”


	19. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 18

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, really,” still grinning, he took my hand and we started walking in the direction we had come from.

“Do you mean that he’s anxious about how much you’re telling me?” A part of me wished that wasn’t only the case.

“Maybe. What do you care? You’re not in love with him.”

“I’m not.”

 _Then I suppose these are the only answers I’ll get so far._ He’d said ‘maybe’, though. And he’d also said that Mr. Astar ‘liked me as well’. I tried to stop the train of thought there so that I didn’t end up considering having stronger feelings for him. If he liked me, that would only make me crave for him even more.

_On no! Merihem hadn’t told him anything about my feelings, right?!_

“Vincent!” I exclaimed, suddenly, shocking myself. “You didn’t tell him anything, did you?”

He grinned, “No. But I think he suspects it himself.”

“How?”

But my question was meant to remain unanswered because we were now reaching a group of students. Apparently, we had left the parallel dimension and the class had already started. They were divided into groups of two and were fighting each other using daggers. Mr. Astar was standing aside and had his usual stern expression while he was overseeing their progress.

Once we were close enough, he spotted us and immediately glanced down at our hands which I had forgotten that were still joint together. As soon as I became aware of it, I let go of Vincent’s hand. However, I couldn’t help but notice the unfamiliarly annoyed expression that Mr. Astar had since he’d seen it. He might have had an impressive variety of such expressions in his possession, but that was something I had never seen by that moment. It looked like jealousy but I couldn’t make such a strong assumption yet. I wasn’t sure I even liked it if that was the case. Although present, jealousy was overrated. In a sense, it was nothing but a selfish feeling.

Vincent chuckled –probably satisfied at the reaction of his ‘Master’ who didn’t look amused at all, though. Didn’t he know that my friend was gay? Or perhaps he didn’t know if Vincent had told me that.

_Ugh. Why did I keep making such assumptions?!_

“Took you long enough,” arms crossed, he walked up to us, apparently ignoring the rest of the students who had now stopped training and were facing the three of us.

“Didn’t you tell us to take our time?” I asked then, feeling the urge to justify myself.

“We’re very sorry, Mr. Astar,” said my friend, deliberately glancing at the rest of the students, as if he was asking him not to make a scene.

Mr. Astar only scoffed and turned to his class. He didn’t seem to care in the least about any of them.

“Black magic now,” he instructed and they started forming new pairs “Frederick, you’ll practice with her,” he added shooting me a glance and a blond guy approached us. Vincent reluctantly walked away to find a pair of his own. To be honest, I would prefer to practice with him, but then again it wasn’t my choice to make.

“Why am I with her?” Frederick pouted. I knew I was still incompetent in this area but I couldn’t stop myself from hating that idiotic disdain on his face when he referred to me. For someone who had chosen this specialization, he didn’t seem intimidating either.

“Because you’re weak,” Mr. Astar said curtly and turned to me talking a small vial out of his coat pocket: “Now you drink this.”

The liquid inside was thick and white. I might have been working with Mr. Hibbert for some time, but that didn’t mean I was anywhere close to identifying what most of the different potions could do. In fact, I only knew about a handful of them.

“It will make you resistant to black magic for a while,” he explained irritated when he saw my expression.

No questions asked, I took the potion and drank it. A part of me was hesitant to believe that it was safe, but my logic convinced me to think otherwise. He wouldn’t try anything fishy with the other students around, especially since he didn’t want them to suspect him of something. Besides, if he wanted, he could have easily harmed me plenty of times in the past. But for a great number of reasons he hadn’t. The fact that I was interested in a man I was so wary of, was not only ironic but also tragic in a way.

“Am I supposed to feel different?” I asked after drinking the potion. Because I didn’t.

“No,” he said and turned to Frederick: “I’ll test her and I’ll leave the rest to you.”

“But you’re too strong for her,” he objected.

“I can control _my_ power,” Mr. Astar pointed out sharply. “Someone hasn’t been studying.”

“Sorry.”

Ignoring his student’s apology, he touched the top of my head just as he’d done on our first meeting. He seemed to notice my discomfort and, to my surprise, his gaze turned gentle, almost making me gawk. _Get a hold of yourself, Sophia! Not in front of everyone! Not in front of him._

“Don’t be afraid. I’ll be careful this time,” he took his time to calm me down, looking directly into my eyes.

However, what had really taken me aback was that this time he wasn’t as perceptive as he’d always been. It wasn’t fear that had made me uncomfortable, but mostly embarrassment. I could hide it well enough but he’d read me plenty of times in the past. Hadn’t he noticed how shy he was making me or didn’t he want to believe it?

Almost a minute had passed and we were still staying motionless, just looking at each other. Or, to be honest, _he_ was the one looking at me because my gaze was turned downwards nearly all the time. However, from the few glances that I managed to steal, I could tell that his face looked somewhat cute. Was it because of the proximity? Maybe because of the absence of his intimidating glare? Or was my mind commanding my eyes already?

Slowly, a feeling of drowsiness crept up inside me and, once he noticed my slightest reaction, he pulled away and grinned satisfied.

“How do you feel?” he asked, expecting to confirm his conclusion.

“A bit sleepy.”

His smile widened even more, “Alright then, Frederick, it’s your turn now.” he took a step aside and let the man approach me.

“Only hold her hand,” he demanded of him. “The closest you are to the head, the more dangerous.”

“But you–”

“ _As I said,_ ” Mr. Astar interrupted him angrily, “I can control my power. Besides, we needed to know fast how she would react to the concoction.”

He had touched my head and yet the effect of his magic was nothing like the last time. Either his control over his magic was terrific or the potion was extremely effective. Or both.

“You,” he then turned to me. “Try feeling like you have no care in the world. Find something that makes you feel optimistic and self-confident and let it overwhelm you. This is your best shield towards black magic.”

That made a lot of sense. If black magic was very compatible with dark souls, all I had to do was to convert my negative feelings into positive ones, even for the short amount of time that was required. That also partly explained why my reaction to his magic had been so terrible initially. All he had caused me to feel that night was self-hatred, fear, and grief. But now I was prepared. I already knew what I would think of.

“Begin.”

At the professor’s signal, Frederick took hold of my hand while I tried to concentrate on positive feelings.

Of course, neither the possibilities of my new life nor Mr. Astar and anything related to him was a source of pure happiness. These matters weren’t only causing me uncertainty but also dread for the worst which, in my case, was more than probable. I had no expectations from the outer world.

Instead, I focused on something equally true: Myself. I was proud of who I was and the progress that I’d made. I was truly unique and I had found freedom in my solitude. Learning to love myself wasn’t merely a tactic I had adopted in order to protect me from myself and the problems surrounding me. It was a fact which I had taken the time to analyze in my head plenty of times in the past. I was a person and, like everyone, I would make mistakes. But the fact that they were fewer, justified and accepted would always calm my worries by a little. Everyone would come and go but I always had myself who I adored. I was more than okay with that.

At some point, while I was too focused on my thoughts, disregarding anything else, I saw Mr. Astar taking Frederick’s place holding my hand.

“Go on,” he urged me, preoccupied with something. “Closing your eyes helps even more.”

I did as he asked and closed my eyes while immersing myself deeper into my previous train of thought. I had no idea how much time had passed since we started but I didn’t really care at that moment. For a change, I tried to remember different moments of my past to check the strength of my method but after a little while, I had got my answer. One thought led to another until I found myself foolishly wondering why the world had been so unfair to me.

Almost instantly, I felt my body going numb and I would have fallen onto the ground if Mr. Astar hadn’t pulled me into his arms. But, apart from the sweet sensation of his touch, I felt the usual suffocating feeling in my chest as if darkness was quickly spreading during broad daylight.

“Class is over,” Mr. Astar’s stern voice was the last thing I heard before losing my senses again.

_How long will it be this time?_


	20. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 19

Silently cursing himself, he took Sophia in his arms and cast a destruction retardant spell on her so that the damage to her body slowed down. Completely ignoring the rest of the students who were now blatantly gossiping, he left the forest.

He may have been able to control his power but he had never expected this to happen so abruptly, especially after having given her the potion and tested her. Did that concoction work differently in her case? _No._ It was impossible. He had already checked, and he was absolutely certain that it had the same effect on every species. He was sure he had taken care of everything.

And her… What was on her mind during the time she was almost immune to his magic and what did she think that drastically influenced her feelings? He didn’t believe that her thoughts alone could have such disastrous consequences, yet that was the only explanation for the time being. He thought that he knew her. _That he knew who Sophia Black was._

Frederick had almost no effect on her which had made Astaroth continue his student’s work himself. Of course, he was sensing that he was draining her of her energy little by little, as he was gradually raising the strength of his spell. That unique sentiment of pleasure was not very strong, but it was there anyway. He had almost begun to enjoy himself, distancing himself from his surroundings, when all of a sudden this pleasure hit him like a torrent. It wasn’t easy for him to stop at the right time but hundreds of years of experience had at last given him the strength he needed.

 _I was still too late,_ he kept blaming himself. _And she must have abandoned her shield way too quickly._

The college doctor was, thankfully, not busy for the time being so he could examine Sophia immediately. He knew he wouldn’t be able to take her anywhere outside the campus.

“The human again?” he asked once he saw who Astaroth was holding.

“Yes. This time it must be serious, though.”

The doctor took a look at the woman who was now lying on the exam table and turned to Astaroth, quite enraged: “Did _you_ do this?”

“Yes,” he ignored the man’s obvious contempt and asked: “Can you do something to save her?”

“Her cells are already being destroyed,” his tone was more accusing than concerned. “Who do you think you are?! _Feigning that you care about education when what you really want is a chance to take people’s lives?!_ ”

Astaroth had nothing to tell him back – at that time he didn’t care, anyway. After taking Sophia in his arms again, he turned around to leave.

“What do you think you’re doing now?!” shouted the doctor. “Finishing off a corpse?”

“She’s _not_ dead yet.”

Not having anything else to do in there, he headed straight to his apartment. He couldn’t afford to teleport both of them there because he would need all the energy he had. He had imagined such a case wouldn’t be impossible so he had already been prepared.

He focused on Merihem’s face and tried to reach him.

“Master,” he heard his voice in his head.

“Come to my apartment immediately. Your friend is in danger.”

“Got it. I’ll come on foot then.”

 _How should I touch you?_ he thought and lay the woman on his bed, finding it difficult to control his emotions. It had been ages since something had shaken him so deeply. Was it guilt or…?

 _I hope you’ve fallen for me enough already,_ he thought again, while gazing at her. _I now wish it, goddammit!_

Unable to think of another solution, he approached her nearly lifeless body and sat beside her on the bed. Cupping her face with his hands, he brought his face close to hers and –without more hesitation– kissed her forehead. Stroking her face, he kissed her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, always cautious to _give her_ energy instead of taking it. One mistake and she would be gone –nobody could change that.

He couldn’t stop what he was doing. In fact, he didn’t want to. The pleasure of her presence so close to him was nothing like the one he would steal from the rest of his victims. It was nothing like the delight he had felt when she fell unconscious. That bliss was not related to magic but to a feeling he was never meant to have.

Astaroth traced her lips with his index, not allowing himself to go further. Like most of the things that concerned him, the way he was touching and kissing her was also immersed in perversion and sin. He knew this very well, yet in essence, he was somewhat thankful for the situation so that he could take advantage of it. This time it was necessary, indeed, but that didn’t change the fact that he was having his way with an unconscious woman whose intentions weren’t too clear yet. He had the impression that she’d been into him for quite some time but she might as well be unwilling to engage herself with a shady man like him.

Nevertheless, he _did_ care for Sophia. In fact, she was the first person who had made him question his arrogance, even by a little. It was because of her mind that he cared. She was the only person whose views he genuinely admired, the only one who could truly sway him – even if she hadn’t fully realized it yet. He respected her and that alone had made him unwilling to give her a proper kiss, let alone be more vulgar (even though that would have been more efficient). He trusted that, with his abilities, he would be able to give her as much energy as she needed, without doing more than necessary.

Little by little, Astaroth felt most of his power leaving his body and sensed that it wouldn’t be long before he also fell unconscious. He lay beside the woman and kept kissing and caressing her face after pulling her against him. He savored every moment by her side, unreasonably hoping that this would never end. Despite that he was waiting for Merihem to continue his work, he didn’t really care about the state he would find them in. They both knew very well that this would be the best strategy for the time being.

 

~~~

 

 _Of course, he would,_ thought Merihem when he spotted the two people lying unconscious on the bed. He sat on Sophia’s other side and touched the top of their heads with each hand, giving them his energy. A few seconds later, Astaroth opened his eyes and moved the hand touching his head on Sophia’s.

“I’ll go take a walk,” he said in a flat voice and stood up.

“If you do, I swear I’ll take my hands off her!” Merihem glared at his Master menacingly.

“ _Who do you think you’re threatening?_ ”

“Someone I could beat right now,” his earnest gaze and calm voice managed to shake Astaroth “Look at the state you’re in. You’re not aiding her if you die out there.”

“And how am I supposed to help if I stay here idly? My energy won’t fill up so quickly. And you know that energy potions are prohibited here.”

“So your only option is to go out there killing people?”

“Don’t picture me like a cold-blooded maniac. I’m selective about who I kill.”

“Maniac, no. But hell yes you’re ruthless.”

Furious about their pointless waste of time, Astaroth decided to leave Sophia to him, knowing he would also do his best to save her. Merihem’s heart was a lot kinder and hid some compassion for everyone. And since they were friends, as he had told him plenty of times in the past, he would be willing to do even better. Astaroth was sure that his threat was merely a ruse which he had used because he’d suspected that it would be likely to affect him.

In the end, he was unable to conceal the feelings that had slowly begun creeping up in his heart. He couldn’t continue avoiding her. It was true that if it wasn’t him, there would certainly be others in that world that would kill her or worse, make her life a living hell. He felt like helping that pitiful human. Because she definitely didn’t deserve that pity.

“Forget what you just saw,” he demanded before using his remaining strength to teleport to the vast forest outside, beyond the campus gates.

 

~~~

 

I woke up with a warm sensation on top of my head. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a familiar room, holding stronger memories than my own.

Someone was touching my head. _Astaroth?_

When I glanced at the owner of the hand, I experienced a light pain in the stomach. It was crystal clear that I couldn’t keep rejecting the idea of fully facing my own feelings for Mr. Astar.

“Disappointed?” Merihem – no, Vincent –  gave me a weak smile.

“What?” I asked, startled at his perceptive comment.

“Go back to sleep for a while. I still have a little energy left to give you.”

“But I’m awake now.”

“This doesn’t mean you’re healthy as a horse yet. This whole thing happened less than an hour ago. Besides,” he grinned sarcastically, “if he sees me awake, he’ll strangle me.”

“What?” what kind of joke was that?! It wasn’t Mother Teresa we were talking about! _There’s a grain of truth in every joke, they say…_

I tried to stand up, only to be pushed down again.

“I’m kidding, Sophia,” he said more seriously, a small grin remaining in his voice. “Now be a good girl and listen to me. We’ll explain ourselves after he comes back.”

“Where is he?”

“I’d rather let him do most of the talking.”

I listened to my friend and went back to sleep. I trusted that Mr. Astar wouldn’t put his friend’s life in danger for a mere human and did my best to tame my raging thoughts that were starting to awaken.

“Thanks, Merihem.” I was blessed to have such a friend by my side.


	21. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 20

It was hot yet a familiar woody smell immediately filled my nostrils. Feeling my body slightly sweaty, I stood up and removed the bed sheets that were wrapped around me. Immediately, my gaze fell on Mr. Astar who was now looking at me as well, for he must have sensed me wake up. He was sitting in an armchair close to the lit fireplace with another large book in his arms. He was lightly dressed just like the previous time I had found myself in that room and, as always, all in black. But I didn’t remember the fireplace being lit the last time I opened my eyes, neither the covers enveloping me.

Before I had time to speak, he stood up from his seat and left the bedroom/living room spreading within my field of view. Sensing that there must have been a reason behind his usually peculiar behavior, I decided to wait for him patiently. But then I remembered: Where was Merihem? How much time had I been sleeping and why hadn’t they woken me up? From what I could tell, glancing outside the window, it looked as if it was late at night. Even the street lamps outside the building had been turned off.

A few moments later, Mr. Astar returned with a glass of water. He stood expressionless beside the bed and gave it to me.

“Thank you,” I said, taken aback by his unexpected kindness and emptied the whole glass. “How did you know I was thirsty?”

“Your face is all red.”

 _Wow. And I almost never get flushed._ I must have been hotter than I thought.

“Did you cover me with these?” I pointed to the bed sheets.

He nodded with a sneer: “You’re easily cold it seems.”

Well, that was true. But, at least, that explained the condition I had woken up in. What I couldn’t interpret was that man’s sudden change of heart. He still seemed cold and scornful but his grey eyes looked more gentle now. I couldn’t stop gazing at them.

“You expect an explanation, correct?” he said in an aloof tone and returned to his armchair.

“You don’t have to do this now. I’ve been sleeping in your bed for a long time. I can leave.” Somehow his consideration made me more considerate as well. Although I wished I didn’t have to leave just yet.

He only shot me an intimidating glare, demanding that I stay in place.

“If you’re willing to tell me, I have no objections,” I held back a smile.

“How much do you remember?”

“I suspect that my thoughts were the cause of this.”

He reluctantly nodded, urging me to continue. Wasn’t he certain?

“I remember that as long as I tried to remain positive, black magic didn’t really affect me. But I usually make a lot of associations which leads me to mood swings.”

“What did you think and stayed positive?”

“Matters that boost my self-confidence. But this is linked to my whole belief system and past experiences,” I hesitated, unsure of whether or not to start such a big conversation.

“The night is yours then,” his lips curled into a provocative grin.

“You’ve changed,” I simply stated, wondering why an infamous man like him would ever care about my sensitivities. I could see why he would be concerned as a professor but that was too much for him. The first time that had happened, he didn’t even care to visit me while I was in bed.

 _He has indeed changed_ , I assured myself when I realized how unreal that felt. Maybe not from one moment to another, but he was definitely much kinder since the first time I saw him. Was it just the usual familiarity one has after getting to know the other? Something was telling me that this wasn’t the case. Mr. Astar never seemed to warm up to people even after knowing them for months. Inadvertently, my mind wandered to Luna. He couldn’t be so nice to her, could he?

His eyes turned harsh as he raised an eyebrow and said: “Who are you to make assumptions about my mentality?”

 _That was worse than I expected. Why had he got so defensive all of a sudden?_ I was merely pointing out the obvious.

“Sorry,” I avoided looking at him and fixed my gaze on the floor. “ _You should be the one to know best._ ”

I couldn’t believe that I was so wrong to the extent that I would anger him. Sarcasm was the only natural answer that I could think of. He could deny my words as much as he wanted but I didn’t think he was the type of man to lie to himself.

“Look at you following my lead.”

When I raised my eyes, I saw that his expression was more amused than expected. He wasn’t really angry, was he?

“Your shyness ruins it though,” he continued.

“Are you changing the topic?” I tried to remain as polite as I could. He was still my professor and nothing much had changed to give me the right to speak to him as if he was a friend (and behaving as though he was something more was out of the question).

“Do you think I’ve changed? Prove it,” he scoffed.

He was definitely aware that he was different towards me, compared to the start. But if I tried to prove it, it would appear as if I was implying that he had started to fall in love with me – something that sounded ridiculous in my head. There was no way I could imply such a thing.

_That man. That’s what he counts on._

Seeing that I had decided to stay silent, he went on with an even more arrogant expression “You’re like an open book right now, you know.”

“Really? And what are you reading?” it was about time I asked a similar question.

“Are you sure you want me to say it out loud?” he challenged me.

Why was I so confident about this? How could I make it appear convincing that I didn’t like him but there was an eventuality that he did? This conversation had derailed to the point I was wishing it could get back on track.

“Sure,” I replied, finally, but choked on the word. Who was I trying to fool?

“I see,” he only said with a sad smile and didn’t drag it any further. He seemed to have got the answer he wanted.

 _Oh no._ What answer had I given him? His unusual perceptive skills couldn’t stop embarrassing me. But why would the conclusion he had come into cause him sadness? I was curious to find out what he was thinking about but decided not to insist for fear that I would expose myself even more.

“The effect of black magic on your body was worse than the previous time,” he suddenly changed the subject in a flat voice, as if nothing had happened. “So your friend and I gave you some of our energy.”

I cannot say that I didn’t suspect things to be bad, but for some reason, I had been foolishly feeling safer this time. He did save me after all. I wasn’t sure what to ask first.

“Thanks,” I spoke in a troubled voice. “Is Merihem alright?” His joke from before wasn’t reassuring at all.

For a moment, he narrowed his eyes at my question but went on to answer me: “He’s fine. He went back to his apartment a couple of hours ago.”

“He didn’t collapse, did he?”

“What if he did?” I could see in his eyes an answer I didn’t like.

“He did?!” _So he was only kidding about Astaroth strangling him._

“There’s no way he can be harmed if he’s the one giving you energy. The moment he loses his senses he stops draining himself and his body grows stronger again.”

“So you–”

“I obviously couldn’t stop myself on time when you collapsed,” he correctly guessed my thoughts “The harm I caused to your body after that point was immense. But it could have been worse,” he remained pensive for a while.

“But how is this possible? Weren’t you saying that you could control your magic?”

He simply looked at me, his grey eyes piercing through mine, “I could. But I didn’t really expect this to happen.” A solemn expression was carved on his face.

I furrowed my brows, “I’m sorry but I don’t think I understand.”

“You don’t need to. And don’t speak of this to anyone.”

“Why?” Despite the warm feeling that shared secret aroused in me, I couldn’t help my curiosity which was growing stronger and stronger.

“I’m not going to tell you. Don’t make me threaten you.”

I stayed silent trying to figure it out on my own but no explanation came to mind.

“You can ask other questions if you want,” he said after a while and his gaze turned to the fire that was burning silently.

Just like the previous time, he seemed deep in thought. However, he didn’t look as distant as back then. I still believed that his attitude towards me had changed somehow. But there had always seemed to be a wall around him, keeping everyone away. Only time would tell what would become of it.


	22. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 21

“Thanks again for saving my life,” I raised my voice just above a whisper.

He turned to look at me, expressionless, “The doctor couldn’t do anything. And I had to carry out my responsibilities since you’re my student and I was the one to harm you.”

“I see. I’m still grateful. It would be a shame if I lost my life.” The mere thought of it made me blurt out nonsense. _That_ or the silence between us was making me uncomfortable.

He narrowed his eyes at my last sentence. I wouldn’t expect any less from him. “What do you mean by that?” he asked.

I couldn’t help but smile at his genuine interest and curiosity, “I love my life too much. I can also hate it though.”

“Your hate is related to your reaction towards black magic,” he said in a definitive tone.

There was indeed no room for doubt, concerning that. All the negative emotions I felt and that made me vulnerable to this type of magic were caused by my disappointment with life.

“So is this love for life,” he continued his train of thought, “also the reason you defended yourself effectively for a while? Does this cause optimism?”

“I guess so. Aren’t you familiar with it?”

Beyond doubt, optimism and love for life didn’t really seem to suit him. I wouldn’t be surprised if he told me he’d never truly felt such a thing.

“Not really,” he smirked deviously. “This is why my spells are so effective. As I’ve told you, I know how to use my dark soul to my advantage.”

“Does this mean you have no reason to be alive? Wouldn’t you mind dying?”

“I _do_ have a few reasons. One of which is to impose my sense of justice on others.”

I sensed that this would be more gruesome than it sounded.

“What do you mean by _‘impose’_?”

He turned his eyes away from me.

“Are you feeling okay now?” he asked, gazing at the fire again.

I realized that these would be the only answers I would get for the time being and decided not to insist. I was still having a hard time believing that he had taken care of me and discussed some important topics.

“Yes, thank you. I should be going now,” I stood up from the bed and got ready to leave.

He stood up as well and walked up to me, “I’ll teleport you to your room.”

He took my hand and escorted me to my apartment. Although I hadn’t been there for a few hours, it seemed like days to me. So much had happened in so little time.

“Make sure you rest,” he said in a serious tone, still holding my hand. Why would he do that? Regardless of whether it was on purpose or not, that was definitely some good news. I concentrated all my efforts on behaving naturally, for fear that he would let go. His mere touch was intoxicating, though, and kept me from my goal.

“I will. Thanks,” I smiled. Partly for this fact, and partly for his consideration.

His lips curled into a sly grin and I mentally prepared myself for another snarky comment.

“You…” However, he never finished his sentence, leaving me wondering about the rest.

Wasn’t it high time he left? Why was he still standing beside me, holding my hand? The more time passed, the faster my heart beats. I tried avoiding his sharp gaze to calm myself down.

“How is your job with Mr. Hibbert going, by the way?” he asked then, out of the blue.

 _Huh?_ I tried to decipher the meaning of his words by searching for clues on his face but he was as expressionless as ever.

“It’s alright,” I answered truthfully. That kind old man was very pleasant to help.

“So you wouldn’t want to change it?” Obviously, he was asking me to read between the lines.

“What do you mean?” I looked at him in awe and disbelief.

“Would you work for me instead?” Still no expression on his face.

“Why?”

“It would help you get used to black magic more quickly.”

His reasoning sounded plausible and his expression had nothing out of the ordinary. So why had this made me extremely happy? I was seriously fighting with myself not to smile like an idiot at his suggestion.

“But Mr. Hibbert also needs help…” I was shocked to realize how glum my voice sounded. Did I have to sound so needy?

This time his sarcastic grin came with a remark “If you want to work for me so badly, I can pull some strings.”

“I never said–”

“I know, I know, sulky face,” he interrupted.

_Wow. His eyes are gentle again._

“So do we have a deal?” he persisted.

“Only if you find someone else to assist Mr. Hibbert.”

“Don’t worry about that,” he grinned satisfied and _then_ left my hand, which I pretended not to take notice of.

“Good night then,” I smiled.

He only gave me a slightly more truthful smile and disappeared.

 _What did just happen?_ Mr. Astar had asked me to become his assistant?

I lay onto the wall-to-wall carpet like a starfish, as if all of my (emotional thus physical) strength had escaped my body altogether. Why did I have such a hard time believing that his request couldn’t only be explained by the reason he had provided me with? Was I _that_ conceited? If he was indeed interested in me, that would explain many of the changes in his attitude towards me lately. But at the same time, I couldn’t underestimate the sheer truth of his statement. My precious life _had_ been in great danger yet all I could think of was how much I’d like to kiss the very man who’d put me in such a predicament. I shut my eyes and bit my lips as my mind began to wander off.

 _What an ignorant fool I’d become._ It seemed like that time had come again. The time I would start developing strong feelings for a man. I didn’t _just_ like him anymore but I wouldn’t call this sentiment unconditional. In any case, I couldn’t stop it and he hadn’t done something to keep me away either. He was aware of my attraction towards him and yet he would encourage me with a number of small or big actions of his, unconscious or deliberate. How much I wished I was right!

Nonetheless, I didn’t really fear the worst-case scenario either. I wasn’t the type to mope for someone who had rejected or deceived me. The moment they failed to meet my expectations, I lost every reason to care. I wouldn’t waste time on an arrogant person who didn’t like me back. They might still have things I liked but, since my standards were high, they already seemed inferior to me.

_But he… won’t be one of those people. He is an exception, isn’t he?_

All of a sudden, the sound of a familiar snicker forced me out of my intense reflection. I hurriedly stood up and glanced back to see the man I had just been thinking of. His arms were crossed and his face amused as if he’d just found out an interesting piece of information. _What is he doing here again?!_

“Mr. Astar!” I took a few steps away from him, vainly trying to hide my embarrassment “Could you please respect my privacy? You should have knocked on the door!”

“You know I couldn’t do that,” he grinned. “Besides, there’s something I wanted to tell you now.”

“What is it?” I tried to contain my agitation.

“You won’t be going to class tomorrow morning, correct?” he asked but didn’t seem to wait for an answer. “I want you to wear this while reading this.” He handed me a transparent Lucite ring and a small book with a hard black cover.

“Is this one of my duties as your new assistant?”

“Clearly. This will help us both.”

I trusted his words and decided not to bother him with any more questions.

“The ring is for me, the book for you,” he explained on his own. “It is a short story with some provocative ideas. The ring will measure your reaction and will help me evaluate your condition. You can return them to me on our next course.”

“How will it measure my reaction? And what will you gain from all that?”

“It automatically detects broad emotions, like envy, and their intensity. As for my personal interests, I’m not obliged to tell you.”

“Okay. Thanks anyway,” I smiled.

“You don’t have to pretend to be satisfied with my answer.”

He was partially right but there _were_ reasons for me to be happy, like the fact that our collaboration would finally help me or that I was learning more and more things. Besides, only his presence in the room was enough to make my heart flutter.

“You’ve changed as well,” he pointed out abruptly with interest in his eyes.

“So are you saying that you’ve _also_ changed?”

He only gave me an ambiguous smirk and said goodnight.

“Oh and quit calling me ‘Mister’,” he added eyeing me fiercely. “You don’t really mean it and I hate it.”

Then, satisfied by my once again stupefied expression, he vanished from my room for the second time that day. And, just like before, it was high time I overanalyzed things.


	23. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 22

It would be dishonest of me not to admit that I felt like the center of the world most of the time. A lot of people do but only a few of them deserve to believe that. The world from my perspective only had a handful of such ‘centers’, namely, admirable personalities. I did not believe in concepts like equality or unconditional solidarity. I would often find myself wishing for such a possibility but, unfortunately, it was nothing more than a utopia. People are not equal. They deserve the same opportunities, of course, but their nature is different. And not all kinds of ‘different’ are equal.

I was unable to accept that someone who unreasonably bullied their peers deserved the same treatment as someone who minded their own business or helped those in need. I could never admire an idiot without critical thinking as much as someone who kept searching for the meaning of life in everything he did, even if that effort was mostly fruitless. I understood that each one of us was born in a different social environment but not all poor people become thieves and not all only children grow spoilt. Either we like it or not, we were all born with several characteristics which the environment cannot erase but fade or enrich, depending on the circumstances.

Of course, beauty, fame, and riches mattered little to me – those were things I neither had nor wanted. And I was definitely not the smartest or the one with the best personality in the world. In fact, I probably wasn’t even close to the top. But the population is vast and the number of people I knew very limited. As a result, I had always felt special compared to those around me. Even before my appearance in that foreign academic library, this was the attitude I had adopted. And, although I wasn’t yet certain, I had a feeling that this new world wasn’t much different in its essence from the previous one.

Thus, it was important for me to keep all of this in mind every time I examined my feelings for someone and vice versa. For a number of reasons, I believed I was special and that was exactly why my image of others depended on their image of me. In this case, if Mr. Astar liked me, that would make me admire him even more. If he didn’t, not only would he be one of those pitiful men who make a habit of manipulating others, but he would also be brainless enough not to recognize my value. The more he liked me, the more I would like him back. I couldn’t imagine these emotions to be unconditional.

At that moment, the butterflies in my stomach and the almost creepy smile I felt carved on my face were enough to prove my growing feelings for that man. But, more importantly, the basis of such reactions was the admiration and respect I now nurtured for him. I was fond of him partly because I was positive enough that he was fond of me too.

 

~~~

 

The next day felt like it was going to be nothing like the previous one. Even though I loved the way I felt around Mr. Astar and everything new he would teach me, I had missed the old days when I stayed at home relaxing and reading an interesting book. Nothing dangerous would happen today and I would do my best to enjoy that freedom. I wanted to talk to Merihem and thank him but I planned to finish my ‘homework’ first. I still felt a little tired, anyway, and I was hesitant to leave my apartment and start walking around just yet.

After tidying my room and getting a big cup of hot chocolate from the cafeteria I lay down on my bed and wore the ring I had been given. The title of the book was _‘Delicate Wings Crushed’_ and it appeared to be the first one of a series. Just from these words, I could tell that it was probably going to be quite compelling. It wasn’t big at all which meant that the author would stick to the point and avoid unnecessary information. _I’m intrigued_.

The tale was about a princess in a world where peoples were divided into small kingdoms. Her own kingdom was one of the most beautiful yet social inequality was present. Social mobility was nearly unknown to citizens and, hence, each generation was forced to live a destiny which was already written for them. The whole concept was not foreign to me. In fact, it was pretty common among the nations of Earth, especially in the past.

The princess was brought up by two loving yet, sometimes, overprotective parents who never ceased to give her their full attention, in spite of their important duties. But, even if she didn’t have the king and queen by her side, she would never feel lonely because she would spend time with her younger sister or her friends, princesses of other kingdoms. She was always told how pretty and kind she was and she was aware of her numerous merits. She felt confident in herself because she could have anything she wanted and her innocence and purity were admired by everyone in the kingdom. Her future was bright and the faith in herself unwavering.

On the day of her eighteenth birthday, the castle held a sublime ceremony where the noblest people of all kingdoms were invited. Kings, dukes, counts, and barons were all there with their families. And, of course, the prince she was destined to marry.

She had seen him a couple of times in the past, once when she was still a little girl and once more as a teenager. She was convinced that this was the man of her dreams since dreams usually became reality for her. He was, naturally, handsome and especially wealthy since his kingdom was even more powerful than hers. The only thing that preoccupied her was that he always appeared somewhat reserved towards her and her family but she thought that this would be normal since he didn’t appear to be very sociable in general.

The day of the big ceremony was no exception. In fact, he seemed colder and even more disinterested in the whole celebration. She began worrying even more and kept wondering what kind of sentiment that was. To make things worse, royal weddings were so thoroughly planned that if one of them didn’t succeed, it would be difficult to form a new bond. Pairings were predetermined from the day when a noble reached adolescence and it would take time to renegotiate and decide upon a new one. Certainly, the pity and disapproval of commoners would complicate matters even more since the royalty depended on their favor.

Eventually, the prince ended up marrying a maid from the princess’s castle who had fascinated him on the day of her eighteenth birthday. She wasn’t very beautiful nor talented. But she was smarter than the innocent princess and didn’t hesitate to abandon her official duties for a while in order to get to know the prince better.

He was the one who had started chatting with her and discreetly asked if she could find some more time to talk to him. The maid could see that, after some point, the prince had started taking an interest in her and she knew that he wasn’t famous for his social skills. He was rather selective and that – along with her strong intuition – was what had made her believe that he was serious about her. _That_ was why she hadn’t minded acting unprofessionally for a short period of time. Because if her guess was correct, it would last a lifetime.

When the news officially spread and weren’t mere rumors anymore, the princess committed suicide. The citizens’ opinion of her, the uncertainty of her future, the breakdown of her innocent view of life, her unfounded love for the prince, everything preoccupied her and left her restless. She was unable to adapt to the new situation due to how little she knew about real life and how frail the faith in herself was. Everything was so perfectly made for her that she had little reason to question matters that didn’t directly concern her. And, apart from this, she was pure and innocent by nature.

 _Naïve and spoilt then,_ I thought when I finished the book, late in the afternoon. No wonder why the prince was able to adapt to the new circumstances even when he was the cause of this tragedy. He was intelligent and persistent with good reason. Of course, his parents’ love and power combined with the strength of his beliefs and arguments were enough to create a proper fairytale for him and his wife.

I took a big breath, feeling a little tired. I _had_ skipped at least one meal. As for my emotional state, I was certain there was a hint of true sadness somewhere inside me. The death of an innocent person is not something to be taken lightly. For sure, the princess wasn’t the only one at fault. Her parents held part of the blame for not making sure that their daughter was taught meaningful things except for etiquette.

Nevertheless, this grief inside me was overpowered by the satisfaction I usually felt when meritocracy was applied. The prince was smart and serious about his feelings, as well as the maid he fell in love with. Why should noble people be the only ones to have a chance for happiness? Social status alone is meaningless if someone doesn’t deserve it. I was mostly delighted with their happy ending.

As I started wondering what kind of emotions the ring would spot, I glanced down at it and was amazed at the view in front of my eyes. The once transparent Lucite ring had now become full of colors.  The dark shade of purple and the bright white and yellow were the first ones that caught my eye. Apart from those, I could also see green and blue in paler shades. So had my emotions been transformed into colors after all?  I couldn’t wait for tomorrow’s lesson so that I could ask Mr. Astar about the results. It had been a long time since I last experienced this kind of feeling, similar to taking an exam: I would offer him a tangible part of my mind.

This wasn’t the same, though. There was no reason to be afraid of my own emotions. I was aware enough of what it was that I felt and I trusted that Mr. Astar himself had already suspected a few things. And he liked me for who I was. He did, didn’t he?


	24. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 23

The next day I decided to leave the apartment early for my afternoon lesson. Not only had it become a habit but I also couldn’t wait to see Mr. Astar and ask him about the ring.

Only that this time, he was there before me and was… grazing his arms with his daggers. He seemed focused on what he was doing but, at the same time, his expression looked troubled. To any other person, that may have appeared suicidal but I knew better.

He was not late to notice me. He simply raised his gaze to me, making me extremely self-conscious all of a sudden. Not only had I spotted him doing something so peculiar but I was also reminded of everything that had happened between us the last time. _That’s right._ I would have to call him ‘Astar’ from now on. I would have a hard time getting used to it for I still felt too intimidated by his presence. Besides, I had no idea if he only meant that for the time we would spend alone.

“Early again?” he asked me with his familiar grin, seeing that I found it difficult to form any words.

“I-I wanted to ask you about this,” I stuttered and took the ring and the book he had given me out of my bag.

“I see,” the smile left his face and he put his daggers back to their sheaths inside his coat.

If I saw correctly, there was no blood on them or his arms. Did the wounds close the moment they were opened? And how could the blades be entirely stainless? What was that man’s deal?

“Is this black magic?” I asked, startled, still looking at his bare arms. I could also see the same tattoo on both of them – something like a long black claw trapping each of his members and continuing far above his sleeves. That reminded me a lot of the tattoo I had once spotted around his neck.

“Sure, you could say that,” again, that lovely insidious grin.

What, wasn’t it exactly black magic? Then what was that?

“Don’t think too much into it,” he turned serious and hid his exposed skin under the sleeves of his sweater and coat. “Now,” he reached for the book in my hand and… disappeared… to reappear after a few seconds without anything in his hands.

Probably noticing my stupefied expression, he raised his eyebrow as if he was saying ‘ _Really? You don’t get it?’_.

“Right,” I admitted, shyly. He most likely left the book in his apartment because he never carried a bag with him.

Ignoring my answer, he took the ring from my hand and observed it for a few seconds.

“Can you tell what I felt?” I asked, preoccupied.

He then put the ring in his pocket and crossed his arms. The way he was now looking at me was as if his eyes were piercing through my soul. _More than any other time. I felt nude under his stare._

“Did you enjoy yourself?” his wicked smile almost terrified me. _What conclusion did he reach?_

“I-I liked the book, yes,” I shyly averted my eyes.

“No,” he whispered in a tone which implied that he had discovered too much. “Did you _savor_ the ending?”

Suddenly, I heard someone approaching us with light and quick footsteps – something that rendered me incredibly disappointed. There was something enthralling in the unnerving way Mr. Astar had been staring at me. It felt as if I could finally see his approval of me in its totality when at the same time a dark force was calling out to me through his intelligent voice. I couldn’t find a better way to put it into words.

When I turned to look at the person who had interrupted us, I was greeted by a familiar figure.

“What are you doing here so early?” a disturbed Seraphina asked us both in an accusatory tone.

“What are _you_ doing here at all?” Mr. Astar snapped back at her.

“I wanted to confirm something,” she only said, distressed, and turned around to leave.

“Seraphina!” without really considering what I was doing, I called her.

“Sophia, why didn’t you come at yesterday’s lesson?” she asked me calmly yet still upset.

“I’m sorry, I–”

“If you want to blame someone for this, you’re looking at the wrong person,” Mr. Astar told her, interrupting me.

“You think I don’t know that?” she replied sharply and then approached me. “Don’t trust him,” she advised truthfully, in a manner as if we were alone.

After searching her face for more information, I turned to look at the man beside me. Mr. Astar had a deadpan expression on his face. He didn’t seem to be urging me to believe anything in particular. Did he not care or was he letting me decide? I was unsure of what to think of this. I already knew or suspected many ‘bad’ things about him but I still liked him. Did she know as much as I did or was it that she knew even more? And besides, what did she care? Was there any rule that forbade relationships between professors and students? Or was her concern somehow linked to Mr. Astar’s secretive habits?

I turned to Seraphina: “Thank you for your advice but nothing is going on anyway. Please don’t worry about it.”

Technically, I had told the truth: he and I were still a professor and his student. But still, the fact that at that exact moment I longed to grab him and kiss him right in front of her made me a big fat liar. I couldn’t help feeling guilty about it yet I couldn’t answer about something so serious on the spot. Not before hearing what _he_ had to say.

Besides, if I did admit something, I was afraid that I would put Mr. Astar and me in a tight spot. I sensed he had a good reason for all those secrets.

She looked at me troubled: “We’ll talk again when things get more stable,” she glanced at him, “Although I don’t think there’ll be a point then.”

With these words, she left.

Mr. Astar then took out of his coat what must have been a thin and black necklace. What did he need that for?

He took a few steps and stood behind me.

“What–”

“Shh,” he slowly pulled my hair to the side, softly grazing the back of my neck with his fingers –something that sent shivers down my spine. In an instant, my heartbeat turned wild. He was so close that I could smell his fragrance and feel his hot breath against my skin.

“Whether you decide to trust me or not, this will prove useful to you,” he put the black necklace on me. His voice was low and almost… seductive.

After those seconds which felt like the time had stopped, he came back where he was, across of me. Even though the usual sarcastic expression had left his face, he had crossed his arms again, looking enigmatic. It was as if I could hear his thoughts: _Isn’t this what you wanted?_ he was asking me.

Had our relationship already changed? Why did I have such a hard time accepting it? Both Seraphina and him were clearly pointing it out. I could understand why _he_ did it but how could _she_ be so sure? And why had she been so insistent? I was free to be with whoever I wanted.

Sensing what must have been fear in my expression, his usually icy gaze turned gentle. “The necklace allows you to mentally contact many non-humans. Just think of them and you’ll reach their consciousness. You only need to have seen them in person and know their name,” he explained, avoiding touching upon the words that hadn’t been spoken.

“Thanks,” these were the only words that could come out of my mouth for the time being.

Luckily, it was about time the lesson started and one by one, the students started gathering around us. Nervously I searched around with my eyes to spot Vincent because I couldn’t stand to be near Mr. Astar and say nothing after what had happened. It seemed as if our next words could change our relationship. And although I craved that more than anything, I couldn’t help but feel terrified. There were so many things I didn’t know. So many things that couldn’t work out. And then the pain would be unbearable.

 _There he is!_ Without looking back, I walked up to my friend with a grateful smile on my face.

“Thank you for helping me the other day!” I exclaimed.

“The pleasure is mine,” he flashed me his usual innocent smile and noticed the necklace on my neck.

“Oh! I meant to advise Mr. Astar to give you one that but I see he did already!” his grin turned collusive near the end of his sentence.

“Yes, well, since I’m a human I can’t do it on my own.”

“And look at him staring at us now!” he said in a satisfied tone. “When did he get so jealous? What happened between you two?”

His sincere smile made me really happy. “Doesn’t he know your preferences?” I asked.

“I haven’t told him but I believe he suspects it. But I don’t think that he’s sure of how much _you_ know and feel.”

“Everyone stop talking,” I heard Mr. Astar’s sharp voice. “Form pairs and start fighting. Vincent and Sophia come here.”


	25. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 24

We did as asked and walked up to him.

“You drink this,” he gave me another potion – a red one this time.

I took it and gulped it down, no questions asked. It would probably protect me from injuries.

“Vincent, I trust that you’ll be careful not to hurt her. Use one dagger today,” he told him then.

“Um, Mr. Astar–” I wanted to ask, but he cut me off, somewhat annoyed.

“What’s this? Did you forget what I told you the last time?”

Did he mean the name? Did he want me to call him just ‘Astar’?

“But there are so many students around,” I looked down, embarrassed.

“So? We work together now, don’t we?”

“Okay, err, Astar can I ask something?”

He’d just told me how he wanted me to call him but he looked a bit stunned when I spoke his name. In fact, that awkward expression was rather cute.

“Go ahead,” he said.

“Do I have to attack as well? Because I don’t know any techniques.”

“No, today it’s only defense for you. Try to avoid Vincent’s blows.”

“Okay.”

“Mr. Astar,” Vincent barged in, “Don’t we have to tell her a little about the fighting style so that she’ll know what to expect?”

“Observing the others until now must have made it quite clear,” he pointed out glancing at me. “But let’s do this in case she was _distracted_ ,” his tone sounded accusatory.

How was I supposed to focus on them while he was talking to us?!

“What he means,” my friend kindly started explaining to me, “is that being absentminded is a serious hindrance when fighting. Especially Mr. Astar’s lessons are based on sudden attacks without warning. One should be swift and precise.”

“Being fit also helps,” added Astar.

“Is this supposed to mean something?” I narrowed my eyes. He was only referring to the lesson, wasn’t he? He wouldn’t be interested in me if he had such superficial criteria. In any case, I needed to know.

“About what _you_ have in mind? No,” he shot me a disapproving look, “I personally don’t care how much you weigh. But I don’t believe that the attackers outside the campus will be very liberal.”

“Guys, guys, stop flirting,” Vincent interrupted with a half bothered, half mischievous smile causing me to almost jump up in shock.

Well, I was already dumbfounded by Astar’s remark. Was he obviously admitting that he liked me no matter how I looked? And, interestingly enough, he hadn’t denied my demon friend’s accusation.

“Sorry, I was the one who got off topic,” I apologized.

Astar only looked at me with interest. He seemed to be making his own assumptions.

“Okay, so do we start?” Vincent asked him.

At his nod, we took a few steps away from him and concentrated on our tasks. I forced myself to stop thinking of him for a while because I wouldn’t achieve anything like this.

In a quick move, my opponent launched an attack at me and I jumped in the opposite direction to avoid it. I hardly made it and the sad thing was that he was evidently trying to match my pace.

“More slowly, Vincent,” we heard Astar who had been watching us from afar.

The next attack was indeed slower and I avoided this as well, only that this time it wasn’t because I moved fast enough but because I stumbled on my feet and fell on the forest floor.

“Are you okay?” my friend helped me with a somewhat concerned look on his face. He seemed to be trying to hold back a laugh.

“You can laugh if you want,” I stated in a self-deprecating tone.

“Sorry,” he chuckled causing me to chuckle as well. I couldn’t be worse at this.

We glanced at Astar who was glaring at us and tried to concentrate on fighting once again.

Over time, I started improving, little by little, but every time Vincent changed his attack style or quickened the pace I had a hard time adapting resulting in me falling on the ground a few more times. I was also thankful that his reflexes were excellent so that he stopped at the right time when I failed to dodge his blows. Astar had begun paying more attention to the rest of the students, something that was a little encouraging, given that he seemed to be trusting us a bit more. He would shout out some remarks for Vincent and me but he appeared to be less restless, gradually. Although I couldn’t say I had seriously improved by the end of the session, I must have made at least _some_ progress.

Nearly everyone appeared to be out of breath when Astar asked us to change to black magic training. Some pairs changed, some remained as they were.

“Vincent and Sophia,” he beckoned us to come near him.

We approached him, wondering what his suggestions would be this time. I couldn’t help but worry, after what had happened the last time.

“What do you think of continuing together?” he asked us in a serious voice. “You seem to be cooperating well.”

“Actually, I was going to recommend it myself,” Vincent agreed and looked at Astar. “I don’t have a problem controlling myself.”

Did his eyes imply something more than what I was already aware of?

“I’ll take you up on that,” he replied solemnly “Don’t raise the level of magic unless I tell you to. As for you,” he looked at me, “there’s no reason to add variety to your reflections. If you have _one_ purely positive thought, stick to that. Think of it again and again.”

“I’m not sure about that,” I spoke honestly. At times, I felt as if any optimism I had was tainted with negativity.

“You’ll be alright,” he assured me with a softer gaze. “I have also enhanced the effects of the potion in case something goes wrong.”

“Don’t worry, Sophia,” Vincent shot me a genuine smile. “I’ll be careful. I’m not even as strong as him.”

“Okay, thanks for helping me,” I looked at both of them, gratefully. I took the new greyish potion from Astar’s hand and gulped it down. Thankfully, all substances and the mixtures themselves were nowhere near harmful to the health. It _would_ be an issue if I was to consume plenty of them.

“Begin when you’re ready.” I heard his voice as Vincent and I started walking a few steps away from him in order to limit external interference.

“Ready?” asked my friend, taking my hand, and I closed my eyes to concentrate on my positive thoughts.

“Yes.”

This time I avoided thinking of memories as well as desires and focused on things I knew I was good at. I tried to feel grateful for what I had, aiming mostly at simple things like my health and evading relationships with others which normally hid uncertainty. When I felt that I was about to jump to a more negative thought, I would quickly try to bring something clearly pleasant to mind. And this strategy worked for a while because I was only feeling a hint of exhaustion during this time.

All of a sudden, though, even that hint was gone and was replaced by an unexpected calmness and relaxation. Curious to find out if something had changed, I opened my eyes and instantly I sensed that Vincent stopped what he was doing.

Nothing, in particular, had changed, except for the fact that Astar was a lot closer to us than before.

“Why did you stop?” asked Vincent.

“I suddenly felt too refreshed and I wondered what had changed. Because I don’t think it was my thoughts.”

He turned to Astar with wide open eyes, evidently astonished. “Did you just–”

“Shut up!” he glared at him and shot me a glance, pensive.

“What?!” I asked him, “What did you do?”

“Nothing. You didn’t feel too exhausted before that, correct?”

I nodded.

“Then go on, both of you. And Vincent, _don’t_ raise the level of power,” he then walked off to supervise the rest of the students.

“What did he do?” I asked my friend once he was far enough.

“Sorry, I don’t think I should tell you,” he seemed truly apologetic. “There’s nothing to worry about though.”

“Okay.”

However, I couldn’t say I wasn’t dying to learn. Apparently, Astar’s presence close to us had been the reason behind the prevention of the spell cast on me. But I had no idea what had happened exactly. In any case, since he had been able to help me from afar, that was definitely good news for my safety.

After that, we continued our practice just like before, the light tiredness always present. I believe that neither he nor I changed a thing and that was why the rest of the session continued smoothly until the sky was completely dark.

By the time the forest was almost empty, Astar approached us again.

“Well done,” he said to both of us and turned to me: “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Just a little weary but I think I will be fine after some sleep.”

“I see,” his usual sharp aura was gone.

“I’m off,” said Vincent who must have sensed the change in the atmosphere around us. “Sophia, feel free to contact me whenever.” He winked before leaving me alone with Astar.

“Bye! Thanks for today!” I smiled and, with a rush of anxiety, turned to the man standing close to me.

His grey eyes looked perplexed as he didn’t seem to feel like making any snarky comments this time. I could even say he looked a bit sad. Naturally, I was unable to say something to him. Should I blame my usual turbulence? Was it the dark sky? Or maybe the fact that I was reminded of our previous conversation? In any case, we must have both been aware that this situation could not go on like this any longer, without making our views clear.

We were looking at each other silently, probably trying to gauge the other side’s intentions, when Astar decided to put an end to this. He slowly closed the distance between us and, while avoiding my gaze, pulled me into a tight embrace. Bewildered, I stood motionless for a considerable amount of time, trying to guess what that man had in mind. _Hugs are not necessarily erotic but for someone like him, they are, right? What if he’s testing me to make me properly confess, after everything I did the last time? I cannot believe that he means what I hope he does._

Nevertheless, those thoughts of mine were soon erased once I was overtaken by the fear of him interpreting my lack of action as disinterest. Almost in a panic, I raised my arms to hug him back but, before touching him, I reminded myself to appear calmer.

“You’re literally _begging_ for a comment, don’t you?” I heard his arrogant, yet calm, voice whispering in my ear once we were both enveloped in each other’s arms.

“Yes please.” My questions and fears were just too much.


	26. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 25

I resisted the temptation to get a whiff of his intoxicating fragrance and made sure not to move a muscle so as not to show him that I had second thoughts about this. That is _if_ what he meant by his action was that he was fond of me as well. Well, I almost always had second thoughts about anything, but this time sentiment got the best of me. And besides, I already knew enough things about that man who I liked. I probably wouldn’t be able to discover much more if we didn’t take this relationship further. Yet, the anticipation inside me could only be combined with terror. Terror of the wounds that love could cause me; terror, because it was him.

I awaited his remark but the only thing I could hear was the sound of the wind giving life to the dead-looking forest around us and a light chatter from afar. _Silence_ was his reply? Why?

I then realized that Astar’s body against mine felt unexpectedly soft all of a sudden. I had the impression that he was a lot tenser when he’d wrapped his arms around me. Had he let his guard down? Was he more relaxed than before? Combined with his silence, that reaction gave me the answer I needed… Or part of it. It was erotic then. But how serious was he? Because I didn’t have the energy for children’s games. I trusted our similarities and assumed he had the same intentions.

But before I fully relaxed my muscles as well, I felt a great wave of exhaustion overpowering me. That was clearly not the time for me to be thrilled about something like love. As if he’d sensed it, Astar’s embrace tightened.

“Either you’re a terrific liar, or you’re ignorant about your own body,” he stated.

“I told you, I’ll be fine with some sleep,” I tried to assure him but, honestly, I needed some more time with him. I didn’t want this to end just yet.

“This is obvious. But I wouldn’t call _this_ ‘a little weary’. This courtesy of yours is turning you blind,” he sounded mad, yet his voice close to my ear sounded like a lullaby.

“Sorry. I guess I… didn’t expect that much.” _That much exhaustion, that much sentiment._

He seemed to have got my whole point and decided to remain silent once more.

Still holding me, he slightly distanced himself to observe my expressions.

“Are you not afraid?” he asked in a low voice, certainly not referring to my physical state.

“I am. Not about everything, though.”

“Then you must expect what you’re getting into,” he said, truthfully, as his usual sharp expression started to reappear in his face.

“What is it that I should be afraid of the most?”

“My nature,” he said immediately as if he’d considered it hundreds of times before.

Undoubtedly, there was no hint of sarcasm in his statement. That, however, didn’t make it any less vague that it really was. What exactly did his ‘nature’ entail?

“How about your feelings?”

“Everything is influenced by my nature. In any case, you can be sure about the _essence_ of what I do,” he intensely looked at me in the eyes.

He wasn’t being clear and that wasn’t very calming. Nevertheless, I also had some things of my own to feel apologetic about.

“Are _you_ afraid of me?”

“I’m starting to,” he grinned ambiguously.

What did he mean by that? It can’t be that he didn’t expect me to be a complicated person. He knew I had a dark soul, after all. So why would he smile like that?

The more I thought about it, the more peculiar his words echoed in my head. I knew I was the one who had asked, but sincerely, I had expected a different answer. Besides, what does it mean to be afraid? Was _Astar_ really starting to get _afraid_ of me?

 _No._ Astar was starting to get afraid of _me._ The man who had nothing to fear might have found something able to make him vulnerable. For some reason, I had a hard time believing that. So our views matched even when it came to fear of love.

“We should go inside,” he suggested after a few moments of silence, maybe hinting that we wouldn’t be able to make a proper conversation under such circumstances.

_That doesn’t mean tonight’s conversation is over, does it? I still have a lot to ask._

“Astar,” I absent-mindedly called his name – causing him to flinch ever so slightly. It couldn’t be that he despised it. _He_ was the one who had asked me to call him that in the first place! Did he actually like it?

His grey eyes were now piercing through mine, reminding me that there was something I wanted to ask. _That’s right, what was it?_

 _Oh._ I needed to hear him explicitly say what was being implied for some minutes now. But, there was no way I could ask him that. Besides, my usual distraction had already gone rampant by now. There was just too much to think, too much to feel.

“Never mind,” I finally mumbled, embarrassed.

He only smirked and teleported us to my apartment without even having to take my hand, this time. As soon as we were inside, he stepped away from me – perhaps to give me some space so that I could think clearly.

The absence of the warmth his arms emanated as they were wrapped around me only made me feel lonelier all of a sudden. _It couldn’t be that I had transformed into such a pitiful, needy person so quickly!_

“What kind of expression is this?” his familiar mocking face was always present, despite his previous actions.

_I wonder if what just happened between us was some kind of dream. That world never ceased to amaze me, after all. If so, I don’t want to wake up. Even if… if what I’m about to learn about him transforms the dream into a nightmare. I don’t think I would care as long as the essence of his feelings remains intact. As long as my impression of him is correct._

All of a sudden, Astar surprised me with an affectionate embrace, much more intimate than the previous one. With his one arm tightly wrapped around my waist and the other around my shoulders, he gave me the impression that he was, all joking aside, concerned.

“I’m sure that what your reflections are important, but make sure you rest now. Don’t underestimate your condition,” he said quite sternly.

“You’re right,” I let myself take a sniff of his woodsy smell and added gratefully: “Thanks.”

Smiling, I took a step back to peek at his face.

He snorted, “You sure have a whole lot of expressions.”

“Is this a bad thing?” Well, I guess it would be bizarre of me to gaze at him like a silly kid.

“Not at all,” he moved his face so close to mine that I could feel his hot breath on my skin. “I can’t wait to see the rest of them,” he whispered, his lips curled into a provocative smile.

“S-sure,” I admitted truthfully, understanding his allusion. I loved how frank he was about his intentions.

Unsure for a moment, he momentarily glanced away.

“No enticing me now,” he finally said, eyeing me mischievously. “Sleep.”

Seeing that I had no concrete answer to give him, he took a step back again and said earnestly: “Goodnight Sophia.”

“Night, Astar.” These two words were the sweetest I had ever spoken.

 

~~~

 

Sophia’s eyes looked familiar. They had the same frenzied light he’d seen many times in the past.

“Astaroth,” she whispered the name of the man enfolding her in his arms as they both lay naked on his bed, “Can I ask for one more favor?”

“Go ahead,” he replied and kept kissing the curve of her neck.

“Mr. Stanwood was mean to me the other day.”

“What did he do?” he asked, already enraged at the man who had upset his wife.

“He asked me to practice before the next lesson because he thought I was weak.”

Astaroth wasn’t particularly mad about that fact itself because he too wanted her to be as safe as possible; but he went on to ask, anyway: “Shall I kill him as well?”

“If that’s not too risky,” she hugged her husband’s body tightly with a worried expression on her face.

“Don’t worry about that,” he kissed her lips, “But first let me take some of your energy.”

He casually grabbed the duct tape from the nightstand and forcefully tied her arms on each side of the bed.

“Today you’ll be calling me ‘Master’,” he gave her a sadistic grin.

“As you wish, Master,” Sophia answered a little more shyly.

“So…” Astaroth took hold of a black whip and began caressing her body with it “Do you want to watch as he screams for mercy?”

 

~~~

 

_Please stop!!!_

Merihem woke up, drenched in sweat. It wasn’t that he was naïve and inexperienced when it came to the sins of the world. He was used to seeing and hearing about hatred and madness all around him, especially in the past. But that nightmare had revealed to him his worst fears, those he wouldn’t dare to admit even to himself.

Astaroth’s soul was dark, as well as his and Sophia’s. However, even though he was familiar with his own kind of darkness, he wasn’t sure about the other two. He sensed he knew what kind of man his Master was and what he could be but, interestingly enough, he could never guess his full potential, more so Sophia’s. Astaroth was strong, smart and had few sensitivities. That was the best match for a very successful criminal. Because he _was_ a criminal and there was no denying it.

The question was how that woman would influence him. She seemed important to him and a relationship between those two would prove decisive not only for their own fates but for many others’ as well. Would Sophia turn him into a kinder and more considerate man or would they become a fearsome couple due to the strength one would give to the other? Would it be something in between?

Merihem couldn’t think of it any longer and pushed it back to his subconscious as much as he could. It would probably come back to haunt him in his next nightmare. That issue was almost vital to him. His soul was dark not because he was cruel and sadistic like his Master. He also rarely felt jealous, possessive or selfish. The source of his own black magic were feelings like sorrow and loneliness. He was sensitive to everything around him and empathetic towards other people’s hardships. He couldn’t stand seeing Astaroth killing them in front of his eyes; it was unbearable even when he thought about such things.

But most of all, he couldn’t imagine the bottomless abyss in which he would fall in the eventuality of Mr. Stanwood’s demise. He didn’t think that it would cause him true rage towards the person who would put an end to his life but his own sorrow would be so immense he would certainly consider suicide.

In the middle of the night, he felt lonely and desperate. He couldn’t deal with his fears on his own nor could he fall asleep again. He hadn’t felt so bad in a long time. So he decided to be a little selfish for once – seeking help from the root of his nightmare.


	27. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 26

“Sophia!” I heard a familiar voice in my head as I was sleeping and I woke up wondering what was happening.

“Sophia, it’s Merihem. I’m sorry to wake you up,” the voice that belonged to my friend went on.

“Merihem?” I said out loud.

“You don’t have to talk. Just think of what you want to answer me and I’ll hear it.”

“Oh alright,” I thought.

“Great, great!” I could imagine him smiling.

“Do you need something?” I asked, still without having to speak.

“I’m so sorry for waking you up but, um, I don’t feel very well right now.”

“Oh! Do you want to talk?! Do you want me to come over?”

“…Could you come? If that’s not too much trouble.”

“Of course! I’m glad to help!” At last! I would prove useful as a friend! Not that I wished for my help to be needed.

“Thank you so much! My room is on the fifth floor, number 5.07. I can come and teleport you if you don’t want to walk to here.”

“No, you don’t need to. I’ll be there in a while!”

“See you then!”

As soon as we finished our ‘conversation’, I got ready as quickly as possible and left my apartment. I was so happy to feel like a true friend and I didn’t have a problem waking up at 3:30 at night if a worthy person like Merihem needed me. But since he had asked for my help so late, it must have been pretty serious. And just like that, my mind started filling up with questions and worries. I hoped he merely had a hard time sleeping.

A couple of minutes later, I was outside his apartment ringing the doorbell.

“Sophia!” Merihem surprised me with a hug as soon as he opened the door.

“Merihem, what’s up?” I spoke in a low voice not to be heard by someone, hugging him back.

He always looked like Vincent except for the two times I’d seen him in his true form. He was obviously trying not to be found out by any chance.

“Come inside,” he invited me in with a preoccupied yet somewhat relieved expression on his face and closed the door.

The room was as big as mine but that one was divided in two. There were two beds, two desks, two libraries, and two wardrobes. I could immediately tell which side belonged to Merihem because, although he seemed to be tidy enough, the other side was overly plain. It was obvious that the previous roommate had long left that place. The image of my friend living all alone with the memories of a dead Luna – irrespective of whether or not she was pleasant to be with – almost made me shiver.

“The truth is,” he started explaining once we both took a seat in the mini lounge, close enough to the doorway “I’m not sure if I can talk to you about my concerns but I can’t stand being alone right now. I’m sorry. I know how much I’m asking of you.”

“Don’t worry about it. You have your reasons,” I smiled sincerely. It didn’t really matter if he was still the same witty and selfless person I had first met.

“Do you want me to make us some hot chocolate?” he grinned, well aware that I had a sweet tooth.

“Could you?”

He chuckled, probably at my childish expression. “Of course,” he stood up and walked to the small kitchen. “It's my favorite too.”

“So I see that you learned how to use the necklace easily,” he told me as he was preparing our drinks.

“It seems so.” I agreed, not knowing what else to talk about. I didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable like the last time.

“Sophia,” he asked then, a little troubled, “There is one more thing I would like to ask you.”

“Sure.”

“Do you like living alone?” that wasn’t the thing, was it?

“It depends on who I’m living with. But generally, I love my freedom. Why?”

“Who wouldn’t you mind living with?”

“People I can communicate with such as my partner or a good friend.”

He jumped a little at the end of my sentence.

“Would you like to live with me or Astaroth?”

I couldn’t say I didn’t anticipate such a suggestion after that strange introduction, but nevertheless, I was taken aback by it. One could say we didn’t know each other that well yet to start discussing such options but not once had he made me a bad impression, even while he kept his nature hidden. As long as he didn’t mind my beliefs and was interested in my person, I could also enjoy his thought-provoking view of the world. Besides, the fact that Astar trusted him – and in a way completely different from how he’d trusted Luna – made me even more favorably disposed towards him. And yes, in essence, I _did_ trust Astar as well.

“Yes, I’d like that if I had the alternative to return to my previous apartment if something went wrong.”

“Then how about moving in with me?”

“Merihem,” I smiled, “I know I’m not supposed to know too much, but what happened to you all of a sudden?” We may have been friends but still, asking for such a change in our everyday lives must have required a lot of courage to suggest.

He breathed out, preoccupied: “You’re right,” he handed me my cup once he was finished and sat beside me, “I guess it can’t be helped.”

I patiently waited for him to gather his thoughts.

“I have a dark soul like you and Astar because I often feel pessimistic, lonely and sad,” he began explaining, “So I really can’t handle to be alone sometimes. And I sense that from now on… it will only get worse,” he said hesitantly.

“I see.” That was only partly true. Why would his condition deteriorate? I couldn’t help but wonder how many more secrets he might have now that he had told me he was a demon. Unfortunately, I didn’t know that much about him to start jumping to conclusions.

“But if you decide to move in here, you shouldn’t worry about me!” he exclaimed suddenly, probably to lighten up the mood. “Whenever you need some time alone I won’t be talking or I’ll be out of the room!”

I smiled at his kindness. I could see the tightrope he was forced to walk. On the one hand, those negative feelings he had were too strong for him alone and, on the other, he felt bad about imposing his will on me. That mere thought made me more than willing to help him. In fact, it would be fun to live with a friend and it would help calm my nerves which were tense lately. But moving in with another guy could be a problem, as of now.

“I don’t have a problem to move in here,” I said after thinking about his suggestion, “But do you think that Astar will be okay with it?”

“Right,” he frowned. “If I asked him and he was okay with it?”

“Then I’d live with you.” I smiled.

 _Just great._ We were already talking as if we both knew what had happened a few hours ago. In fact, I wouldn’t be too surprised if Merihem said he already considered us a couple. Well, it _was_ true that recently, I felt as if I had to perform a role in a play every time I faced Astar and his seductive smirk.

“Thanks, Sophia!” He looked truly happy. “At the end of the day, this doesn’t concern him! This is _your_ decision!”

“I’m not too sure about that,” I spoke in a small voice, sensing that I wouldn’t be able to avoid thinking of _him_ any longer. _Damn. The reason I was there was to offer consolation, not lose myself in a circle of sweet memories!_

He narrowed his eyes as though he was overly suspicious: “Something happened between you two. Now that I’m thinking about it, you have this dreamy aura about you. Well, dreamier than the rest of the time.”

Vivid recollections finally penetrated my consciousness, bringing the fast-paced heartbeat back. It was as if I could feel Astar’s arms around me, hear his intelligent voice tickling my ear and smell his scent which so much intoxicated me. Suddenly, I felt a little dizzy.

“Oh my God,” Merihem exclaimed stunned, “You’re together now?!”

I dropped my gaze. Astar wouldn’t have a problem if I told him, would he?

“I can’t believe it,” he had already assumed the words I didn’t say out loud. “I couldn’t have chosen a worse time to ask you for such a favor.”

“It’s not a favor.” I smiled. “Let’s just ask and we’ll see what he has to say.” In fact, I hoped he was selfless enough so as not to mind. Because if it was to hurt him in the slightest, there was no way I could do it.

Merihem’s eyes started to water. I was amazed at how sincere and kind that guy was. No doubt he couldn’t coexist with the other demons.

“You’re the best friend I’ll ever have!” He hugged me again. “I wish you true happiness with him!”

“Thanks, Merihem! I wish you the best as well, whichever path you choose.”

I wasn’t sure what was going on in his life or if he would tell me sooner or later, but I was certain about one thing: From what I had experienced till that moment, Merihem definitely was a good person and he _deserved_ to be happy.


	28. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 27

It was a mistake for Merihem and me not to sleep at all since I had visited his apartment. We both knew that the following day’s lesson would be with Mr. Stanwood yet we played board games all night. Apparently, my friend had many games to pass his free time as he would often find himself alone, day and night.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love people,” he told me that night which we spent together, “It’s just that a lot of them seem to avoid me and others are not interested in the things I like.”

“Do you have something certain in mind?” I asked although I could already imagine what his response would be.

“Apart from games and animals, I love discussing serious topics,” he replied, earnestly.

“That’s to be expected. Most people are shallow.”

Instead of voicing his objection, as usual, Merihem only grinned, pondering.

“What?” I smiled back.

“Nothing. You just remind me too much of someone.”

Most likely, that would be Astar. It wasn’t that he knew many people who could agree with me.

“You don’t share my opinion then,” I smirked. Implying that I reminded him of his Master was the best way for him to be polite when reacting to my statement. I already knew where this discussion was going.

“That’s a way to look at it,” his gaze turned intrigued, probably because the conversation was getting too interesting. “But one can’t choose their likes and dislikes.”

“Keep talking,” I grinned causing him to mimic my expression.

“It’s just that I can’t really blame them, you know?”

I nodded in understanding. “In this logic, we didn’t choose to be superior either. But everything is judged here. Why should we suffer their unfair treatment while they get away with it? I don’t remember many of those accepting us, considering that we didn’t choose to be who we are either.”

Merihem’s face clouded over: “So would you like to enforce justice if you could?”

“Yes.”

Despite the fact that we had discussed this topic several times already, we never seemed to get tired of it. We essentially knew where it would lead us, yet we foolishly hoped that one could adopt the view of the other. And that was why, pretty often, our conversations would reach a dead end.

 _That,_ along with the fact that almost everything seemed to be connected to that small hypothesis: I valued my independence _partly because of the awful society_ , I loved analyzing dark concepts _partly because of the awful society_ , I loved technology _partly because of the awful society_. To be honest I was sometimes grateful to the awful society as well. Thanks to their ignorance and greed, I felt more unique and I could enjoy a great variety of things besides socialization.

Merihem, of course, could not keep up with this logic. To him introversion was merely a state of exile; a situation he would gladly exchange if he could feel at home along with people. That was the only thing he needed so as not to feel lonely. The major reason he was still my friend was his selflessness; his interest in me and his willingness to spend time together despite our differences. I very much preferred him to those whose mind was similar to mine yet they stuck to their egocentric way of life.

Hence this time, as always, he didn’t like my answer and it wasn’t that he simply disagreed with me. I could tell there was something more there, which he wouldn’t be able to disclose to me. I somehow got the feeling that it was all related to Astar. He was most likely familiar with his cruel ‘justice-enforcement’ methods.

After that short awkward silence that was spread between us, we kept playing the board game, unable or unwilling to talk for a while. Little by little, we found things to discuss but we evidently avoided touching upon controversial issues. We were having fun but each one had their own preoccupations during the whole time.

Not long before our morning course, Merihem and I had finished our last game and I was helping him tidy up his room. It was then when I noticed him behaving a little differently. He had focused his eyes somewhere in the room but, at the same time, nowhere in particular. I had seen that kind of reaction in the past. He was communicating with someone. Was it _him_?

My friend’s panicked face confirmed my suspicions.

“Astar’s coming!” he almost yelled.

It would indeed be peculiar if he saw me there so early in the morning but there was nothing for me to feel guilty about. I did my best to remain calm, despite my bad feeling.

Before I had time to respond –or even to move– his familiar black figure appeared before us. Once he spotted us both, his eyes widened imperceptibly. Well, who wouldn’t be surprised?

 “Morning,” he said to both of us, yet his eyes were only looking at me.

For some reason, he didn’t look angry, nor stunned anymore. His usual sharp aura was gone too. His gaze was gentle and, perhaps, a little sad.

“G-good morning, Astar.” I smiled hopelessly.

“Good morning!” said Merihem cheerily. “Thanks for bringing the potion.”

Astar only outstretched his arm towards him in order to give him something –the potion, probably– and kept penetrating me with his grey eyes.

“You have some explaining to do,” he told me, calmly yet seriously.

“Um, Master, we have to prepare for our morning lesson,” Merihem jumped in, discreetly.

“Sophia was going to her apartment to get ready, correct?”

We nodded.

“Then I’ll walk her there,” Astar’s voice didn’t leave any room for objection. Not that we would have any. I wanted to clear things out and besides… I’d really love to spend some more time with him!

“Sure, thanks,” I agreed, avoiding his eyes.

I grabbed the small bag that I had brought with me and we left the room together. Since I had decided to be with him, I had a pretty good idea about what kind of man he was. And for that very reason, his serenity felt somewhat threatening. The more I thought about it, the more panicked I got. That was a side of him I could only discover by being his lover.

“I’m not going to kill you or anything,” he said in an amused tone as we were walking.

“Do I look that bad?”

“Uh huh.”

“Sorry. But you already know I’m afraid of you.”

“I never said I didn’t like it,” he shot me a predatory grin.

_In other words, ‘Well done being scared of me’._

I shivered at the realization of how much I liked that answer. However masochistic that might sound, I had missed that unique demeanor of his, even though I’d seen him a few hours ago. Once he assured me that he wouldn’t kill me and I saw that he was relaxed enough to make snarky remarks, the anxiety I harbored changed its form.

“Wipe that smile off your face, kiddo,” he spoke in a somewhat annoyed tone. “When I said that you had explaining to do, I meant it.”

“Sorry.”

With a sigh of surrender, he spoke more softly: “Did you forget what you told me last night?”

His question came completely out of the blue. What did last night have to do with anything? Wasn’t he mad to find me in Merihem’s apartment?

“What?” I uttered.

He smirked, “Did you think I’d have a problem because I found you with him?”

“You don’t?!”

“Why is this so surprising?”

“Are you so sure I see him as a friend and nothing more?”

“No.”

I stopped walking and turned to look at him in disbelief.

“What?” he asked, turning to face me. My reactions seemed to entertain him more and more.

“Aren’t you jealous?” I furrowed my brows. What kind of relationship did he think we had? Most people I was familiar with would be jealous and possessive; otherwise, they didn’t care. I knew I had hoped for him to be selfless but I didn’t expect that much acceptance.

“I am,” he stopped smiling. “But if I tied you down against your will, that would make you unhappy, wouldn’t it?”

“You…” I couldn’t believe how altruistic that sounded. “Do you expect me not to tie you down as well?”

“What’s the point?” he asked as if what he was saying was obvious. “That would also make you unhappy.”

“So what you’re saying,” I desperately tried to gather my thoughts, “is that you’ll be loyal to me but I don’t have to?”

“Well done, genius,” he grinned and started walking again.

“But that’s not fair!” I followed him, at a loss.

“Then here’s one case there’s no room for justice.”

Seriously? Would he throw such an important principle away just to make me happy? I hardly expected him to be like this when I first heard of his views in that restaurant. What a beautiful, _beautiful_ turn of events!


	29. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 28

“No, Astar!” I stopped again to hug him tightly. At that moment, my emotions made it too hard to care that we were in the middle of an academy corridor, dozens of students walking around. Sooner or later, they would find out about us anyway.

“I don’t want to hurt you either!” I continued and I felt his arms being wrapped around me with equal intensity.

“That’s very kind of you to say,” he spoke in a low and earnest voice, “But I won’t mind if you won’t be able to keep your word.”

“Me neither.”

I couldn’t promise him that I would always be faithful, even though that was my intention at that moment. The least I could do was give him the same rights he was giving me. Besides, I truly didn’t want to be the reason for his sorrow.

“You have to be in class in a while, don’t you?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” I mumbled and reluctantly broke away from his embrace to start walking again. We had almost reached my room.

I pretended not to notice the people around us who were now shamelessly gossiping about us. Astar did the same thing and silently accompanied me to my door.

“Thanks for walking with me,” I gave him a big smile.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten to reprimand you,” he replied with a mischievous smirk as if I had evaded that topic on purpose.

“Oh right! What–”

He silenced me placing his finger on my lips. “Later. Now go get ready or you’ll be late. _They already have a lot to blame us for._ ”

I nodded, perplexed, and entered my apartment to get myself ready. Would the others really accuse us of being together? I didn’t think our morning walk would be the only cause of such a commotion. Judging from what Seraphina had suspected, news indeed spread too quickly inside the campus. So much that she nearly (unfairly) accused us of something that hadn’t yet happened.

Once I left the apartment, I noticed that Astar was waiting for me, looking troubled. A part of me had expected him to wait for me, yet that didn’t stop me from feeling ecstatic to see him again. He really was better than his reputation. And I could hardly get hold of myself.

“You sure take your time,” he teased and took my hand to teleport us outside the chamber where Mr. Stanwood’s courses were held.

“Thank you!” I said gratefully. I’d made it in time.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” he said sternly. “After all, you didn’t rest as you’d promised.”

I looked at him wide-eyed. _That’s right! That’s what he wanted to scold me for! How could I forget it?!_ I hadn’t exactly said the word ‘promise’ but everything I’d told him was supposed to be equally true.

“See you,” half grinning half frowning, he turned on his heel to leave.

“I’m sorry!” I exclaimed but he didn’t stop to acknowledge it.

I’d hurt him, hadn’t I? Suddenly, I felt like crying. But what was I supposed to do? My friend needed me. He knew that, didn’t he? Was he really that worried about my safety? Such feelings couldn’t have been born only yesterday. Had he liked me for a long time? When did his resentment turn into caring?

“Sophia! It’s been ages!” Vincent’s call snapped me out of my reflections.

“Oh, hello!” I smiled. That guy was always pleasant to see, even if we’d parted a few minutes ago “Is the professor here?”

“Just arrived.” I had the impression he slightly blushed.

 _Aww._ “What’s happening with this case?”

“Nothing in particular,” he frowned.

“Vincent, give me a hand, could you?!” I heard Mr. Stanwood’s strong voice from inside the room.

I stared at my friend in shock and he shot me an embarrassed glance.

“I’m coming!” he replied merrily and ran into the chamber.

I decided to enter as well because the lesson would soon start. As usual, I tried to stand in some corner where there wouldn’t be too much noise and people. As I was walking, though, I could feel the students’ eyes on me. Without casting an eye to anyone, I could clearly tell that some of them had stopped babbling while some others were talking more fervently than before. I was aware of my self-centered nature but I didn’t let that mislead me: It wouldn’t surprise me if everyone in there already knew about my relationship with Astar. It wasn’t that attention alone bothered me. It was the fact that most of them were ill-mannered towards me that I loathed.

Undoubtedly, it wasn’t my imagination anymore: Although I hadn’t heard my name, the few phrases I picked up while standing in the corner sounded like blatant insults to my person.

_“…Mr. Astar’s new toy…”_

_“…follows that man like a puppy…”_

_“…her safe little dream…”_

_“…end up like Luna…”_

Everyone in the room had chosen Astar’s area of expertise so it was understandable that I would have to deal with jealous fans. I personally had not much of a problem ignoring their petty gossip with a smug expression on my face; it was something else that preoccupied me at the moment: _Just how much did people know about Luna?_ As far as I was aware, there was no proof of who was responsible for her disappearance, yet everyone appeared strikingly informed. And in spite of their ill disposition towards me, I had to admit that their views were not completely unfounded.

Continuing to disregard the rest of the students, I turned my gaze towards my friend who was talking to Mr. Stanwood. They both seemed to be chatting without a care in the world –which was definitely good news. It didn’t look impossible at all for them to end up together. _Has Mr. Stanwood ever thought of such a possibility?_ I wondered.

Not long later, the class began and I finally managed to get some peace. Everyone, including myself, concentrated on the lesson. Even though I did awful as always, I could no longer hear that disturbing banter. And when a few students would start whispering something with each other, Mr. Stanwood would put them in their place. However, because everyone knew that he wasn’t too menacing, they would interrupt the lesson time and again, making his job exhausting.

After the class, Merihem and I were asked to remain in the chamber.

“Do you know what he might want from us?” I worriedly asked my friend.

“No idea,” he replied, equally concerned. “I suspect it has to do with _him_ , though.”

“I’m afraid so,” I mumbled to myself. For some reason, not only did the students appear upset, but the professors too –Astar included. And I didn’t think it was due to the teacher-student taboo.

By the time the three of us were left alone in the chamber, Mr. Stanwood approached us wearing a strict yet troubled look on his face.

“First of all, Vincent, I’d like you to do me a favor if you could,” he said.

My friend only nodded, probably preoccupied with what was to come.

The professor gave him a kind and earnest smile in return. They truly seemed very compatible. _Wait, that’s not the issue here!_

“Please do your best so that Astaroth doesn’t search for anyone during the next hour.”

At these words, I immediately turned defensive. I felt the urge to get out of there at once. Vincent, as expected, looked conflicted. He was forced to choose between the man he liked and his friend and Master.

“Please, Vincent. I know I’m asking too much of you but I have to do it for everyone’s sake.”

Those words must have sunk in and seemed to have made my friend a lot more willing to cooperate. Since everyone was equally respected by him, a vast majority could outweigh two mere people.

“I don’t know if I want to be a part of this,” I spoke timidly.

“Unfortunately, Sophia, this isn’t a choice for you to make,” his usually innocent aura turned menacing. So he _was_ capable of such an attitude as well. The situation must have been more serious than I imagined.

“So if I were to run away this moment–”

“I would have to stop you. _No matter what_ ,” he interrupted. “But please, try to comply with us. We’ll let you go once we’re finished with what we need to tell you.”

“Do you promise?” asked Vincent, instead of me.

“I promise. We only want to talk to her.”

But why _‘we’_? Where would he take me and who else wanted to speak with me?

“We only need Sophia, though,” Mr. Stanwood added. “Vincent, just see to it that Astaroth doesn’t find out.”

I didn’t really have a problem if all they wanted to do was talk. But if it was as safe as it sounded, then why did they want to keep it a secret from Astar? Something was fishy yet I couldn’t do anything about it. I was weak and my friend already convinced.

With nothing left to say, the professor and I left Vincent in the chamber with a defeated look on his face. I wasn’t sure if I could blame him for that or not. It wasn’t the first time that life imposed difficult decisions on people. When someone was forced to choose among friendship, trust, love, and other principles, the consequences would always be undesirable at least. As for me, it was tragically ironic to consider that I’d feel safer with Astar than anybody else at that moment.


	30. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 29

After a few minutes of walking, we reached the room I had only been allowed into on the first day I had appeared in that world: the principal’s office.

Mr. Stanwood knocked on the door and entered with me. Before me, I could see Mr. Hibbert, Seraphina, and the head of the academy himself, Mr. Ashford. Those would be the ones to ‘talk’ to me?

“Long time no see, Ms. Black,” Mr. Ashford was the first one to talk. Strangely enough, he appeared friendlier than the rest of them.

“Hello,” I hesitantly greeted everyone although I wasn’t exactly happy to see them.

“Let’s not waste any time,” Seraphina said sternly enough.

Everyone looked more severe than I remembered them. Was it that they were truly bad people or did they have a good reason to be so uptight? For some reason, I was inclined towards the latter.

At the principal’s discreet signal, something that looked like a transparent aura spread across the whole room.

“Yes, this is one of the tricks _that_ _lowlife_ can do,” Seraphina explained to me in a hateful tone which slightly took me aback. But then again, I should have seen that coming, judging from our last encounter out in the forest. Her looks definitely didn’t match her true colors.

“Are we in another dimension?” I asked, trying to remain calm.

“Yes,” said Mr. Stanwood. “So that _he_ won’t be a disturbance.”

Even though I knew that none of this would be tolerated, I felt like screaming and running away. Those people were _unfairly_ keeping me there against my will! Astar may be a shady guy but how could they act so unreasonably when they had allowed his presence on campus? And why would they pursue _me_ when I had done nothing wrong? I gathered my courage and tried to avoid any rash actions since they would probably achieve nothing or even make things worse; nothing serious had happened yet.

However, the fact that I was being kept in there by force and that Astar was absolutely unwelcome there, combined with the disapproval in everyone’s eyes, was enough for me to understand that this meeting wouldn’t be a simple one.

“Please, take a seat, Ms. Black,” said finally the principal gesturing me towards a comfortable armchair.

I listened to him and took a seat, waiting for what they needed to tell me.

“First of all,” Seraphina began talking, “you _are_ in a relationship with Astaroth, right?”

I didn’t think there would be a point in denying it.

“I am.”

Everyone’s faces stiffened at my answer. Were they _really_ hoping I would say no?

“In this case, we must ask you to break up with him right away,” she continued.

“Why?”

“For plenty of reasons. Is your own safety convincing enough?”

“My own safety is something I decide.” I had already been prepared for that question and I no longer needed to consider the answer. Because, just as many other words, ‘safety’ had more than one definition.

“Very well,” Seraphina continued displeased as if she had also anticipated this response, “Then we are forced to threaten you.”

“What are you resolved to do?”

Mr. Stanwood was the one to speak this time: “We could expel you or kill you,” he didn’t sound as ruthless as Seraphina yet I could see he was as determined as the others.

Of course, their words left me at a loss. I would either have to break up with Astar or die? Because I wouldn’t survive out there on my own. _Would I?_

“Unfortunately,” said Mr. Hibbert, “You have to reach a decision now. We wouldn’t like _him_ to find out what’s going on.”

That might have been careless of me but I had already decided. I was too afraid to test what they would do to me if I didn’t cooperate.

Summoning all of the courage I had left, I stood up again and said: “I would like to leave the academy then.”

I couldn’t betray the only person I truly cared about. And, of course, losing my life was out of the question. I didn’t have high hopes of leading an easy life outside the campus. The few things that I had learned during my short stay in the academy had made that world look terrifying to a human. Yet I couldn’t imagine myself living a lie and betraying my principles. If I chose to leave Astar now, I would curse myself for the rest of my life. I wanted to be free of qualms on the day I died.

“That’s not–” Seraphina objected.

“ _Stop it, Seraphina,_ ” Mr. Stanwood cut her off, “We’re not like _him_. We should at least give her a decent choice.”

“That’s right,” Mr. Hibbert agreed, “We’ll consider what to do about the academy’s reputation later.”

Although she didn’t like it, she was forced to accept it. Either a part of her was convinced, or it was only because they had to reach a consensus. Nevertheless, I couldn’t exactly say I was relieved.

_So was that it?_

_Would I never see Astar again?_

As realization started overshadowing surprise, the tears I’ve been trying so hard to hide filled my eyes. How could a sentiment so young now sting so deeply?

_Astar… forgive me. I hope this won’t hurt you as much as it starts hurting me…_

However, just before the meeting was about to conclude, the principal –silent until now– took a step back and hit his back against the large library behind him, his eyes wide open and unfocused. His body looked limp as if he had turned into a marionette. He appeared almost… possessed.

_What did just happen?_

For some reason, his expression seemed a lot less panicked, compared to the others’ who were now watching him in disbelief.

A stunned Seraphina turned to look at me, or –more specifically– my neck. Not seeing exactly what she was looking for, she approached me and forcibly pulled the collar of my sweater down to reveal the necklace Astar had given me.

“ _Why didn’t anybody check for this?!_ ” she accused everyone, glaring at Mr. Stanwood.

 _Of course! The necklace! How could I not think of this?!  When I mentally addressed him, I wasn’t only talking to myself!_ Was that why Astar had given it to me in the first place? So that I could call him in case I needed him? Did he anticipate such a thing to happen? _Damn. If only I weren’t so forgetful!_

While the whole room was in a state of disarray, a figure I longed to see started to form beside me.

Before I had the time to realize what was happening, Seraphina had grabbed me, probably trying to take me away from Astar.

“What are you, stupid?” I heard his arrogant voice mocking her as the shadow next to me attacked her with two sharp looking objects, slashing her deep in the stomach with a crosswise motion.

The woman fell on the floor, writhing in pain. She was now covering the nearly lethal wound with her hands, presumably trying to heal it. Just by looking at her blood-soaked torso, I could swear I would not have survived such a blow.

The shadow got in front of me to shield me as its form became more and more solid. Astar would normally teleport rapidly from one place to another. Maybe the fact that we were inside another dimension made it harder to break in.

The other professors seemed to be prepared to fight because they were now looking at us threateningly. I had no idea that their relationship with him was so strained. The only one who appeared to have second thoughts was Mr. Ashford –who now seemed to have regained control of his body. Was the fact that he could also use black magic what made him more reluctant?

“Stay behind me,” Astar commanded me and, momentarily, something unthinkable happened: _his long black hair turned silver._

Everyone else in the room looked just as shocked as me. Or, perhaps, that wasn’t the same kind of shock. They weren’t so much in disbelief; _Terrified_ would be more accurate.

 _Why?_ What was happening? Why had his hair changed color?

An unfamiliarly eerie laugh coming from the man in front of me interrupted my thoughts.

“Don’t make me go further,” his equally eerie voice threatened them in an amused tone.

I couldn’t see his face but I could tell it wouldn’t be the one I was used to seeing.

“You wouldn’t,” Seraphina spoke up, still shaken.

“Why don’t you try me then?” Judging from his voice, I could imagine a deranged grin spread across his face.

For a few critical moments, no one dared to take the argument further. Even Astar seemed a little disturbed to me.

“How about a negotiation?” the principal suggested then, something that slightly calmed everyone.

I couldn’t exactly keep up with what was going on, but I was sure I would have a whole lot to think about once all of that was over.

“First of all, you _are_ aware of our purpose, _right_?” Mr. Ashford went on, looking at Astar.

“I suspect so.”

“Break up with him, leave the academy or you’re dead,” he explained. “These are the choices we gave her. She chose to leave.”

Having got no response, the principal continued: “We haven’t changed our minds. We cannot allow you both to stay here together.”

“Alright. We’ll not stay _here_ together then.”

_A rather quick decision, huh. I wonder if he’s considered this before._

“You knew it would come to this, didn’t you Harry?” Mr. Hibbert calmly asked Mr. Ashford.

“I’d be a fool if I didn’t,” he replied in the same tone.

_So they already suspected Astar to ruin their plans? Then did that mean he had started searching for me even before I ‘called’?_

No one seemed to have any objections. Not the ones they could impose anyway.

“I trust that no unnecessary information will leak out,” said Astar sternly.

“Of course,” Mr. Stanwood replied and added ambiguously: “And no hard feelings, okay?”

There was no answer to that. Nonetheless, his hair turned back to its original color.

“If that is all, you can leave now,” snarled Seraphina, still in pain.

“Oh you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he derided and confidently approached her, beckoning to me to stay close behind him. “Don’t think I don’t know about your attempt to kill her.”


	31. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 30

At that everyone, myself included, gasped in shock. _Seraphina wanted me dead?!_

However, Astar ignored it and kept talking in a threatening tone: “Try something funny and I’ll make you and everyone you care about suffer. And I won’t simply slit your throats,” he snickered. “ _You know me, after all._ ”

“Seraphina, you didn’t…” Mr. Stanwood murmured in disbelief.

“ _You tried to murder a student?! And, on top of that, without consulting with the rest of us?!_ ” the principal was more enraged than stunned.

“ _I merely tried to put an end to this before it was too late! Look at this mess now! Who knows what’ll happen to all of us?!_ ” she tried to explain herself. Apparently, me being with Astar was considered a threat for some reason. It was evident that I lacked too much information.

“That’s enough of you,” Mr. Hibbert stated, in disgust. “I say we kick her out of the academy.”

“So do you admit you allowed this _murderer_ in here willingly for all this time?!” Seraphina snapped back.

“At least _he_ was smart enough to tell us before we even signed that contract!” Mr. Ashford was clearly on Astar’s side now. “I agree on your dismissal. It seems Mr. Mason’s vote won’t be needed.”

“No…” she didn’t seem to have expected such a development.

I took a step to the side and glimpsed at Astar’s expression. He seemed to be enjoying the conflict with sadistic intensity. Somehow I found that smirk of his incredibly captivating.

“Why aren’t you fighting now, witch?” Astar’s mockery was a lot worse than the one directed at me on the day I’d met him. I was so glad I wasn’t the one in front of him this time.

She only pursed her lips and glanced at the daggers in his hands. Perhaps she was reminding herself that this could easily get out of hand.

“There’s nothing else to decide, is there?” Mr. Stanwood suggested with furrowed brows. He seemed as though he couldn’t stay in this room a minute longer.

“I expect the three of you to be out of here until tomorrow,” Mr. Ashford demanded solemnly.

At last, Astar spoke to me in a calmer voice: “Sophia, do you mind leaving the academy with me?”

_Not only is he asking for my consent but he also said my name!_

Would he leave that place for me or did he have reasons of his own? As for me, that was the wisest choice for the time being. Without a person to trust, I would surely have a hard time surviving out there on my own. In any case, I was overjoyed I got to be with him! In the end, things went better than I imagined.

“Yes. Thanks for asking for my opinion,” I smiled even though he couldn’t see it.

“It’s not like you could have an opinion on this anyway,” Seraphina told me coldly.

“Think again,” Astar threatened in an arrogant tone. “You know I don’t mind slaughtering you all and seizing the campus for myself.”

“ _So you’d slaughter her too?_ ” Seraphina protested with an enigmatic remark. “Sophia, _this_ is the kind of man you like?!”

“Yes,” I answered right away.

I would lie to myself if I claimed that I found his mental state completely sane. But I still believed in his views because, to an extent, they were the same as mine. Besides, if Astar was considered insane, then I too shared a part of his mind: I too might have enjoyed seeing him take his – my – revenge on her. There was no doubt that I could be as cruel as him in some ways.

“As for what you asked me,” Astar continued, “don’t misunderstand. If I were to lose control, it’d be for the rest of the students, not her.”

“You’re bluffing,” she replied.

“Let’s stop here,” Mr. Ashford intervened. “Let’s just be glad we didn’t have to waste any lives. As I said, I expect the three of you to leave as soon as possible.”

Astar simply extended his arm to me and I held him as composedly as I could. A few seconds later, we were back in my apartment.

I took a look around. That would most likely be the last time I would find myself in there. I would kind of miss that place. I hadn’t been there for too long but that was where a more meaningful way of life had started. That was where I had first met _him._

“Why will you come with me?” I asked Astar at a loss.

“Why do you think?”

“Astar, please,” I nearly collapsed on my bed, overpowered. At a moment like that, I needed definite answers. I couldn’t lose myself in hopes and fears now. I already had too much on my mind.

“Sophia,” he sat down next to me and softly touched my cheek with his hand, “have I not made my intentions clear enough?”

Placing his free hand behind me, he leaned forward and brought his face close to mine.

“I care about you,” he whispered, “I’ll do anything to protect you.”

“Astar…” I mumbled, overwhelmed. I didn’t know what to say. There were so many things I meant to communicate.

“I wouldn’t have let my interest in you show if I hadn’t considered all the consequences. Now, I can’t be sure how long we have before I get us both into trouble, but know _this: I’m coming with you because it’s currently your safest option. I’m coming with you because I’m serious about what I started._ ”

Somehow, that made my heart lighter. I had confirmed the strength of his feelings. The only thing left to worry me was something neither of us could change. Namely, fate.

“Now stop begging,” he added with a smirk and moved his face even closer – yet, the moment he did, all his previous confidence vanished. His brooding eyes were stuck on my lips and his whole face turned solemn.

For a few moments, his lips lingered against my own, only barely touching them. The sole sensation made my whole body shiver and his beautiful scent was turning me mad.

For some reason, he seemed hesitant to continue right away. I didn’t think it was because he was considering my feelings. No; it was himself he was doubting. Thus, as patiently as I could, I waited for him to take his time and collect his thoughts so that he was absolutely sincere about his actions. I did my best to keep my heart beats under control as I couldn’t believe that the man I had longed for and respected for all this time was about to kiss me.

However, the hours I had to wait were – in reality – no more than a couple of seconds. I knew that painfully slow moment was over when I spotted a familiar grin spread across his face. The next moment I was trapped in a domineering embrace and his lips collided with mine. It was so easy to just abandon any logic on the spot and just go all the way.

I eagerly hugged him back and followed the fervent yet measured pace he gave to our kiss. That seemed to arouse him all the more, making him nibble at my bottom lip which he had now caught between his own. I responded by sucking on his own bottom lip, making it clear that I intended to take it further if he wished.

He only let out a rough chuckle against my mouth and slid his tongue inside. The sudden wetness of it gave me goosebumps causing me to get lightheaded almost instantly, which of course he noticed. I hadn’t got a proper sleep and now I was kissing off my last fragment of strength.

When, unexpectedly, I was engulfed by a wave of relaxation and, almost instantly, felt refreshed and energized as if I’d just woken up from a long and comfortable sleep. I had no idea how on earth I could find it in myself to stop, but my surprise was immense to do otherwise. Despite the need to indulge in his enchantment, I reluctantly pulled away to satisfy my curiosity.

“Did you just do something?” I asked gratefully.

“I only gave you the strength to keep kissing me,” he grinned and pulled my face closer, a little more forcefully.

This time, his kiss was a lot more demanding, something that gave me the freedom to bring my body closer so that it was one with his own.

He snorted and, with a swift move, pushed me back on the bed. Climbing on top of me, he pinned my hands down. A strand of black hair caressed my cheek and, despite the knots in my stomach, I was reminded of something I meant to ask him for quite some time now. However, just one glance at his face was enough to cast any questions aside for the moment. He didn’t look like he wanted to stop anytime soon.

Once more, Astar approached his face to mine. “You haven’t given in to your instincts,” he whispered disapprovingly.

I simply stretched my neck a little and kissed him, showing him that I had no intention of discussing irrelevant matters at that moment. He smirked in his own, arrogant way, and leaned down to kiss me back.

A few seconds later, though, he sighed and grudgingly distanced himself. He settled on the side of the bed, wearing a somehow preoccupied expression on his face.

“I suppose you deserve some answers,” he said bitterly.


	32. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 31

I crawled beside him wearing a reserved smile on my face, curious about what and how much he was about to tell me. He could be mean and menacing but I found myself equally in love with that side of him as well. I was in love with both the ruthless and sadistic Astar _and_ , of course, with the one who was spoiling me without good reason.

My reaction seemed to have made quite an impression on him so I prepared myself for his next sarcastic comment.

However, he only avoided my gaze and fixed his eyes somewhere else, “We’ll talk after we’ve settled down somewhere.”

“What do you mean? Do you have a plan for after we leave?” I wondered how I would ever make it out there without him.

His expression turned dark as he shifted his gaze to me. “How much do you know about life outside?”

“I guess it would be difficult for a human to make it.”

I had a vague idea that humans were being manipulated not only by demons but also everyone else who was stronger than them. Even wizard villages weren’t too favorably disposed toward them as they made easy prey for demon attacks, putting the whole community at stake.

“So you don’t know the details.”

I shook my head. Honestly, I was really curious to find out.

“We…” he paused, “may not be able to live very peacefully.”

I stayed silent to consider his words. I knew that much about myself but wouldn’t Astar’s presence make it somewhat easier?

“You’d probably wouldn’t lead an easier life without me,” he added, troubled, confirming my thoughts. But why ‘probably’? It seemed that I still didn’t know enough about his life.

“I, uh, don’t think I would mind even if you made my life harder.” That was my impression.

I wasn’t one hundred percent sure and reality would soon test my statement. My life had never been truly difficult. Thus, at that moment, it was easy for me to believe that I could stand anything as long as he was with me. But I was never hopelessly romantic. I always tended to acknowledge that it was possible for the opposite scenario to be true, even if that seemed unthinkable for the time being.

“If the time comes, _I_ will be the one to release you from the burden to decide,” he said, perhaps sensing my uncertainty.

Somehow, I very much detested that promise. Was he _that_ altruistic he wouldn’t mind leaving me? Or did he simply not care that much?

“Will it really come to this?” I asked.

“You should have suspected as much from the moment you first set eyes on me.”

 _Of course._ His unusual lifestyle wasn’t limited to Astar himself – and he appeared as though he couldn’t do anything about it. The way he always conducted himself could only mean trouble. The way he had once divulged to me that he had murdered Luna hadn’t given me the impression that he would ever regret it. The way he spoke to everyone and the reason why many people were wary of him only confirmed how ruthless he was. And I was okay with that. I still was. What I couldn’t accept was losing that devil of a man from my life.

Would the lives he most likely had taken seek revenge in the form of the living?

 _No._ Would there be a moment when I would have to let him go because being with him would become unbearable? I couldn’t imagine what kind of tragedy awaited me if that was the case.

 _No._ I couldn’t stand this. Was a relationship really worth it if it was meant to end someday? And, even worse, I wouldn’t be able to get over it if he had given me no reason to do so. Him being selfless would only make me crave him more.

“Now what kind of face is this, idiot?” sharp yet gentle, his eyes commanded me to stop this train of thought at once.

“It all comes down to _this_ ,” he spoke slowly and purposely as if having read my mind, “ _consider_ _that_ _being with me is currently your safest option._ ”

I knew he expected a clear reaction from me but all I could do was lower my head. _He was right._ If he couldn’t make me happy in the long term, all I could do to deal with this was focus on pragmatism. After all, my life was the thing I valued the most, right? But how was I supposed to deny my feelings when I was right next to him?

In that instant, Astar surprised me with a sudden embrace. He had laid down his head on my shoulder blade and his breathing had turned ragged. I could tell he was not only trying to convince _me_.

“I’ll do anything to prevent it,” he nearly spoke in agony, as if he was already assured that it would be a futile battle.

I couldn’t help but feel conflicted. He seemed to care about me a lot already but that only made it more difficult to let go. When would I have to say goodbye? A year later? A month? Or less? I loved his reactions and felt a strong need to calm that dark mind of his, despite my own pain. I lovingly hugged him back and stroked his back as if I was soothing a little child. Only that he wasn’t a child at all. He was wise and, yes, _kind_ if he had a good reason. He had helped Merihem and now he was also helping me. He _deserved_ to be at ease.

However, my resolve was soon crushed by a disturbing thought that hit me like a lightning bolt.

“Is being with me the safest option for you too?” I stammered.

_No response._

To someone like him, that meant _no_ , right?

_Oh my God! How could I not think of it?!_

I instantly tried to back away but he only clasped me more tightly.

“ _Let me go!_ ” I almost shouted and tried to push him away. How could I be with him when I knew I put his life at risk?!

“ _Stop it,_ ” he warned in restrained rage.

 _I wanted to_. I wanted to be with him no matter what. But not if that could end up hurting him. I then had a way to save him! I should do my best to… stay away.

“ _I can’t. Please…” Please don’t make it so difficult._

I tried to break free once more but the moment I did, something unexpected happened: Before I realized what was going on, Astar had pushed me back onto the bed again and was clasping my neck with both his hands. Unlike the previous time, there was no hint of kindness left in his fierce grey eyes.

When I tried to move my arms to stop him, I realized I didn’t have the strength to do anything. _Had he used his powers to immobilize me?_

“You seem to be forgetting who you’re dealing with,” his smirk was wicked.

For some reason, his threatening words didn’t bewilder me. I felt as if I had been prepared to hear them since long ago.

“You… won’t kill… the one… you want… to protect,” I fixed my gaze on him.

He laughed sardonically and gripped my neck more tightly: “ _You don’t know anything._ ”

I could no longer speak but somehow I was not scared either. Did I trust him that much or had a part of me surrendered to the idea of being killed by him already? Either way, I couldn’t just ignore the facts. I had a hard time believing that he could treat me like yet another prey after everything he’d shown me.

However, he appeared determined to prove me wrong.

“ _Now listen to me, you fucking cunt,_ ” he glared at me without a trace of mercy and his hair turned silver just like when he was threatening the other professors, “ _either you go along with everything I say, or I’ll make the rest of your life a living hell._ ”

It was obvious he wasn’t acting himself. His voice was tinged with madness and his eyes were more wide open than usual. He seemed more like a vicious animal than a man of reason. If I were to judge alone from how he looked now, I would be assured that everything up to that moment was a lie. I would perhaps think that he had feigned interest in order to satisfy his own interests of which I was ignorant.

But there were two problems with that theory: First, I was so conceited when it came to my own perception, that I simply couldn’t believe he had managed to hide every little detail of his true intentions for all this time. Second, maybe I was so into him that I didn’t care about his good side anymore. I could still find things to admire. And those would be his strategic thinking, our common goals, his passion and his detachment from everything I hated. If that was the case, then I was in love with a true criminal. Would that be so wrong?

The answer came automatically: _Yes._ If he didn’t have a greater plan or no hint of selflessness he was simply below my standards. That wouldn’t be the man I thought he was. But Astar was not like that. I trusted myself too much to believe he was that good a liar. He couldn’t know me so well to show me everything I wanted to see. I knew he had a purpose which I approved of. And that was why I couldn’t find it in myself to agree with him no matter what he did.

A few moments later he released me, the ruthless expression remaining on his face.

“Speak,” he commanded.


	33. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 32

Only then did I realize the pain in its entirety. I was in no condition to speak but even if I _could,_ I hadn’t the faintest idea about what I could say. If I insisted, he would try to force me again. If I gave up, I would lie to both of us. In either case, it was impossible for me to go back and a part of me was grateful to him for relieving me from the responsibility to make my own decisions. In either case, my presence would most likely be detrimental to him.

All of a sudden, I became aware that he hadn’t only released my neck, but the rest of my body as well. I could freely move. Running away would, of course, be a foolish act on my behalf. So I only had one option: Gathering all my remaining strength and praying that he would not try to impede me in any way, I leaped at him, locking my arms around his torso. And, quite surprisingly, he kept still for the whole time. He neither pushed me away nor did he hug me back. Running away was _my_ objective after all. Had he anticipated I had given up trying? I started to tear up. In the end, the only one who could have a say in this was Astar himself.

We remained like this before I trusted my voice enough to form a few words:

“I’m not sure what you’re trying to achieve with this but know that I’m only staying because I have no other choice.” _And because my longing for you can’t seem to disappear._

He didn’t move. _What’s going on in your mind, Astar? Have I disappointed you somehow?_

I pushed myself to speak more, holding him even more tightly as soon as a little more of my strength returned:

“You don’t hate me, do you Astar?” I wept, unable to believe how pathetic I sounded, “The only difference between us is our power. Our goal is the same, but I have no way to protect you.”

“Astaroth,” he said a few moments later and that was his only reaction.

_Huh?_

“Call me by my true name. You’ll soon find out who I really am anyway.”

 

~~~

 

“Of course you’re welcome in my room. Please don’t cry,” I tried to console my friend who’d contacted me as soon as he found out what had happened.

“I’m so sorry Sophia! I didn’t realize how bad things were! I’m so thankful I messed up!”

I couldn’t help but smile at the irony of his statement “What do you mean?”

“When Mr. Stanwood and you left, I ran to Master’s apartment in order to make him stay there. That’s how foolish I am!”

“Now, stop accusing yourself and tell me what happened,” I tried to urge him merrily.

Deep inside I wasn’t that happy, though. I was forced to abandon the safety of this way of life and my best friend in the academy. I was curious about the outside world and about what Astar – or better, Astaroth– would prove to be. However, maybe I didn’t want to ever find out if that meant that it would put his life in danger. _That_ was what preoccupied me the most and not his cruel nature. Perhaps that was masochistic of me, but I craved for his love – regardless or even _because_ of how perverted that was.

“Are you thinking of him?” Merihem asked me then, with a blissful smile.

“Isn’t it obvious?” I couldn’t erase the bittersweet smile from my face. “Look at you though. You’re already feeling better.”

“Don’t remind me,” he whimpered. “Oh right! Where was I?”

“You were going to tell me how he found out.”

“That’s right! So I visited his apartment to buy some time but he figured out that something was wrong almost instantly.”

“How’s that?”

“That was partly my fault,” he avoided my gaze, embarrassed. “I couldn’t mask my feelings very well nor did I come up with a good excuse.”

“That’s not hard to imagine,” I grinned, “And why do you say ‘partly’?”

“You know Master. He’s very perceptive and I should have known better that it’d be a piece of cake for him to spot a bad liar. He seemed to have worries of his own, though. It was as if he knew that something like that would happen.”

“Don’t you know for sure?”

He shook his head. “He seemed to have reached a conclusion on his own and didn’t even ask me where you were. He almost kicked me out of the room.”

“I see. Thanks for telling me anyway. I think he’ll miss you too.” If there was someone in the academy that Astaroth would miss, that would be him. Definitively.

“Where is he now?” he asked, preoccupied.

“He’s waiting for me in his room so that we can leave.”

“I know he’s mad with me but can I at least tell him goodbye? Take me to him please?” He looked at me with puppy eyes.

“Why not,” I smiled. “Besides, it wouldn’t be nice if he left without so much as a goodbye.”

“Thanks so much!”

“It’s the least I can do now that I can’t stay to keep you company,” I frowned.

I really wished I could help him after sensing how difficult his life must be. I didn’t want him to feel lonely or afraid yet we were compelled to part ways. I only needed to ask one more thing.

“Merihem,” I stopped him before leaving my apartment.

He glanced at me inquisitively.

“How are things going with Mr. Stanwood?” I asked seriously, making it clear that I wouldn’t accept any evasive answers.

“I’m not sure,” he answered in the same tone “I don’t know if I can forget what he did. If he’d let you die, not only would he have lied to me but that would also make him a bad person.”

“If what I suspect is correct, he seemed torn between important decisions. If what you believe in is compassion for everyone, then you absolutely shouldn’t judge him. I can tell he’s got a warm heart.”

He was listening to me silently, probably taking everything in. I was glad he was considering it. He was a kind guy, after all.

“I won’t ask you to seek companionship in foolish people,” I added before opening the door “But if you ever find the right ones, make sure you hold on to them.”

 _It’s up to you to find out whether Mr. Stanwood is one of them or not,_ I suggested with my eyes.

 

~~~

 

While I was waiting in the queue at the cafeteria, I profited from the little time I had to myself in order to bring in mind that day’s occurrences. I needed to properly think about everything, starting from the last one.

I had taken Merihem to Astaroth, as promised, and had a hard time convincing him to properly bid farewell to my friend because, otherwise, they would both get hurt eventually. Once I did, though, the two of them – and especially Merihem – insisted I left them alone for a while implying that there were things that should better remain hidden from me. Of course, I had got used to the secrecy surrounding them, but the way they had said it made me doubt that they would tell me someday. My friend appeared determined and Astaroth… well, guilty.

That was not the only thing on my mind though. I was aware I’d been putting off thinking about it up to now, but I couldn’t ignore it any longer: Astaroth’s hair had turned silver twice that day, a color close to that of his eyes. Regardless of how impossible it may seem at that moment, there was only one explanation I could think of: He and my friend had a few things in common. Their grey eyes, their dark souls, black magic, a mysterious past, a lack of skill in elemental magic. And for some reason they were close.

Merihem was a demon. A demon who could also hide his true form. Did that mean that Astaroth was too a demon?

My thoughts were interrupted as soon as it was time for me to order. _Let’s drink something different for the last time! Now... which flavor should I add to my chocolate?_

“One hot chocolate with caramel please!” Just the idea of the unique aroma and taste of that cup of chocolate was enough to subdue my worries for a while.

“Having a sweet tooth again?” a familiar voice startled me from behind.

“ _Astar?!_ ” I turned around in shock to see him smirking at me. I was glad to see him less hostile than before.

“It’s Astaroth,” he complained. “Now, for how long did you think we’d talk?”

“Wait a minute. How did you know that I love sweets?”

He avoided my eyes with a mischievous expression. “Not telling.”

Knowing him, that reaction of his was surprisingly cute. I could even tell he was slightly embarrassed.

“What kind of look is that?” he growled.

“I just thought your expression looked kind of cute,” I grinned.

He raised an eyebrow. “You’ll regret this,” he said deviously.

When exactly had my fear of him vanished? All I wanted at that moment was to cuddle him and stroke his hair. I knew that I probably shouldn’t trust this instinct alone though. He’d warned me plenty of times, anyway. Just how dangerous could he be?


	34. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 33

I took my beverage as soon as it was ready, paid, and quickly walked out of the place – now filled with people staring and gossiping about us.

"Ready to leave?" he asked me once we were out of the café.

"Didn't you say you'd bring our stuff?" I took a good look at him to see him lightly dressed as always.

He only raised his left sleeve a little, revealing the black and thin tattoo everyone had and also the other claw-like tattoo I had seen the other day.

"How did you get this?" I pointed at the latter and started observing it closely. It had sharp edges and indeed seemed to continue to the upper part of his arm.

Hearing no reaction from him, I raised my head and came across a quite agitated face.

"What?"

"People here can carry their belongings with the help of this," he pointed at the other tattoo, completely ignoring my question.

"But I've seen students and professors with bags." I decided not to press the issue for now.

"That's because it's energy consuming. That only applies to those with magic power though. You couldn't do it even if you had a tattoo."

"So you're consuming more energy by carrying my things?!" That was unfair!

"And I'm thankful for that. You barely have a thing in your possession anyway," he grinned menacingly, probably implying that all I could do was obey.

Being reminded of his reaction back in my room, I kept my mouth shut. He was rather adamant about me staying with him. And, certainly, he pretended not to notice my expression which was full of displeasure. It would be a hassle making a scene in the middle of a public place.

It was not obvious at all that we were on our way out of the campus, but I had a feeling that everyone knew, judging by the way they were staring at us. Even though I never looked at them directly, I could discern basic emotions; anger, fear, jealousy, curiosity, relief. I could justify most of them. The mystery man and woman were leaving together after the little mess they had made. It wasn't hard to imagine what everyone would think considering the reputation that we had.

Hence, when we reached the entrance gate I couldn't help but feel a little relieved myself. Something was telling me that this wouldn't be the case after a while but at that moment, my mind was occupied by a sentiment of freedom and impatience. I would no longer have to tolerate the students' idiotic stares and I was about to explore a world completely new to me with the person that I cared about.

 _Astaroth..._ Who would imagine I could ever meet a man so special like him.

"Ready to go?" he glanced at me pointedly once we were in front of the imposing stone gate. Come to think of it, I had never got so close to the rest of the world.

I just nodded, unable to place my thoughts into words. Because a simple 'yes' wouldn't do. In any case, it was comforting to see that he was in relatively high spirits as well.

Under the predatory gaze of the guards, we let ourselves out of the place which had been home to us for at least several months.

"For how long have you been working here?" I continued my train of thought aloud.

"Everything at the right time," he smirked and visually scanned the area around us with clinical precision. "We should find a place to spend the night as soon as possible."

 _Right._ I couldn't begin to imagine what kind of terrors would creep around us when it became dark. For the moment, I was astonished by the total absence of roads before us. There was only a vast, silent, never-ending forest. That was nothing like I imagined it while I was inside the enclosed campus area; I had always been somewhat accustomed to crowds. 

Astaroth took my hand and started walking towards the unknown.

"Do people use their magic to commute here?"

"Yes. I could teleport us somewhere but I'm not sure if they'll accept us easily. I have to save as much energy as possible in case of a fight."

"I see... I can't help feeling like a dead weight."

"Don't make me prove you wrong while we're out here," he threatened with a sinister smile. "Besides, it's me they wouldn't accept at an inn, not you."

Somehow, I felt that this was one crucial piece of information.

"Care to elaborate?"

_Once again, no answer._

"I'll find out sooner or later, right?" I reluctantly asked as soon as I sensed his usual hesitation.

He nodded solemnly but as he was about to respond I added: "You're like Merihem, right?"

His eyes widened ever so slightly but, other than that, he was behaving normally. It wasn't surprising that I knew, was it?

"The campus has a blinding aura which doesn't allow people to sense of what nature is someone," he started explaining neutrally. "Surely, demons aren't allowed to teach or attend classes but, aside from that, there have been valuable visitors on campus who weren't wizards and didn't want to be treated differently. So, since long before I started working there, that has been the case."

"So is this 'barrier' raised here? Can others identify you as a demon?"

He imperceptibly flinched at my words. "Why are you taking this so easily?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Hearing that you killed someone was more shocking. Or maybe I don't know much about demons yet."

"You should be afraid of them," he spoke coldly as if my words had disturbed him.

"The demons I know aren't too terrifying."

Suddenly, Astaroth grabbed my arms and dragged me close so that I looked directly into his eyes.

" _I haven't warned you enough, have I?_ " he was looking at me with pure rage again. " _Shall I make you experience pain so that you'll learn?_ "

No matter his disturbingly apparent sudden change of heart, I couldn't stop myself from wanting to find out more this time. Was it trust that backed my courage or mere ignorance?

"Show me then," I challenged him.

He seemed to be trying to contain himself for a few seconds but a moment later his black hair turned silver. Just like before, his eyes looked somewhat frenzied and I could tell he couldn't think straight. Despite everything, I intended to go further. I wanted to finally see how bad he could really be with me. He wouldn't kill me this time, would he?

 _Ugh._ That thought again. How could we be in a serious relationship when at the same time I was afraid of him taking my life? That was, of course,  _if_ we still were in a relationship. All at once, a feeling of emptiness overcame me – as if there would be nothing left to believe in if he betrayed me.

"Is that all you've got?" I asked, so calmly I even shocked myself.

In one swift move, he pushed me against the trunk of a giant tree, my arms still trapped inside the tight grasp of his hands. His skin started changing color and turned into the pitch black of a demon. That was my first time seeing him like this. But that still wasn't his true form, right?

Astaroth  _could_ kill me if he wanted to. He had his daggers and, of course, black magic. He could finish me by simply touching my head. There was still sanity inside those crazed eyes, no matter how badly he wanted to convince me of the opposite. I had to admit though, I would never expect him to be in this state. There was something attractive in that form of his. I knew that he wasn't the same as those cold-blooded killers one would hear about on the news. He somehow appeared admirable to me. His violence toward me wasn't meant to destroy but to prove a point. At least, as long as he had control over his brain.

The moment he sensed my approval of his current condition, he seemed to be getting even angrier; He wrapped his arm around my waist and forcefully pulled me closer so that our bodies were touching. When I glanced at his face, I noticed that his eyes, remaining unfocused, were avoiding mine. He started sucking on my neck while his free hand was rubbing the spot between my legs. 

I tried to ignore the pleasure he was giving me and concentrated on the issue at hand.

"Hard to see it as rape when it's consensual," I muttered dizzily, biting back a moan, and demanded more truth: " _This is not you, Astaroth! I want to see y–_ "

" _Shut up!_ " he snarled, cutting me off, and pushed the trunk backward ending up uprooting the entire tree.

Once again, I had landed on my back with him on top of me, his long silver hair embracing the sides of my head. A deep growl from within his throat and the sight before my eyes made me forget about the painful impact of my fall. 

I could now see his true form.


	35. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 34

A shiver ran through my body as his previously wisdom-filled eyes turned into two dark orbs, leaving no light behind. A pair of large curving horns now protruded from the top of his head and a long tail was lashing menacingly in warning.

More than ever, his now beastly form was dipped in blackness; the only exception was the silver color of his hair. To an outsider, this surely meant despair combined with horror. To me, it was _fascinating._

His clawed hands clasped my neck for the second time that day as if he had no other credible means to threaten me.

“ _Why aren’t you afraid yet, goddammit?!_ ” he shouted with a resonating deep and literally demonic voice “ _I’ll kill you, you’ve gone too far!_ ”

Only when he spoke those last words did I feel a pang in my chest. So that was what awaited me if I drove him mad? I closed my eyes for a second trying to bring back the memory of the Astaroth I knew until that day. He had always been hinting to it somehow, hadn’t he?

 _No._ I still admired and cared about that man, no matter how bad he could be. There would always be something to him that would feel familiar. Even at this state, he wasn’t a mindless beast. He had warned and pushed me away many times and in many ways. At least, if I died because of his ‘nature’ I would have seen practically all there was to him. I wouldn’t really have any regrets. So what if I didn’t see the rest of the world? So what if I hadn’t lived up to my life’s full potential? The most interesting thing existing was gazing at me right now and I didn’t dare take anything back. And maybe, if I died now, his life would no longer be at stake.

On an impulse, I considered comforting him but I quickly dismissed such a thought as I didn’t want to impede anything he meant to do to me. Maybe if I left like that, he would afterward have few qualms about killing me. Thus, I stayed passive when his hands tightened even more around my neck to the point it became more than unpleasant.

“Kill… me if that’s what… you want,” I stated simply in a slightly strained voice, caring not to sound sentimental. I also avoided calling his name because this could distract him. I impressed myself.

His face was still tainted with fury but I thought I saw his eyes shining a bit more than it was natural. Unshed tears started to form but before I had the chance to notice anything else, he abruptly moved away from me and teleported to a spot which I couldn’t see.

Was he going to leave me here? If so, I would like to see that as well. I didn’t move a nerve showing him that I wasn’t going anywhere.

A few seconds passed and I hadn’t heard another sound. Had he left? _I should better wait a bit more to be certain._

However, the moment that thought crossed my mind, I heard his voice again:

“ _You win,_ ” he growled in restrained rage. “ _Now stop this nonsense and come here at once._ ”

_I may have won but I don’t feel like a winner at all. He was right; I’ve gone too far with this test of mine. He only distanced himself to keep himself from hurting me. It was hard for him, wasn’t it?_

In a daze, I raised myself to my elbows and searched the place with my eyes. I wanted to rush as much as he did but the shock from before was apparently larger than I thought.

_There he is. He seems as though he’s struggling to calm his nerves down. Perhaps this lack of self-control is exactly what he had been trying to warn me about._

Willing to comply with his request and apologize, I stood up and walked up to him.

…Or that’s what I thought. I knew something was wrong by the time I witnessed the bewilderment in Astaroth’s face the moment before it happened.

Before I had time to react, a black figure had appeared in front of me, captured me and taken me away by… teleportation.

Everything happened in a split second. Of course, when I fully realized it, it was far too late.

“Try something funny and I’ll cut your head off,” a frightening deep voice brought me back to the present.

I turned to look at my kidnapper, who was now grabbing me by the arm, only to confirm my assumption.

 _A demon._ Who else could have made such efficient use of black magic?

_Damn. Calm down, Sophia. Even if this man kills you, it won’t be for nothing. You finally got your chance to save Astaroth._

He wasn’t completely transformed, yet his grey eyes looked a lot more frenzied than I expected. Demons weren’t all somewhat insane, right? Merihem was nothing like those two. At least that was the impression he had given me so far.

_There must be some crucial piece of information I’m missing here._

We were now at another place of the forest and, of course, Astaroth was nowhere to be seen. But before I had time to take in my new surroundings, the demon teleported us to a different area, similar to the previous one. And then to another. And another. Gradually, I felt a new wave of dizziness benumbing me but I did my best to stay awake.

What was that man planning? He wanted to use me somehow but why didn’t he do so and kept wasting his energy through constant teleportation?

“What are you planning to do?” I asked him timidly, hoping that he wasn’t too hot-headed.

“ _Shut your mouth._ ”

His curt response made me shiver. He wouldn’t even give me an answer.

Suddenly, I became very aware of Astaroth’s characterization of my behavior from a while ago. But ‘nonsense’ was a rather modest word for this madness. My lust for truth was what had caused all of this. I so much craved to know what the real Astaroth was like, I was blinded by it. Not only was I ignorant of the imminent danger, but I also kept driving him over the edge, expecting him to go insane and disregarding his feelings and physical restraints.

There was a reason I had been abducted by this demon so easily. Something was telling me that the arrogant professor I knew couldn’t have let something like this happen. Then did that mean that I had weakened him somehow? At least, I could now tell why he would reject his demonic side. Emotion certainly didn’t match his goals. Because he couldn’t have been fully alert when that stranger appeared. And it was me who had to take the blame. At that moment I was sincerely more bitter about what I’d done to Astaroth than what would become of me.

And like that, amidst those relentless dark thoughts consuming my mind and during the never-ending teleportation from one place to another, I closed my eyes not really caring if I would open them again.

_Astaroth. Forgive me. Perhaps now I can finally be the one to save you._

_~~~_

_This should be safe enough,_ the demon thought. He shoved the unconscious woman on the forest floor and waited for a couple of seconds so that his ragged breathing calmed down. He couldn’t believe that he’d beaten the former Demon King so easily.

 _Only that I didn’t exactly beat him,_ he corrected himself. _But who cares. I still get to enjoy his prey. She must be especially satisfying since he was carrying her with him. While I’m at it, I should enjoy it then. Too bad she’s not attractive._

He hastily started undressing the human for fear that Astaroth could appear at any moment. Once she was almost completely naked, he didn’t lose any time. He undid his belt and pushed down his jeans and underwear.

 _Seriously? This chick?_ he grumbled under his breath, examining her oversized and stained body. _Hard to turn me on at all. But anyway, a body is a body._

But before he made another move, he sensed a dark aura approaching slowly. Startled at the thought that someone in that isolated part of the planet would want a share in his prey, he started groping the woman’s breasts while jerking off so that he could at least steal some energy. If he had to fight for her dark essence, he would need all the strength he could accumulate.

However, the dark presence soon made their appearance before them. It was yet another demon, certainly. But the kidnapper never expected to see the man who was now facing him.

“Now, now,” the stranger in the wavy silver hair scolded playfully, with a giant smirk carved on his face. His voice and appearance were as he remembered them; _He was_ _one of the wise_. “It’s not fair for our kind to get hold of such an important tool and throw it away.”

“ _Lord Orias,_ ” the abductor merely murmured his name in shock.

“Stop mumbling and get the hell out of my way,” his voice suddenly turned irritated and he shooed the other man glancing at the naked woman. “This is Ms. Sophia, correct? Thanks for handing her over.”

Without further thought, the powerless demon took off at a scuttle, cursing his bad luck.

“Now, Ms. strange human, it’s time for you to help build a new empire, don’t you think?” Orias smiled like he never had and carefully took her in his arms.


	36. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 35

Despite having reverted to his semi-demon form, Astaroth was on the edge of insanity. _If only he hadn’t succumbed to her challenges. If only he hadn’t acted like a mindless beast._ His desire to intimidate her had skewed his judgment, rendering him blind to his surroundings. Sophia had been taken away and he was currently too powerless to use almost any kind of black magic since transforming into his true form had called for a massive amount of energy. The two most unfortunate scenarios had occurred at the same time. The only solution was to trust his daggers and wish he could find her in time.

 _Of course, she won’t use her necklace this time,_ he assumed. _This is the perfect chance for her to leave me. But there’s no way I’m making this easy._

He used up the remnants of his mana to locate the nearest living soul so that he could devour it. Running around in that vast territory should be avoided at any cost. He only had his physical skills to rely on. After a while, he spotted a human with low levels of dark power on his far left and a demon in the opposite direction. Drastic situations called for drastic measures. He would go for the demon, even though they would be much harder to defeat. To him, nothing could be too difficult.

 _Only a demon can provide me with the power I need to save her,_ he thought knitting his brows. He would never think twice about sacrificing anyone for the purpose of securing her well-being. _Whoever it is that has to die, she’s worth so much more._

Since there was no way he couldn’t make a sound when he was in a hurry and out in the forest, he decided to run straight to his victim. And so he did.

The other demon, certainly, wasn’t late to discover that she’d been targeted and chose to counterattack instead of trying to make a run for it. She was rather confident in her skills and could use a new source of power that would strengthen her. But before she charged at her attacker, she recognized his familiar figure.

 _Why is the Demon King hunting in such an inefficient way?_ She wondered in agitation and did her best to ignore the sharp chill down her spine. She had to renew her shaken resolve and fight him with all her might; it was too late for her to go back. If she was lucky enough, whatever it was that prevented him from making the most of his full potential could be used to her advantage.

Astaroth was not surprised when the female demon vanished into thin air. He could tell that was meant for a surprise attack and not for her to find a way to escape. _Pretty reckless,_ he thought and the only thing which kept him from smirking was the memory of his lover being abducted by that demon. Teleportation would be her wisest choice if she was capable of performing it.

For a few moments, nothing disturbed the dead silence of the forest yet the mutual malicious intent rendered this silence especially thunderous. The man was sure that she was somewhere near him but couldn’t yet tell where she would appear and launch an attack from. Thus he stood seemingly stoic but always alert for the moment she would choose to be ‘the right time’. _Hurry up, idiot. I don’t have all day._

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long. A few seconds later, the female demon who had climbed on the trunk of a tree right above him made an appearance and aimed for his head. She wouldn’t use any physical violence, of course. It was just that spells were most effective when cast directly onto one’s head.

She should have expected, though, that no matter how swiftly she attempted to strike, her opponent’s skill was simply unmatched. He was able to spot her exact location –even before she took a solid form– and thrust one of his daggers straight into her forehead, pinning her to the tree. Not giving her a slight chance to react, he swiftly used his longer knife to tear through her torso and chop off her arms to prevent her from attacking again. The King stared icily at the creature he had just butchered and grabbed her face with his free hand.

To his surprise, the woman was even more foolish than he had initially expected. The moment she bit his hand was the moment that finally killed her. The few drops of his black venom didn’t even have to reach her throat.

Astaroth rolled his eyes as he started devouring her energy unimpeded. _Didn’t she know that my blood has poison? This crude idiot must have been raised in a village._

A few moments later, the familiar delight was overflowing within him. _Yes,_ he thought, closing his eyes. _This is definitely worth it. Now I’m ready to find her._

Since it was a demon he had killed, he didn’t doubt he was able to find Sophia rather quickly. It was what he would witness there that he didn’t like thinking. Not giving another glance at the corpse he had just left bare, he removed his weapon from its skull, tossing the mutilated skeleton on the ground.

Once more, he concentrated on his partner’s necklace in order to locate her, just like he had done the previous time. If he was lucky, her kidnapper wouldn’t have moved to another dimension in order to hide. That would take more time.

But before he had time to carry out his plan, he heard an impish voice in his head, one that he knew all too well.

“I hope I’m not interrupting your meal, Your Majesty.”

“Unless you know the reason behind my _meal_ , don’t bother to speak to me again,” Astaroth thought in disdain.

“Oh but _I do_ in fact know, my dear friend.” The smile on his face was not hard to imagine.

Astaroth didn’t waste any more time in pointless conversation. The former Demon King immediately returned to his previous residence: his forsaken kingdom.

 

~~~

 

My long sleep ended abruptly, even before I opened my eyes. The scent surrounding me was far too intimate to remain calm and behave like nothing had happened. Although that was not what I wanted, I was immediately filled with joy. I was by his side again which meant that he was in danger.

 _Maybe I should just accept the fact that there’s nothing for me to do._ _Maybe I should treasure each moment with him as if it will be the last. And hope for a miracle. I trust he will do his best to stay with me. Because how is he supposed to protect me if he’s not even here?_

“Get back to sleep, smartass,” Astaroth lovingly whispered in my ear, shocking me even further. He sounded… _gentle_.

I was well aware of the change in my surroundings – the classy, velvet colored bedroom we were in was certainly eye-catching and there was a muffled noise in the background I couldn’t yet distinguish. But _he_ was the only thing I could focus on at that moment. He was in his human form and was embracing me, wearing that usual smirk on his face. We were together, safe and sound.

“Guess you won’t be drooling all over me anymore,” he added after sensing that I didn’t intend to sleep. “Are you afraid of me?”

My embarrassment beat any attempt at serious conversation as I broke free from his arms, moving even farther. “W-was I dr–”

“Don’t evade the question,” he dragged me a little forcefully close to him again.

“I…”

I didn’t know where to start. Sure, he hadn’t hurt me this time either, but maybe some stubborn part of me still wasn’t convinced that he was completely harmless. Maybe he had known that I never truly intended to make him angry and that was why he held back. But that wasn’t only it. I had forced my desire to find out the truth about him at that exact place and moment that I put us both in danger and I hurt his feelings. The whole situation just wasn’t worth it.

“ _Astaroth,_ ” a broken voice was all that came out of my mouth as I hugged him with all my might.

Beyond anything else, I couldn’t be more grateful that we were together. That was what my narrow-minded and greedy self was feeling. And, surprisingly, he accepted my reaction without any questions or remarks – for now. Because I knew I would have to explain myself eventually. I also wanted to hear _him_ out.

“If you’re hungry, I can arrange a private dinner,” I heard him talking softly in my head.

 _That’s right._ Speaking like this wasn’t that overwhelming. But his suggestion _had_ made me consider where in the world we were and why I was wearing that revealing nightgown. Thankfully, I was under the bed sheets and no one could see me. _Well, except for Astaroth._

“No, I’d like to stay here with you, if possible. Unless _you_ want to eat,” I thought, answering him.

“I’ll stay with you. As I said, feel free to go back to sleep. There’s nothing for you to be afraid of now.”

“Will you sleep too?”

“Do you mind if I take my clothes off?”

Thank God he couldn’t see my face – because his words startled me.

“No, go ahead,” I replied anyway.

He then stood up and started undressing. When I instinctively glanced at him, I immediately regretted it. _What a shallow act. Sophia, you’re gross!_

“What about me makes you angry?” Astaroth said out loud in an interested tone as he went on removing his trousers as well.

“I’m just mad at myself,” I mumbled, still angry.

“Because you like how I look?”

“How did you know?” I turned to look at him but something else shook me up.

Astaroth was only wearing his briefs, something that let me see the continuation of that black, claw-like tattoo I had spotted on his neck and arms. It appeared that the same black tattoo was covering his whole body. Claws in his arms, claws in his legs, claws in his torso. In a dreadful irony, it could be said that darkness was swallowing his whole body.

Guessing my thoughts, Astaroth approached me again, having a knowing look on his face.

“ _This_ is why you’re not shallow,” he spoke almost seductively, taking his place next to me again. “ _Of course_ , this isn’t just ink,” he explained as I was trying to figure out the meaning of that tattoo.

Saying nothing I crawled behind him to check if my assumptions were correct. And they were indeed. His entire back, as well as the behind of his arms and –presumably– his legs were black, that same color his demon form had.

“You’re a rather nosy girl, aren’t you?” he said in a threatening tone and pushed me down on the bed so that I was facing him when he climbed on top of me. He looked menacing yet, this time, I couldn’t sense a trace of danger in him.

There was too much in my head I couldn’t utter a word. But damn yes, I wanted to be playful.

“What’s that? Not so shy, after all?” he smirked.

“I kind of am,” I admitted truthfully. What was there not to feel shy about? My body? His intimidating aura? Or the fact that we were close like this for the first time?

“Shy or not,” he bent down and kissed my neck, “I’m going to have my way with you whenever I want. But not right now.”

He lay back beside me and took me in his arms again. “Sleep,” he gently commanded, probably sensing my disappointment. “You’ll be feeling even better once you wake up again.”

“You’re not going anywhere, right?” _Look at me whiny and clingy all over again._

“No, I’ll be sleeping with you,” he affectionately caressed my hair.

I gave him a grin and moved closer. Needless to mention that the contact with his bare skin was so startling I didn’t know whether I should be allowed to touch him or not.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” I said, blocking the irrelevant thoughts out of my mind.

“Later.” He kept stroking my hair, obviously avoiding the issue.

But I couldn’t stand that ambiguous reply and raised my head to look at him, insisting on a straight answer.

“I am the one who should offer an apology,” he finally said. “You have nothing to feel guilty about.”


	37. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 36

Even though that relaxed me a lot, I couldn’t just go to sleep and pretend that was enough. The thought of him being pained by qualms broke my heart. The least I could do was to let him know about my sincere feelings.

“I… think I love you, Astaroth,” I stressed every word.

“I’d tell you the same thing if I was sure about my sanity,” he spoke bitterly.

I had a feeling that demons relied on their dark instincts and desires heavily. While I could see why Astaroth was considered one of them, his logic undoubtedly kept him in check.

He had saved Merihem because he understood that he was not worthy of the hell he had been going through. He had killed Luna because people like her would never really change but would keep making the lives of others unbearable (without good reason). He was interested in me because, like him, I trusted the evidence and was wary of emotions. And if he had forced me to stay with him and tried to intimidate me in any way, I believed it was to protect me. Every story and detail I had heard about him only confirmed this theory.

Rationality was one of my biggest principles and that was why I admired Astaroth so much. However, just like my positive approach to life, a capable mind is merely a defense mechanism. Deep inside, I was selfish just like everyone. And because I cared about the sly demon beside me, I needed him to show me his ‘ugliest’ parts as well.

_I need to communicate this. I need him to be free._

It was my turn to take him in my arms and try to comfort him: “Astaroth, what do you think it is that fed my curiosity to discover the real you?”

He didn’t speak. He only narrowed his eyes and stared at me with piqued interest.

I grinned smugly and went on to explain: “You’ve already proved to me how incredibly smart you are. Do you know what _really_ fascinates me…?”

I didn’t even have to finish my argument. His dark and stern gaze assured me that I had managed to get through. For the first time, I saw no threat in the malicious expression on his face.

_Oh, how much I love this face._

I extended my arm to cup his cheek; but, before I even touched him, he grabbed my wrist and paralyzed me. There was no need for him to use his magic – a glance at his emotionless eyes was enough to captivate me.

“ _Do you mean it, Sophia?_ ” His cold voice was almost… seductive.

I pushed myself to tell him something –anything– but he spoke again: “ _What do you love about me?_ ” He clenched my wrist.

_It’s almost as though I’m under a spell._

“ _Your cruel smile,_ ” I mumbled dizzily, “ _your selfish desires,_ ” I paused to collect my thoughts, “ _your narcissistic confidence–_ ”

By the time I opened my mouth for the fourth time, he forced his tongue inside, silencing me for good. He kissed me long and hard while I strived to keep my heartbeats under control. His hand was still wrapped around my wrist, as a reminder that I was to keep my promise; that I would submit to his dark wishes.

_I liked this a little too much._

Not too long later, he pulled away with a smirk. “Sleep,” he breathed. “You’re not fully rested and I can feel I’m messing up your dark energy.”

_Is this why I feel so groggy? Could such a thing happen to a human without energy consumption?_

“I didn’t cause this if that’s what you’re thinking about,” he spoke as if he had read my mind again. “We can discuss it further as soon as you wake up.”

Sensing that my mind was too foggy to answer, he silently pulled me into an embrace and started caressing my hair again –a little more roughly this time.

_I’m not sure, but I think he thanked me before I nodded off._

 

~~~

 

I woke up to the sound of moaning and screaming, which seemed to be coming from somewhere outside the room. My eyes flew open and I glanced at Astaroth who was also awake and was gazing back at me annoyed.

“It was high time it started,” he muttered. “I guess we’ll be changing rooms then.”

I knew I hadn’t asked in purpose up to now but, “Where exactly are we?”

“Demon Kingdom. Not as fancy as it sounds.”

My next question was interrupted by a very disturbing growl in my stomach.

_Can I even eat here?_

“Come,” he said curtly and got us both up. “We keep food somewhere for the… uh, humans who visit.”

“Demons don’t eat, right?” I chose to ignore the hesitation in his voice for now. I trusted him.

“We can live without it,” he led me to a wardrobe on the other side of the bedroom. “Here. Choose one.”

“W-wait a minute. Are we supposed to take these?” I glanced at the rather revealing dresses. I would never imagine myself in one of them.

“It’s fine. This is my home.”

I chose to remain silent and let the persistent moans do the talking. _My, my, Astaroth, they say a person’s home says a lot about them._

Catching the allusion, he forcefully grabbed my waist and dragged me close to him. Now that we weren’t under the sheets, our nudity was more than evident. And I couldn’t feel more uncomfortable – especially under his piercing gaze.

“Get dressed and stop giving me ideas,” he sneered menacingly.

“Holding me here makes it a bit self-contradictory, don’t you think?” I grinned. _You simply can’t demand from someone to wear something when you’re suggesting the opposite._

“You’re lucky you’ve not eaten since this morning,” he growled and shoved a black gown to my side so that he could dress too.

“No trousers, huh?” I asked, stepping back to examine it. I loved the color though.

“This room doesn’t have men’s clothing. I can lend you one of mine though.”

“No, no!” That would be disappointing. “So women wear only dresses and skirts? A pity.”

At least the one he had chosen was presentable. Exposing myself in front of everyone didn’t sound too reassuring.

Astaroth, already dressed, crossed his arms and fixed his eyes on me. _High time I stopped procrastinating, right?_

“Do I really have to…? In front of you?” I grumbled.

Wearing a nightie was one thing but to strip completely? _Now?_ _I thought it wouldn’t be such a big deal since it was him but I’m not mentally prepared yet!_

“Let me do it then,” he smirked and approached me.

“A-are you sure?” I stepped back defensively.

 _Oh god. No matter how revealing this nightgown is, it’s the only thing covering my body! What if he doesn’t like it after all?!_ But as soon as this thought crossed my mind, I mentally scolded myself for believing that the man in front of me could be so shallow. _He wouldn’t be, right?_

“ _Are you serious?_ ” he reprimanded, glaring at me.

_Okay. Not shallow, indeed._

He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down, causing me to bite my tongue rather than apologizing.

“ _Hell, you keep provoking me to shut that insecure mouth of yours,_ ” he snarled.

Regardless of how much I would love to explore this ‘threat’, I had to say something in my defense.

“Oh come on, Astar. You know how wrecked this world is. You can’t expect me not to be even a little–”

“ _Dinner. Now,_ ” he interrupted me, placing a finger on my lips.

And without any more delay, he pulled my nightgown up and over my head, leaving me only in my panties and the necklace he’d given me.

“N-no bra?” I mumbled shyly and searched the closet with my eyes while clenching my fists.

When I looked back at him, he was already holding a black one and was stepping forward to wear it to me, completely stoic the whole time.

“I can do it myself, y-you know,” I commented once he stepped closer to hook it for me.

Ignoring my statement, he made me wear the dress and a pair of boots next. Was he really mad at me or merely focused? I contemplated that for a while until I noticed the very evident bulge in his trousers.

“Astaroth, are you–” _What a needless question._

“Aroused? Yes.” He took my hand in his. “Let’s go.”

He walked out of the room, with me quietly following behind. I was secretly aroused too but perhaps ignoring this feeling was the best strategy –for now. There were more pressing matters at hand. I had to find out more about that place and, predominantly, the challenges that awaited us. Due to the constant change, I hadn’t yet realized how my life had been turned upside down once again.

Nevertheless, the sight before me when I stepped out of the chamber was enough to snap me out of my thoughts. Unlike the elegant bedroom I had woken up in, everything around me was dreadful –yet somehow alluring.

From the quick glances I took while Astaroth was dragging me behind him, I could tell that this was surely not someone’s house –at least not with the meaning I would associate the word with. The place was full of demons –most of them not fully transformed– and only a few humans or wizards here and there. I had read that demons were rare in that world, but this didn’t seem to be the case where I was.

Of course, no pale-skinned being acted as a guest. I was almost certain that those people were being taken advantage of. Their faces could easily be read: While most demons seemed to be having the time of their lives, the rest appeared tortured, wounded and, in some cases, almost mad.

But that wasn’t the only thing that caught my eye. The gigantic building that Astaroth had called ‘home’ was cylindrical and dark like an enormous chimney. Every corner seemed to be covered in coal and black stone –such was the never-ending darkness of the tower. The only passageway that led from one level to another was built against the towering jet black walls. Only by glancing down at the lower floors I got an attack of vertigo. In fact, we must have been so high that I couldn’t discern the bottom at all. Everything made the giant hole in the middle look like a path to the abyss, in a way.

“Watch your step,” Astaroth forcibly pulled me towards him once I found myself a few steps away from him, curious to discover more about that peculiar residence.

“Sorry,” I tightened my grip on his hand reminding myself to avoid getting distracted at a place like that. It wasn’t easy to simply stand back and observe composedly. Any other person I knew from my world would have possibly freaked out by now. And probably, long, _long_ ago.

Astaroth continued walking up the narrow circular path, silent for the whole time. We were always ascending, passing by chambers with closed or open doors, almost identical to one another. On the contrary, the sound of screams and groans was never the same and I wasn’t late to discover why.

Each time I spotted open doors, I had the chance to glance inside and confirm my concerns. Most of the time, I would witness orgies or tortures and the vast majority of the poor victims weren’t black skinned demons but people like me, people who weren’t strong enough to defend themselves.

Sin was most likely everywhere around me and it was all marked by tantalizing aromas combined with the smell of burned and decomposing flesh. Strangely enough, those curiosities all seemed to draw me in; but nothing was interesting enough to completely take my mind off the imposing dark presence that had stolen my heart before I even knew it.


	38. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 37

“You’re staring,” Astaroth told me at some point without even looking at me.

In fact, it wasn’t only me who was staring. I spotted many demons looking at him in awe, confusion, terror. Of course, no one dared to come close to me this time, partly for that very reason.

“Why did you tell me that this is your house?”

“I was invited to become its owner again.”

“Owner?” I mumbled to myself, perplexed. “You _do_ understand how confused I am, right?”

He grinned in a slightly frightening way, still looking straight forward as if he was constantly on the alert. “If you’re only confused, you amaze me.”

“I won’t judge before I learn as much as possible,” I assured him.

 _At least, it wasn’t him I would easily judge._ I had a hard time imagining a good reason explaining why so many people were being violated. Had they been chosen according to some criteria? Because our current environment seemed rather chaotic. And today didn’t look like an exception. That felt like just another day at the Demon Kingdom. Although I certainly disliked people in general, I wasn’t sure if all of them deserved such cruel a fate.

Astaroth’s eyes seemed less decisive than before as he appeared to be contemplating my words. “Once I was the King of demons. And from this day on I intend to continue what I abandoned.”

“Why?”

Of course, that wasn’t the only question I could think of.

I could understand that his lack of interest in others would make him somewhat reluctant to deal with people –and the unruly demons around us seemed a little hard to handle.

Nevertheless, hearing that he was the Demon King had taken me aback. I never knew that there was a Demon Kingdom in the first place. Everything I’d learned up to that moment made me believe that the whole world was governed by angels. It was almost as if the Academy they’d founded was to avoid providing students with information about their adversaries –at least during the few months while I was staying there. Apparently, though, not all demons were spending their lives in scattered villages like the one Merihem had grown up in.

The more I thought about it, the more it made sense: Perhaps diplomacy was a skill Astaroth lacked, but it was not hard to imagine that a dark-souled race would want to be ruled by an aggressive and bitter man like him. In fact, his negativity combined with his power made the Demon King’s role very fitting for him. I had no doubt that Astaroth might as well be considered a savior among his subjects since he combined intelligence and strength. Undoubtedly, though, the same two qualities rendered him a tyrant in the eyes of those with brighter souls.

No more words were spoken in the meantime. I thought he would answer but he didn’t seem willing to discuss such matters before we reached our destination. We must have been so high in the tower that I could now clearly see the ceiling, several levels above.

The dining room we entered was as classy as the rest of the bedchambers I had seen previously. The sight of some demons eating and casually conversing with each other made this place more welcoming than one would expect.

_It looks like this tower isn’t all about lust and torture after all._

As soon as we entered, a bald demon stepped out of the kitchen and bowed deeply upon seeing us.

“King Astaroth!” he exclaimed, his voice was full of respect. “You two! Didn’t you hear that His Majesty is back?! Show your gratitude at once!” he scolded the two waiters who appeared to be in a state of bewilderment.

_I can’t really judge them._

What exactly was going on? Those people made Astaroth look even more intimidating than he already was.

He glanced at me with concern and approached them. “That’s enough,” he said. “Prepare something light and nutritious for my mate.” If he meant to show any form of appreciation, I could see none on his face.

He then took me to a secluded room to the back of the dining area and we had a seat at the table.

“You’re not eating, right?” I asked, unsure of how to break the ice.

“Somehow this feels familiar,” he smirked, crossing his arms.

“You mean that one time after Luna–”

“Tricked you, yes,” he finished my sentence with obvious contempt. “I’ve always hated that woman.”

“Then how were you two so close?”

“Is that what she said?” he mocked and began explaining: “She was merely a tool to me, and I only tolerated her until she completely messed up. She was capable. Obedient. But she never realized it was not my skills, but my ideas I wanted her to master.”

I nodded in understanding. It was as I imagined. Although she appeared to know many facts about him, she never truly grasped the essence of what he believed.

“The only thing I didn’t expect of her,” he continued, pensive, “was the fact that she approached you too quickly. She was the type to keep to herself and hurt others from afar.”

“Why is that?” Her spontaneity on my first day had surprised me too.

“Who knows?” he raised an eyebrow. “Maybe she sensed the same thing in you that I did.”

_This is interesting. Well, not that anything else happening lately isn’t._

“She was faster to notice though,” he explained when came across my reaction. “I wasn’t interested in you at first. I’ve met countless greedy morons in my life and giving everyone a chance is time-consuming.”

I couldn’t help but smile widely at his statement. In retrospect, I very much preferred people who were quick to condemn others than those who fall in love at first sight. Idiocy prevails all around us, after all. Although he _could_ at least give the benefit of the doubt to someone like me –except if I’d made a bad first impression.

“You never disappoint me,” he smiled pleased upon seeing the approval on my face.

Meanwhile, the dinner was being served and I started eating. Thankfully, food was still food in the Demon Kingdom.

“If you were born in this world you’d be a demon,” Astaroth said then, completely out of the blue. “The levels of dark energy inside you are fascinating.”

Despite the delight his compliment had stirred in me, I had to ask: “Haven’t you also warned me of the nastiness of your race?”

His sharp eyes looked straight into mine. “Demonic black magic is a wildcard: It can grant us unmatched power but it can also consume us,” he spoke solemnly.

“Are you also referring to yourself?”

“To some extent, yes.” He looked dead serious. “You’ve already experienced it.”

“Do other demons have a similar tattooed human form?”

As far as I knew, no demon was supposed to be half white, half covered in a strange black tattoo. That was what I had seen and read up to that moment. The only exception was, perhaps, Merihem.

“If you’re thinking of your friend, he’s an exception,” he guessed, avoiding my eyes. “I helped him hide his true form so that he could study in the academy. It requires high skill in black magic to perform such a spell.”

 _I suspected so._ “I’ve also noticed that he’s a lot less… hostile compared to–”

“ _Me?_ ” he finished my sentence and laughed darkly. “As I said, he’s an exception. You only need to think about what makes him different from the rest of us.”

There was one thing I could think of when I brought him to mind: “He’s the kindest person I’ve ever met.”

“Correct,” he grinned ambiguously. “What would the kindest demon never do?”

I narrowed my eyes, intrigued. I was sure he was leading me straight to the truth but I didn’t feel like I had connected the dots just yet.

“Enough about Merihem,” he abruptly commented. He looked slightly disturbed –although I wasn’t sure if it was due to jealousy. There was something else there. Was it impatience? Some kind of warning? I couldn’t quite put my finger on it.

“Now, how much do I need to explain?” he spoke again, motioning to the place around us with his eyes.

Right. The demon tower. My gaze traveled to our surroundings, absentmindedly. Somehow, my head had suddenly been emptied. The only thing I could think of was his cryptic words. _Damn, he has told me so much and yet I get greedier and greedier._

When I looked back at him, Astaroth had already fixed me with a sinister gaze which felt like everything in my soul was completely exposed.

“Are you finished with this?” he signaled towards the empty plate in front of me and, without expecting an answer, took me by the hand and led me to the exit. Somehow, I sensed that his haste was somehow related to that expression of his.

I murmured a quick ‘thank you’ to the man who had welcomed us and followed Astaroth on his way even further towards the top. Gradually, the noise coming from the chambers subsided but now there were even more people pacing outside, in the narrow corridors. Just as I thought that it had become unpleasant to walk among the crowds, Astaroth came to a stop. Once we reached the last stone door – the most impressive of all – he made me stand alone, in front of it.

_Huh. The route was shorter than I expected._

“Focus your eyes on the grey stripe in front of you,” he instructed and I did as he asked.

There was indeed neither lock nor knob on the huge door. Was there some way to open it by just looking? Technology there surprised me at times. Although, there was less technology and more magic, to be precise.

The next moment, the door opened on its own allowing us to enter. Had he somehow ‘taught’ it to open each time I would look at it?

“Won’t keep _everyone_ out, but it’s still protection,” he commented, guessing my thoughts.

I took some time to take in the beautiful place that would be our new home from now on. The ceiling was especially high since that was the last room in the tower but, unlike most places in that peculiar building, that chamber looked surprisingly… friendly. The furniture was more cozy than sophisticated and I had a feeling it had recently been renovated.

I wasn’t completely certain, but it wasn’t hard to imagine Astaroth having someone prepare it for us to move in eventually. The main colors here were green and grey and everything seemed inviting. I could easily picture myself hanging out in there –I wasn’t sure if the same applied to my new roommate though.

I was about to turn around and ask him but something unexpected took my breath away: _My feet no longer touched the ground._

No matter how hard I tried to get back down, _I kept floating a few inches above._

“ _Impressive,_ ” I heard a husky yet familiar voice behind me and a mysterious force swirled me around to face its owner.

_It was indeed Astaroth… who was now fully transformed. So that was why he was behaving strangely a while ago. Was he looking forward to showing me his true self?_

“This is how you like it, Sophia?” he smirked, the black orbs of his wide-open eyes boring into me.

A gush of delight mixed with anticipation spread through my body as my mind traveled to my recent promise to him. I had begged for insanity and he would now fulfill my wish. I hadn’t made a mistake, had I?

_No. I still want to see it all. That sinister smile truly fascinates me. How much control over himself does he have right now?_

“Cat got your tongue, princess?” he kept smirking knowingly when, at the same time, the mysterious force elevated me even higher, until my head touched the ceiling. “Do you fear me?”

I let out a gasp at the sudden lift and gazed down at the man piercing me with his eyes. My bewilderment seemed to be amusing him. Was I that sure that he wouldn’t hurt me?

 _No._ And he was right. I was too stunned to speak for I was not used to this attitude of his. I was certain about one thing though: I’d love to explore the dark soul of this man. _The Demon King’s abyss must be exquisite._

“ _You don’t know?_ ” he chuckled darkly as if having read my mind. “You do understand that your life is in my hands now, _right_?”

The force which he clearly manipulated instantly turned me upside down, my head facing the floor. My heart gave a loud thump in my chest.

_Thank goodness I didn’t eat too much or I would have thrown up the moment he did that._

Astaroth wouldn’t kill me. He couldn’t have changed his mind so quickly.


	39. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 38

“You don’t trust me, yet your defenses are trivial,” he derided. “Why do you insist on letting me treat you how I see fit?”

Without expecting an answer anymore, the force abruptly shoved me downward, in front of him. I was still soaring and was unable to move on my own, but I could now see his scornful face clearly.

_Damn. I love this face._

“ _How should I treat this puppet, hmm?_ ” he wondered aloud narrowing his eyes and quietly paced behind me.

One moment I could feel his cold fingers on my back, sending shivers down my spine; the next, the gown he had made me wear was tossed on the floor. Under normal circumstances, I would get embarrassed about my nudity but I had no such feeling anymore. All I wanted was to meet Astaroth anew; to see who that dangerous man was.

The sly demon didn’t feel like warning me about anything he meant to do. He simply went on to remove my boots as well, sliding them off as though he was unwrapping a very personal package; a possession. He then casually walked away and settled comfortably on the side of the bed. As soon as he leaned back on his elbows, my body followed him and the force finally let me down gently as I landed on top of him.

“I’m no longer manipulating you, Sophia,” he murmured in a low voice, examining me with his sharp, demonic eyes. “What will you do now?”

He may have stopped controlling me, but my body moved on its own again, before I had time to consider the best action. I slid his sweater off over his head and stared hungrily at his muscled chest and abs, as I straddled him.

_I hate myself._

_I’d hate him too if he was shallow like that, so why–?_

Without warning, Astaroth yanked my hair, pulling my face close to his.

“ _You irritate me,_ ” he growled. “Your petty resistance is pathetic.”

 _Had he sensed my hesitation? Why was he mad at me?_ I didn’t dare think if his opinion of me had somehow changed for the worse.

“Let me make this easier for you.” He grabbed my hand and placed it on his naked chest.

_So he wanted me to be sincere? Even on something like that?_

I reluctantly closed my eyes and let myself be led by my body rather than my mind. Letting out a breathy sigh, I ran my hands along his torso, my stomach being tied in knots at the warmth of his bare chest under my palms. Excited for more, I pressed my already heated sex against the large, swollen length in his trousers. The size of him sent a rush of heat through me and the only thing I could think of was how that would feel inside my mouth.

Sensing that he had no intention of stopping me, I bent down and pressed my lips against the warm skin of his jugular, earning a groan from him.

 _He really likes this, doesn’t he?_ _And_ _his skin feels so sensitive under my lips._

Grinding myself against his hard erection, I lustfully sucked on the side of his neck. The moan I released was so embarrassing I could die.

At that moment, Astaroth’s chest shook with a silent chuckle and I immediately opened my eyes to look at his amused face. The weight of his gaze made me shiver anxiously.

_It’s not fear holding me back; It’s insecurity. I wanted him to show me who he really is, but he never asked me to do the same. Was he disappointed in me?_

_Great. Now I’m welling up. What is wrong with me? Has such a change of character on his part generated this foreign drive within me?_

The smug expression on his face softened a little and he seemed to have changed his mind about what he was about to tell me.

“Get off the bed and kneel before me,” he ordered gruffly.

My eyes slightly widened. _Had he instructed me because he’d sensed my self-doubt?_

“What are you waiting for, _slut_?” he snarled. “Hurry up and take me in your mouth.”

My heart was thumping hard in my chest and my brain was already in a daze. I didn’t have to think twice to obey. _I’m not sure I know what he’s thinking but_ _I can’t wait. It’s almost as if he knows what to say to drive me over the edge._

I positioned myself between his legs and unbuckled his belt with shaky hands. He’d been my black magic professor. He’d threatened to kill me. But nothing was compared to the uneasiness he was now causing me.

“Here, princess,” he slid his pants off and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at his face. “You’ll not be shy, yes?”

Almost involuntarily, I shot him a timid glance and slid my fingers under the hem of his briefs to pull them down.

“ _No,_ ” he scolded, pulling my chin more roughly to face him again. “This isn’t what you want to do right now.”

Noticing my uncertainty, he wrapped my hair around his hand and violently pulled my head straight to his crotch. I gasped at his size and warmth.

“What are you going to do now?” he rasped, his hard-on throbbing against my face.

_Damn. Is it actually true that he’s reading my mind?!_

Any doubt preventing me from acting was automatically erased and was replaced by raw instinct. Without spending any more time hesitating, I ran my tongue across his delicious length, causing him to throw his head back in pleasure.

“ _Shit,_ ” he hissed as his hips bucked against me.

Even bolder than before, I kept wetting his boxers with my saliva, enjoying the heated hardness beneath. I wasn’t sure if it was that feeling or his reactions that made me moan as I kept licking him. Impatient to taste him, I finally slid his underwear off and found myself unable to tear my eyes away from the sight of his thick demon cock.

Astaroth no longer seemed willing to give me any initiative. Grabbing my hair again, he brought my mouth to his swollen erection and slid it inside with one quick thrust. He filled me completely. There was no need to force my head to move, though. I willed myself to take more of him in, taking delight in the slightly salty taste of him and feeling his large veins pulsing against my tongue. I couldn’t crave him more.

“ _Fuck this feels good,_ ” he growled and sank his claws into the side of the bed.

At the sound of these words, I began sliding his length in and out of my mouth as he rocked his hips in tandem with my sucking. At some point, it became hard to breathe, but his groans had me seeking even more uneasiness and pain, urging him to bury himself deeper.

Breathing roughly, he abruptly pushed my head back and stood up, his eyes on me cruel and unyielding. Clasping my arm firmly, he yanked me up, next to him. The next moment I was being dragged and shoved against the door. The cold stone against my anterior sent chills through my whole body.

Astaroth then pressed himself against my backside. “ _Tell me what you want,_ ” he commanded, bracing his forearms on either side of my head.

A trembling moan escaped my lips and, instead of answering, I ground my pussy against his meaty shaft. My already soaked panties were the only thing preventing immediate contact. The cold stone and his hot skin sent my head spinning.

“This won’t do,” he grunted and pressed even harder. “I want to hear your voice. Now, _what do you want?_ ”

“ _You,_ ” I cried out.

I didn’t want him to be gentle. I didn’t want to wait. I just needed him to sheath himself inside me. My mind was too muddled to crave anything else.

“Louder,” he bellowed.

A feeling of nervousness ran through my body. _I’m up against the door. If I scream even more, others will definitely hear._

“ _Don’t even think of disobeying me,_ ” he snapped and violently tugged on my hair until the back of my head touched his shoulder.

 _Damn. He really is serious,_ I thought, gazing at his expression. _Did he push me against the door especially for people to hear?_

“I want you, _”_ I whimpered intimidated, my voice even lower.

“ _You filthy whore,_ ” he hissed and tore through the sides of my underwear with his claws.

Shoving my face back against the door, he went on to unhook and remove my bra, leaving me stark naked. Unconsciously, my bare ass rocked back against him. My sex throbbed at how easily I glided across his length. He was too large.

“ _Shit,_ ” he groaned and slightly distanced himself only to dig his claws into my hips and pull me further back against him. “Beg me,” he commanded, his voice like gravel.

“ _Please, Astaroth,_ ” I moaned. _Goodness. I must be dripping wet._

“Your tone doesn’t please me enough,” he scorned and started rubbing his hard erection up and down my damp entrance. “Try harder.”

“ _God, Astaroth, please just fuck me!_ ” I wailed, my voice breaking.

He let out a dark chuckle as he kept tormenting me “Look at how pitiful you are. Does this pussy yearn for some cock?”

“ _Yes!_ ” I hissed. “ _Please!_ ”

“Mmm, what a wanton slut you are,” he mocked, amused, and stroked his fingers across my slick folds. “You’re not a virgin, are you?”

“Ah, no!” His words made me even more impatient.

“Good,” he praised and I saw his tail move up to tease my clit.

“ _Astaroth!_ ” I pleaded, feeling pleasure wrack through my body. _Please hurry up._

“Oh right,” he murmured slowly, “I don’t want you squirting before filling you up.”

Spreading my butt cheeks, he finally dipped the head of his shaft into me causing a tingling sensation to shoot down between my legs. _He was already too much._ He didn’t wait for me to adjust to his size though. With one quick thrust, he buried himself deep inside me, sinking his claws to my thighs as he growled roughly. The stinging pain on my skin assured me that he had definitely ripped through it, yet the thought of it got me even more turned on.

“You’re not allowed to come until I say so,” he ordered with a grunt and sheathed himself even deeper until his taut testicles slapped hard against my oversensitized nub.

_He can’t be serious. At this rate, he’ll have me spasming around him in no time. No matter how wet I am, I can feel he’s stretching me too much._

As if to provoke me, he slowly slid out only to slam back in and pin my hips to the cold stone. Always clutching my skin, he repeated this torture, again and again, caging my body with his against the door.

“ _Astaroth!_ ” I screamed, shuddering out moans in ecstasy, “ _Please, let me come. Please!_ ”

“ _No,_ ” he bellowed, picking up the pace. “Do it and I’ll kill you, you hear?”

I should have been afraid. I should have started wondering. But I had no access to my brain anymore. There was neither curiosity nor doubt at that moment. I only wanted to serve him but his words were messing me up too much to obey. I needed release.

“Who was afraid of being heard? Beg me louder and I might forgive you,” he rasped, continuing his relentless pistoning, forcing more and more juices out of me.

“ _Please, Astaroth! I’m begging you! Please let me come for you!_ ”

Another dark laugh. “You may come now, whore.”

As if he had complete control over my body, the moment he spoke those words I felt my walls squeeze around the hard steel of his cock and squirted screaming his name from the top of my lungs. Astaroth let out a carnal growl and ground himself into me even harder as he emptied himself inside me. Riding out our orgasms he kept slamming into me, our wet, suckling sounds and throaty moans prolonging the pleasure.

I could hardly focus on my concerns at that moment. My bliss outshined everything.

“ _Surprise, princess,_ ” he then mocked hoarsely and pulled out, our fluids spilling out on our legs. “ _I told you not to trust a demon, didn’t I?_ ”

Before I could consider his words, he brought his face to my neck and sucked the skin below my ear into his mouth. In spite of myself, I moaned and tilted my head back against his shoulder. I knew that this purely erotic act was intended for something more than ecstasy. But, quite frankly, I couldn’t care less. It wasn’t only his intoxicating scent that caused my mind to go blank. The feel of his tongue and the heat of his breath made it hard to mind, hard to doubt anything.

I was happy to have finally realized it though –even at the last moment. He would kill me right now, sucking my energy out of me.

_I love my life. But I’m even more delighted to offer myself to a man like him; to Astaroth._

That was the last thought I remember.


	40. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 39

_That was it._ That was what euphoria felt like. Her mind and body belonged to him and everything he took was his in the first place. That desire to so roughly manipulate someone according to his own whims, that thrilling idea of absolute obedience, that moment when the _id_ had become his _ego_ and _superego,_ everything had now become reality. He felt utterly fulfilled, just as it would be expected of the Demon King.

The human he was now clasping was literally in the palm of his hand –and it would take little effort to crush her. _He really was a puppeteer._ She had given him so much control that the abundance of positive feelings in her soul wouldn’t prevent him from devouring her into nothingness. She had always been so willing to die for him, after all.

Astaroth forced his eyes shut, the warmth of her oversized body getting to him. _She_ was the one who didn’t mind his frightening soul. Why would _he_ have to show her anything less than what he wanted?

_But was consuming her what he truly desired?_

It was not just her body getting to him. It was her mind. _It had always been her mind. Sophia Black_ was finally offering her everything to him, only wishing to please him. So why didn’t he feel pleased?

 _I’m crying,_ he suddenly realized. _This isn’t what I want._

He was a moment too late though.

“ _Sophia, no!_ ” All at once, Astaroth snapped out of his reflections and stared in shock at the place where his most precious person in the world had once been.

He thought he had stopped in time. He was sure of it.

“ _Then where are you?!_ ” he madly screamed from the top of his lungs, surprised at how many tears were running down his face.

“ _Sophia!_ ” he cried again, wishing that he could reach her conscience.

But to no avail. It was not that she didn’t respond. He couldn’t feel her presence at all through the necklace he had given her. His mind turned blank and his voice went hoarse as he kept screaming her name among sobs. _How quickly had a man like him transformed into such a pathetic creature!_

There was no way _he_ couldn’t feel her existence somewhere. There was no way unless… she had left that world.

“ _I didn’t kill her, I didn’t kill her–_ ” he started murmuring to himself, maniacally. _Her remains would be here. But she vanished completely. Is this how she would die since she wasn’t born in this world? Are her remains back into her world, left for her friends and family to see?_

“ _No!_ ” he screamed to himself again. “ _I didn’t kill her. I didn’t kill her. I didn’t kill her!_ ”

He could feel the little sanity left to him at that state slipping away, so he tried to get rid of that form and become ‘normal’ again. However, the best he could manage was turn back into his semi-demon form. Somehow, he was unable to return to that human body again. In other words, it was impossible for him to fully regain his rational thinking anymore, a condition that left him imprisoned by his passions –something he had always been afraid of.

But what he had never fully realized was that by avoiding living as a demon, he was creating a clear border between rationality and passions. By continuously evading living up to his full potential, determined by his nature, he was merely ignoring –and not facing the problem head-on.

At least, _a fragment_ of his old mentality returned, allowing him to try and think of the best solution at that crucial moment. Because _if_ Sophia wasn’t dead, there was a probability she would soon leave her last breath, wherever she was. The state he had left her in was hopefully reversible –but only if he was there to give her his own energy to keep her alive. Otherwise, the awakened dark energy within her would continue to eat her up until there was nothing left to save. That wouldn’t be the first time he would try to snatch her away from death.

There was no way a demon had teleported her somewhere else without even touching her and it was also too unlikely that he had drained her so much it had killed her. In that case, then, the answer was one: _They_ had intervened.

_Astaroth already had a bad feeling about the outcome of this but he had to try nonetheless._

Cursing under his breath for he couldn’t get there by using his powers, he immediately teleported as close as he could and ran up the sacred path at full speed. He had never forgotten that small holy cabin, buried deep in the woods, because that was where everything had begun _–for both the first and the second time_.

The place looked like any other clearing in the woods –yet it couldn’t be more different. Enchanted dimensions surrounding it guaranteed that anyone who came close enough would lose their path and if someone wandered for a long time there, they wouldn’t be able to return.

Almost every creature in the world avoided approaching the broader region of the holy cabin for fear that they would disappear just like everyone else. Only a selected few knew how to make their way through the labyrinth.

Before Astaroth even got so close that he could discern the small temple by the even smaller cabin, an imposing female voice boomed across the whole area.

“ _Leave this place at once!_ ”

But the threat didn’t hold back the demon who kept walking with a sole purpose: to make sure Sophia was safe.

 _Even if I could think rationally right now, there wouldn’t be one thing I would change,_ he thought and believed in the truth of that silent declaration. _Sane or not, the only path for me is her._

And indeed, a few moments later he found himself in front of the modest entrance he remembered like the back of his hand.

“Infervana,” he demanded the presence of the Grand Priestess who had just spoken to him. “Show yourself. You had known that I’d come here even before I did.”

Then the beautiful figure of a woman made its appearance before the Demon King.

“ _Where is she?!_ ” He forcefully grabbed her arm.

“Why do you care, Your Majesty?” she mocked nonchalantly. She didn’t believe he would be so shaken after what he had done.

“ _Isn’t it obvious?!_ ”

“Tell me that you love her and I’ll let you meet her.” She smiled gently.

Both of them knew that this was mere derision. Priestess Infervana was already certain that Astaroth’s feelings were not love. She was already aware of his manipulative demeanor towards that poor human.

“Will she be alright?” He let his arm fall down, feeling it too heavy all of a sudden.

“Yes. She didn’t even need treatment,” the woman spoke slightly more softly at the sight of that foreign expression on the demon’s face. _He’s always been a disgusting beast, so how can he now act so considerate? This is not the apathetic killer I remember._

“Bring her back to me,” he said half-heartedly.

Somehow, he knew that she would be safer away from him; but he was also sure that her well-being would be ensured in that world as well. He _needed_ to spend some more time by her side. And, even though they would not be together until the end, the rest of his life would be much easier if she left her last breath in the same place as he was.

However, none of that seemed to matter anymore, since he was no longer the most powerful one to make such an important decision. His future no longer belonged to him.

The Grand Priestess, now moved by the pitiful man before her, felt somewhat conflicted before voicing the thoughts she meant to share from the start: “It was a mistake of ours to use this poor human only to help with our purpose. It is clear now that you will never succeed in your mission.”

Partly due to his turbulent emotions that went hand in hand with his dark nature, Astaroth fell on his knees in front of the woman. All the power and fulfillment he had so naturally felt a while ago had now vanished, leaving him wondering how he could ever harbor such emotions in the first place.

“ _Please!_ ” he let out a broken cry. “ _I’ll do anything._ ”

Thousands of faces resurfaced in his mind. Humans, wizards, angels, and demons begging him to show mercy while all he could feel were his sadistic and selfish desires. In response, he would mock and force them to plead even more. He had enjoyed himself while most of those people were battling against their own deaths. _To think that I did those things in my human form,_ he thought to himself.

All of a sudden, a wave of bitter realization hit him – _realization,_ indeed, and hardly something more. Even now that he felt as pathetic as them, he didn’t regret his past choices.

“Astaroth,” Priestess Infervana stooped and explained herself as if she was talking to a little boy, “I’m sorry. But we can’t sacrifice innocent people, no matter how important the outcome could be. You’re not born to love and this will surely happen again. Even Inna is now convinced.”

Her suggestion was clear: _“It’s over,”_ her eyes were telling him. _“There’s no way your soul will be redeemed.”_

At those words – both explicit _and_ implicit – Astaroth stood up again. His face was no longer that of a living being’s. Up to that moment, he’d been fighting for a world which could fit in what he had in mind. With every murder, he would get closer to what he would call ‘a perfect place to live’. The justice he served had turned him sadistic, yet reason and facts lay before what appeared like insanity. Everything he did was for a world he cared about.

But if he was unable to be selfless enough to the person he was supposed to like the most, then how much had he really cared about a number of people he had never even met? He would commit murders, the one after another, but he would never feel truly fulfilled. What had he been fighting for in a world that couldn’t even make _him_ happy? Why should he care about a world that hadn’t respected him? He wanted to love but fate had made him a slave of his passions.

The Grand Priestesses had convinced him to move on, promising that there was a possibility he would find his peace one day. There was no doubt anymore that _Sophia_ was the one who was supposed to help him walk down this path. That was the reason behind her sudden appearance in his world. But now that she had been sent back to where she had come from, that promised possibility no longer existed. Astaroth could no longer find the strength to move on.

He didn’t care where his legs would carry him. He only wanted to get away from that holy place. That disgusting place that symbolized _hope_. His mind had already become numb as he cursed that horrid word over and over inside his head.

After a few minutes of walking, that numbness spread throughout his body, paralyzing him completely. He had lost control of his own dark soul; _it was now consuming him_. The moment he collapsed on the forest floor, Astaroth realized that he had finally reached the end of his long journey. The only desire left in him was to never stand up again.


	41. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 40

_I want to sleep in…_

_But I feel like I shouldn’t._

I opened my eyes groggily and reached for my cell phone on the nightstand to check the time.

_6:30 am., huh. I fell asleep only a couple of hours ago._

“What the…?” I mumbled to myself.

I had no reason to be up so early. Had I woken up from a nightmare? _But I almost never remember my dreams._ It must have been true, though. I felt awful.

I avoided thinking of what could have scared me awake, afraid that it would be related to the one thing I feared the most: _death._ I decided to go back to sleep, hoping that the foreboding would lift from me if I rested some more.

As I shifted under my duvet, I sensed quite an unusual dampness between my legs. But that wasn’t all. I realized I was _completely_ _naked_.

 _Okay, Sophia,_ I thought wide-eyed. _You’ve flirted with the dark side long enough. It’s only natural that you’re now losing your mind._

I’d definitely masturbated last night. But I’d never sleep without my underwear.

Willing myself to stand up, I headed straight to the bathroom and into the shower. I impatiently opened the faucet and started rinsing myself clean.

 _Are my eyes deceiving me?_ For a moment, I thought the water flowing down the drain was colored grey. I blinked again and, of course, it was back to normal. I turned the faucet off and started inspecting my genitals.

 _Damn._ There were indeed traces of dark grey fluid there –somewhat sticky too. It couldn’t be that I was sick. Without thinking, I rushed back to my bedroom and checked my bed sheets.

My breath hitched.

_Dark grey stains –almost black. Blood red stains too. Many of them._

_…What the hell is wrong with me?_

When I impatiently sniffed the darkest spot, it really smelled like cum.

Something was terribly wrong. I clasped my head in my hands, already feeling the pain throbbing against my palms. _I should not panic yet; not before I find out as much as I can._

I walked back to the bathroom, breathing sharply. My eyes shifted to my reflection in the large mirror, almost expecting a clue of my peculiar condition to be there.

 _And I was right._ The first thing I saw was a thin black necklace I didn’t remember buying. I practically never wore jewelry anyway.

My gaze didn’t stay there long, though. I soon noticed that each of my hips had one… two… three… four… five fresh wounds on it. _By the looks of it, I was pierced rather badly. Yet it doesn’t hurt._

I took a deep breath, shivering. I didn’t remember anything. _Why?_ Nothing out of the ordinary had happened recently. The same peaceful routine. So _why_ had my mind and body been messed up like this?!

I reluctantly lowered a hand to softly touch one of the cuts.

There was no pain indeed. Only dried blood. Only when I pressed a little harder did I feel a sharp tingle. It was as though the pain had somehow been… numbed.

But, most importantly, there was something about those wounds I couldn’t quite overlook: The pattern those marks formed as they spread across my skin made them look like someone was clutching me from both sides, trapping me in place from behind.

But _who_ could that someone be? Had I let a person treat me like that or had I been abused somehow? _Ugh._ Making such hypotheses with nonexistent memories was more than frustrating.

I looked down at my fingers. Even if I _did_ consider the unreasonable possibility of self-harm, my short-cut nails could never inflict such deep yet… _delicate_ cuts.

Was it really _nails_ though? If I didn’t know any better, I’d think them to be–

 _No._ I stopped this train of thought at once. It was ridiculous. I’d always loved reading fiction but I never actually confused it with reality. _So why was I now?_

My inner self responded instantly. Determined, I returned to my room once more and stared at the bedsheet. _Those dark grey spots._

I wasn’t paranoid. I’d seen the proof of my newly founded theories with my own eyes. I’d felt the sting –albeit dull– when I pressed a finger on my bloody wound. I’d smelled the arousal on that stain on my bed. _I bet if I could lick it–_

I stopped myself again. Quite unusually, my feelings were ahead of my thoughts. It was as though emotion was waiting for my mind to catch up. How disturbingly, incredibly… _surreal_.

Nearly all my senses had somehow urged me to look more into it. I didn’t hate those signs of vulnerability. Neither the sharp claws nor the dark shade of cum repelled me. _They excited me._ After all, _I_ was the one who kept writing and reading stories about monsters. Perhaps that was why I didn’t feel violated. I only felt empty.

_Yes. Emptiness was what scared me awake. If only I had one more clue…_

Suddenly I heard a gentle female voice speaking inside my head: “You really look for a way to die, don’t you?”

_What was that?_

I’d stopped wondering how any of this was possible but, nevertheless, I couldn’t tame my fast heartbeats. _Okay so now I’m also hearing things. Please let there be a good explanation about all this nonsense!_

In any case, I didn’t recognize that woman’s voice. Whoever that was, I couldn’t tell if she was disappointed or relieved.

Then I heard a voice again. But this time it was much, _much_ different.

_“If you were born in this world you'd be a demon.”_

Yet again, my feelings overcame my thoughts and my heart clenched.

A male voice. Had I… met its owner? That smart tone made me restless. But no man I remembered could make me shiver like that.

 _‘Demon’_ he’d said…? What did those intriguing creatures have to do with anything?

My eyes flicked to the bed sheets. _Oh._

_“Don’t even think of disobeying me.”_

It was him again. He sounded more demanding now and I could guess why.

“Speak to me again!” I aimlessly shouted and – almost involuntarily – my hand moved to touch the wounds on my hips. Was there _any_ chance he was the man who had given me those? Was he a… _demon_?

“ _You filthy whore,_ ” he replied.

As soon as I gasped at his rage, I heard him once more.

_“I’d tell you the same thing if I was sure about my sanity.”_

A tender, yet bitter tone. He didn’t seem to be addressing me though. At least, not right _now_. I had a feeling that the words he’d spoken were… _memories_.

“ _Who are you?!_ ” I breathed, feeling a strong need to hear his voice again.

But there was no answer. Of course. He wasn’t really talking to me but I _did_ feel as though I was being watched.

 _That woman with the gentle voice._ Her words sounded like they were intended for me. What was she saying, again? Was she referring to that strange man and the things I suspected he had done to me? Was she observing my reactions to him? _But… how?!_

_This is too much. I don’t know how long I can tolerate this._

“ _Please,_ ” I spoke my mind, “please someone tell me what’s going on!”

I didn’t care who that someone was. I hated being kept in the dark. And I knew that whatever it was I was missing, it must be important.

As if triggered by my request, my vision started fading and my mind went blank. Little by little, I felt all the strength keeping me standing leaving my body and before I realized it, I crushed to the floor. My eyes watered, yet I couldn’t think of anything anymore. Thankfully, the voices started again but only to set my head spinning.

_“Having a sweet tooth again?”_

_“Do you mind leaving the academy with me?”_

_“If I tied you down against your will, that would make you unhappy, wouldn’t it?”_

_“Are you not afraid?”_

_“Nothing. You didn’t feel too exhausted before that, correct?”_

_“If you want to work for me so badly, I can pull some strings.”_

_“I’m not going to tell you. Don’t make me threaten you.”_

_“Don’t be afraid. I’ll be careful this time.”_

_“You’re too polite.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“What do you know about my classes?! You didn’t even attend one lesson!”_

_“Stop lying. Your face looks ridiculous when you’re trying not to cry.”_

_“I’m Astar.”_

It was all him. That mischievous, tender, nonchalant, furious tone belonged to that man. Astar… _Astaroth._ Soon, my empty mind was filled not only with sounds but actual memories. That man with the long black hair. His grey eyes; his black tattoo; his silver hair; his black skin; his claws; his tail; his horns; his black-orbed eyes. His calmness; his detachment; his affection; his insanity. His intoxicating fragrance and his familiar smell. The touch of his hand, his lips, his naked body.

I loved him. I was meant to fall in love with his mind and his dark aura from the beginning. A strong impression at first, a ridiculous devotion – and even a degree of selflessness – in the end. I remembered.

I was never supposed to meet him; because I was never supposed to exist there. Yet the memories were never erased.

He hadn’t violated me. He’d used me just like I wanted. But I didn’t think he loved me back. Or better, he probably wasn’t capable of harboring such emotions due to his _nature._ Was that the reason I was here right now? Couldn’t demons love? I didn’t think it was impossible, even though they _were_ mostly driven by dark instincts and desires.

Astaroth was no different. I knew that the man who had wanted to kill me was a true, genuine part of him. But how dominant was that part? We had sex and then he… took my energy. Not to test me for his class, not by mistake, but because _that_ was what he truly desired. He longed to take as much as he wished until there was nothing left of me. And I was fascinated by that darkness. But the fact that I was alive now was proof that there was also a part of him that I didn’t really know. The caring and tender part. Maybe an equally greedy Astaroth who didn’t want to be alone. I couldn’t tell.

What had become of him after I’d lost my senses? _He did appear as if he had crossed a line. In the end, it seemed to me that he could never go back._ He would never be the Mr. Astar I’d first met. _Or would he?_ I didn’t think I would mind either way. Had I always wanted to be used like that?

_I really adore all of him. Perhaps I’m perverted, masochistic and desperate but damn do I admire that man! He’s greedy like everyone and very intense. He has a cold sense of justice and he’s protected me too many times. He has tried to love me, to be selfless._

I could never truly love a perfect and kind man. Too many bright qualities always seemed suspicious to me. Either such a man wouldn’t have the intelligence to realize how dark the world could be, or he would be lying. Or perhaps I could be _so_ altruistic, I longed to serve; to have my love tested.

My head was still spinning but I could think straight. _So where have I gone wrong? I crave to go back to him._

It was at that moment that I heard the female voice again: “I shall grant you the right to suicide, Sophia.”


	42. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 41

It was true. Going back to Astaroth could mean suicide. That woman seemed to know exactly what was going on in my head, after all. I had the right to choose my own death just as many other people; so why had it been taken away from me?

I heard her voice again: “I’ll prepare your body for teleportation. Please resist any negative thoughts.”

Little by little, I found myself gasping for air. My chest tightened and I welcomed the energy loss. If it was to take me back to him, I would be grateful for it.

I weakly addressed the mysterious woman: _“Thank you.” Thank you for giving me a little more time._

I didn’t know her but I decided to trust her suggestion. Nothing bad could happen by trying not to pass out. Thankfully, I was already prepared for such a case. Remembering my recent training, I closed my eyes and concentrated on happy thoughts. Neither memories nor obscure situations. _Damn, it’s hard to do so at the moment._ But I couldn’t give up without at least trying.

 _Let’s see:_ Hot chocolate, Christmas, health, my intelligence. _Shoot, I can’t come up with more right now. Let’s just enrich the current examples._

Still curled on the floor, eyes closed, I tried to delve into my heart, seeking for happiness. And as soon as I was out of flavors to add to my chocolate, I felt a light, yet chilly, breeze against my skin and, of course, an entirely different sensation coming from the floor I was now lying on.

My eyes burst open and I slowly examined my close surroundings. Leaves, huge trunks and a familiar dark aura all around me. The only thing covering my nudity was that black necklace, Astaroth’s gift for me.

I shuffled uncomfortably to break contact between my private area and the dark soil and weakly raised my head to look further. I had certainly changed worlds again.

But instead of the vast forest, something I wasn’t quite expecting captured my gaze.

A… demon?

 _Oh my god, this isn’t him, is it?!_ The silver-haired man was face down on the forest floor and looked as if he was dead. From behind he looked exactly like him so I pushed any fears to the back of my head and dragged myself towards him. I only hoped he would be in a better state than me. _Please let it be him! And let him be alright!_

For a split second, I stopped dead in my tracks. If Astaroth _was_ alive, what would I do next? That would be my best chance to escape and stop putting his life in danger.

But if _that_ was how he would end up if I left, what was the point? He would end up hurt in any case. Besides, if I stayed with him, there was still a chance for a miracle to happen. That was illogical of me but it was not like I had a better choice. Why not do both of us a favor and spend some more time together?

I renewed my resolve.

With my heart pounding wildly, I slowly approached the lying demon and kept myself from startling him – that is, _if_ he was alive. _Oh, what would I do if he wasn’t?!_

I reached for his long hair and carefully moved it away from his face.

For a moment, I thought my heart had stopped. _Astaroth, Astaroth! I’m so happy to see you again!_

I caressed his cheek and timidly called his name, countless dreadful scenarios passing through my mind.

_He doesn’t respond! Goodness, he doesn’t respond! Why?! What happened to him?!_

“ _Astaroth!”_ I nearly shouted and tried to raise his body in my lap.

But he didn’t show any signs of being alive. With my arms holding him tightly against me, I pressed my ear onto his heart.

_Wait; it’s actually beating. It’s weak, but the pulse is there! And he’s breathing too!_

_Then why isn’t he responding?!_

Just as a little weight was lifted off my shoulders, I felt two shaky arms being wrapped around me gently.

“What kind of dream is this?” he murmured, his voice about to break.

 _Astaroth! You’re alive!_ I instantly welled up as the tension within me started to dissipate.

“Forgive me.” That fragile voice again! I couldn’t stand hearing him like that.

“Shh. Let’s leave this for another time,” I comforted him. “Any idea how to go back?”

“You shouldn’t be here,” he breathed in a strained tone. “Ask whoever brought you here to take you to safety. I… can’t protect you.”

I had never heard him speak like that. Was he really asking me to abandon him in this state?! Wasn’t he the one who was forcing me to stay with him?

As cruel as his words sounded at that moment, I had to come up with a plan. I couldn’t let us die there. Because I certainly didn’t intend to go anywhere.

Sensing that the mystery woman no longer appeared eager to help, a silly idea suddenly hit me. Again, I couldn’t give up before I even tried.

Astaroth was probably out of energy because I couldn’t spot any injuries on his body and clothes. So what if I gave him some? Could a human do such a thing? The truth was that I felt much better since I had been teleported there.

I held him close and softly placed a hand on the back of his head. If I somehow transferred my energy through there, that would be more efficient, right? Closing my eyes, I tried to visualize my dark essence being passed on to him.

 _Oh my god!_ I could tell that I was doing something because I felt weaker, gradually. What a wonderful kind of weakness that was!

“Sophia, what are you doing?” I heard him speak in a stronger – and quite enraged – tone.

I silently continued, delighted that my idea had worked. As he had told me in the past, there was no way I could seriously harm myself for I would pass out before any damage was done to my body. For the first time in a while, I felt genuinely happy.

“ _Dammit! Stop this_ ,” he said, yet didn’t move a muscle.

When he finally pushed me away, I was only feeling bad enough not to be able to hear and see anything in particular. Speaking, of course, was out of the question.

I could tell, though, that Astaroth had stood up and raised me in his arms. The next moment he must have teleported us to a room because I didn’t feel the breeze anymore. He lay me somewhere soft – the bed, probably – and my remaining strength glued my eyelids shut. The corners of my mouth slightly twitched and I got a whiff of the clean bed covers. I trusted that now that he had some of his power back, he would have a more concrete plan in mind. As for me, I decided to sleep. I would surely regain some of my energy that way.

_Astaroth. I am so happy to be back. But… are you?_

~~~

I woke up to the familiar scent and sensation embracing me again.

“You seem to like this a lot,” I heard a soft whisper in my ear and realized I had been smiling involuntarily.

I opened my eyes for a fraction of a second to verify it was him and closed them again, hugging him tightly in response. Being enveloped in his lap felt so comforting I couldn’t put my feelings into words at that moment.

“Do you like this too?” He began stroking me below the chin as if I was a cat.

My smile only widened. How could _he_ be so sweet? I loved him! The recent past had seemed like a bad dream –after the sex, of course. However, I’d never stopped loving his wicked side. And I knew we would have to discuss that eventually.

In the meantime, he affectionately caressed my cheek, my hair, and my back, making me wonder if that was the same man with the one who had wanted to take my life. It now seemed as though he was reminding himself that I was right there.

I fully woke up and gazed at him. His eyes looked almost peaceful, even though he was still in his semi-demon form. Why was that, really? In any case, he looked so adorable, all I could think about was kissing him. With that wish in mind, I raised myself slightly and brought my face close to his. Probably realizing what I was about to do, Astaroth moved away, his eyes looking as if he was in pain.

_Why?_

“Don’t look at me like that,” he complained, his gaze fixed on my face.

I didn’t know what kind of feeling he had detected, but joy was definitely _not_ one of them.

“Can’t I kiss you?”

Pondering for a moment, he appeared to have made up his mind and leaned in closer to brush his lips against mine. And that kiss didn't feel hungry or lustful. Instead, he gently tugged on my bottom lip with his, making me shudder at the sensation. I responded in kind, letting him decide what to do next. Grinning to himself, he quickly deepened the kiss gliding his tongue into my mouth and I softly placed a hand on his cheek as I tasted him.

I couldn’t take it. I couldn’t control the feelings urging me again to ask for more and Astaroth certainly didn’t help as he pulled me closer. Any initial reluctance had melted away and we soon found ourselves kissing each other passionately.

I sensed that he would be the one to pull away yet I couldn’t find it in myself to stop. I neither had nor wanted any initiative when it came to him since satisfying his every desire had become my only wish. That was what kept me from frowning the moment he slightly distanced himself.

“There are no words,” he whispered, resting his forehead against mine, “to describe how strong my feelings for you are.”

“Astaroth–”

“If I let you kill me now,” he cut me off, “perhaps I could finally prove that I love you.”

He then kissed me on the lips again, covering my sudden gasp and sending more butterflies to my stomach.

“I don’t want to live in a world where you don’t exist,” he added.

“Do you worry about whether you love me or not?” I inquired.

His silence answered my question.

“Where does greed end and where does love begin, really?” That was both an answer to him and a thought to myself. “We are selfish only by being in need of a relationship. To be honest, I’m not so sure if I love you more than you love me.”

His grey eyes bore into mine, demanding an explanation.

“Have you ever been in a relationship like this before?” I was surprised that I was unaware of that detail but – truth be told – he didn’t strike me as the womanizer type.

He hesitated for a moment but then gave me what I thought was a partially true answer: “No.”

“Really?”

I was more curious than suspicious. I certainly didn’t expect him to care about a lot of people but, being a powerful demon, he must have lived a pretty long life. Had he never found someone like me? Had he never loved? My feelings were mixed.

“I’ve… done things with someone. But there were hardly any feelings between us.”

I decided to ask him about that at another time.

“And how old are you?”

He avoided my gaze. “I’ve stopped counting.”

_Wow, this should mean a lot!_

“…After?”

“After one thousand.”


	43. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 42

We both stayed silent, each one preoccupied with their very own concerns – probably. Astaroth had never had a serious relationship in all those years? I couldn’t even start imagining how lonely his life must have been. Yet I also saw myself in him: Solitude never terrified me to an unbearable degree. Was there any chance it was the same for him?

I wrapped my arms around him protectively, as if I could keep some of his sadness away.

“Haven’t you ever desired to get closer to someone?” I asked softly.

“No one was like you, Sophia.”

_I wonder what he wishes to convey through this response._

“I might not be able to think straight anymore,” I warned, “but this may as well be love.”

He flinched. “Do you really think so after experiencing _that_?!”

I could imagine why my suggestion had made him furious.

“But you would never really like it with someone else! You only wanted to use _me_!”

_Why did this sound different than what I had in mind?_

“ _And I still want to!_ ”

Before he finished his phrase, he’d already got on top of me, trapping my limbs down with his weight. His menacing expression and the tight grip on my wrists were unnecessary. I could tell that he was in control of himself; plus, I had already proved that I was not afraid of his threats.

“Well, guess what. I want you to as well,” I smiled. “Doesn’t this make me greedy too?”

“You enjoyed that?” he asked, but looked as though he already knew the answer.

“I like pleasing you.”

He must have got the message because he stayed speechless for some time.

“You didn’t kill me. You stopped at the right time,” I added.

“I _stole_ your energy!”

“You knew I was giving it willingly.”

“ _You wanted me to kill you?!_ ”

“Just as you offered to die a few moments ago.”

His eyes widened in realization. To be honest, I had _just_ realized it myself: Astaroth’s feelings weren’t very different from mine. What we had was not exactly _healthy_ but, perhaps, each of us was giving what the other side needed. Besides, if offering our own lives for the sake of the other wasn’t love, I wasn’t sure what was _._

I took advantage of Astaroth’s confusion to free my hands from his grasp and raised myself to my elbows. Staring right into his eyes, I grinned provocatively, asking for his answer. His face, now so close to mine, revealed that he had made up his mind.

I knew that his guilt was gone, by the time he flashed his sly smile –and what an unusual smile that was!

“Humanity really doesn’t suit you at all,” he breathed, narrowing his eyes.

Hadn’t I heard those words, I probably wouldn’t be able to tell who that smug expression was for. But I was now sure that his boastful gaze wasn’t directed inward.

My face heated up at his more-than-obvious praise and I instinctively averted my eyes.

Chuckling silently, he pushed me back on the bedsheets and started kissing my neck.

“Astaroth–” I inhaled sharply.

As though to reward me for my honest reaction, he ran his tongue over my skin and sucked on the sensitive spot below my ear. I couldn’t help but moan in pleasure causing his lovely selfish smirk to return.

“ _Damn_ , you’re making this too difficult but I need to stop,” he grunted, pulling away.

“Why?” I mumbled, mostly to confirm my assumption.        

He lay beside me and pulled me into a tight embrace. “I need to find myself first. And then…” he ran his hand down my backside, “I’ll use you to my liking… _princess_.”

I immediately hid my face in his lap, attempting to hide my embarrassing eagerness. How could he get me _so_ excited _so_ easily?

His chest shook lightly with a faint chuckle. “I can’t wait either,” he cooed and started stroking my hair tenderly.

All of a sudden, a soft rap on the door brought me out of my daze and Astaroth exhaled, annoyed. _Of course._ Since that was the Demon King’s chamber, other demons visiting us was to be expected.

“Stay here,” he instructed and walked up to the door.

“Are you done with your drama, Your Majesty?” A demon in short wavy hair stepped in casually.

“I believe you are the one who welcomed my drama, in the first place,” Astaroth replied nonchalantly.

“Nonsense!” the demon declared, seemingly amused. “I merely wished for my dear friend to return.”

The king arched an eyebrow. “So what brings you in my chamber, _friend_?”

“To personally invite you to your coronation, of course!” he exclaimed and walked up to me with a wide grin carved across his face, causing Astaroth to twitch. “My name is Orias, little lady. You don’t remember me, correct?”

_I take it that by ‘little lady’ he’s referring to my age. By no means am I a small person._

“No, I don’t think I recall meeting you.” I stood up and shook the hand he had extended, trying to brush aside the fact that I was only wearing a short nightgown. Thankfully, none of the demons seemed to mind.

“Of course not. You were unconscious then.”

“Orias saved you from that abductor,” Astaroth explained icily.

“Oh.” I hadn’t expected that. “Thank you so much!” I said truthfully, causing the man to chuckle in delight.

“My pleasure,” he smirked and shot a collusive look toward his ‘friend’.

“Well then.” Astaroth walked up to him only to drag him outside the room.

“Oh, His Majesty can be so childish sometimes!” he laughed. “Don’t forget it’s tonight! We don’t want you two trying to escape again!” Somehow, that last part sounded less friendly.

“Yes. I’m aware of it. We’ll see you there.” He almost slammed the door on his face.

Just by looking at him, I knew that there was more to Astaroth’s apparent hostility toward that man called ‘Orias’. Perhaps it was because he was in the presence of a rather strong demon, but I’d spotted no hint of malice in his expression –something quite unusual, I must admit. It was almost as if they really were friends once.

“Curiosity killed the cat, they say.” He approached me again, wearing the familiar smirk on his face.

“A little late for that, ain’t it, Your Majesty?” I gave him a mocking grin.

“Look at you defying the Demon King…” He fully transformed in an instant. “ _What shall I do to you?_ ”

_Huh. Despite his words, he looks so sane. What a great chance to examine the body he’s been trying to suppress._

“Astaroth,” I murmured, my hand reaching up to caress one of his horns, “you’re surprisingly calm.”

Having got no answer, I looked down at his face only to realize that his eyes were closed and his head imperceptibly bowed. _Well, that’s new. How exactly is my touch affecting him?_

The moment I took my hand away, he opened his eyes and shot me a somewhat embarrassed look – which, if I didn’t know him, I would probably interpret as a scowl.

“What?”

He simply closed his eyes and slightly bowed his head again. Was he trying to tell me something? Did he like it? I touched him once more and he twitched. Smiling widely, I continued rubbing his horn.

“Do you like this?” I asked, unable to contain my joy.

He was acting so cute! Was that because he couldn’t conceal his true emotions in his true form? _Demon Astaroth is really full of wonderful secrets!_

“What do you think, you moron?”

  _Well, it’s hard to take you seriously when you’re acting like this._

“It’s surprising, though,” I spoke my thoughts aloud. “It’s so hard and rough, I didn’t think you’d have much sensation here.”

“It’s quite the opposite,” he stressed. He truly enjoyed it, didn’t he?

Soon enough though, he opened his eyes again. “Back at the forest… you gave me your own energy, didn’t you?” he asked, pensive.

I was about to reply but, the next moment, he was already on his knees before me.

“…Astaroth?”

Instead of answering, he lifted the edge of my nightgown, revealing the five cuts he’d left on my hip. I silently watched as he ran his tongue over the pierced skin, causing my heart to race. Regardless of how arousing that felt, I knew he was aiming for something quite different.

_It was true._

By the time he moved on to my other hip to repeat the same action, I had the chance to witness it with my own eyes: _the wounds had disappeared as if they were never there in the first place._

“I loved these marks, by the way,” I sincerely spoke my mind, still trying to wrap my head around what he’d just done.

He only smirked and raised himself again. “I only made room for the fresh ones.”

 _Damn._ “Y-you’re going to do m-more?”

He tenderly cupped my face in his hands, making me shiver at the touch. “I _own_ your body, Sophia,” he whispered, smiling darkly. “I’ll do whatever I want with it.”

My heart almost stopped at these words and I soon found myself breathing heavily. I didn’t even try to control myself when I closed the distance between us. My arms found themselves around his neck and I pressed my lips against his, longing to feel him in every possible way. But he just wouldn’t let me have it my way. He’d flick his tongue over my lips, tug on them with his teeth, never allowing me to feel his lips again. He was reminding me who I belonged to.

Suddenly, as if to confirm my hunch, I heard his voice in my head: “I _own_ you.”

“Astaroth…” I breathed and added mentally: “I _love_ you.”

He groaned in response and lowered his hands below my ass. Slowly sinking his claws into my skin, he pulled me even tighter against him. I shamelessly moaned against his mouth, delighted to feel the stinging pain and his hardness against my belly.

Just as I was thinking he would abandon any concerns he might have about my safety, he abruptly pulled away and took a couple of steps back. He was breathing roughly and his eyebrows were knitted as he spoke in my mind again: “I’m scared of losing you. I won’t risk it again.”

_Poor Astaroth… He almost looked… fragile._

“I’m sorry,” I replied in the same way, trying to calm my heart down. “I started this.”

“No. I only need… a little more time.”

We remained silent for a few moments, just gazing at each other intently. Finally getting shy from the taut atmosphere between us I focused my attention on his tail and reached for it in order to examine it from up close. It was a lot heavier to raise than expected but, before long, Astaroth lifted it for me and let me peer at it. That too was rough yet, obviously much more flexible and slightly softer than his horns. It was very similar to a reptile’s tail and also jet black, like the rest of him. It was long and something was telling me that it could also be used as a dangerous weapon.

“Do you have strong sensation here as well?” I mumbled, somewhat hesitantly.

“I do, but not as much as in the horns. It’s far from the head.”

_That’s right. And the head is the center of existence. I imagine the horns should be a central part of a demon’s nature._

I began stroking his tail as well, which earned me a slightly more genuine smile from its owner. I automatically smiled back.

“Is _this_ so important to you?” he asked with interest.

“You already know I adore everything about you.” I fondled his scaly skin and looked into his black eyes once again. “How can you stay so calm while in this form?”

“It’s not easy,” he shot me a troubled look. “But, then again, it’s not as hard as I thought.”

“How come?”

“Because the moment I lose control with you will be the moment I kill myself.”


	44. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 43

Astaroth obviously saw right through me before I even opened my mouth. “Take it off your mind,” he said curtly.

“But your life–!”

“Don’t bother arguing with me,” he snapped and added, raising his brows: “I won’t compromise on this one.”

His unsmiling face only proved his words. The last time I’d seen him so resolute was when he’d insisted on prioritizing my safety over his. Could this be the reason behind his secrecy?

“Will you at least let me know in time?”

He stood silent for a moment before answering ambiguously: “Perhaps you already know.”

“Back home, I heard a female voice in my head,” I said, sensing that this could be related to the matter at hand, somehow.

Of course, Astaroth was slightly taken aback by my statement.

“You don’t know whose voice that was.” That wasn’t a question. He simply wanted to confirm a hunch.

I shook my head. “You’re not going to tell me, are you?”

“No,” he said, seemingly immersed in his own reflections. _“…Why are you even here?_ ”

I stared at him, wide-eyed. _Where did this come from?_

“I, uh–”

“No. Forget it.” His expression now turned disturbed. “Never think about how everything started. Promise me.”

“You know I can’t do that,” I tried to speak as gently as I could. Clearly, that issue upset him.

_I wonder why._

All of a sudden, I found myself tightly enveloped in his arms.

“What’s wrong?” I softly hugged him back.

First stern, then fragile. I wanted to believe it was all due to his fickle demonic nature.

“Would you ever regret meeting me?” he replied, his tone just above a whisper.

“I don’t think so. As long as you’re yourself–”

“ _Even if I am,_ would you ever regret it?”

So the problem wasn’t his nature itself? Did that have to do with what he had told me before we left the campus? That we probably wouldn’t be able to live a peaceful life? That both our lives could be in danger? Was he afraid of what would happen to him? And why would I regret meeting him? Even though my mind was buzzing with information, I couldn’t seem to piece it all together.

I had to begin somewhere: “Have I not made my feelings clear?”

Having heard no answer, I started worrying. Was _that_ the case then? I may have some drawbacks, but I don’t consider my feelings unstable –not unless someone changes first.

“That’s not it,” he finally said, sharply, and moved away from me. “Just do me a favor and forget this.”

He didn’t wait for an answer; he simply walked away and disappeared into his study, leaving me speechless at his peculiar behavior.

“You may want to start getting ready for tonight,” he spoke from inside the other room.

“S-sure. I guess I’ll have a bath then.”

 _But still, I just can’t take his clinging to me off my head._ He seemed as though he desperately wanted to share his worries with me yet, at the same time, his logic advised him not to. _I wish I could help, somehow. What could he be hiding?_

“Bathroom,” he barked in his professor-like voice as if he knew where my thoughts had wandered.

“Yes, Mr. Astar,” I playfully mocked and did as he asked.

I could definitely use a refreshing bath –especially after the recent… misfortunes. I didn’t know how much time I had to spare but I decided to make it quick anyway.

Astaroth’s ‘coronation ceremony’ would certainly be an interesting subject to make guesses about, although, this time, I didn’t really feel like wondering. All I could think about was the clench in my heart as I remembered his troubled face. Perhaps my body had already jumped to conclusions I didn’t want to admit.

 _Should I just listen to him? Should I go against my inquisitive nature and not think of it?_ Could I trust his resolve not to involve myself in this? He might as well not be able to think clearly now that he wasn’t in his human form. Besides, it would be easier for him if he shared his concerns with me.

By the time I was done bathing, my mind was already numb. Wrapping a towel around my hair and body I left the bathroom to decide what to wear. _Ugh. I guess I should get used to wearing dresses. At least, they’re not too bright and girly._

“When you’re finished, come to my office,” Astaroth instructed again, perhaps noting the silence.

His detached tone brought back memories. That man really had many different sides to him –one of which he was now using to avoid discussing a rather sensitive topic.

I sighed. _I give up. I might as well not press him for now._

“Okay.”

As soon as I opened the wardrobe doors, though, I was faced with another surprise.

“Um. Astaroth?”

“You can even wear your pajamas if you want.”

_Err, thanks I guess? That was enlightening._

I couldn’t see _one_ dress in the closet –it actually reminded me of the one I owned back in my world. Dark colored trousers and sweaters everywhere. _Is this his closet?_ No; most of the clothing was a little feminine –and probably too baggy for him. I _had_ made my views about trousers clear before but would he actually let me dress casually for his _coronation_? I knew that strict fashion stereotypes didn’t quite apply there but–

“Quit overthinking,” he growled –without even watching me. _What kind of telepathy is this?_

“So, can I wear trousers and jeans?”

“Yes.”

“Even today?”

“Yes.”

“But the others–”

“Are you really afraid of what the others would say?” he cut me off, entering the bedroom with a derisive look on his face.

“You may be the King from now on but I don’t think it would be wise to provoke them,” I grinned back.

He sneered and, gently taking my wrist, made me sit down on the bed.

“Demons respect me more than you may think,” he replied and walked into the bathroom, coming out with a hairdryer in his hand. “My home is nothing like the Archangel Academy.”

He seated himself behind me and, gently again, removed the damp towel from my head to dry my hair. Only the touch of his fingers was enough to make my heart race. The combination of this feeling with the warm air blowing on me made it hard to stay calm.

“You don’t have to do this…” I murmured, already light-headed.

“If I don’t, you’ll never get ready.” His tone didn’t quite match his aloof response.

“Do we need to be ready for the coronation?”

“Not yet. I just want to talk to you about something.”

 _Right._ The reason why he had asked me to come to his office.

“Can’t you tell me here?”

“It’s related to the ring I’d given you.”

_Oh. I didn’t expect him to be so cooperative._

“I see. You never told me what conclusions you had reached. Were those colors what you expected?”

“They confirmed my assumption that you’d be a demon had you been born here.”

“Was it that clear?” For some reason, I didn’t feel too surprised. I was aware that my feelings that day were too negative to be normal.

“Damn right it was.” His voice implied a hint of admiration.

“So am I like Merihem bad or Astaroth bad?” Because despite them both being demons, they seemed like day and night most of the time.

He chuckled. “I chose _you_ among billions of people. What do you think?”

“Oh, I see,” I smirked widely. “You’re so arrogant you only wanted a copy of yourself.”

“Alright that’s it,” he growled and turned off the appliance, before pulling me on his lap. Holding me from behind, he leaned over and sucked on the curve of my neck.

“I should try and frustrate you more often,” I moaned, the smile never leaving my lips.

“Seriously, are you _this_ oblivious to danger?”

“You already know the answer to that.”

Instead of answering, he held me tighter to him and planted a kiss on my shoulder blade. Maybe, for the time being, that was better than an ambiguous remark.

I turned around to face him and softly brushed my lips against his, shuddering at the contact and his alluring scent. Astaroth swiftly responded by running a hand through my hair and pulling my head closer. If he had any concerns at that moment, I could sense none. Apparently, I wasn’t the only one who found this imposed distance between us exhausting.

For a couple of minutes, it was nearly as if there were no constraints to hold us back. We tasted one another without urgency, taking our time to explore and savor each other’s pure emotions.

_Just like he must be aware of my erratic breathing, I can feel the unadulterated nature of his kiss._

It took great effort to will myself to pull away. I respected his decision to discover himself anew and wouldn’t dare make him uncomfortable again. For now, I would focus on getting ready for tonight.

We both remained silent for a few moments. When I turned my gaze back to him, I was shaken by the sight of his crouched –and almost weak– body as he was staring blankly into space.

I did my best to ignore the pang in my chest and urged myself to say something: “Tell me about the ring?”

_Pitiful. This cheerful voice won’t fool anyone._

He reluctantly raised his head to flash a sideways grin. Keeping his eyes on me, he stood up and made his way to his office. By the time I finished dressing, he was already back, holding something he meant to show me –the ring possibly?


	45. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 44

“Here.” He held up the curious object, eyeing me inquisitively.

That was indeed a ring just like the one he’d given me not long ago. An identical-looking Lucite ring, devoid of any color.

“Will I take another test with a new ring?”

Astaroth simply shook his head, as though he had anticipated this question.

“Soul drainers are especially rare,” he said, probably expecting me to read between the lines. “It’s the same ring.”

“Then what happened to all those col–”

Before I even finished my sentence, he showed me the other item he was holding: a tiny vial, filled with a colorful substance. The content didn’t look like liquid nor like gas; but rather something in between. It was literally flowing randomly from one edge to the other as if it yearned for freedom. That was the first time I was witnessing such a strange sight. If the ring I had worn to read the book was now transparent, did that mean that its colors had somehow been channeled into that vial?

Astaroth was patiently waiting for me to take in the new piece of information before he began talking.

“This is valuable.” He shifted his gaze to the vial and then back to me. “The volume of dark energy in here is especially high.”

“Is this because I have a dark soul?” At least, that was the only conclusion I could reach by observing my past emotions inside the tiny bottle.

“A very dark one, indeed.” His fiery stare made me wonder if he already knew everything about me.

All of a sudden, I felt overly self-conscious. But before I somehow expressed my anxiety, Astaroth’s chuckle removed every thought from my mind.

“I expected no less from my favorite student,” he grinned knowingly, as though he had sensed my discomfort.

His amazing perception was yet another proof of how well he knew me. I tried my best to contain my joy and focused my attention on the matter at hand.

“Unfortunately, you can’t use this to restore your own energy,” he continued, taking out of his pocket another vial –its contents pitch black, this time. “The good news is that I’ve just distilled some of my own.”

“How come this isn’t in the least colorful?”

“It’s a lot more condensed. And, of course, my soul is darker than yours.”

_I guess this makes sense. Ah… This means more pain for him, right?_

I furrowed my brows but decided to ask something else instead: “So I can consume someone else’s energy but not my own? Does the same thing apply to everyone?”

“So it seems.” He smirked deviously. “Try mine.”

That took me aback. “You mean like, drink from this vial?”

“No, not _drink._ Immediately after removing the lid, place the spout between your lips and inhale. It’ll be slightly more intense than breathing in.”

“I… see.” I hesitated once I took the tiny bottle in my hand. “Are you sure though? Wasn’t it difficult to create? I’m not sure I’m okay with consuming energy when I’m fine.”

He grinned mischievously. “It _is_ true that I wouldn’t give out my own energy easily like this.”

My eyes widened.

“ _But_ I want to see how well it works with you,” he added before I opened my mouth.

“Are you _sure_?” I insisted.

If energy potions were always an option, why hadn’t he used one of them on me when I needed it? Was there something I was missing?

“How much of your energy did you infuse into this?” I finally asked.

His playful expression clouded at once. “I killed a few demons to reach an overflow.”

 _For now, I’ll assume that these murders were justified._ Astaroth didn’t seem like a man who would kill without good reason. (Although his definition of ‘good’ appeared rather broad –and I didn’t necessarily disagree.)

“Then this isn’t something easily done,” I replied, choosing not to open a new topic of discussion for the time being. “Besides, haven’t we exchanged energy before?”

“Given that energy potions require very high concentration to be preserved, an indirect transfer could reverse the results. If this is too strong for you, I’ll be here to give you back the energy you’ll lose.”

“ _…You’ll be here?_ ” _Was he planning to leave?_

I knitted my brows, realizing the hint of urgency in his recent behavior. “Astaroth, do you have some business to attend to?”

“My new duties won’t allow me to protect you at all times.” He cast his eyes downward. “You must rely on the potions I’ve prepared for you if you ever need them.”

That made perfect sense but, for some reason, his response had left me utterly speechless.

“Quit overthinking everything and inhale this,” he growled.

_Regardless of his reason for making me try this, testing this potion is probably for the best._

Reminding myself of his instructions, I brought the vial to my mouth and inhaled the thick mass of gas. Although I had been prepared, the new sensation surprised me.

But even that feeling didn’t stay long. It was soon replaced by the weirdest sense of afterglow I had ever experienced. That wasn’t as good as the times when Astaroth had kissed me or even held me close; it was extremely refreshing, though. At once, my body felt lighter, any trace of mental or physical exhaustion vanished and I felt myself sliding into a state of blissful nirvana.

Astaroth, probably satisfied by the effects of the strange substance, extended his arm and cupped my cheek – only for me to flinch in shock the moment he touched my skin. That simple gesture made me feel overjoyed, paralyzed by pleasure. _That wasn’t all then?!_ Were sensations also heightened? At that moment, I realized how vivid everything around me appeared. The dark aura in the air had been replaced by a pleasant brightness and every edge of the room somehow felt more perfect now.

My lover’s woody scent was even more intoxicating than before. Taking advantage of the situation, I moved closer and pressed my body against his. Cupping his face with my hands, I brushed my lips over his, shuddering in delight. In turn, he wrapped his arms around my waist and nibbled on my earlobe.

“How’s this?” he whispered seductively and returned to my mouth to deepen the kiss.

My breathing quickly turned ragged. I was in ecstasy. How was this possible? I felt more alienated from reason than ever. All I could think about was undressing him in order to take in all that excitement that I was sure he could offer me.

Far beyond anything else, Astaroth himself was the most alluring among those newly found experiences. But that was not because the energy made him look more attractive. It was something I couldn’t quite put my finger on.

I wasn’t thinking when I reached down and groped his crotch. He immediately hardened at my touch and grunted roughly. But before I could do anything more, two strong hands caught my wrists to stop me, nearly forcefully. After that, Astaroth took a step back so that we were again at a ‘safe distance’ from each other.

Still trying to comprehend what had happened, I frowned at him. He too appeared to be breathing unevenly and his eyes had a hint of disbelief in them.

“It works,” he only said, thinking hard about something, and released my wrists.

As the sensation of his touch gradually faded, my sanity which I had abandoned a moment ago started to return. Now, I was only left with that bliss the dark energy had offered me.

I wasn’t sure if I should speak so I preferred to remain silent for a while.

“Didn’t you realize that what you did was dangerous?” he scolded me then. So he _could_ control himself. And rather efficiently, at that.

I only shook my head.

“Couldn’t you think clearly?”

I shook my head again.

“Have you ever experienced something similar?”

His words couldn’t be more spot-on.

“No,” I mumbled but immediately decided to ask the first question that came to mind: “Did you, by any chance, feel something like this… the previous time?”

 _…Or any other time he appeared like he wasn’t thinking straight_. Could external energy be the reason behind a demon’s madness?

I was sure that my assumption had stunned him a bit, despite his still-troubled face. “Can you tell?”

“What the kindest demon would never do…” I contemplated Astaroth’s words from the day before. “Merihem has never actively consumed another person’s energy, has he? Is this why he’s so sane?”

When I got no response, I went on to ask the next thing that preoccupied me:

“All my senses were heightened but… when you touched me… That was something else entirely. It was like the energy within me was overflowing. I wanted more; I felt safe and strong.”

_Strength was something I could never obtain naturally._

“I felt the same thing,” he admitted, reluctantly leading me to some realization.

“But you didn’t take any–”

“Consuming foreign energy made you react like a demon,” he interrupted. “There’s enough evidence that physical contact between demons in love makes them both stronger.”

_In love?_

“Does this mean that you–?”

“No. There must be some mistake.”

I was about to comment on that but, all of a sudden, I was stunned by yet another realization: “Is this why we had to leave the Academy?”

“Yes.” He clenched his fists. “ _They felt threatened._ ”

The sight of his frustration made me act before thinking. All at once, I was back to touching him; embracing his body with my own. Astaroth only flinched but didn’t pull away. I’d do my best to ignore the urges the potion had caused me.

“It’s okay,” I whispered soothingly. “I prefer living here with you.”

He kept silent and held on to me.

Sensing that he was still troubled, I raised a hand to rub one of his horns. He responded immediately by grasping me tighter against him.

The more I did to comfort him, the less relaxed he appeared. _Was it due to the excessive energy?_

I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it yet again.

“Orias has asked me to review some documents for tonight,” he said and let go. “I’ll return shortly.”


	46. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 45

Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine stepping foot in a place so horrid. Not only was he afraid for his life, but deciding to move into the root of his nightmares made him feel sick to his stomach. He kept blaming his pitiful self over and over as he was walking closer to the large banquet hall where all the noise was coming from. Of course, the entryway was eerily empty –so much that he almost expected someone to jump at him from behind. Thankfully, he wasn’t inexperienced anymore and took some pride in his skills; but who knew what kind of demon would try to attack him?

He had been so hesitant throughout his entire journey that he had barely made it in time for the ceremony. And the option of using up his mana to teleport to such a secluded area was inconceivable. He would need his maximum power for defense should something unfortunate happen.

By the time he stepped into the vast chamber, a wave of displeasure overtook him as hidden memories of his past started to emerge from the depths of his mind. Everything and everyone around him was tinged with sin. Black, silver, and red were the predominant colors. Certainly, he wasn’t trying to deceive himself; he was one of them.

 _But, at the very least, he had put some clothes on!_ On the contrary, most demons had come wearing only their underwear and –even worse– the numerous humans he could spot were naked, made to stand in a corner like merchandise to be consumed.

 _Ah, humans,_ Merihem thought, unable to contain his empathetic nature. _They must be truly terrified. Those predators look like they can hardly control themselves._

At some point, the voices quieted down and everyone –both demons and humans– turned to look in one direction. His heart leaped at the sight before his eyes once he followed the crowd’s gaze. _It was his Master, Astaroth, along with his best friend, Sophia!_ His excitement was so immense, he felt his eyes watering up. Suddenly, neither the long, frightening journey nor the grief about his recent past mattered. _Oh, would they accept him there? Would it be okay now that he had grown capable of defending himself?!_ He trusted that the new King would guarantee his stay in the realm.

Merihem let out a soft chuckle, spotting the familiar smug expression on his Master’s face. As for Sophia, she looked reserved yet confident. No wonder about that. She had the soon-to-be Demon King by her side. They both looked perfect together; they had the same malevolent darkness in their gaze. That common trait of theirs was imperceptible, yet so disturbingly charming. Merihem almost felt ashamed his face didn’t look like that.

However, no sooner had this thought crossed his mind than Merihem second-guessed himself. _‘What’s wrong with me?’_ he wondered.

As if desperate to steer his thoughts in a different direction, he shifted his gaze to his friends again. He couldn’t help but notice that Astaroth was in his true form. No in-between anymore. And he appeared so calm.

 _How was that possible?_ He couldn’t have managed to fight his deranged nature so easily. For some reason, the young demon sensed that his Master must be fighting really hard against his passions to prevent them from taking over his mind. Did Sophia know of the danger she was in?

“Dear _friend_!” Lord Orias broke the silence and approached the couple. “I see you made it to your coronation this time!”

“Ecstatic, aren’t you?” a not amused Astaroth answered back.

“Why wouldn’t I be? It seems that you’re finally taking your duties seriously!” The wide smile couldn’t look more fake.

“Why, I wonder.”

“Enough with the chit chat!” Orias headed to the center of the hall and adoringly gazed at the giant cauldron filled with a transparent liquid. “Let us ask the holy Priestesses to decide once more who is the one true King of our kind!”

That phrase alone threw the crowd into disarray. Everyone was more than convinced that the whole procedure was redundant. There was no doubt that this role had always belonged to Astaroth. Some demons were now demanding to speed up the process.

“Silence!” Orias commanded, his previous amusement already vanished. “Do you wish to get to the feast or not?!”

Dead silence followed, causing more chills to run down Merihem’s spine. No matter how happy he was to see his friends again, that wasn’t enough to stop him from grieving those poor humans’ fate.

It was then that a dignified voice belonging to a female demon named Kali reverberated across the large chamber:

 _“Wicked bearers of life and death,_  
_oh, hallowed saints who bring the end,_  
_reveal to us the silver crown_  
_and help us bring the whole world down.”_

Merihem inhaled sharply and stood in awe as he watched Astaroth’s large horns turning from black to silver, completely matching the color of his hair. The next moment the demons broke out in cheers – no one willing to subdue them this time.

Instead, Orias’s delighted voice resonated across the large hall: “Your Majesty, please launch the feast!”

In a state of eerie silence, the Demon King started walking toward the center as well, motioning to Sophia to follow him. After taking a dagger out of his coat, he raised a sleeve up to his elbow and outstretched his arm right above the gigantic cauldron. He plunged the blade on his bare skin, tearing it from the elbow all the way down the forearm. Several gasps –one of which belonged to Sophia– were heard as black demon blood flowed and dripped down to blend with the colorless substance.

Merihem already knew what this ritual was about: he had just witnessed the production of the deadliest poison ever known. It was still fascinating, though, to see such a large mass of transparent fluid turn as dark as his Master’s blood. Only the King could have a soul so powerful that a few drops of his blood could have such a strong impact.

Sophia took a couple of timid steps towards her demon – her eyes glued to the large wound on his arm which had already begun closing. Astaroth caressed her hair with his other hand and appeared to whisper something comforting to her with an assured yet tender look in his eyes. Merihem couldn’t believe that this was the ruthless man who had often been the reason behind many of his nightmares. Perhaps Sophia would be a good influence after all.

But before he could finish that thought, Merihem saw the same man accepting a long whip which he immediately dipped into the now thick and black liquid. Soon after, he headed straight for the human prisoners.

_So he would ultimately act like the rest of his kind…_

Sophia trailed behind him with a troubled, yet accepting look on her face. He couldn’t understand why his best friend would ever tolerate a man tormenting another human being. Merihem certainly couldn’t stand it. And that was why he found himself yelling in desperation before he could even contain himself.

 

~~~

 

“ _No!_ ” a voice I knew all too well caused everyone around us to stir.

I turned around and my eyes confirmed what my ears had just heard: _It was Merihem!_

I was so happy to see him again! But what on earth was he thinking, shouting out of the blue? I too had my concerns about what Astaroth was about to do but I would never want to make him uncomfortable, especially in his coronation ceremony.

Astaroth, though, didn’t even turn to look at the owner of the voice. _He knew that was him, didn’t he?_ Why wouldn’t he spare a second to face his old friend?

The answer came swiftly: Interestingly enough, the other demons didn’t seem to pay Merihem much attention since their new ruler hadn’t either. Besides, I was sure that they had other things in mind, at that moment.

“Don’t stay behind,” Astaroth ordered then, making me pick up my pace.

We had almost reached that group of humans; the group of creatures who were unlucky enough to be born weak. I didn’t know how to feel about them. My instinct was telling me that most of them deserved some kind of punishment but, perhaps, there could also be a few who were worthy of freedom.

“Hand me the report I asked for,” Astaroth instructed Orias, his imposing aura demanding nothing less than compliance.

Once given a couple of paper sheets, he skimmed through them before focusing his attention on the humans.

I could identify several emotions in them – most of which were easily guessed. That is, of course, fear and rage. But I was also amazed to see a few of them bearing a rather longing expression at the sight of the man who was presently a threat to their lives. For the most part, those were women. In fact, I could go as far and say that some of them seemed to be competing in their minds concerning who the Demon King would turn to. A feeling of masochism I was quite familiar with.

“ _You_ and _you_.” Astaroth beckoned to a young man of about my age and a pitiful older one to come before him. The former had an insolent look in his eyes which made him appear confident despite his tragic state. The latter seemed frail and defeated, as though he had already accepted his fate.

The young one shot me a fierce look as if he was accusing me. _‘This could have been your fate, human,’_ I could almost hear him say. On the contrary, the elderly person didn’t bother shooting me a glance and barely dragged his malnourished body in front of the King.

“Orias,” Astaroth spoke again and handed the documents back to his ‘friend’. “Take my woman and this old man away from me. Attend to his needs and grant him a permanent residence.”

_What?_

Before I had any chance to react, Orias’s strong grip on my arm took me aback as he nearly dragged us both several steps behind Astaroth. Most demons appeared to be calm and fully aware of what was happening. Orias was certainly one of them, looking at his ‘friend’ with a bittersweet smile.

_Huh. This must be one of the sincerest expressions I’ve seen on him._

I glanced at the human beside me who was now looking at me as well. He was apparently shocked at that sudden turn of events. Not only had he been saved but he had also found a place to live? That must be a great opportunity for a human in this world. Although the Demon Realm was not the safest place for weak creatures like us, somehow I was convinced that the other demons would be more than encouraged to stay away from us both.


	47. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 46

Just as I had begun acclimatizing to the situation, Astaroth’s voice took me slightly aback:

“ _Axel_ ,” he addressed the human with obvious contempt, “is there anything you wish to say about your life back when you were free?”

“ _I don’t regret a thing! I didn’t hurt anybody!_ ” snapped the man.

Astaroth seemed overly pleased with his response. “ _Mmm. Well done._ I presume it was fun spreading false rumors about that girl who confessed to you? _What was it again that made you run your little mouth?_ ” The last sentence was spoken noticeably louder.

“I don’t know, man! She was all geeky and stuff.”

Orias snickered along with his friend as if they had just shared a private joke. He seemed to know exactly what was going on inside the King’s mind.

“ _You hear this, everyone?_ ” Astaroth announced, grinning ominously. “This worthless piece of meat doesn’t really know why he ended up destroying her reputation!”

His words only made the demons more restless. One could even say that they would readily jump at any chance to attack.

“ _Pluck his damned eyes out!_ ” I heard someone shout.

“ _Break his brainless head already!_ ” said another one.

Before the human could defend himself, the whip had already ended up on his knee, effortlessly splitting the leg in two. Unable to believe his eyes and stunned by the overwhelming pain, the man crushed to the floor, staring at his mutilated member. He looked up at his tormentor in terror.

_I too was impressed by the effect of that hit but did he actually expect any less from the King of demons?_

“ _You’re sick!_ ” he yelled, clearly unaware of the danger he was in. “ _What’s wrong with appreciating other girls’ beauty? Is that why your girlfriend is so frickin’ repulsive?!_ ”

After that, everything happened in mere seconds. Astaroth instantly dropped the whip and pounced on him like a wild animal. The remaining humans –already cornered– flinched in fear.

“ _You love beauty, dickhead?!”_ he growled, no longer caring to put up a show. “ _Enjoy your death as a monster!_ ”

Right then, Orias grabbed me and the old man by the arm and quickly pulled us further away from the scene of violence. Thankfully, though, I was still close enough to observe everything, entranced.

The young man screamed as Astaroth sank his claws into his face and torn it right off.

“ _The rest of you, marvel his beauty!”_ he bellowed, tossing the front half of the head before the humans.

From that point on, death’s melody was the only thing echoing throughout the vast chamber. There were breaking sounds; tearing sounds; and Astaroth’s growls while he lacerated the corpse with his bare hands. Bloody pieces of flesh and bones were thrown everywhere, painting red any bright thing that dared to lie close to the Demon King.

I even caught myself laughing merrily. I noticed then that I wasn’t the only one enjoying the sight. Everyone’s eyes were apparently taking everything in, wide and joyful. Orias seemed to be trying to stifle yet another snicker –probably out of respect for his friend’s actions.

Suddenly, I got a peculiar sense of belonging; one that my loving family had tirelessly strived to stifle.

“Long live the King!” someone yelled abruptly, triggering an uproar among the demons.

Astaroth winced –as if he had just realized what he had been doing. Probably noticing that there was not much left of the man to destroy, he slowly stood up and turned around to face me. He was carefully examining my face with his eyes, completely oblivious to the cheers.

“Run up to him,” Orias whispered in my ear, smiling.

My legs carried me there faster than I made up my mind. Astaroth appeared quite bewildered when I threw myself into his arms. Neither his confusion nor the gore fazed me, though. Not only did I not mind the blood he was covered in but I was rather fond of this violence which had now stained me too.

His arms were soon wrapped around me, clutching me almost painfully against him. Only when he buried his head in the crook of my neck did I notice how fast he was breathing. I held him tight, making sure to convey my absolute acceptance of his ways –just in case he had any doubts.

I’d been awed by his rage; the lengths he could go to in order to protect me; to protect the person whose views were in perfect tune with his own. I smiled gratefully, getting a whiff of him.

“Has the beast calmed down at last?” I heard Orias mocking playfully and I was forced to disentangle myself from the warm embrace.

“Your party may start now,” Astaroth responded naturally, ignoring the comment, and flicked his eyes to me. “Come.”

“Wait, wait, Your Majesty! Don’t tell me you won’t attend the celebration!”

“You’re right. I won’t tell you.” He started walking away – taking me with him.

“Is this what _she_ wants?”

 _Huh. It seems Orias chose to reveal the card up his sleeve._ Why would he insist so fervently about him joining the ‘feast’?

“Sophia?” Astaroth peered at me.

“To be honest, I’m kind of curious what the fuss is all about.” I wanted to know what his world looked like but I didn’t want to pressure him.

“Don’t worry; your demon here asked us to prepare food _as well_ in case you wanted to stay,” Orias jumped right in, clearly amused by his friend’s reaction.

“ _Fine,_ ” he glared at him and –suddenly– all the blood on him vanished. “Have it your way.”

I blinked a couple of times before deciding that his magic trick was not so surprising after all.

As for the long-awaited… side event, it must have already begun because I watched the demons walking around energetically, most of them in the direction of the humans.

 _As expected,_ I thought.

Those people were only there as treats. By slaughtering that man, Astaroth had merely initiated a series of atrocities meant to entertain the demons. Everything was well thought of –at least before that man insulted me. The new King hadn’t only protected my dignity; he also meant to teach his subjects a valuable lesson: He had saved the old man and showed everyone the correct way to channel their instincts by punishing the younger one for his actions.

“So, hungry?” Astaroth asked as soon as Orias left and walked me away from the raging crowd.

Before we reached the buffet, though, I spotted Merihem’s small figure standing awkwardly in the middle of the mess, seemingly unsure about what to do.

“Merihem!” I called out to him.

As soon as he heard me, he ran up to us.

“Long time no see.” Much to my disbelief, Astaroth was the first one to speak.

“I was wondering whether you’ve changed or not,” Merihem admitted truthfully.

“Is this what you’re fussing over? Why are you not at the academy along with Stanwood?” He raised an eyebrow.

_So he did know about Merihem’s feelings._

“I was lonely just like back then.” He shot his ‘Master’ a knowing glance. “And… _he wouldn’t admit anything_. Besides, I needed to be here on such an important day for you.”

“Perhaps you should have stayed where we left you,” he muttered, clearly preoccupied about something else. “ _But it’s too late now, isn’t it?_ ” he added to himself.

“So am I allowed to stay here with you guys?!” Merihem continued, overlooking his Master’s apparent displeasure.

“Yes. I’ll arrange a room for you, relatively close to ours.”

“I’ll be fine anywhere! I can defend myself now thanks to your training!”

“I see. Speak to Orias then, for I despise technicalities.”

“Okay! I’ll be taking my leave from this place then because I, uh… Never mind!”

And with that, he was gone.

I shot a quizzical look at Astaroth, slightly puzzled by his behavior. Could he still be holding a grudge against Merihem since what had occurred back in the academy?

Instead of answering, though, he drew closer and took my lips in his. I gasped at the sudden warmth –but only for him to plunge his tongue into my mouth while holding my head still, almost forcefully. I couldn’t help the shameless moan that escaped my throat as I kissed him back, forgetting any concern that might have made its way into my mind.

Possibly sensing my decision, Astaroth smirked to himself and pulled away. That would normally trigger worries but my brain would rather remain numb.

“Now, do you feel like eating?”

I only nodded, suddenly becoming aware of some rather disturbing sounds coming from the other side of the chamber.

“Not far enough, are we?” Astaroth stated, taking note of my bewilderment.

“Are they–”

“Raping the humans, yes. Although, a few simply prefer inflicting pain.”

“Right in front of everyone, huh?”

 _What a stupid question._ That much was a given when it came to demons. And the fact that I was more shocked by exhibitionism than by the violent acts themselves was somewhat unsettling. Had I been affected by crowd psychology? Had I begun accepting the others’ behavior because that was the norm here?

No, that couldn’t be it. I never had any problems standing apart. Feeling strangely at ease could only mean one thing: I didn’t care enough; or even worse: I _approved_.


	48. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 47

“Those humans,” I paused, carefully considering my next words, “they’re not worthy of their lives.”

That was my assumption to which Astaroth answered calmly as if he had expected such a remark for a long time.

“Yes,” he said ominously, raising his eyebrows. “However, their virtue was up to me to determine,” he added with a grin.

We both knew what this meant. Just like I’d witnessed, the bully had been punished and hacked to death. Harsh judgment was hardly news in that world though –not when the angelic government sentenced immortal beings to eternal damnation.

My train of thought was not interrupted by the unnervingly brooding Demon King but by Orias who had, once again, found himself beside his old friend:

“My, my, Your Majesty! It would be a pity if you didn’t enjoy yourselves along with the rest of us!”

“You know I’m not doing it.” Astaroth’s voice left no room for objection.

“What does your Queen say?” He shot me a collusive look.

_Was he referring to… public sex? And, if so, how was he so sure I had no shame? Just like his friend, he didn’t fail to amaze me when it came to perception._

I was already aware of Astaroth’s concern for my safety but I still wanted to know if there was something more holding him back.

“Why are you so resolute, anyway?” I ended up going with the safest option: question upon question. Of course, that was enough to show I was considering it.

“So you’d let me _fuck you_ right here, right now?”

 _Damn_. Another question I had to answer somehow. It _was_ true that I was a little embarrassed about my body. But that was probably where my doubts ended.

Sure enough, even before I had time to voice my thoughts, he had already got the answer he wanted. “Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to,” he spoke curtly. “There is a sole reason why I avoid this and we don’t have to go over this again.”

So that was indeed what preoccupied him. He didn’t seem to mind the lewdness of the situation but the eventuality that he could lethally harm me. Naturally, this only made me want him more. Thanks to that, I was able to overlook the sharpness of his tone.

Suppressing a frown, I turned my gaze upon Orias who was watching at our peculiar back and forth with pure interest. _What kind of relationship did those two use to have anyway?_ I was once again struck by the thought that I knew surprisingly little about the past of the man I cared so deeply for.

“You _really_ trust him _too much_ ,” Orias smirked in a way as though he had fabricated the suggestion he himself had just made.

He only meant to test my reaction, then? _Ugh. I should have expected as much –not that I had something to be ashamed of._ In the end, though, they really seemed to share a meaningful bond. In fact, I sensed that this friendship was stronger compared to the one between Merihem and his Master.

“Say, Sophia, how about some sightseeing tomorrow?” the sneaky demon addressed me again but kept looking at his friend, wearing an almost threatening wide smile.

_Good job being discreet, Orias._

“I’m always curious,” I replied, trying to repress the anticipation to discover yet another fragment of Astaroth’s complex nature.

“The human approves! So what do you say, Your Majesty?”

Astaroth watched me silently, probably trying to gauge something.

“Follow me,” he only said and walked away, causing my curiosity to skyrocket.

Orias stayed back, observing us with his arms crossed as if we were a couple of guinea pigs. What was with that man anyway? His interest was so disturbing I couldn’t help but feel even more self-conscious.

The closer we got to the other side of the grand hall, the more distinct the previously muffled voices became; and I could clearly see why. The more we approached the area where the humans had been gathered, the more aggression I noted.

I’d spotted a few cases of consensual sex between demons but the main pattern was rather interesting: Those standing farther appeared uninterested or even reluctant to face what was going on at a distance. Then there were the curious ones –the ones I related to the most. Those were sadistic enough to enjoy the sight of torture yet reluctant to take part in it. It was the _last_ group Astaroth meant to show me.

We were now standing before what hell would probably look like. I’d heard it; smelled it; seen it all before. Not in a horror movie but through wide-open doors when I’d first come to this building.

 _That’s right,_ I thought, glancing at the demon beside me. _He had called this place ‘home’._ What would he be doing if I wasn’t with him on that day? There was clearly a connection between Orias’s invitation and the extensive abuse I was now witnessing. Astaroth had wanted me to see this for a reason.

I turned my eyes straight ahead, wishing to absorb everything important to the man I loved.

It was all noteworthy –and, for a moment, I felt as though I was too part of the infernal painting. I watched it all: Black and white flesh mixed together, the former slowly prevailing over the latter. Any weak and frail cries being surpassed and outnumbered. Tortured pieces of pale flesh being torn apart by demons grunting in ecstasy. Mindless faces manipulating those who were screaming in agony while their imprisoned members were being separated from the rest of the body.

The sudden touch of a familiar hand made me wince –only to calm my fast-beating heart in the next moment. Astaroth was holding my hand, watching apathetically as the humans died one after another. Even now, he didn’t seem to care about them in the slightest. Had he sensed that I was a bit more compassionate?

“How is this related to the ‘sightseeing’ Orias suggested?” I finally inquired.

“What do you think of this?” he asked coolly, ignoring my question.

“It doesn’t really surprise me.”

“Tell me more.”

“I’m not the person to freak out unless I’m threatened.”

“What do you think of those demons?” he growled, seeing right through my effort to avoid giving him a clear answer.

“I don’t mind what they’re doing, Astaroth.” I smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly. “It’s just that I can’t see myself participating.”

His expression stiffened. “You don’t fully condone.”

“I… don’t know,” I hesitated, furrowing my brow. “I really think I wouldn’t mind even if _you_ tormented them like that.”

He flinched slightly at that.

“I m-mean since you’re choosing the unworthy ones…” I rushed to explain. “Why would I mind since it’s justice?”

Thankfully, that seemed to relax him a little.

“Would you be okay with me raping them too?” he smirked.

“W-well,” I cast my eyes down in embarrassment, “it’s not that you’d care for them…”

“ _The truth,_ Sophia,” he ordered, still grinning.

“I’d be jealous,” I admitted, still avoiding his gaze.

_Ugh. How messed up are we both?_

Chuckling darkly, he grabbed my chin and made me face him. “I am in no way turned on by morons.” He emphasized every word.

“Oh…” _That makes sense._ I only wished I wasn’t staring at him like one.

Astaroth leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, allowing me to savor his arrogant grin as he kissed me. Much to my dismay, though, he pulled away almost immediately.

“Then I take it that you wouldn’t mind living in such a place if your safety was guaranteed?” he asked.

_Was it my impression or was there something wrong with his phrasing?_

“Sure. But I thought we had already decided on that.”

“…I only wanted to make sure,” he replied with a hint of hesitation. “I already told you that my duties won’t allow me to protect you myself at all times.”

Somehow, his words only managed to frustrate me even more. “Why would you even ask that? It’s obvious I want to stay with you!”

“ _Calm down,_ ” he demanded, eyeing me coldly, and pulled on my arm. “Come. We’re leaving.”

 

~~~

 

“What’s going on, Seraphina?” a man, white as a sheet, asked of his witch friend. It wasn’t merely concern anymore but something a lot more ominous. “You’ve not been acting like yourself.”

The woman kept twirling a strand of her short hair, wondering whether it was time for her to speak up. She needed to be honest not only with the man beside her but with her own self as well. She wasn’t doing this entirely unwantedly. A large part of her demanded justice and she couldn’t stand doing nothing about it. _It’s a selfless act,_ she kept reminding herself. _I must retaliate. I’m not afraid of him!_

“I’m sorry, Remy. You can really see right through me.”

“Wouldn’t you feel better if you shared your concerns with someone?”

 _And of all my friends, that someone has to be you,_ pondered Seraphina.

“Can you keep a secret? This is kind of serious.”

 _As I imagined_ , Remiel thought to himself. _If you’re right, my friend, I think it would be crucial that I didn’t. We’ve kept this under wraps for too long._

“Of course,” he smiled graciously.

The blond-haired witch sighed –breathing out any remaining fragment of fear or doubt that could keep her from serving her purpose– and began talking: “I’m sure you must have heard the news by now…”


	49. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 48

“You can’t sleep?” I asked the fragile-looking man beside me, nestled undressed under the heavy blanket.

He let out an angry grunt. “I’m not myself, am I?”

He had always been distrustful and mysterious but, particularly for the last few hours, he had kept so much to himself it was all I could think about. _Should I persist? Should I take some weight off his shoulders? Will I make him feel worse instead?_ A part of me trusted his judgment not to tell me. But the rest was terrified of some ‘selfless’ tendencies of his. Indeed, I had found myself more worried about his good nature rather than his bad one. Something was very wrong, wasn’t it?

I only reached for his now silver horns and gently stroked them with equal love. The sight of him closing his eyes filled my heart with joy. I clung to this sense of peace, almost scared that it would be short-lived.

“I…” he began speaking in a softer tone but never finished his phrase.

_He, what?_

“Astaroth?”

“ _Fucking hell, how is this called?!_ ” Slipping from weakness to fury and vice versa, he tightened his grip around me.

“How do you feel, Astaroth?” I gently spoke his name again. I wanted to take his pain away but I was also afraid that it wouldn’t be up to me. I was so obsessed with that idea I felt on the verge of losing it.

Before I could realize what was happening, his lips crashed into mine, sending shivers all over my body. His kiss was hungry –almost savage– and it hardly allowed me a chance to breathe. In an instant, my mind turned blank and my every instinct was focused on giving him what he wanted. My very existence was reduced to nothing and I became _that which Astaroth needed._

The more I let go of my conscious mind, the more demanding he became. Apparently, it wasn’t my views he needed at that moment but an infinite acceptance of him and whatever was going on in his head. I never had a say in important matters, after all.

_Wait a moment._

_Astaroth always valued my beliefs. Few were the cases when he would outright reject my opinion. What was the thing he would refuse to discuss and become violent about?_

_No._

_No._

_No._

_Hell, I’m not that selfless after all._

I tried to pull away and talk to him but that only made him tighten his cruel grasp around me. In any other case, I would have taken delight in this _–but not now. Now every second I spent in silence would amplify my pain._

I struggled more. Until my eyes started stinging; until I could barely breathe; until he finally let go. And once I was free, I could do nothing but stare at him in panic while tears kept pouring out.

“I’m in my true form now,” he spoke in a slow and threatening tone. “It’s simply hard to hold back and consider your safety.”

_Was he saying that this violence was all related to his destructive demonic instincts? That the only problem was his trouble keeping himself from draining my energy?_

I opened my mouth to say at least something but, of course, Astaroth beat me to it.

“You’d better sleep, Sophia,” he ordered, his full black eyes unwavering. “If you want to go _sightseeing,_ as Orias suggested, you’re going to need a good rest.”

I only curled up next to him, feeling too powerless to do anything. Whatever it was he wanted me to go along with, he appeared strangely prepared for it.

“I’ll let you know more tomorrow. You have my word,” he spoke again –in a much softer tone this time.

_Was I overthinking, then? After all, if he really wanted me asleep, he could always use magic._

Seeing that I didn’t intend to respond, Astaroth pulled me into an embrace, almost reluctantly.

I played along and decided to try sleeping as he wished, praying that the time we would part hadn’t come yet. I could not believe it would happen so quickly – if it happened at all. Although, _if_ he intended to disappear, there was little holding him back. He had implied it himself: My safety would be guaranteed here. Besides, he had trusted that old man’s fate in these chambers as well. Would his presence somehow threaten this peace?

I couldn’t help voicing the main concern tormenting my mind: “Promise you’ll never leave me.”

Needy or not, I couldn’t care less about how it sounded. I wanted a straight answer and he knew it. I wasn’t asking for a reason but for a mere affirmation.

“I promise.”

The answer was swift. Unfaltering. Yet why did it seem like he was audaciously lying to my face? One could even say that those two words had already been rehearsed to perfection. Was there any chance he had changed his mind already or was that the moment he was releasing me from the burden to make the hardest decision of my life?

Of course, I couldn’t sleep. I was sure about that much. I closed my eyes, as Astaroth would expect of me, yet slumber would not come – at least not as long as I was the master of myself.

 

~~~

 

Exactly as he had predicted, his consciousness was violated by a familiar voice in the middle of the night. He didn’t feel like answering and preferred to focus his attention on the human lying in his embrace. Her eyes were shut yet he knew she was still awake. Her pulse was strong and rapid and she was tossing and turning in his arms.

He didn’t have a choice but force his will on her again. Sophia didn’t need to live with the consequences of _that_ decision. It was his fault she would have to suffer anyway. This would probably be the last time to see her and putting her to sleep would be his parting gift. Without giving it more thought, he cast a slumber spell on her so that she wouldn’t wake up before he left.

The more he pondered, the more hopeless he felt. He didn’t need to be tough anymore. He could commit suicide by triggering a deluge of negative emotions within him but couldn’t stand the idea of abandoning the world she lived in and cherished.

He might have already disregarded her will thanks to his power, but the frail woman he was now holding immobilized him completely in her own, unique way. Her breathing, her warmth, her sleeping face were all trapping him in place. His hopes and memories with her wouldn’t let go. He didn’t want to, but he ought to leave now. For her sake.

Astaroth’s bitter chuckle resonated across the somber room. _Tears_. He welcomed each and every one of them. He was no longer the man whose own nightmares feared him. His pitiful state enhanced his arrogance even more. Perhaps he couldn’t truly love Sophia but, at least, he now had proof of how close he could ever get.

 _Just one last kiss_ , he thought to himself affectionately cupping her cheek and brought his face right in front of hers. Hesitant for a few seconds, he became aware of how terrified he was to close that distance. _Forgive me but this is a kiss you would always hate. Better if you don’t remember it._ That, or he was merely deceiving himself. Having to say goodbye to a broken Sophia would kill him.

Inhaling sharply among silent sobs, he let himself create the probably most painful memory and kissed her. That wasn’t the first time he was taking advantage of her unconscious self, yet the last time had been _much_ different. He had let himself hope back then but their future had always been grim, hadn’t it? Despite everything, though, he would never regret meeting her.

A couple of timeless minutes later, his conscience started threatening. He could not postpone it any longer. Reluctantly, he detached his lips from hers and gave her a last caress on the cheek before withdrawing his hand as well. Closing his eyes shut, he teleported himself far from the bed and started getting ready. That was going to be a long night.

 

~~~

 

“We still have time to prepare for war,” a gloomy Orias spoke as soon as his old friend stepped in the meeting room.

“Since this can be resolved with one casualty, I don’t want to risk her life.” The usual sharpness in Astaroth’s eyes was now faded and replaced by sheer emptiness.

“I should have never insisted on the Silver Reign…”

“Someone would decide to take revenge on me sooner or later.”

The awkward conversation was interrupted by a woman entering the dim chamber. The two males had already agreed on most matters beforehand but needed at least one more witness, in case Orias couldn’t enforce the arrangements on his own.

“Where are the others, Kali?” he inquired.

The female demon remained silent, leaving the truth to speak for itself.

It was clear enough that the two remaining governors were more than delighted to let the true Demon King leave. With that larger than life attitude of his, it was a surprise he had that many allies among the authorities in the first place. Astaroth was a lot more capable and far smarter to have ambitious friends.

“Then I shall return the crown now,” he said nonchalantly and didn’t wait for a response as his horns turned black again.

“How are we to move forward without you?” Orias asked bitterly. “This will be a huge blow to the demonkind.”

“We’ve already discussed this. You’ll take over and continue ruling as before.”

“But what of the Silver Reign? What of its merits in case they decide to kill you?”

“You know as well as I that the Grand Priestesses won’t give an answer. Whatever happens, avoid war at all costs – at least for the next few decades,” he paused to glare both of them. “I want Sophia safe and happy, you hear?”

Although his friend was quick to comply, the stern female demon couldn’t help but voice her objection: “What binds us since you will be gone?”

Astaroth merely smirked and sent her flying up against the ceiling. The immense force cracked the stone, making his point quite clear.

“Now, now, guys. We have to focus,” Orias attempted to restore the disrupted order and urged his friend to break the telekinetic spell. “Of course, Astaroth has consulted with the Priestesses and knows what he’s talking about. If something happened to Sophia, we would certainly be punished.”

That said, the former Demon King let the woman fall down, utterly ignoring her furious glares.

“What about that troublesome boy, though? It’s _his_ fault this is happening now!” she hissed.

“Merihem stays where he is.” Astaroth’s expression turned distant. “ _She needs a friend._ ”

“A friend or…?” For the first time in a while, Orias’s tone became vivid again.

“Whatever they wish. It’s not up to me.”

“Wow, assassin guy, I never knew you were so generous,” Kali mocked.

“And there’s a reason for that,” he shot her a hellish scowl in return.

“ _Guys_ ,” Orias intervened again, “are you finished with this?”

When he saw that the tension had dissipated, he spoke anew: “Astaroth, are you sure you don’t want to commit suicide? You _do_ imagine what it’s like in there, don’t you? The torture will never stop.”

Upon his friend’s reminder, he remained silent for a couple of seconds. It would be hell, for sure. But could he stand leaving that world knowing that he was also leaving _her_ behind for good? Or could there ever be the slimmest hope for them to be together? Could he endure the eternal torment just for such an unlikely scenario? He needed to speak with the Priestesses as soon as possible.

“I’m trusting her on you, Orias. _Don’t_ let me down,” he only said and swiftly left the room with no more words.

 _‘I’d never do it for the former Demon King; but for the closest friend I’ve ever had.’_ Orias bid him farewell with that thought.


	50. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 49

Astaroth stepped foot on the holy grounds yet again. It wouldn’t be more than an hour until dawn so he had to rush. And this time, just as he had expected, both Infervana and Inna were there. The two Grand Priestesses who kept the world in order had apparently been awaiting his arrival.

“Astaroth, welcome.” Inna’s soft voice was filled with compassion.

The demon, on the contrary, remained grim. “Drop the act and tell me if there’s anything I need to know.”

“Nothing at all,” Infervana replied as if she already anticipated such a question.

“Not very convincing seeing you two here waiting for me.”

“We only wished to confirm with you that Sophia’s wellbeing is guaranteed. The only one who can harm her now is you,” Inna spoke calmly, albeit ambiguously.

At the sound of these words, Astaroth narrowed his eyes. “ _Me?_ Why _just_ me?”

The Priestess only shook her head, sorrowful.

“We don’t reveal such information,” Infervana commented, somewhat annoyed by the question. “You should’ve known by now.”

But the demon, exasperated, shot her a threatening look. “I’ve been trying to forget all about you two until you left me no other choice. It’s disturbingly obvious that you’ve been manipulating us both from the start. _You owe me more than an explanation._ ”

Just as the Grand Priestess was about to answer, she was interrupted by the other woman:

“ _Stop this at once!_ ” Inna’s once gentle voice had turned sharp and urgent but, almost immediately, she managed to regain her composure. “Astaroth, please go. We cannot do anything more. We are truly… _deeply_ sorry.”

_That was it then. They would keep silent until the very end._

He only spared a glance to acknowledge her statement and turned to leave that place as well. Next objective: _Revenge_.

 

~~~

 

The blond-haired witch was sitting down on the forest floor cross-legged, taking in the last moments of peace in her surroundings. There was no reason to stay in the village. The locals had warmly welcomed her and offered her a new job and a residence. She was grateful to them and wouldn’t let that tyrant massacre the wizard families and their property for something only she was responsible for. She knew it would mean nothing to him to destroy anything and anyone just to make her suffer.

 _But thankfully, I’ll be the last person to die by his hand,_ she thought and a serene smile spread across her face.

Just then, the earth let her know that the man she was thinking of was close. Raising herself to her feet, Seraphina started looking around –a little more anxiously than she’d like– until she spotted… _him_. He stood still amidst the trees and flowers which had just spoken to her and she could sense that some of them had already started withering. His dark, motionless figure gave her goosebumps.

Despite his most revolting form though, his expressionless face lacked any trace of insanity, any trace of life. He was indeed a fully transformed demon. Her face contorted at the sight of his black skin and eyes, his tail, his horns, his claws, and his silver hair. Yet that wasn’t the monster everyone spoke of. That wasn’t a demon. That was hardly an individual. Not only did she not detect menace in his eyes – she saw no sentiment at all.

That was when her pulse really started to quicken. The cruel man she knew would never let this happen to him. Calculated rage had always been his modus operandi. The whole concept of emptiness should have been alien to him. So why did he now look so devastated? If he hadn’t threatened back in the Archangel Academy, she would be sure that this person was unwilling to harm her.

‘ _Have I made a mistake?’_ she wondered. ‘ _Is he capable of anything else besides murder?’_ Although she felt like a victor for crushing his resolve, her conscience wouldn’t let her relax. Were Mason and the principal right about him after all? She was almost certain that the lifeless demon she was now facing had ended up like that due to that human, Sophia. Could he have fallen in love with her?

“What about Sophia?” she finally voiced her thoughts aloud. Would she remain in the Demon Realm after he was confined in prison?

However, the man didn’t look like he intended to answer. On the contrary, her words seemed to have ignited something within him. His face was still deadpan but now his eyes glimmered with pure rage. He was going to kill her.

_That was it, wasn’t it? He had always cherished Sophia, since the beginning. Was there any chance she could ever change him?_

Her mind kept flashing to all those scenarios – unlikely or not – that could unravel had she not intervened. Would the angels delay his sentence? Would they allow him to act freely until they discovered how that human could affect him? Would they even secretly cooperate with him?

Her thoughts were violently stopped though. The next moment, Astaroth was right beside her, plunging a clawed hand into her small chest. With a single movement, he ripped out her heart. The murder was swift. Efficient. Seraphina’s dead body crumpled to the floor at once and the demon didn’t bother to take anything else from her apart from her pitiful life. He merely squeezed the bloody organ in his hand and, destroyed as it was, tossed it at the witch’s face.

 

~~~

 

I woke up, as if from a nightmare, into a cold and empty place. Astaroth’s scent was all around me, yet the warmth I had grown used to was missing. Memories from last night slowly crept up on me and fear surged up in my chest. My mind jumped to the worst-case scenario.

_No. It can’t be._

For a few moments, I sat still, mouth agape, utterly lost. Before I knew it, I was already crying. _Again_.

“ _Astaroth?!_ ” I screamed.

When I heard no response, I focused my mind on him and tried to reach him through the necklace he had given me.

_No. I can’t reach him at all. He can’t be ignoring me._

_Astaroth?! Where are you?! You promised you’d be here! You didn’t leave me, did you?!_

As if my thoughts had been heard somehow, a light knock on the bedroom door interrupted the eerie silence.

“Who is it?”

_It can’t be him. Why would he knock?_

“Orias.”

 _Of course not. Why would I even dare to think so foolishly?_ I quickly pushed the desperation out of my mind and ran to the closet in order to get dressed.

“Give me five minutes.”

“I’ll be back.” His voice wasn’t as I remembered it. He sounded… defeated. And, apparently, he wasn’t trying to hide it at all.

_This can’t be good. What have you done, Astaroth?_

After the fastest morning routine in my entire life, I ran to the door and opened it at once. However, I wasn’t greeted by the person I expected.

“Morning.” A puffy-eyed Merihem was trying to crack a smile.

“Morning. What’s going on? Where is–”

“ _Don’t say it!_ ” he pleaded, apparently unable to hold back the tears any longer.

“Merihem,” I touched his shoulder, genuinely feeling bad for him but also fighting to contain my own grief, “ _where is he?_ ”

“ _Oh, Sophia!_ ” He surprised me with a strong hug.

_Damn. His sobs don’t make it any easier. I must relax. Desperation won’t solve anything at this point._

“I see Merihem already confirmed your fears.” Orias was back.

“No, he won’t tell me! What happened to Astaroth?!”

For some reason, all of us seemed unable to speak the dreadful words – myself included. I had a hard time saying aloud how he… he broke his promise.

“It’s high time I showed you his… _museum_.” Orias took a big breath, probably trying to remain calm. The sight of the two of us clearly wasn’t helping. I had no doubt anymore that Astaroth and Orias were very close friends once.

_But... what now? I can’t let our collective mourning keep me from saving… whatever remains to be saved. I won’t accept anything until I’m sure of what’s happened. Now I must coldly face reality._

I nodded emphatically and took a reluctant Merihem by the hand –who now seemed incapable of speaking. His silent sobs were enough for me, though, to glimpse at that bleak inner world of his which he was so afraid of. I had no doubt about this either: My friend had always been on the verge of breaking down.

_Could his Master’s absence be harder for him?_

_No. This is nonsense. I’m only trying to remain sane for Astaroth’s sake._

Orias took my other hand and momentarily teleported us outside. We were now standing before an imposing –albeit somewhat morbid-looking– crimson building. The two demons guarding the front gate were definitely the least alarming sight.

Orias walked a few steps ahead of us and ran a hand across the rock wall.

“This is bleedingstone,” he informed. “His Majesty had ordered it produced especially for this structure.” He turned to me. “You can, of course, guess the two main components of this masterpiece.”


	51. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 50

I nodded to Orias absentmindedly as I confirmed a hunch about today’s schedule. _Of course, the sights would be gory._

Nevertheless, unlike the hair-raising grandeur we were now facing, everything else around us resembled a creepy old village. Humble yet somewhat ominous.

“Let’s talk at the inner courtyard,” Orias suggested, probably triggered by my troubled expression, and approached the guards, leaving us behind.

“The people are used to his absence,” Merihem shared his concerns aloud. “This time it’s different though.”

There was no doubt who he was talking about. Apparently, this was not the first time Astaroth had rejected his role as Demon King.

“How exactly is this time different?”

However, Orias spoke before my friend could react: “Come in,” he said, motioning to us to enter the gate.

We reluctantly did so. Once again, I pushed the anticipation of an answer to the back of my head and prepared myself for what I was about to witness.

However, true to his words, Orias took us straight to what seemed like an abandoned graveyard bench, before I had a chance to peek inside the main building. Of course, the courtyard itself was worth inspecting. Besides the fact that we were the only ones there, the whole area was entirely bare, without any trace of greenery. There was only soil and…

“Wondering why those tombs are opened?” Orias asked with a small grin.

“Why are there tombs at all?”

“It’s all a delightful detail adding to the building’s allure,” he explained smiling bitterly. “On the first day of each month, demons bury the bodies of people they despise so that they can unearth and play with them a few hours later. This desecration is exactly what makes this monthly festival so anticipated.”

I smiled in spite of myself. “Whose idea was this?”

“ _Guess,_ ” Orias replied cunningly.

_Astaroth… Why are you not the one telling me about your passion?_

“Is this your first time leaving the central tower, Sophia?” a somewhat disturbed Merihem asked then. He appeared to be trying to change the subject.

“Yes,” I said. “And I didn’t have the chance to see anything else since I was, um, unconscious when I first got here. Everyone seems unusually quiet here.”

“This is why they don’t live in the central building,” Orias pointed out. “Demons here are less strong and sadistic than those you saw inside. The even weaker ones live outside the realm, in scattered villages.”

Hearing those words, I glanced at Merihem. It was one of _those_ villages Astaroth had saved him from, right?

My friend hesitantly nodded, guessing my thoughts. “When I was created, the demons in charge expected me to be useless. My essence wasn’t dark enough so they sent me in one of those villages.”

Before I voiced the next question in my mind, Orias spoke again: “Only the demons with the darkest souls are allowed to inhabit the Demon Kingdom. _These_ are the ones best qualified to defend the demonkind in case of war. If everyone lived in villages, we wouldn’t be able to send united, fast and effective forces to battle.”

“And isn’t Merihem strong enough?”

“Technically no,” he answered himself and added melancholically: “I had a good teacher, though. Astaroth tried to make me more powerful based on the essence I already had. You see, my dark soul is mostly passive instead of offensive.”

That explained a lot. Merihem could never defend his race by attacking the enemies. And it was most likely that being a kind-hearted person was not the only formula of exclusion. If my friend’s neighbors had all been friendly like him, he wouldn’t have wanted to escape his village.

“And for how long did he train you in the Academy?” I asked.

“Surprisingly little. Most of the time we were trying to come up with a good way to smooth my admission to his working place. Astaroth has always been notorious enough to make others suspicious and, at the same time, I wouldn’t qualify to enroll unless he intervened.”

“Did the officials know about your true nature?”

“Yes. Both the government and a few academics. And transformation was one of my admission conditions.”

“So the angels allowed two demons in their largest university?” I wondered. “Astaroth sure knows how to earn his enemies’ trust.”

Orias spoke up grudgingly: “Astaroth has… always despised how his demonic nature impeded his rationality. I don’t know how much he’s told you already, but he’d always avoid his true form and Archangel Academy was the only place where he could live without it.”

“What does this _nature_ entail exactly?” This was something I had always wanted to know.

“Oh right,” Orias grimaced in annoyance. “I should have expected that angels wouldn’t want their wizard students to know they’re intellectually inferior by spreading the actual truth. Demons and angels are wiser than the other races. The only difference between those two is their souls. A dark soul is driven by greed and fear whereas a bright one is characterized by compassion and optimism.”

“It seems that my fear is stronger than my compassion then,” Merihem exclaimed disheartened.

“Your friend has suffered the consequences of not being a pure demon,” the other man said, glancing at me pointedly. “Had he been less mentally capable, he wouldn’t have to live in the periphery. He would be a wizard.”

“Do you mean that wizards are either demons or angels who were born less smart?” I asked.

“Well, demons and angels are not exactly ‘born’ but yes, that’s the idea.”

“This can’t be true,” Merihem objected. “Astaroth and I would run into several demons outside the academy and they didn’t seem very… wise.”

“Ah… energy draining. That’s another thing entirely. I’m surprised at how _you_ haven’t figured this out already.” Orias narrowed his eyes and smirked. “Stealing too much energy from your victims slowly consumes your mind. We demons are rather prone to it due to our malicious nature.”

_Of course. Astaroth and I had already touched upon this subject before._

Suddenly, a series of memories hit me with sheer force. _The hungry gaze. The deranged grins. The maddened laughs._ Were those glimpses of Astaroth which appeared out of character merely the byproduct of his sadistic habits? _Was his sadism even real?_

Noticing what I imagined to be distress on my face, Orias was quick to correct my assumptions: “Astaroth may be addicted to devouring energy but he’s the only demon I know whose nature matches his real self,” he said and added in a dramatic tone: “Yet he would always avoid it…”

_What is this supposed to mean? Isn’t a demon’s nature what defines their character?_

For some reason, Orias’s explanation had confused Merihem too. “His _real_ self?” he asked, dubious.

“Err, just ignore that!” the other demon responded with a rather unsettled expression. “It seems I’m rather disoriented today… Let’s move on to the museum.”

“But you didn’t tell us about humans,” I mumbled, preoccupied about the race I was born into. “Are they less intelligent than wizards?”

_No matter how much I learned, the questions never seemed to end._

Orias furrowed his brows. “Not exactly. This isn’t necessarily true for the remnants of the former empire.”

 _That was definitely new._ “What do you mean by ‘remnants of the former empire’?”

Merihem was also looking at Orias wide-eyed. It seemed I wasn’t the only clueless one this time either.

Following our reactions, Orias’s face tensed. “ _You didn’t know?_ ” He knitted his eyebrows. “In this case, I don’t think I should tell you.”

“ _Please do!_ ” I had a feeling that this must be pretty important.

“Yes, he _did_ warn me of your persistence,” he sighed. “But no. Especially now that he’s no longer here, I have no reason to tell you.”

No matter how interested I was in finding out more, my deepest worries resurfaced once again and dominated my mind. “ _Why isn’t he here?_ ” I did my best to contain myself. “Did he–”

“He couldn’t kill himself,” Orias immediately spoke the words before I had to. “At least, as I’m aware of.”

_‘Couldn’t’? Why would he even consider that? What could possibly be worse than death?_

“ _You’re not sure?! I must see him! Please take me to him!_ ”

“I can’t do that. I’m sorry.”

Suddenly, Merihem took my hand and held it tightly. Was that… sympathy? I turned to face him and confirmed my feeling.

“He’s not dead, right? He can’t kill himself.” _He wouldn’t do that to me. Death is so… permanent._

_Ugh. I keep thinking selfishly, even under such circumstances. I hate myself._

 “He would never do such a thing.” My friend smiled sincerely.

“How do you know that? I don’t need empty consolation.”

“I’m sure of it. And you should be able to at least know this much about the person you’re in love with.” The uneasiness in his tone surprised me a little.

Was I expected to know everything about him already? I believed I was aware of his most important features yet his thoughts on suicide had escaped my judgment. I knew he had some reasons to stay alive but that was probably where my knowledge ended.

“Let’s not stay here any longer.” Orias got up and beckoned us to move on. “There’s a reason why we’re here.”

“ _There is, isn’t there?_ ” I murmured to myself, taking in the savage nature of the courtyard, and joined the other two as they were carefully making their way through the graves.

Soon we found ourselves before the main building’s entrance; an entrance so dark and silent one would wonder whether it had been enchanted to keep the horrors inside. I suddenly became very much aware of how fast my heart was beating. Of course, the reason was nothing like fear. It was anticipation.


	52. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 51

After a fiery exchange of whispers between Orias and another intimidating couple of demon guards, we were allowed to enter.

“I underestimated their suspicion,” Orias muttered to himself, leading our way through the darkness. “ _Why_ would I betray my friend after a thousand years’ worth of tests?”

“Did they accuse you of… something?” I asked, curious.

“It wasn’t only me they accused,” he explained sharply. “Merihem and you are the prime suspects for those who are unaware of the details.”

 _‘And what kind of details are you referring to?’_ I meant to ask before my nostrils were violated by the most horrid of smells.

“Here,” Orias gave me a vial filled with an olive green liquid. “It will reduce your sense of smell by half. I imagine you want to have _some_ idea about what’s going on here.”

I thanked him and reluctantly gulped down the potion. He seemed to know awfully much about me. Either he was abnormally perceptive or Astaroth had indeed shared a lot with him.

“Merihem, you’ve never been here before, right?” I asked my awfully silent friend.

He shook his head. “I’ve heard a lot though.” Whatever that was, it seemed to be frightening him.

As for me, I didn’t need to witness anything with my eyes to know what kind of place I had entered. Astaroth’s twisted nature was hardly new anymore. Besides, it wasn’t the first time I was experiencing cruelty. Neither the faint screams nor the unbearable stench had really taken me aback.

“So how is this _his_?” I asked Orias.

“Although he was the founder of this marvel, he assigned its administration to a few trusted friends during his absence. His Majesty would only visit from time to time to play with his new… exhibits and check with the old ones.”

My mind automatically conjured up the image of an ecstatic Astaroth taking his time with his corpses and my heart clenched in sorrow.

“You keep calling him ‘His Majesty’. He’s not a King anymore, is he?”

“ _I_ … this is for another time,” he replied, furrowing his brow. “Let’s move on.”

_I wonder if I should look more into it._

“I think this is as far as I’ll go,” Merihem stated with resolve suddenly.

“Why?” It would be a pity not to experience at least a part of such a gruesome place.

“Sophia, how can you be so calm? It’s living people we’re talking about!”

“Do you think you’re staying pure just by closing your eyes?” Orias raised his voice, somewhat disturbed. “There’s knowledge waiting even in the darkest corners!”

“I’m already aware of all that! Astaroth always asserted the same principles. But what I need isn’t wisdom but some peace of mind! You can’t imagine how–”

“You fool! How can you reject wisdom when it’s offered to you?”

 _Okay, this is getting out of hand. I’d love to watch but there are more pressing matters to be dealt with._ Needless to say, though, Orias’s outburst had slightly shocked me. Apparently, there was a lot more to his relaxed persona than I’d suspected.

“That’s okay, Merihem,” I said, interrupting their quarrel. “We’ll meet you later?”

My friend breathed out, a hint of gratitude on his face. “Yeah, reach my consciousness when you return to your room.”

I forced a smile before he left and turned to the man beside me: “Are you sure you want to go through the trouble of showing me around? An honest explanation is all I need.”

Orias only grinned. “If _he_ likes you, _I_ like you. You’re a terrific guest, after all.”

His genuine answer relieved me and I smiled gratefully.

“Now, we can either go upstairs or downstairs,” he continued. “I’d very much prefer the former.”

“Can’t we visit both? What’s on each level?”

“Upstairs is where the tortures are being held. Underground are all the dead, both the well-preserved ones and all the rest. Unfortunately, I suspect the museum will close soon today due to the… circumstances. So we only have time for one.”

“Why do you prefer the tortures?”

“There’s more to do there.” His eyes nervously flicked downward.

 _Tormenting people sure sounds a lot more proactive than corpse-seeing. But isn’t Orias supposed to only show me around, considering the shortage of time?_ _Or does the upper level really have so much more ‘exhibits’?_

_He seems like he’s hiding something but I’d expect him to do a better job if that was the case. Is his anxiety actually a bluff, in order for me to choose the basement, or is he genuinely worried that a morgue would seem more interesting to me?_

“I think I’d rather visit the dead,” I stated. A collection of corpses could hide more secrets than a variety of torture devices.

“Are you sure?” Orias knitted his eyebrows, clearly troubled.

“Very much so.” I smirked.

“Follow me,” he said, regretfully, and started descending the stairway with me on his (literal) tail.

In the meantime, I couldn’t help but note that every single detail of my surroundings appeared to be in harmony with that establishment’s dark purpose. The almost complete absence of light in the building was perhaps among the most decisive factors to instill awe in its visitors. I had to seriously watch my step as my feet touched those ancient-looking stones.

We had almost reached the dimly lit corridor when Orias’s delighted moan startled me.

“I _really_ can’t focus on my friend’s lamentation,” he breathed, “when we come across such delicate aromas.”

_Tsk. What a statement to think about._

“ _Aromas?_ ” I ignored the part about Astaroth.

“Oh, don’t scrunch your nose _that_ much,” a much more uplifted Orias reprimanded and opened one of the many identical doors around us. “This is the smell of justice.”

I let out a sorrowful laugh as we stepped into the first room. “You two can be much alike.”

“Hey, dude,” a lightly dressed, muscular demon walked up to us before I had the chance to notice anything. “The usual, right?” he asked Orias and handed him a black lace band.

“What is this?” I outstretched my arm to inspect the fabric but Orias retracted it in the last moment.

“Don’t touch it!” he warned and turned to the other man. “Thanks but I’m only a guide today.”

“Is this the King’s–”

“Yes. And he’s instructed me to show her why he was imprisoned.”

 _Imprisoned?_ Had he been taken to _the_ prison Merihem had once talked to me about? _Damn. That_ was the option which was supposed to be worse than death. _We really had to set him free._

“Oh right, I heard the news a while ago,” the man said, genuinely concerned. “You must make a public announcement or the whole Kingdom will soon fall apart.”

“The remaining governors are on it.”

The demon only nodded, somewhat relieved. “How did this happen?”

“Perhaps it’s not the right time to–” Orias tactfully tried to avoid the topic.

“Oh, please tell us,” I insisted. The ‘tour’ would have to wait.

Thankfully, he finally decided to break the silence. He sighed in defeat and started explaining: “It seems that the angels _just_ decided to punish Astaroth for a museum they’ve been overlooking for years. That was their official reason, of course.”

“Why would they overlook the existence of this place for such a long time?” I inquired.

“The King had never really cared about his life so he kept provoking the government by openly slaying more and more people,” the other demon replied. “He’d think, _‘Even if they come and get me, I’m gonna kill myself before they lay their hands on me’_. But ain’t you his plaything or something? You should’ve caught that already.”

Having affirmed how little Astaroth valued his life, I felt a pang in my chest. No matter how hard I tried not to jump to conclusions, the answer was always the same: Astaroth had no good reason to stay alive. At least, not until recently.

“Now, now, Caim,” Orias reproached, “Sophia’s not his plaything. He was serious about her. After all, this is why he preferred torment to suicide.”

“Bullshit. The true choice was between imprisonment and war,” the other demon corrected, raising an eyebrow. “He sacrificed himself for the sake of his kind!”

The man named Caim kept talking while all I could think about was his very first words.

_Astaroth actually had a choice._

_Of course! Another Grey War! Who cares about the casualties?! We’d have more time together and he wouldn’t have to endure the eternal hell of that prison! Why did he choose to leave? Why did he have to sacrifice himself?!_

All of a sudden, I felt the touch of a hand on my shoulder. Orias was trying to console me, looking as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. Yet his concerned expression was not entirely sincere. There was something more hidden there; something like _accusation_. Was I imagining it?

“The angels were afraid of yet another big war,” he explained to both of us before I had the chance to think through my theory. “Once the angels were informed about the continuation of the Silver Reign–”

“Silver Reign?” I interrupted.

“Oh, that is when the most powerful living demon becomes King – if nothing else, this is what the oldest history books allude to. Even so, there has never been another King except for Astaroth. Up until yesterday, the realm was being governed by a small council because he didn’t want to engage himself in politics. Yet I was the one who made him…” His voice faded and his face was filled with regret.

“Is it certain that him becoming King is the true reason?” I asked not only to comfort him but to also get to the bottom of the problem. “It seems like such an obvious mistake.”

“Perhaps that was only a pretext,” he admitted, regaining his composure, “but I can’t rule it out. Anyway, a silver-horned demon is technically stronger after the coronation and the angels were afraid of the possibility of such a demon coordinating the whole race. They were fearful of being overthrown so they took action before their doubts became reality. It also appears that your friend’s arrival in the Kingdom was the triggering event of their actions. They probably thought that Astaroth personally asked for his trainee to aid him in planning a war.”

“What the hell are you going on about?” Caim asked in disbelief. “King Astaroth couldn’t be thinking of starting a war after all these years.”

That was self-evident, especially considering that he’d chosen imprisonment instead. Besides, Merihem had left the Academy for personal reasons.

“He may have rejected the option of a war _but I didn’t_. Not in the beginning.” Orias spoke then, immediately silencing my thoughts.

He turned to me and made sure I fully fathomed the accusation in his eyes, this time: “ _You_ were the key to making Astaroth omnipotent. _You_ were the energy source he needed in order to kill them all. _And he would gladly do so if your safety during a war was ensured._ I’m sure the angels saw the same potential that I did.”


	53. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 52

Orias seemed like a logical man. He couldn’t possibly accuse me of something Astaroth alone had wanted. If it was up to me, I’d choose war any day. It was far more preferable to the current situation.

“You said you would consider fighting, in the beginning,” I replied calmly. “Have you changed your mind now?”

“That was my second point,” he avoided my eyes, dismayed. “I no longer consider my friend irrational for wanting to protect you. I can now see why he was always so serious about you.”

I knitted my brows in confusion. _There’s something odd about this second point._

“Don’t think too much into it,” he warned. “Don’t you have other questions?”

_That’s right. I have much more to ask._

“Can’t we somehow explain that this is all a misunderstanding?”

Orias only shook his head and glanced towards the man named Caim – who had left to continue his job. “It’s too late. They’ve already announced that they were surprised to discover this museum. They can’t take that back because people would start questioning their power to implement justice. And besides, they could never be fully convinced. They can’t be sure of our intentions.”

“What if Astaroth returned but not as King?”

“Everyone is well aware that Astaroth was forced to leave the Academy and that he’s unwanted in any safe place beside the Demon Realm. He has nowhere else to go and the angels _know_ he would still stay with us. This means that he could still coordinate the demon race and reign once more when time demanded it.”

“ _Damn._ There must be _some_ way to get him out!”

“Sophia,” Orias sympathetically rested his hand on top of my head, “there is nothing we can do anymore. Astaroth would be the first one to think of a solution. Come now, let me show you around.”

_Is there no solution, after all? It can’t be._

“ _No_ ,” I stubbornly declared. “I can’t accept that. I’ve only been patient for all this time to find out _why_ and _how_ this situation can be resolved. I won’t waste any time here while Astaroth is in there, suffering!”

I took a step back, resolute on visiting the prison myself.

But Orias was just as resolute. He grabbed my arm, angrier than any other time.

“There is _nothing_ to do and don’t make me stop you with my magic!” he threatened. “Now, since you’re supposed to be the genius here, tell me, how will you ever get inside with a fake ID on your wrist? Except if you want to go directly to your own secluded cell. And don’t you need to be at least informed about the place that sent your lover to that torture cave?!”

“Why torture? I never knew about torture.” My worries overpowered my courage at once.

Orias only scoffed, a large smile carved on his face. “Where did you think the creator of _this_ would be sent? Directly to the bottom level, of course. And you know about what? The first two closest to the ground surface?”

“Three.” Merihem had made it clear that access to the remaining levels was strictly forbidden.

“And didn’t you notice the escalation of cruelty?” He raised his eyebrows. “The fifth level is an eye for an eye world and I assure you that the angels are determined to make him pay for each and every murder he’s responsible for. Do you really think they’d let you march in a place like that?”

Much to my disappointment, Orias was right. Even the students of the _Archangel Academy_ weren’t allowed to descend deeper. Why would I be?

I was being unreasonable. That was how desperate I had become.

“Splendid!” Orias shot me a brilliant smile when he sensed my decision. “Now follow me.”

After only a couple of steps inside the strangely empty room, Caim entered from one of the doors on the opposite wall.

“What are you still doing here?” he asked, genuinely puzzled. “You know this is the antechamber for the commoners’ cellars, right? The king’s vault is all the way down the passageway.”

Noticing how long it’d taken for Orias to reply, I turned my head only to see him glaring at the other demon.

“ _You just couldn’t keep quiet,_ ” he said coldly with a disgusted expression on his face.

All of a sudden, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, all but ignoring the stupefied look on the man’s face.

“ _Come!_ ” he growled and I obediently followed him outside, trying to apprehend what had just happened.

“ _I won’t even ask if you want to visit your lover’s vault instead,_ ” he hissed before I had a chance to speak and kept walking further down the dark corridor.

“Why wouldn’t I want to?” I asked, naturally. “Were you trying to keep me from visiting it? Is that why you wanted to show me the torture chambers upstairs?”

He didn’t respond. He only kept walking silently until we reached a big round entrance at the very end of the passage. Was that Astaroth’s vault? Did he keep his very own corpses in there?

“Let’s see if he really wants you to see this,” Orias said solemnly and pushed me against the cold metal door.

“ _W-what are you doing?_ ” I yelled, disoriented, as several bands of metal swiftly protruded from the cold surface and trapped my limbs.

Too quickly to grasp what was going on, more and more claw-like bands were being wrapped around my body, limiting any movement. Soon I would become one with the door!

“My, my…” Orias murmured adoringly. “He really wants you to know everything.”

_That’s right. Whatever this is, it’s his. He wouldn’t hurt me._

A peaceful expression spread across my face just as the metal rings encircled the remaining parts of my body that were left uncovered.

“See you later, strange one,” Orias spoke and, at the next moment, I was on the other side. Safe and sound.

I hungrily examined my surroundings, noting the much stronger smell of death in the chamber. This was yet another dark corridor, only that this time the stone walls weren’t at all bare; I was literally surrounded by the dead. Upright yet utterly unmoving corpses.

_Wait a moment._

My eyes flicked down to my feet.

_Sand?_

_No. These are ashes. Knowing Astaroth, it wouldn’t surprise me if he took delight in stepping on the ashes of his enemies._

Out of pure admiration and craving to be united with him in any way I could, I respectfully took off my shoes and decided to explore his vault barefoot.

I inhaled deeply, feeling myself smiling genuinely for the first time that day. I very much regretted drinking the potion Orias had given me. If only I could smell whatever _he_ did when he entered this place. _How long would I have to wait for the effect to wear off?_ From what I had learned, thanks to Mr. Hibbert, it wouldn’t be more than a day. The liquid didn’t seem too viscous and its effects were limited to reducing the sense of smell.

_I may as well come here to die if I can’t save Astaroth. It wouldn’t be too bad to leave my last breath surrounded by the things he loves._

Having decided on a plan of action, should the worst-case scenario occur, I continued my exploration with renewed resolve.

The most striking element of this new corridor –perhaps after the ashes I was now standing on– was the division of corpses into two groups. To my left, the standing bodies were visibly tormented. Some had been burnt to the bone, others were visibly hacked or full of holes. There were also signs of drowning and attacks with acid and several sharp objects. Most importantly, they all (more or less) bared an expression of terror –an entirely artificial accomplishment, of course.

On the other hand, the dead bodies to my right resembled porcelain dolls. Peaceful –if not happy– well-preserved dolls. They had obviously been treated with care after their deaths.

I couldn’t help but be reminded of Astaroth’s attitude towards the humans on his coronation day. He could both punish and reward. He really was born to be a ruler. The evidence was all around me.

_I wonder if this passageway leads somewhere. Is this division between good and evil the only motif in the vault?_

I started walking down the corridor with large, decisive steps. Perhaps the thing Orias was trying to hide remained unseen.

And I was right. Soon, a familiar-sounding laughter stopped me dead in my tracks. The derision in it made my heart hammer so hard against my ribcage I thought it would burst.

“ _Astaroth?!_ ” I shouted and dashed in the direction of the voice.

I knew it was impossible for him to be here. I knew he was supposed to be in a depressing cell. Could he somehow have fooled everyone and be waiting here for me? I kept running and running hearing chuckles and words I couldn’t yet make out. We might still have some time left. He might just–

“Your name is not Tyler, _leech_ ,” I heard him again, more clearly this time.

_What…? Tyler? Who exactly is he talking to?_

Thankfully, the answer was closer than I expected. Several steps further, I noticed a door identical to the one that had allowed me in here. Without thinking, I rushed to it and leaned my back against its cold surface.

As its metallic rings began encircling my body, I heard him once more:

“I don’t care about your regret, worm. _Now crawl!_ ”

_Can’t this goddamned door get me in any faster?! Come on!_

I heard him laughing again. The same sadistic sound I had grown to love so much. Whatever was waiting for me inside, I couldn’t wait to face it.

_Good. I’m almost there. Just a few more metallic bands to cover me completely._

_Finally, I’m here… but Astaroth isn’t._

I heard his voice though: “Just _how_ useless could you be? _You’re nothing._ ”

And then I saw who he was talking to. It was a living, breathing old man hanged on a dark X-shaped cross. His head was hunched low, facing the floor and I couldn’t discern his features clearly. Whoever he was, it must be someone Astaroth despised. So I probably didn’t have to show respect either.

Pushing his forehead up so that he was facing me, I took a good look at the man who now tiredly opened his eyes. Green, downturned eyes, a very small nose, and attached earlobes.

_This man looks disturbingly familiar. And he certainly has a name I’ve always detested._


	54. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 53

_‘W-who are you?’_ I was about to stutter, but then I noticed something that made me reconsider.

I raised my gaze to the edges of the cross to take a better look.

_Are those… his hands?_

Deformed and burned by acid, the man’s limbs would never give me another clue about his identity. Nevertheless, they gave me a pretty good idea about what was lying beneath those dirty rags. Whoever the old man was, I sensed that he wasn’t in the mood to talk.

“Sophia.”

I snapped to attention the moment I heard Astaroth’s voice.

“You’re in my vault, curious cat, aren’t you?” he continued in a collusive tone. “I know my hobbies aren’t exactly your cup of tea but I’ve left you a little gift if you ever feel like… experimenting.”

Only the sound of his voice speaking to me made my eyes water. I didn’t know what kind of spell he had cast to send me this message; but regardless, I tried to concentrate on what he was about to say. Something was telling me that this next piece of information would be crucial.

“I won’t ramble, princess. This is Taylor, your _beloved_ ex-boyfriend. You don’t mind that I had a little fun with him, do you?”

_Taylor... Taylor fucking Hollins is indeed the one before my very eyes. But… how?!_

 “Go on, remove the wrapping of your present,” the voice urged me again and the man shuddered, looking terrified. “You needn’t dirty your hands touching this filth. As you can see on your left, I have a great variety of blades so that I don’t have to deal with this burden. Take one.”

I reluctantly reached for a handy little knife from his truly impressive collection of torture devices and moved on to tear through the worn off fabric clinging to his strangely shaped body.

“Are you doing it?” He laughed bitterly. “No… Of course, there’s no way I’ll ever know. In any case, I don’t expect you to recognize him by what’s underneath. I destroyed it all, you see, except for his face. I liked to be reminded of my rage.”

_It’s all true. His skin is nonexistent, burned off by acid. His joints dislocated. And I’m almost certain that his body parts have been torn apart and then joined together._

_How is this man alive?_

_No._

_How is this Taylor, a 30-year-old man supposed to be living in the world I came from?_

“My Sophia,” Astaroth whispered wistfully, perceptive even in his absence, “you didn’t expect this, did you? I wish I was there so that I could show him to you myself. I longed to see the admiration in your face after casting your eyes on this _worm_. You love me for this, don’t you?”

_Of course, I do! I’m… grateful._

“You’re pleased with my revenge for what he did to you,” Astaroth continued in a way as if he was doubting himself. “You _are_ pleased, right?”

_Yes! I wish you could hear my answer…_

“Sophia Black wouldn’t hate me for this. This is yet another reason why I grew to love you.”

He sighed, leaving me even more stunned as I repeated those two last words in my head.

_Love?_

“I suppose I have to end this message sometime.” One more sigh. “Know _this_. I’m probably not in the brightest place by the time you’re hearing these words. But, even in heaven, I wouldn’t be able to endure your absence _. I really miss you, Sophia._ But I… I want you to find someone else. We both know how much you need it and it would truly calm me if I knew you didn’t feel alone. I know a demon would be most suitable for you. Please don’t let concepts like guilt hold you back. I… _know who you are, Sophia, and I want you to be happy._ ”

“ _No!!!_ ” I screamed, now unable to hold back the tears, crumbling to my knees. “ _Please! Come back! Astaroth! Astaroth!!!”_

“Sophia!” I heard another voice somewhere behind me but didn’t have the strength to react.

Instead, I cried. And sobbed. And wept. Until the person who had come to find me took me in his arms.

“You’re not alone,” Merihem whispered in my ear, rubbing my back. “I miss him too.”

I couldn’t answer. How could I ever answer this? It had finally hit me that I’d never see him again. He’d confirmed it himself. This was no ruse. Not one of those elaborate plans of his. Astaroth would never leave that prison.

How could I ever move on knowing that there was no one more perfect for me than him? That loving, selfish man was the only one I ever needed.

“ _Shhh,”_ my friend vainly continued trying to soothe my sobbing. “He wouldn’t like to see you crying. Master’s always wanted you to be happy.”

“H-how much d-do you know?” I asked laboriously.

Merihem cast a disheartened glance at my distressed ex-boyfriend before speaking. “Not as much as you imagine. I didn’t expect Astaroth to allow my presence here.”

“W-why were you looking for me?”

Merihem knitted his brows. “There’s something I wanted you to see.”

 _Did it really matter?_ Whatever he had to say, it wouldn’t bring _him_ back.

“Sophia, you must pull yourself together,” he went on. “Don’t you want to know who Astaroth really is?”

 

~~~

 

“Enjoying the smell, Your Majesty?” A huge demon with a face full of scars approached the recently occupied hole drilled in bedrock. He didn’t seem to mind the weight of the oversized container he was holding against his chest.

Of course, he got no response. Astaroth was too proud to give them that pleasure – at least for now.

“Let me remind you of your old days’ glory!” he spoke again and emptied the bucket’s contents on the black figure huddled up in the bottom. “Now lick your home clean and we might consider skipping our entertainment.”

That was the fourth time he was being showered with blood and entrails. Torture, fitful sleep and a disgusting shower. The dawn of Astaroth’s new life had begun a few hours ago. Of course, there was no way he wouldn’t come to resent the corpses’ dying stench, the sickening feeling of gore stuck on his bare flesh, and the cries for mercy, interrupting his sleep. Never had destruction tasted that bitter.

“ _How ironic,_ ” he mocked under his breath once the guard had taken off to take care of some other demon prisoners, begging to be killed. “ _Authorities here are just like us and yet they insist we’re the only ones at fault._ ”

He closed his eyes again, hoping to fall asleep so that he could at least dream. He couldn’t wait for his nightmares to haunt him. Anything would be better than this hell of a life. In any case, sleep was never supposed to be easy. Not in a place designed to turn its enemies insane. He could only hope to get used to the occasional screams that snapped his eyes open. Perhaps then he would stop fearing for his own life as well.

However, no matter the circumstances, he would never cease to be the heartless assassin he truly was. The essence of a man is immutable and neither force nor dialogue can ever change it. Nevertheless, countless fears, both forgotten and undiscovered, would emerge one after the other. Astaroth couldn’t believe how much he had become aware of over the course of a single day.

He could no longer stand the dark and had never expected a blade to inflict so much pain. He wasn’t used to being defeated yet that had become the norm in a place where he was at a disadvantage. Even though the guards lacked the imagination or the will to be as ruthless as him, he was assured that the eternity he would spend there would make up for everything. Life had become downright terrifying but he didn’t think he could take his own life if he was able to –not yet. Even without the ‘death prevention’ spell cast over the prison, he couldn’t stand to put an end to his thoughts of _her_ forever.

Sophia was the only bright thing keeping his mind sane. She never had to be pure and joyful to feed his hunger. He had had enough of such people. He only needed her to be selfless enough to deal with a man like him. To accept his ways without wishing to change him according to her own subjective values. It was that generous-hearted, dark-natured person that made him smile in a place such as this. _She_ was the reason why he couldn’t kill himself.

 _Would there be a time in the eternity awaiting him that he would wish for things to be different?_ At that point, he didn’t think so. But even if he _did_ , he was relieved by the thought that she could never blame him. She had proved how much she cared, after all.

His pondering was interrupted by the familiar clench in the chest which was only getting more and more frequent. Having been drained of his mana almost completely, his addiction had begun getting out of control. Energy feeding seemed like a distant memory now, a luxury of the past, the absence of which would keep eating up his conscience until… _Until what? Was he meant to end up with nothing more than dark and cold instinct?_

Unshed tears started running down his blood-stained face once more. Astaroth had no reason to accuse himself of his pitiful condition. There was only fear now and a single wish: never to forget the person whose existence had made him choose hell over suicide.

“ _Sophia,”_ he breathed, _“I don’t want to lose sight of you._ ”


	55. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 54

I didn’t want to admit it to myself, but I _was_ interested.

What exactly did Merihem mean to tell me? What did he know about Astaroth that I didn’t? And why would it be urgent if Astaroth could never return? My friend wouldn’t just waltz in his Master’s vault for nothing. His eyes were shining with knowledge more than his brows were drawn together in fear.

Merihem didn’t have to speak any more words. I had wiped the tears off my face and followed him back to the tower. Astaroth’s goodbye was instantly forgotten and I allowed myself to indulge in fantasies. Hope had once again crept into my heart so that it could destroy me anew.

“Come.” Holding a pack of dusty old pages, Merihem motioned for me to follow him into Astaroth’s office.

“What’s going on?” I asked, bewildered.

Ignoring my question, he chose a book from the library and gave it to me.

“He has always liked novels,” he murmured, a timid smile on his face. “Take a look at the summary on the back.”

Being a rather picky reader, I found myself impressed at how interesting his taste was. Apparently, Astaroth wasn’t only interested in argumentative essays, as I had expected. The book I’d been given belonged in the dark fantasy romance genre.

Noticing a connection with the pages my friend was holding, I gestured at his hand.

Before giving them to me, he hesitated. “He ordered me to never look at them,” he said. “He even joked that they could scare me off my sleep anyway.”

“ _The pages, Merihem,_ ” I calmly demanded, forcing my eyes shut for a moment.

_I have a very strange feeling about this._

“H-He told me that if he ever died I could look at them – and maybe show them to you too,” he continued, disregarding my apparent distress. “We were still in the academy when he asked me to keep the first copy in case something happened to him or his books. Now, I know he’s not dead yet but I won’t just stand here and do nothing. We must hold onto whatever chance is left so that we can–”

 _“Have you read what’s written on these pages?_ ” I asked, immersed in my own thoughts, not focusing on anything in particular.

“I-I think it’s a love story…” he stuttered, “…about a demon and a human.”

_Astaroth’s perception never ceased to amaze me. He always seemed to know exactly what I needed. In the very end, he’d told me that he knew who I was. And he’d made a very special gift to me: that is, my disgusting ex-boyfriend hanged on a cross._

_What did my ex do? He was just unlucky enough to get involved with a twisted person like me. He grew repulsed because of my interest in other men, my melancholy, my emotional dependency, my sexual preferences… The list never ends. My ex was just a normal guy who ended up pushing me away. And, for that, he was punished._

_I had loved Astaroth’s darkness just like he had always loved mine._

“Do you w-want me to tell you how it starts?” asked Merihem, probably unsettled by my reaction –or better, the lack of it.

I opened my mouth and did it myself: “ _‘You're in a ship sailing in the middle of the ocean,’ our professor of Philosophy suggested a variation of the well-known moral dilemma…_ ”

That was the very first sentence of a novel I’d written when I was still ‘back home’. It was a novel I had read dozens of times since I had difficulty finding something to suit my tastes.

Merihem took a step back as though such a revelation was immense for him to endure. Although he had initially seemed prepared for it, his actions proved otherwise.

“No wonder why he loves you, Sophia,” he mumbled, visibly overwhelmed.

The only thing I could do was nod, hoping my friend would share his insight first.

And, possibly out of consideration, he did.

“I don’t know how he got hold of this,” he said after a few moments, “but I believe that he treasures it a lot. Especially after _you_ appeared.”

I wasn’t sure what kind of memories Merihem was recalling, but my mind already strived to find an answer.

The novel that Astaroth possessed was an unfinished draft, saved to an online storage. How exactly had he obtained a nobody’s document in digital form and what was his motive?

_Perhaps this would also answer how he found my ex-boyfriend._

I finally decided to speak: “Was Astaroth… a human?”

“If this is true, it would explain a lot,” he absent-mindedly replied.

“I cannot think of any other way he would get this document without technology from my era,” I began thinking aloud. “Do we all live in the same world after all? Is this the future? Astaroth has lived for hundreds of years, so it wouldn’t be unthinkable.”

Of course, this only made sense if Astaroth had lived in the world I’d come from (which would be a rather strong clue about his humanity). Nevertheless, it was still likely that he had been born a demon since there was no way for me to know how Earth would end up after leaving it.

I had a feeling, though, that this was not the case. I found it impossible to take that peculiar tattoo of his out of my mind. The way those black claws seemed to keep practically every part of his body imprisoned was too perfectly thought-out to be a coincidence. And, on top of it all, Astaroth’s own secrecy about it only confirmed my theory.

But then again, what about technology? Had the world been destroyed and everything had to start over? Although that was a plausible theory, it still left many questions unanswered.

“The remnants of the former empire,” Merihem suddenly whispered, presumably having remembered Orias’s words from the same day.

_That was right. Was humanity a fallen empire in which Astaroth had initially resided? Were there more like him?_

“I thought demons were created as demons.”

“They are,” my friend assured me. “Apparently _he_ is not a real demon. Not originally.”

“Perhaps it’s the exact opposite,” I corrected. “If he was among the first of his kind and the Silver Reign had always belonged to him, maybe Astaroth deserves his new-found nature more than anyone.”

Merihem raised an eyebrow, grinning in what seemed like appreciation.

“That black tattoo that covers the back half of his body must be what makes him different from the rest of us,” he added. “He doesn’t use a great amount of black magic to transform from a demon into a human or a wizard as _I did_ to stay in the academy. This form he takes is a reminder.”

I nodded emphatically, wondering how easily all of that made sense now. However, we most likely still had a long way to go before discovering all there was to him.

“How do you know about his tattoo?” I narrowed my eyes, not to judge but to confirm something that I subconsciously knew all along.

He sighed and looked at me with guilt. “We, uh, had a complicated relationship before you came. You know… sexually.”

So that was who Astaroth had been involved with in the past. I raised my eyebrows as if a part of me still had a hard time believing it. “You and Astaroth? What about those things you told me about him in the beginning?”

“I was testing your reactions,” he explained with a long face. “But, as you already know, a part of me believed what I was saying. And another wanted to protect you.”

He laughed bitterly, adding: “Turns out you were just what he needed: someone like him so that he can be understood.”

The hint of disappointment in his voice caused me a dull pain. Was he (still) in love with him? Was I in the middle? I had anticipated a fling but I never thought there would be something deeper. Astaroth himself had denied such a possibility. Then was it Merihem who had perceived their relationship to be something more serious than it was? Or was it simply one-sided?

I kind of felt bad for my friend but it wasn’t that I would give Astaroth up if it was up to me.

I did my best to give him an encouraging grin. “Astaroth has lived for hundreds of years and we both know how he feels about people,” I said. “No matter how complicated your relationship has been, I’m sure that you’re special to him.”

Merihem cast his eyes down and smiled shyly. “Thank you.”

“I’m only being honest. I never imagined Astaroth would be your type, though.”

Hearing this, he let out a small chuckle and raised his eyes to face me again. “We never had anything serious. It was mainly physical.”

“Who initiated it?”

“He did. He can be very charming if he wants.”

 _More like he’s always charming,_ I thought to myself.

“I guess there’s something I should confess at this point,” he stated, peering at me to check if he could explain himself further. “I don’t call him _‘Master’_ only because he’s my trainer,” he said once he got the approval he wanted. “It’s also a habit from back then. B-but I c-can stop it if it bothers you! I’m sure he won’t even notice! It’s not like he’ll care anyway.”

I didn’t really mind Merihem’s ramblings nor the reason behind them. What preoccupied me, at that moment, was that he had spoken as if we would meet Astaroth again at some point. Perhaps the new-found information about Astaroth served as the last hope for something to change for the better, this time.

“Do you think we can get him out of there?”


	56. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 55

Merihem gave me a bright smile and glanced at the pages.

“This piece of information is too much of a coincidence to ignore. Maybe Orias can tell us a few things now that we’ve reached our own conclusions. I’ll speak to him now,” he said and focused his eyes somewhere to reach his consciousness.

Soon after, Orias was with us again, as if he knew we would eventually turn to him. Quickly catching up, his eyes stopped at the pages Merihem had brought and, without even looking at us, his gaze turned apologetic.

“Have you got any idea why I ended up hundreds of years into the future?” I asked then.

“Yes, Astaroth wouldn’t plan something that would end in… failure,” Merihem pushed on.

“No one is supposed to ask such questions,” Orias replied monotonously.

_Did I hear this right? Orias not asking questions?_

“But questions lead to knowledge.” I narrowed my eyes, already suspicious. I could swear Orias shared my inquisitive nature.

“If Astaroth hasn’t found a solution, it’s because there’s none.” His eyes were stern and his tone resolute. “Now tell me, Sophia: Would this knowledge be useful to you in any way?”

“You speak as though you know the answer.”

“I’m quite sure I do.” He dropped his gaze. “But it won’t change anything.”

Orias wouldn’t enjoy the idea of his friend’s suffering either. They both kept keeping secrets from me, even at times like this. But perhaps they had a good reason to do so. Perhaps knowledge wasn’t always the answer.

_I will… trust their judgment._

“There must be something you can share,” said Merihem. “For example, how did he get hold of a story she never published?”

He sighed. “He asked me not to tell.”

“ _Why?_ ” I asked, fed up with his uncooperative attitude.

“He doesn’t want you to act on it.”

_And what if I did? Astaroth was suddenly gone and I have nothing left to lose._

“Please, Orias!” I raised my voice, exasperated. “It cannot get any worse! I think I deserve _some_ truth, at least!”

He squeezed his eyes shut as if to get rid of anything standing in the way of his decision and finally broke the silence.

“He was an assassin as a human,” he said, his tone just above a whisper. “He was one of the leaders in a rebel group that searched for all sorts of dangerous people and killed them. Businessmen, politicians, clerics and everyday people. No social group escaped their wrath.”

“He had these habits even when he wasn’t a demon?” Merihem exclaimed disappointed.

“ _He saved lives!_ _Both literally and metaphorically,_ ” Orias snapped back and looked at me. “And _you_ helped him stay on the right path.”

“My story?”

“Yes. Thanks to both of you, many innocent humans weren’t murdered, raped or abused in any way. Anyone whose ideology was unhealthy and strong enough to heavily influence others was tracked down and eliminated.”

“Did they only kill criminals?” Merihem interrupted.

“ _Criminals…_ ” Orias mocked bitterly. “How do you define one? Do you agree with the unjust law of the stagnant human societies which still _infects_ our days? Or do you also include the millions of arrogant yet ignorant idiots who consciously or not affected the fates of many others? Do you include those who would denounce _you_ because you’re gay? Would it be okay if they sentenced you to death or – even worse – ruined the rest of your life with their indirect society norms?”

Perhaps for more than one reasons, my friend didn’t seem to have any comebacks. As for me, although I fully agreed with Orias’s words, I couldn’t help playing the devil’s advocate.

“But how can we rest assured that such a group was impartial and fair enough to get rid of those who truly deserved it?”

“Astaroth used to think more like you when he was still a human –and the same thing goes for his closest allies. He was selective and cautious, fully understanding that death is irreversible. He made sure to target only the worst ones and yet his hands were always full. He was aware that the line between a mindless tyrant and a wise protector can be very thin.”

I raised my eyebrows, impressed by the logic of his explanation. “You really think like him.”

“Did you think he would entrust this information to someone other than a replica of himself?” He snickered. “Besides, I made sure to share his exact opinion, not mine.”

I let out a small laugh, also contented with the fact that Merihem looked somewhat more relaxed now. Had he finally given cruelty a chance?

_I wish Astaroth was here so that he could see this._

“So how exactly did he end up reading my story?” I asked then, getting back to the main topic.

“One of the accounts they used to hack into was probably yours,” Orias shrugged, apparently not familiar with the technology humans used in their ‘empire’.

 _Hacking it is, then._ I could never imagine that the drafts I would store online (in case my laptop broke down) were meant to be read by –and perhaps even influence– a man like Astaroth. And, although this concerned both of us, he had remained silent until the very end. Had he really known what was about to happen all along or had he hoped for a future when he would be able to tell me in his own time?

_I fear it was both._

“Sophia?” Merihem was peering at my face, concerned.

I realized that I was welling up. _We can’t have that._ _There is no time to be emotional._

“Oh. Sorry.” I rubbed my eyes, forcing myself to focus. “Where were we?”

Neither of them was in the mood to speak though. Did I look that bad or were everyone’s minds wandering? In any case, dealing with the real problem could no longer be postponed.

I turned to Orias: “Can I get a real tattoo on my wrist and then try visiting him?”

The demon breathed out heavily. “Only a wizard could help you with the ID but even if you had one, I doubt you’d be allowed to see him. I’ve told you before: The fifth level only exists to make a prisoner’s life unbearable.”

“I might be able to ask Stanwood,” Merihem reluctantly volunteered, ignoring the ominous warning.

“Can he help?!” I exclaimed gratefully, nearly forgetting about Orias’s prediction as well.

“Perhaps. I would never bother him again but… he might be our last hope.”

My friend was obviously shaken by something that had happened between him and his professor back at the academy. I felt the need to ask him when we got the chance.

“I don’t wish to listen to you two talking about him,” Orias said then, slightly disturbed, and excused himself. “Even though he was one of the reasons Astaroth came back to us, I cannot forgive his ill attitude toward him.”

As soon as Orias was out of the room, Merihem concentrated on communicating with Mr. Stanwood, the grim expression never leaving his face.

Their conversation lasted several minutes –that felt like hours– but I could hardly ask a thing in order to ease my concerns. I knew how important that conversation was to my demon friend.

Therefore, I started strolling around Astaroth’s office, trying to take my mind off the burning issue. I would check the titles of books which I couldn’t currently process, focus on every little corner of the room as if to look for a hidden passage; anything to prevent myself from thinking.

_Merihem, please hurry!_

My friend then turned to look at me quizzically.

 _Oops_. My thoughts were probably screaming to reach his consciousness.

Thankfully, though, a few moments after my involuntary intervention, Merihem spoke again, his lips curling into a small smile.

“We can meet him in the hospital outside the Academy in half an hour!”

I almost jumped with joy. “Great! Can you teleport us there?!”

“What do you think I’m saving my powers for?” He grinned.

“Can we go now?”

“Um, just give me a few minutes to get ready and I’ll be back.”

I inspected him from head to toe and _then_ it hit me. He obviously wanted to mentally prepare himself to face the man he liked and perhaps to get extra ready when it came to his looks.

“Say no more.” I gave him a conspicuous smile. “Just make it less than thirty minutes.”

“Got it.” He winked and rushed out of the apartment.

_Alone again, huh. This room is frighteningly empty. At what point did I get so afraid of solitude?_

I shook the menacing thoughts out of my mind, wondering how much longer I would be able to do so without breaking down.

With nothing left to do, I decided to have a quick shower. Anything would be fine, though, as long as it stifled this dull feeling that had started to spread within me.

 

~~~

 

“Say, Merihem,” I took advantage of the little time we had left before Mr. Stanwood arrived and tried to get some more answers: “why exactly have I been unable to communicate with Astaroth since he left?” Because, clearly, there were no issues with my necklace.

“You can contact anyone you’ve personally met. There should be no problems if you’re both in an area allowing such magic and if the other person is willing to talk to you.”

Although I had reached a reasonable conclusion, even considering the last scenario unsettled me. Thankfully, my friend was quick to reassure me.

“That’s not it.” He smiled warmly. “Prison keeps most of the magic dormant so that inmates can’t revolt against the guards. I don’t think he’d be so harsh as to ignore you at a time like this.”

“Don’t be so sure about that. He never said anything about leaving. He even lied when I insisted on finding out.”

His lips curled into a half grin. “Even so, I don’t think he’d be able to resist if you persisted. How many times have you tried to reach him?”

“Only a few times throughout the day.”

“Then all the more reason for him to answer right away. He probably knows you don’t have it in you to insist beyond limits.”

Apparently, Merihem knew me better than I thought. And he was right about Astaroth. He wouldn’t ignore me; not under these circumstances. There was no point in dwelling on it since that wasn’t the case.

Then again, how could he leave me with no goodbyes when he knew that it would be the last time I’d talk to him?

I scrunched my face up in self-disgust. _I’m a despicable, selfish person._


	57. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 56

Thankfully, I didn’t have to dwell on my misery for much longer. Our former professor had at last arrived.

“Why didn’t you two get inside?” he asked us both with a friendly smile. “There’s nowhere to sit here.”

 _Huh._ I didn’t expect him to be so easy-going after everything that had happened.

“We thought it could be dangerous to enter without you,” Merihem swiftly replied. “We don’t have the connections you do.”

For some reason that sounded more as a compliment than an explanation.

“Right! I didn’t think of that,” Mr. Stanwood admitted somewhat self-consciously.

I had to remind myself that not everyone was like Astaroth or Orias, always taking everything into consideration.

 _Mean, aren’t I?_ That goofy wizard may have agreed to help me but that didn’t change the fact that he had also helped throw his coworker and student out of the academy.

For now, let’s not forget manners. “Thank you for your assistance,” I said, forcing a smile.

“It’s, uh, nothing. I actually felt guilty,” he confessed and suggested that we got inside.

As much as I’d like to question him, I would have to be patient for now. _Saving Astaroth comes first._

And so, after walking past the information office, we headed upstairs, to a room in the back of the third floor. There was a single man there, sitting on a desk while diligently writing something down on paper. He looked scrawny and overworked, having one wonder how he could be related to someone like Mr. Stanwood.

Of course, Merihem had already transformed into Vincent so as to avoid complicating matters even more.

“Richard!” Mr. Stanwood greeted the man like a good old friend, causing him to perk up from his seat at once.

“Mason!” He swiftly approached us and gave his friend a firm handshake. “What is the big favor you wanted to ask of your _‘bestest friend’_?” He stressed the last words, making it quite obvious who they had come from.

However, before any of us had the chance to answer, the man called Richard froze at the sight of my face.

“You’re the–”

“Yes, she is.” Mr. Stanwood rested a hand on my shoulder. “But this poor woman has done nothing wrong. She deserves to be treated equally as the rest of us.”

“Sensitive, as always,” he replied, letting out a nostalgic laugh before taking a second look at me.

The doctor seemed troubled. At least, this time the apparent fear and doubt were mixed with sympathy, thanks to the professor’s intervention.

As for me, I didn’t really care even if the man showered me with rotten eggs. As long as I got out of there with a real ID on my wrist, I would be more than satisfied. I couldn’t help but wonder, though, whether Mr. Stanwood believed what he had said about me or not.

Finally, Mr. Richard appeared to have made up his mind and reluctantly asked me to sit in the patient’s chair so that we could get started.

“So what’s up with you, Mason?” he asked before walking up to the counter.

“Ah, well, I don’t mean to start complaining before we even have time to properly catch up!”

The sound of that statement seemed to shock the doctor so much that he took his eyes from the beaker he’d just fetched to look at his friend.

“How much has changed after a few months?” he inquired and moved on to mix some potions.

I tried not to focus on the irony that a few months of change were the cause of that very meeting.

“Everything,” Mr. Stanwood said in a serious tone. “Mistakes I never expected to make and feelings I was never supposed to have.”

The implication of his words took me aback and I glanced at Merihem as discreetly as I could. Apparently, he was thinking the exact same thing. His eyes, gazing at the man he liked, were full of hope. He had entered the academy at the beginning of that year, hadn’t he? And since he was the one to know the full story, he must really have a reason to be surprised by his professor’s words.

_Then my mind wasn’t playing tricks on me, right? Could Mr. Stanwood be in love with his student? And what about Astaroth and Merihem’s history? How much had my friend told him?_

“Which mistakes are you referring to?” asked Mr. Richard. “I thought as long as you trusted your feelings you’d have no problems.”

“Well, this is the issue. I’ve ignored my feelings for too long,” replied Mr. Stanwood and added in a lighter tone: “Anyway, enough about me! How’s your life going?”

The two of them continued their discussion for a while leaving me and my friend in deep contemplation. When we weren’t busy in our heads, we would exchange several glances, communicating ideas that were screaming to be expressed at once. Of course, we ended up overdoing it, because at some point Mr. Stanwood noticed we were acting weird and eventually made his own discussion and the whole room awkward.

Occasionally, the doctor would ask me to tell him about myself –probably to decide which substances to include in his solution. How old I was, what my height was, and some things about my personality such as the degree of empathy and foresight. By that time, of course, I was convinced that the marking process was nothing like I had expected it to be.

Finally, after numerous moments of awkward silence and shocked gasps following my answers to the personality questions, the mixture was ready.

Mr. Richard asked the others to leave the room for a minute and motioned me to roll my sleeve up to my elbow so that he could proceed with the injection.

“Can I please stay with her?” Merihem asked with concern.

“No can do, boy. This is standard procedure, according to the most recent legislation,” he replied and smiled kindly. “It won’t take long.”

He reluctantly nodded and followed Mr. Stanwood outside.

Suddenly, I was reminded of the last time Merihem was being talked into leaving me alone. It sure hadn’t ended well.

After the door was closed, the doctor turned to face me, no longer trying to hide his disgust. He walked up to me and, before I knew it, his hand collided with the side of my face. My eyes widened as I stared at the man in confusion and fear. I had expected him to be prejudiced but that was too much.

“ _This is what demon-fuckers get,_ ” he spat and added before stabbing my arm with the needle: “If it weren’t for my friend, this would be poison.”

In spite of myself, this time I cried out in pain. However, my fear was soon transformed into fury.

_Damn my incompetence! If only I had the power to strangle the man with my own hands!_

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked calmly. “Are you sad that you don’t have your killer with you? Careful, because you’ll end up in prison too if you don’t control your temper.”

“You’re the one who attacked me!”

“Shout all you want, ugly cow.” He moved on to clean the medical equipment. “This room is perfectly soundproof. If any of this gets out, you know who will be the one to pay.”

He turned around and winked. “I’m good friends with the government.”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “Then what about the beating and stabbing? I bruise easily.”

“Oh you’d know about bruises, wouldn’t you, demon-fucker?”

At that moment, Merihem entered the room in haste. He was eyeing the doctor displeased, despite the fact that his scowl had already been replaced by a polite smile. If Mr. Stanwood had any objections about his student’s strange behavior, I saw none. He simply followed after him and spoke in a friendly tone, as if he had no idea about what had just happened.

“So! Can we see the ID?”

“Of course, you can, Mason. Here.” Mr. Richard pointed to my wrist.

The moment I glanced down at my arm my surprise was twofold. First, there was no sign that my skin had ever been pierced –which probably meant that there was no evidence of violent behavior on my body. Second, the tattoo was not a thin circle around my wrist, as I anticipated. I could see _two unclosed circles_ which could only remind me of one thing.

_Claws._

_Astaroth was a human made into a demon, right?_

Merihem appeared just as bewildered. “Is this tattoo complete?” he asked the doctor.

“There have been cases of larger ones which require a few more hours to be fully formed.”

“Is it possible for it to spread to the rest of her body?”

The man smiled politely, keeping silent for a few moments before answering: “It’s extremely rare but, in her case, not unlikely.”

“What is the meaning of this?” Mr. Stanwood interrupted, perplexed.

“It seems that your students have slept with the same man, Mason.”

_What? How did he know so much? Had the angels been aware of such details and shared them with him?_

“Oh! Right!” the professor –probably mistakenly– replied with a laugh and timidly glanced at Merihem. “I forgot.”

_So he knew. There really was something between him and my friend._

I couldn’t help but grin watching the doctor’s bewildered expression. He was perceptive enough to understand what was happening. How did he feel now that his friend was interested in a demon-fucker?

All of a sudden, a dark aura spread throughout the room. The next moment, Orias was standing among us.

“You kids just _had_ to mess up!” he chastised everyone, except for Mr. Richard who was frozen in shock.

“Kill him,” he commanded looking straight at me. “I’ve isolated this room. No one will know.”

“Why?!” Merihem almost yelled.

“He knew too much already. Now that his friend betrayed his trust, he’ll ask the angels to punish Astaroth even more harshly.”

I finally realized that the doctor was frozen for a reason. He couldn’t possibly stand still while hearing about his imminent death. Orias had immobilized him the moment he appeared.

“Why me?” I asked, already calmer, and stood up from my chair.

The demon smirked. “I’ve been here the whole time. It was a real delight to see the pure rage in your eyes.”

For some reason, this made my heart thump hard in my chest. I do not think it was adrenaline.

Orias, who was watching closely at my reactions, smiled even wider. “I’ll take care of the rest after you finish.”

“Thank you.” I smiled back shyly and scanned the room with my eyes.

I knew I had wanted to strangle the man but, since my wish had actually come true, I had to reconsider. I felt like being more inventive with my revenge.

_Was I ready to commit my first murder? I knew I’d have wanted Astaroth to kill that man for me but that wouldn’t be fair. It was a fact that I wanted him dead, and I had to carry out the execution myself._

“Here.” Orias handed me an ornate dagger. “It’s _his_.”

_Astaroth’s dagger?! The mere thought of it made the blade too heavy to hold. Besides, such a lethal weapon almost felt foreign in my hand._

_…But it’s Astaroth’s lethal weapon. I’ll get to experience what he did. It will make me feel like a real demon. There’s nothing wrong with punishing a man who mistreated me._

_That’s right. At last, it’s payback time._

“Can he hear us?” I asked Orias.

He nodded, not even trying to hide his collusive grin.

I smiled back, gratefully, and shifted my attention to the man who’d wronged me. I made my way to him and whispered sweetly in his ear.

“ _The demon-fucker has friends too._ ”

It was truly a delight to sense his agitation, to watch his chest heave faster and faster as he was standing there helpless. I’d take my time mocking the hell out of him but I didn’t wish to waste the others’ time. I had to rush so that no one found out.

Letting out a sigh, I kicked the man in the crotch with all my might and he fell down like a pathetic doll. Without a second thought, I fell on my knees, straddling him.

_Where should I stab?_

_The mouth that belittled me seems most appropriate._

After taking a moment to mentally prepare myself, I plunged the knife into the man’s skin and carved a nice, wide smile on his face. Unfortunately, Orias’s spell had rendered the doctor unable to scream but I couldn’t be greedy. I kept sinking the blade as deep as I could, drawing more and more blood. I made sure to slit his throat as well –just to make sure he’d die swiftly.

_Sloppy, I know, but how else was I supposed to enjoy it?_

Just as I was about to stand up, my body was turned around and pushed back against the counter. The back of my head hit the hard surface and I momentarily blacked out.

_What the…? If Mr. Richard isn’t dead already, this definitely ended him. His bloody head under my butt doesn’t feel too comfortable._

But then my sight returned. The rest of my senses too.

“ _Silence, human,_ ” Orias whispered before pressing his lips to mine hungrily.


	58. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 57

_Astaroth… You wished that I’d live happily without you; that I wouldn’t let guilt stop me from finding someone else. If you could take those words back now, would you do it?_

_And if you did, would it make any difference? Could I ever find the strength to stop, knowing that my feelings for him were hurting you?_

_The answer to this terrifies me._

Because I kissed him back. I did my best to show him how much I liked what he was doing to me. His hands on the sides of my face were the safest place I could find myself in. His warm breath, his scent, all the sounds we made as we kissed lulled me into a trance.

_It all felt familiar. Yet it was so painfully different._

_He was not you. But it felt like he could become just as important._

“Please,” I whispered, struggling to control my labored breathing, “wait.”

“I’ll wait but I won’t stop,” Orias replied hoarsely, refusing to distance himself in the slightest.

“I… wouldn’t want you to stop.”

“Good. Because I don’t feel like slowing down.”

“How serious is this to you?”

He let out a dark laugh. “ _This_ is troubling you?”

I only furrowed my brow in response.

“Very,” he said finally, looking straight into my eyes. “And I see that you feel the same way.”

I frowned. Guilt was slowly eating away at me and all I could do was endure it. No matter what I did, my feelings would remain there. Even if I pushed Orias away, my mind had already betrayed Astaroth.

_How did this happen…?_

 “All you could see was… him,” he spoke coldly as if to address my thoughts. “You’ve disappointed me, Sophia. I didn’t expect you to be so ignorant of your own emotions.”

He was right. Orias had always seemed strangely fascinating and now I could clearly see why. If I could love Astaroth, why wouldn’t I love him?

“I-I’m sorry,” I stammered.

“ _That’s enough,_ ” he growled and bit down on my bottom lip.

I couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped me. I whimpered like a pathetic little girl.

“ _Fuck this._ ” He pulled away with a grunt. “Stay here.”

He stood up and walked out of the room without even looking back. Only then did I notice that we were the only ones left in there –apart from the corpse we were making out on, of course.

I stood up as well and started pacing around. I needed to get my thoughts together. _Right away._ Because he’d soon be back and I would…

_Hell, I don’t know what I could do. How far it could get…_

The day before I’d been lying in the arms of a man I feared I would lose forever; a man I never stopped caring about. Yet here I was kissing his best friend, worried about whether he was being serious or not.

Was I trying to get myself into a rebound relationship already? _Definitely not._ There was no doubt anymore that Astaroth had always known who I was and there was no point in trying to delude myself: I could love them both. My standards were high but that didn’t mean I could stick to one man.

But Orias was someone I didn’t know that well.

…Or was he? Astaroth wouldn’t leave me with a dangerous person and he certainly wouldn’t be friends with him for hundreds of years. Orias was similar to the man I loved. The only question was: _‘How much?’_

Soon enough, he was back. My breathing turned quick and uneven as I watched him hunch over the dead body, probably to concentrate on a dark magic spell. Almost involuntarily, my eyes focused on his physique. He too wasn’t bulky like Mr. Stanwood. His body type resembled Astaroth’s: slim yet muscular.

_Oh, shut up, brain! You chose the right time to be shallow!_

My gaze moved to his face. I always remembered his expression as a bit more elegant than Astaroth’s. He usually appeared calm, even merry. However, I couldn’t really tell if there was true joy there. At times, his face would look like an unsmiling mask.

_This is one of those times._

For some reason, his smiles looked a lot more sincere. Of course, none of them was normal. But that was perhaps a reason why I was so interested in him. I sensed that Orias could be a truly scary man.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn’t even realize that the corpse he’d been touching had already disappeared. Yet another wave of anxiety spread through me once the demon I’d been thinking of turned to face me.

Grinning cunningly, he raised himself on his feet and walked up to me. Without waiting for any kind of approval, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

The next moment, we found ourselves in a dark chamber I didn’t recognize. I was sure I’d remember the total absence of color on the walls, the floor and every piece of furniture. Everything was dyed in dark shades of grey. _Quite lonely, I must admit._

“This is my room, as you may have guessed,” Orias informed in a tone that resembled a public announcement. “ _Please,_ don’t get too comfortable. I don’t feel like sleeping just yet.”

_Did he mean…?_

My mind was instantly filled with memories from the time when Astaroth and I had been together. It was kind of scary, and truly breathtaking and… _something I wouldn’t experience again_. It all felt like a dream now.

“Tut-tut.” Orias gracefully grabbed my chin and made me face him.

The faint scowl on his icy face somehow made him look even more dangerous than his friend. More vicious. And, perhaps, less considerate of my sensitivities. It was all part of his charm.

“Undress,” he instructed.

No comments about my distraction. No small talk to ease the tension. Only demands for me to do as he pleased. I’d be lying if I claimed that I disliked it. Nothing but my embarrassment kept me from obeying right away.

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” he warned, his scowl getting even deeper. “ _Undress._ ”

_But hadn’t he seen me naked already? He wouldn’t want this if he didn’t like my body._

I hurriedly removed my shoes and socks and, much less eagerly, proceeded to remove my blouse and pants as well.

“You’re not quite done,” he commented then, noting my reluctance to remove my underwear.

I sighed and renewed my resolve. Keeping my eyes on his face, I reached behind to unclasp my bra and slowly let it fall to the floor. His cold, calculating demeanor remained unchanged as I slid down my panties as well and patiently waited for his next wish. My heart felt like it would burst as I stood stark naked before him.

At last, I discerned the tiniest sly smile on his face. Nevertheless, it seemed like there would be no more commands for me this time. Grasping me from the arm, Orias pushed me onto his bed and immediately moved on to handcuff one of my wrists to the bedframe. As soon as I turned around to look at the other side, he was already there, cuffing my other hand as well. He must have really wanted me to relinquish any control I had over my body but, whether he knew it or not, I had already done so.

Having trapped both my hands, Orias leisurely rested close to the opposite side of the bed, gazing at me adoringly.

“Spread your legs for me, human,” he asked and I eagerly listened.

I hardly stifled a gasp when he pulled a short dagger from his military uniform and slashed across his clawed fingertips. Before I could even see the very first drops of blood, he’d already slipped two fingers into my wet entrance, scraping my insides.

I screamed. Whether that was lust or pain, I had no idea.

“Relax,” he said yet kept raking my insides with his claws even harder than before. “It won’t kill you.”

“ _It hurts,_ ” I cried.

He grinned. “You’re afraid of me. Once you stop that, it will get better, I promise.”

So he said, smiling like a fox. Once again, I brought Astaroth in mind. He wouldn’t leave me to a man who hated me.

 _I should try to listen to him. This isn’t pain. This is only fear. He’s probably using his blood to heal the wounds he creates._ I repeated those words over and over in my head until it finally started making sense. I finally started feeling a strange kind of pleasure.

Perhaps noticing my increasing dampness, Orias casually retracted his hand so that he could penetrate me with three fingers, this time.

I released yet another agonizing groan. This time though, I got used to the pain much faster. I easily focused on his claws filling me, on the blood I surely shed, on the wet sounds of my arousal. I couldn’t stop screaming, but I loved it all too much.

I glanced at the demon’s face. The total absence of sentiment there somehow got me even more worked up. I lusted for him. I needed him inside me.

“ _Orias,_ ” I whimpered, already feeling impatient.

But instead of listening to me, the demon started moving his hand more slowly in and out of me, as if to punish me for having requests. My sheath clenched around his claws as I watched him stare at the results of his ministrations. I tried my best to control myself but I soon found myself writhing in my restraints.

Just then, a cold smile emerged on his face. “I’m hearing that you’d only been with one man before… Astaroth.”

Of course, he wouldn’t wait for an answer.

“But you’ve always been a slut, haven’t you?” he continued.

_Oh goodness. His smirk is captivating. It’s cruel like Astaroth’s… but in a different way._

“Yes. Always… Just please…” I pleaded, grinding my pussy against his hand. “I want you…”

“Who do you want, human?”

“ _You_ , Orias… Can't you see how much I need you?”

The moisture between my legs had surely convinced him before I even realized.

“You’re a pitiful woman who doesn’t deserve my attention,” he said coldly and removed his hand from my area.

My heart clenched. I instantly doubted everything I had shown him up until that moment. I backed away to the back of the bed, suddenly feeling very embarrassed.

Right then, he grabbed me by the ankle and violently dragged me down.

“ _Don’t think on your own, slut,_ ” he shouted and unzipped his trousers. “ _You’re nothing but a toy when you’re fucked by me._ ”

My eyes gawked at his more-than-apparent erection and I wondered how something so hard could be tucked inside his trousers. The sight of him combined with his words were only fueling my ecstasy.

_How strange. Humiliation really seems to agree with me._

My gaze shifted back to his face as he leaned over me and lowered his head to my neck.

Just as the tip of his mushroom head touched my wet entrance, he whispered in my ear: “Never forget how worthless you are compared to me. From now on, you’re nothing but my cum dumpster. Understand?”

In spite of my subconscious doubts, I let out a sigh at the sound of these words. “I’m nothing but your slut.”

He grinned darkly. “ _Very good,_ human,” he praised.

Orias thrust hard into me, not giving me a second to adjust to his size. I screamed again and my hands tried to find something to hold on to only to realize that I no longer had this option. The demon held my body still and started ramming inside me with brutal strength. As if to test me again, his clawed hands slid behind my back and dug into my skin before tearing across it from one side to the other.

I cried once more because it hurt. It stung. But Orias was clearly into it. He loved inflicting pain and I was more than willing to suffer. He had me moaning like a bitch until my voice went hoarse.

It was not hard to lose myself in this. My will was being reduced to nothing and I soon ended up shuddering uncontrollably beneath him. He didn’t seem to care about me, though. His hardness was penetrating me over and over, each time aiming to cause more pain than before.

_Damn, I love this so much._

I felt the walls of my pussy squeeze hard around him and, before I knew it, I was shamelessly squirting all over him. Pleasure raked through my body but he never spared a second for me. He kept using my body to his own pleasure. Fully dressed as he was, he made me feel even more lewd than I probably was.

_I wouldn’t mind if this continued forever._

It was that moment when someone knocked on the door. “My lord, can I have a word with you?”

_Goddamn my luck. I really shouldn’t think on my own._

To my surprise, though, Orias didn’t show any signs of stopping. “You may enter.”


	59. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 58

As soon as he came in, the demon furrowed his brows.

“Manakel wishes to speak to you,” he informed haltingly while keeping his eyes on me.

“I’ll see him in thirty minutes,” Orias replied as if he wasn’t there and pushed into me even harder. “I can’t hear you,” he scolded.

“B-but I’m not used to that,” I panted, making the effort not to stifle the moans that were now choking me.

In the meantime, the man hadn’t left as I expected. On the contrary, he was now standing by the side of the bed.

“Now _that’s_ something I didn’t expect to see,” he said darkly and reached down to grope my exposed breast.

I shivered at the contact. I kind of liked his brash attitude.

“Can I borrow her?” he asked his ‘lord’ as if this didn’t concern me.

“What do you think, human?” Orias smiled darkly, facing me.

_Wouldn’t he mind? If all demons are like the ones I’ve been with, why the hell not? It’s not like I have something to lose._

“She’ll think about it,” Orias informed, seeing my reaction. “Now, off you go! As you may have gathered, I’m not in the mood to chat.”

“I’ll be seeing you two again,” he replied before he excused himself. “How convenient that you moved on so quickly.”

_Something about the man’s last sentence bothered me more than it should have._

“ _Don’t. Get. Distracted,”_ Orias growled and bit down on my shoulder blade – _hard_.

“Orias!” I cried and instinctively tried to pull away. I didn’t mind the pain but he hadn’t given me time to get used to this.

Unsurprisingly, this made him mad. He grabbed the dagger he’d tossed aside and held it close to my face.

_He… wouldn’t. Would he?_

“Now I won’t do anything permanent,” he warned with a cold smile, “but I can harm you a lot more than I already have.”

“I …think I can take it,” I replied –not because I was brave but because I was apparently that messed-up.

_Should I have feared his threat instead?_

“Ah, Sophia, Sophia,” he hummed, as he started penetrating me again hard and slow, “you sure know how to bewitch a demon.”

His words reminded me of how much I loved all this sickness. Once more, I felt myself stiffen around his hardness.

“Stick out your tongue,” he ordered, moving the knife in front of my mouth.

I didn’t need to think twice. I obeyed and held my tongue against the side of the sharp object.

“I swear to _always_ love you,” he said and brought his face closer before repeating what I had just done.

His warm breath from the other side of the cold surface was more than enough to numb my senses before it happened. Orias used his tongue to push the blade slightly harder against mine and, with a swift move, retracted it, injuring us both.

Next thing I knew he was kissing me. My bleeding tongue met his, again and again, tasting mixed blood and saliva. It was then when I noticed that Orias was just as consumed by this as I was. Kissing me deep and fucking me hard, I couldn’t help moaning against his mouth. I wasn’t the only one close to orgasming, this time. I was delighted to watch the demon’s icy mask fall, finally making room for raw emotion.

“ _Mmm._ ” I arched my back so that my body was one with his. I wanted more of him. More until I felt his emotions fill me completely.

I ground down on him again and again, each time he thrust until we were both grunting with lust. Orias extended his arms to his sides and uncuffed me before reaching out to hold my body tightly against his.

Once free, my arms moved on their own and wrapped themselves around him as well. I wished I could wrap my legs around him too but the force of his pistoning made it physically impossible.

Instead, his claws dug deep into my skin and I screamed as he relentlessly pounded into me. The pain must be unthinkable by now, yet I felt nothing of the sort. There were only groans, violence and all kinds of body fluids. Everything intensified as Orias and I got closer to our climax. The moment I started vibrating around him, I felt his hardness pulsating inside me. Soon he had me pinned against the mattress and I could do nothing but accept the force he was fucking me with.

I came while screaming his name. It was then when I felt him explode inside me, filling my core with his cum. I couldn’t stop trembling, for as long as he was riding out our orgasms. For the tiniest instant, I truly felt complete. And I loved the man who allowed me this second of freedom.

_I love you, Orias._

_All good things soon come to an end, though. Not one moment later, my conscience returned. I felt physically broken but Orias tried not to let this devastation spread anywhere else._

I silently watched as he lay next to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I didn’t quite anticipate such compassion.

“Sleep, human,” he whispered.

“Will you go talk to that man?” I mumbled.

“I’ll stay here until you fall asleep.”

“…Why?” For some reason, I didn’t expect him to be as kind as Astaroth.

_But then again he’d said he loved me. Why did I find it so hard to believe that he was being serious?_

“You’ve trusted your body to me, but your mind still has doubts. It’s wise to be cautious, but I assure you I’m not playing, Sophia.” He kept his tone low before adding reluctantly: “I wouldn’t do that to him.”

“Is Astaroth really that important to you?” I raised my eyes to look into his black ones. “Do you think he wouldn’t mind us being together?”

Orias avoided my gaze. “Astaroth is my dear friend. I’m sure he wouldn’t want you to be left alone.”

“So wouldn’t he be jealous?”

_Please say no._

He finally turned to gaze back at me. “You want my honest opinion?” He raised an eyebrow. “It really depends on who you choose to love. So no, I don’t think he’d be jealous of me.”

“Are you s–”

“ _Hush, human,_ ” he said before pressing his lips on mine. “You really have to sleep on it.”

His kiss made me reluctant to ask any more questions. I was back to watching him silently, disturbed by how emotionally dependent I was already. _Just how much control did a mere kiss have over me?_

“That’s better,” he hummed, satisfied and started caressing my hair.

_Sleep, huh? It doesn’t feel that wrong to just close my eyes for a little while. I’m lucky I’m not alone in this. I’m grateful that Orias is here for me._

_I think I even dreamed of him. He was smiling like a fox but his touch was surprisingly tender. His voice was lulling me into a sense of peace._

_“That’s right,” he hummed. “Go to sleep, little human. Your troubles end today.”_

__

~~~

 

I woke up truly refreshed. My chest felt light and a bashful smile spread on my face. I was still in Orias’s chamber. He was no longer with me but, for whatever reason, I didn’t feel lonely. In fact, I didn’t feel any kind of pain. Neither physical nor emotional.

_Seems like magic to me. Orias must have given me some of his energy before he left._

I decided to take a bath and tidy up the room before he returned. I felt like doing something for him to express my gratitude but I had no idea what he may like. It suddenly struck me that I knew surprisingly few things about that man. I didn’t know too much about Astaroth either.

_Hopefully, this time I’ll have the chance learn those everyday life details._

I was about to hop into the bathtub when I heard a quite persistent rap on the door. Who was it again? Orias sure had many visitors.

I reluctantly left the bathroom and returned to the bedchamber.

“Who is it?” I addressed the person outside.

“Olivia and Rose,” a soft female voice replied in a somewhat annoyed tone. “Who are _you_?”

“Why are you here?” I persisted, as my mind started jumping to all kinds of conclusions.

“Open the door and see for yourself,” a more audacious female voice answered.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

They didn’t sound dangerous. But, even if they were, I was way too suspicious not to find out who those women were. I opened the door.

“Finally!” exclaimed the second one and introduced herself as Rose.

So that made the sweet-looking girl Olivia.

“Y-you’re not demons,” I mumbled.

 _You’re dressed in babydolls too,_ I added to myself.

“ _Who are you?”_ Olivia asked again, as though she was insulted by my comment.

“Did I say something I shouldn’t have?” I asked curiously.

Rose looked exasperated. “ _God_ , this is a smart one! Lord Orias doesn’t make love to demons,” she explained as though I was the retarded one.

_‘Make love’? Orias?_

“Don’t you understand this either?” she continued, annoyed, and glanced at the bed. “I see you were a virgin too.”

“He _promised,_ Rose!” Olivia whined to the other girl.

“Come on, can’t you see _who_ he cheated on us with? The man’s obviously been going through a lot since his friend left.”

I had no idea how much longer I could suppress the anger that was boiling inside me. _Who did they think they were, speaking their ignorant minds with such certainty?_

“Did Orias invite you here?” I finally asked.

“Uh, _yeah!_ Do you think we’d come to his private chambers dressed like this if he hadn’t?!”

“When did he invite you?”

“Does it matter, sweetheart?” Olivia spoke more calmly than the other one. “The point is, are you sure you should be here right now?”

“I don’t remember him asking me to leave.”

_That’s right. Orias himself had assured me that he wasn’t playing with me. He wouldn’t lie like that._

_…Would he?_

Suddenly, the voice we were all waiting to hear reverberated across the room: “Did someone miss me?”

At last, the man in question made his appearance among us. And the first thing he did was to look opposite to me.

“Rose. Olivia. How sweet of you to come early.”


	60. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 59

“We hope you don’t mind, my lord,” Olivia said humbly. “We couldn’t wait to see you.”

Orias waited for Rose to speak her mind as well before replying.

“It’s true that we missed you, my lord,” she agreed. “But then we found this obese woman in your chambers.”

“What do you think of this, love?” Orias turned to Olivia with a grin.

“ _Well,_ ” she fixed me with a pitiful gaze, “she’s certainly not much to look at. But that’s why we’re here, my lord!” She walked up to him and pressed herself against him. “ _We know what you need._ ”

“ _Dear oh dear,_ ” he spoke in a low seductive tone, “ _I’m sure you do._ But why don’t we try something else for now?”

At last, he turned to face me. “You,” he said coldly. “Come and kneel before me.”

I knitted my brows, not quite willing to obey before he explained himself.

He raised his eyebrows without as much as a smile. “Well? Will you not listen, this time?” His voice was clearly threatening.

I had no choice but to do as he wished, praying that this was all a farce. I still feared him.

Having got down on my knees before him, I watched as he slowly unzipped his trousers, without even looking at me. He took his erection in his hand and forced it into my mouth.

_I moaned._

I wasn’t sure if that was due to the part of me that still clung to his honesty, but I realized that I hardly disliked what he was doing to me. I tried my best to please him.

“ _Mmm._ ” Orias closed his eyes. “I rather enjoy this silence. But you _must_ speak sometime.”

I finally started catching up. Rose and Olivia probably wouldn’t like watching me suck him. And Orias was well aware of that.

“It’s precious to see you cry, Rose,” he spoke sweetly, knotting his hand in my hair.

“ _Why, my lord?_ ” I heard Olivia shout. _“Why are you doing this?”_

“ _Why?_ ” He smiled. “This isn’t virginal blood on my sheets, love.”

_I think I know what he’s hinting at._

“ _Th-then whose blood is that?_ ” Rose sobbed, obviously freaked out. “Your blood is black.”

Orias took a big breath through his nose. “ _Oh, I love this too much._ ” He stared down at me heatedly. “ _Slower_ , human.”

Quite frankly, it was easier said than done. This development only made me want to please him more.

“ _Human?_ ” Rose uttered. “Did you make love to a _human?_ ”

“ _God, no._ ” He laughed darkly. “There was nothing lovely about the way I fucked her.”

There was a long pause. Nothing but wet, slurping sounds and groans resonated across the room. Occasionally, I’d feel his hand on the back of my head push a little too hard, forcing me to take him deeper. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

Probably sensing that the girls had something to say but weren’t able to, Orias attempted to make himself clear: “No, Olivia, I’m _never_ gentle. And yes, Rose, I _do_ love her.”

He pierced me with his gaze. “ _Isn’t that right, my human slut?”_ He pressed his eyes closed and let out a low growl before looking into my eyes again. “Now, swallow.”

I tightened my lips around him even harder and eagerly waited as his creamy load filled my mouth. He tasted delicious and I made sure to gulp every drop of him, moaning in delight.

“ _So lustful for me._ ” He cupped my cheek, looking at me with adoration.

There were no words to describe my relief. He was true to his words after all. I pulled back and finally smiled at him.

Orias stuffed his shaft back to his briefs and trousers and grabbed me by the arm, lifting me to my feet.

“Sophia,” he said, making me stand beside him, “let me introduce you to Rose and Olivia. The last witches I fucked and used until I realized I was in love with you.”

The girls seemed frozen in shock for a while now. At least, the silence didn’t last long. Rose, who was crying as much as her friend, was the first one to approach him.

“Please, tell me you’re lying, my lord!” she pleaded. “You’re a sweet, gentle person!”

Orias’s icy mask finally shattered, revealing a frown full of disgust. The next moment, her body was being raised and shoved violently against the door by an invisible force. She screamed but her voice was soon covered by a much louder one.

“ _I’m a demon, you retarded whore!_ ”

The force kept slamming her against the stone surface over and over until she bled; until I heard the sound of bones breaking apart due to the impact. She could no longer be heard.

Orias turned to look at the other one, narrowing his eyes. “What about you, _hmm_? Any complaints to share?”

“J-just a question,” she stuttered terrified.

“Let’s hear it.” He grinned.

“These memories we have of you… N-none of them are real, are they?”

“ _Well done, Olivia,”_ he praised, gazing at her warmly. “You got this one right.”

“But if we meant nothing to you, why did you go to the trouble of creating so many false memories in our heads?”

“I don’t have the luxury of raping and killing twenty people per week. Unfortunately, I _must_ prioritize.”

Seeing that the girl was too shocked to speak, Orias whispered in my ear: “ _That’s the difference between Astaroth and me. I know you were dying to find out._ ”

His hot breath on my skin numbed my slight sense of fear. He’d proven that he valued me. I no longer had to be afraid of him, no matter what I discovered.

Orias spoke again, only much louder this time: “Raum. Take them out of my sight.”

Right then, the demon who’d visited earlier opened the door and walked in. At his lord’s command, he took hold of Rose’s limp body and threw it over his shoulder. Without delay, he moved on the get the other one as well.

“ _No!”_ Olivia yelled. “ _Please, don’t do this, my lord! Forgive me for trying to change you!_ ”

However, Orias ignored her pleading. He appeared to be immersed in his own thoughts.

“What do you want me to do with them?” the demon called Raum asked him solemnly.

“Feast on them or let them rot. It doesn’t concern me.”

“ _No!_ ” the girl kept screaming. “ _Please don’t let them kill me too!_ ”

No one paid attention to her. The demon nodded and, soon, Orias and I were alone again. It was just us, now, and a deafening silence.

Sadly, though, solitude rarely went hand in hand with peace anymore. It didn’t take long for my mind to be filled with worries and memories I could no longer ignore. My heart felt heavier than ever.

Before I knew it, I was hugging Orias as tightly as I could. It was obvious that whatever spell he’d cast over me before leaving had already worn off. Perhaps if I stayed close to him, some of the pain would eventually go away.

Nevertheless, there was only one person on my mind this time and that was Astaroth. Because of him, I’d soon forget what true happiness felt like. And that was something no one could ever change –not even the demon I was desperately clinging to.

“I need a favor,” I murmured, realizing that my eyes were already wet.

Orias only wrapped his arms around me gently without speaking. _Was he not in the mood of talking or did he already anticipate what I was about to ask?_

“I need you to take me to the prison,” I whispered. “I have an ID now. I need to try just this once.”

Still no response. Instead, my body was pulled more tightly against his.

“ _Please, Orias,_ ” I insisted, unshed tears already stinging my eyes. “I can’t ignore my feelings any longer. They’re driving me crazy.”

_I miss Astaroth so much. I’ve waited enough._

“ _My sweet Sophia,_ ” he finally whispered and rested a hand on my head. “ _I can’t take you to him.”_

He seemed to be hesitating before adding: _“Perhaps you should die instead.”_

_What did he just say?_

Just then, I heard a familiar voice: “Enough is enough!”

As if he’d been hiding his presence for the entire time, Merihem suddenly appeared beside us and forcefully took me away from Orias.

_What the…?_

“ _What do you think you’re doing, stupid brat?_ ” he hissed and an invisible force pulled me back into his embrace.

_…Is it me or were his eyes wet too? Is this the reason why he kept himself from speaking before?_

“You have no idea what’s going on, Sophia!” my demon friend screamed, keeping surprisingly still.

“Have you immobilized Merihem, Orias?” I asked. “I don’t think he means any harm.”

“ _That’s what he gets for intruding,_ ” he growled.

“Why don’t you tell her what _you’ve_ done?!” my friend spat back.

Orias was clutching me tighter and tighter against him. It hurt more than it should have. I didn’t mind the pain if that was what it took to calm him, but I really started to panic.

“ _Do you think I wouldn’t give her a choice about her own death?!_ ”

A chill ran down my spine. _Death? What the hell are they going on about?!_

“Yet you keep postponing telling her! You don’t have much time!”

“Orias, what’s g-going on?” I meant to shout but my voice came out weak and broken.

I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled. “Does it even matter? Everything’s over.”

Unlike the other demon, Merihem truly seemed to be in a rush. “Sophia is just a human without any powers! Maybe I can help hide her!”

“ _Oh, come on._ The government can find us all.”

_The government?_

_No…_

“ _Orias_ ,” I finally raised my voice above a whisper. “Does this have to do with Astaroth?”

He let out a defeated sigh and pushed my head against him until it rested on his shoulder blade. Once again, his hand started caressing my hair soothingly.

“Remember when I told you that the angels are determined to make Astaroth pay for the murders he’s committed?”

He didn’t wait for me to reply. So, he continued: “They’ll have Astaroth kill you, Sophia. If he fails to do so, they’ll imprison you too.”


	61. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 60

_No… It can’t be._

_Something doesn’t add up here. Orias and Merihem seem to be suggesting that the angels are after me too. But if today is my last day of freedom, wouldn’t Astaroth’s sacrifice be for naught? He couldn’t have chosen to sacrifice himself, to leave my life in the hands of his enemies. If things were to end up like this, another Grey War would be far more preferable._

_Of course, we no longer have the luxury of a violent race conflict. Not while Astaroth’s well-being is completely up to them. I don’t dare imagine the extent of control they have over him._

_So did he miscalculate, after all? Had he not anticipated this outcome when he surrendered to them?_

_This is the only explanation. Orias is right. This really seems like a dead end. A few days after leaving the Academy behind, I’m presented with two options again. But Astaroth is no longer here to offer me freedom this time._

_I wanted to believe I ended up in this era for a reason. Have I disappointed the one who brought me here? Have I somehow failed somewhere along the path?_

_No… It can’t be._

“ _Please, say something_ ,” Merihem’s pleading voice interrupted my musings.

“ _…Why?_ ” I stammered, my thoughts not making sense anymore. “ _I t-thought that… Astaroth… I d-don’t want to—_ ”

“ _Hush now,_ ” I heard Orias whisper in my ear. “ _Let me take care of this._ ”

_This sounds nice. I’m tired of planning for nothing._

Seeing my appreciation, he flashed me a gentle smile before whispering again: “ _I can make your death feel really sweet, you know._ ”

He kissed my hair, sending butterflies to my stomach –even now.

“I can’t let you do this!” Merihem interrupted again.

I heard him grunt in pain. I heard shoes slowly being dragged across the floor. He sounded as if he was trying to free himself from Orias’s spell. The demon’s arms around me twitched.

“Mind your own business, brat,” he growled. “This doesn’t have to do with you.”

“She’s my only friend! She doesn’t have to die!”

Orias chuckled again. “I still don’t understand how Astaroth could stand being around an airhead like you all the time.”

“Don’t you think it was a little unexpected for the angels to sentence someone innocent? Something’s definitely wrong here. There’s clearly another way!”

“What is clear is that, once again, you fail to accept the truth you fear.”

“ _That’s not it!_ ”

Right then, I felt a touch on my arm.

“ _Stay the hell away from us!_ ” Orias roared and the touch disappeared.

I heard a loud thump against the room’s wall. I turned my head in the direction of the sound to see a crippled Merihem breathing with difficulty.

“Astaroth doesn’t make mistakes,” he said in a voice I could barely hear.

That seemed to bring the conversation to a halt. Orias said nothing more yet his body felt tense against mine.

Merihem spoke again: “You can’t bring yourself to kill her. You know something’s not right.”

“Alright,” the demon admitted, his tone a lot calmer, “let’s say I can’t kill her. If Astaroth ends up doing it instead, he’ll have to live with this forever. And, even if he’s strong enough not to drain her, she’ll spend the rest of her life in a depressing cell. I can offer her the most peaceful death.”

He was right. Dying in the arms of a man I loved didn’t seem like a bad way to go. And Astaroth wouldn’t have to blame himself.

_So, it comes down to choosing my own death, huh. Is there really no other choice? I can’t seem to accept truth either._

“Is it really impossible for me to stay hidden?” I finally asked Orias.

His muscles twitched again.

“Since you don’t have any powers,” he explained reluctantly, “there’s a slight chance they’d never find you.”

Sensing there was a ‘but’ there, I remained silent.

“The government would never stop hunting you down,” he continued, emphasizing his point. “Once they make a decision, there’s no going back. Then, of course, there’s the matter of retribution. I suppose they’d consider it fair to balance your absence with a punishment much more brutal for the ones you love.”

_So, basically, if I were to avoid being caught, Astaroth would be the one to pay for it._

Merihem objected: “Angels can’t possibly think like that. Vengeance is the way of demons.”

“It is,” Orias replied, “as is passion and disorder. But what makes you think that angels enjoy tortures as much as we do? To them, a harsher punishment of loved ones is nothing but bait for the criminal to come forward.”

“Are you telling me that they are less empathetic than we are?!” My friend was clearly shaken.

“Goodness, no. They’re only sticklers for the rules.”

“But in her case, no rules were broken! She’s innocent.”

_Well, technically, I did kill a man. In any case, I’m sure there’s no evidence of that anymore. Not that it matters now._

Orias seemed reluctant to answer to my friend. “The representative claimed that making Sophia suffer is part of Astaroth’s punishment.”

“This is ridiculous! You don’t believe this, do you?”

“...Enough with this. Leave us alone.”

Something about his tone made me want to peek at his face. I slightly distanced myself from Orias and looked straight into his eyes.

Despite his seemingly peaceful expression, he dropped his gaze. What were his eyes hiding?

Merihem, who apparently was free to move again, walked up to me and surprised me with a quick hug.

“I’ll be thinking of you,” he said, pulling away, and smiled. “I’m sure you’ll make the right choice.”

_Damn. This is goodbye then, isn’t it? I’m not strong enough to smile. I can’t even bring myself to speak._

I used my necklace to communicate. “ _I’ll miss you, Merihem,_ ” I thought.

Momentarily, his expression contorted as if he was trying to suppress a more genuine emotion. Soon enough, though, he was back to smiling.

“ _Thanks for everything,_ ” I communicated.

“ _Thank you too,_ ” he replied the same way.

Then… he disappeared; leaving me even emptier than before.

I hesitantly turned to look at the only person I had left. Just like Merihem, Orias seemed to be trying to appear calm in front of me.

His hand wrapped itself around mine and, pulling softly, he led me back to bed. Was it really minutes ago I was doubting him? All I could do now was to fight the urge of just closing my eyes and letting him make all the hard decisions I was afraid to deal with. To deliver me to the enemy or to lull me to sleep before draining me. If I was lucky, I wouldn’t even feel a thing.

Astaroth had wanted to relieve me of the burden of making difficult decisions. I was certain that his friend was resolved to do the same thing. But if it was up to me, I would never allow this. Because I probably loved them as much as they did.

So, as we lay next to one another, I let him know my decision.

“I… don’t want you to kill me, Orias,” I finally said. “Dying before seeing Astaroth feels wrong for some reason.”

The demon only frowned imperceptibly. However, despite his previous rejection of any other choice, he now seemed surprisingly prepared.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, his eyes more genuine than I had ever seen them.

_Clearly, the choice I am about to make is not a rational one. And it entails leaving the man I love behind. Yet he appears to understand the truth from my perspective._

I lifted my arm and rubbed one of his horns. Feeing the rough surface against my palm was soothing even to me.

Orias closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure. “So you knew this too,” he rasped.

Suddenly, a wave or relaxation slowly started spreading across my body, creeping even into the depths of my mind. I knew it was merely an energy transfer but it made my chest lighter, muting concerns that were no longer needed. I had made an informed decision and Orias hadn’t tried to keep me from that.

_Thank you for being here for me. Thank you for sparing me the pain._

I leaned in and lightly touched my lips to his. He responded immediately by pulling me closer and slowly ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I couldn’t help but moan against his mouth before he bit down –more softly than I had expected. It wasn’t long before we were locking lips and started exploring each other’s mouths, letting emotions expose our true needs.

“ _Yes,_ ” he spoke huskily, slowly breaking away, “ _this is worth giving it all up for._ ”

_What?_

_Something about his words unsettles me greatly._

“Orias?” I mumbled his name in confusion.

His eyes swiftly traveled from my lips to my eyes and he rested his forehead against mine.

“My hunch about you was never wrong, human,” he breathed. “I can see why Astaroth loves you so madly.”

His words never failed to make my face heat up and this time was not an exception. However, something was telling me that I had to ignore the shivers that man sent down my spine and force myself to think clearly –not that it was a piece of cake, given the emotion spell I was under.

_I’m worth giving it all up for, he said._

_And, now that I think of it, Merihem had not hesitated to accuse him of something right before Orias let me know about the government’s sentence._


	62. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 61

My day began with a word, spoken softly close to my ear.

“ _Sophia,_ ” I heard Orias murmur, “ _Time to wake up, love._ ”

My back felt warm. I groggily opened my eyes and found myself under the bedsheets, cuddled by the man I loved. I turned my head around to see his smiling face.

“Slept well?” he asked.

“Surprisingly so.” I smiled back.

His grin turned smug. “Feel like taking a bath? I’ve filled the tub for you.”

“Thanks.” My face was heating up all over.

_I wonder if he’d be so kind if today was just another day. In any case, I have no words to express how grateful I am._

I got up and Orias took me to the bathroom, all the while holding my hand. It was then when I realized that I was still stark naked.

_Ugh. How many people had seen me like that? I’m surprised no one freaked out. Especially Merihem. Then again, demons appear quite used to nudity._

The scent of essential oils and the hot steam enveloping my body relaxed my muscles before even immersing myself in the bathtub. I glanced at Orias. I could tell he had already had a bath and changed into fresh clean clothes.

“Thanks for this.” I did my best to show him a bright smile and stepped inside. I sighed in delight at the water’s temperature.

“You’re the first person I’m doing this for,” he replied, fetching a bottle of shower gel. “I’d do even more.”

“I have no problem washing myself, you know,” I said, watching him wet the sponge.

“Now, now. Aren’t you forgetting who you belong to? I take good care of the things that matter.” His voice sounded mildly disapproving but I knew better than to frown at that.

Orias raised my leg and started scrubbing it gently.

“You’re tense,” he pointed out. “Why don’t you lie back and enjoy it?”

For a moment, I stayed still, eyeing him uncertainly. He seemed pleased with what he was doing.

_His property or a princess? I wouldn’t mind being either. But I feel so indebted to him. I really feel bad that I must leave him behind._

With a sigh, I did as he asked and rested my back against the bathtub wall.

“Orias,” I spoke his name before even thinking of a question. I had so much to ask.

“Hmm?”

_Let’s start with the thing he tried to avoid by urging me to sleep last night._

“What did Merihem accuse you of yesterday?”

He grinned ear-to-ear as though he had expected my question.

“I let off steam in a way he considered… inappropriate.”

I was about to ask him about the details but he continued on his own: “Remember that demon who groped your breast?”

“Yes. He said someone wanted to speak to you.”

He nodded, smiling. “A delegation of government representatives had just arrived. They wanted to inform me of their decision.”

My face clouded over. “Was that when they told you about me?”

“Indeed.” He let out a laugh, probably remembering what had taken place. “I was faced with _five_ angels and not a single jester!” He snickered again. “What was I supposed to do when they shared the news? Nod my head and offer them tea?”

I was suddenly struck by a thought.

_Oh, no._

“…What did you do then?”

“I killed them all, of course.” His wide grin was nothing but fake. He was honest and didn’t seem to regret anything.

For a few moments, I stayed speechless. I had no idea how to respond to that. But I knew one thing: He wasn’t going to get away with it. And, perhaps, murdering a group of angel representatives hadn’t been entirely unpredicted.

Orias made me stand up and rinsed the soap off my body while I was doing my best to come to terms with what I had just learned. I peered at his face, looking for a hint of concern, but I found none. There were no worries there and I no longer thought it was a mask.

Of course, I couldn’t share his optimism. My eyes began stinging and I welcomed what was about to come.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, gazing at me tenderly, and brushed the first tears off my cheeks. “Let it all out.”

He helped me out of the tub and wrapped my body with a soft towel.

“The important thing is,” he started explaining, “none of us will have to do this alone.”

“Is this really better for you? You’ll spend the rest of your life in prison, won’t you?”

“I made sure to ask before acting. Astaroth and I will be in the same place.”

I couldn’t take it. I reached out and embraced him, holding him tightly against me. Orias kissed my hair and hugged me back.

“You may not believe this but, up until yesterday, my life hadn’t made much sense,” he said, his voice low and husky. “There’s nothing for me here anymore.”

_Orias really has a dark soul. There’s not just aggression there. I can sense grief too._

I rubbed my hand up and down his back, trying to soothe him.

“Will you be happier there?”

He didn’t hesitate. “I will.”

I couldn’t begin to imagine how hard his life had been for him to choose eternal torture so easily. If only I had a chance to show him how much he meant to me.

“Come on,” he said and pulled away with a grin. “Let me dry your hair.”

“Astaroth once did the same thing.”

He didn’t reply right away. “…I’m sure he did.”

Having returned to his bedchamber, he made me sit down on his bed and turned on the hairdryer he’d brought from the bathroom. I tried to enjoy this bitter déjà vu, despite that trying to remain positive required lots of willpower. First, I tried to focus on my body. But when I realized how much my tattoo had spread, I cursed myself for my stupidity. I had no doubt that, as time went on, those black marks would look more and more like Astaroth’s.

I tried not to think of the demons I cared about. Any bright memory I had of them would turn grim in today’s light. Still, I had lived a life even better than my dreams and I didn’t regret anything. I finally had a chance to be who I really was, even though it has always been a road with no exit. Perhaps it’s true that the good guys always win.

Orias, who had just finished drying my hair, snapped me out of my thoughts when he pulled me into an embrace.

“I’ll be there, Sophia,” he breathed. “Astaroth too. We may be in different cells but you won’t be alone.”

“…You don’t think he’ll kill me?”

He paused to think. “His mind is stronger than anyone’s. I believe he will resist his instincts.”

“I wouldn’t mind if he didn’t. I just don’t want him to feel guilty.”

“Your altruism would probably mute any qualms.” He kissed my neck. “Now, will you keep this necklace? Only clothes are allowed in there.”

“Will they send me to the first level?”

_If I remember correctly, this is the only section where favorite items are permitted._

“I believe so, yes.” He sighed. “I don’t think they really want to punish you.”

_Let’s not go down this road again. No reason for me to hope for unlikely scenarios._

“I’ll keep the necklace. I never planned to remove it anyway.”

Orias stood up and walked up to the closet across the room. He came back with a change of black clothes in his hands. They looked soft and comfortable. I reached out to take them but he pulled them back immediately.

His jaw stiffened. “In any other case, I’d have to discipline you for this.” He raised his tail and lashed it across my bare chest. “ _So disobedient._ ”

A moan escaped my mouth as the stinging pain caused my nipples to harden. Orias let out a low growl and proceeded to dress me, much more impatiently than before. We didn’t have time for sex, did we?

_I inwardly cursed that damned government for all the things they’d stolen from me. If there’s hell in this world, I’d gladly burn them in it._

“There, human,” he said, trying to regain his composure. “All done.”

_He’s done nothing but take care of me so far, trying to make my last minutes of freedom count. Yet it’s clear as day that he’s suffering as much as I am –if not more so._

“I’ll take you out for breakfast before leaving, yes?” he asked.

I stood up and got hold of his hand. “Wait.”

He looked at me expectantly.

“Is there _anything_ I can do for you? _Please._ I really want to take some weight off your shoulders.”

He grinned, gazing at me lovingly. “Your every reaction to me does more than you can imagine.”

I eyed him with a mix of embarrassment and disappointment.

_Damn. The more he talks, the more I want to do for this man._

He breathed out heavily in defeat. “I’d love to know about your past with Astaroth. And your own past too.”

Despite myself, I smiled at his request. “Are you sure this will be enough?”

“Well…” He glanced at the bed, still grinning. “We don’t have time for more, do we?”

_This is it then. We’ll talk, I’ll eat, and then it’s all over._


	63. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 62

_I wasn’t wrong about Orias._

His smiles may be bold and nasty as they’d always been, but even an evil genius cannot avoid his secret fears and grievances forever. He didn’t need to spell them out for me but neither did he try to hide that hint of sorrow in his eyes.

But, even if his eyes hadn’t betrayed him, the few things he’d let me know about his life that day erased any doubt. He had indeed raped, tortured, and killed thousands of humans and wizards from a very young age. However, he would never get romantically involved with a demon or an angel.

I’d be a fool not to notice the pattern. The two superior races weren’t only the strongest of all. It was their mental capabilities that made Orias hesitate. It wasn’t fear holding him back, but rather something involving respect and consideration.

To Orias, it must have been that simple: If there was someone he disliked, he’d gladly slaughter them without considering their race. Neither did he seem to have the patience to carefully balance their good and bad traits as Astaroth would. On the contrary, he’d let his instincts lead him, just like he’d done with the government representatives. He wasn’t too righteous, but he didn’t seem to have any regrets about that.

He would never have feelings for someone he considered mentally inferior. That was the very reason why he’d only have sex with humans and wizards. He didn’t mind hurting the feelings of those he loathed. Empathy was only reserved for those who he respected.

His way of life had been full of examples why he’d always end up hurting someone. Orias was too greedy, too intolerant, too arrogant to love. And few are the masochists who’d like someone like that. Few would be smart and selfless at the same time. Few would stare at the darkness in him, craving even more. I believed _that_ was why he’d never had a serious relationship before.

Just then, I heard the monotonous voice of a guard I was familiar with.

“Dinner,” he said, sliding a tray under the metal door.

Not even bothering to show some pride, I rushed to the other side of my small cell and placed the tray in my lap. I grabbed the spoon and started eating hungrily, grateful that I finally had something else other than my thoughts to keep myself entertained. Soup or not, food would always help ease my boredom.

I had grown tired of seeing the same stone walls every single day and the first level was way too quiet. Sometimes I wondered how it would feel like to live on the second or third level. But those thoughts never stayed in my mind more than a minute. Was I really jealous of those who were starting to lose their sanity? There was a reason why the prison was arranged like that and the fact that I had started considering the other options was scaring me.

_Was I going crazy too?_

It wasn’t like that in the beginning. I didn’t want to admit it to myself but I _was_ hopeful. I didn’t wish to face reality because it was too damn grim. However, such an irrational sentiment would never last long in my mind. Acceptance is anything but pleasant but it always comes in the end.

Having finished my dinner, I slid the tray back under the door and crawled to bed. Although I had woken up minutes ago, I felt like sleeping again –thankfully, not out of boredom, this time. Sleeping right after eating had become a favorite habit of mine since that was when my fears would finally subside. After at least one month in prison, I had become an expert in organizing my routine so as to minimize the pain.

_It worked quite well at first, but here I am now terrified by the mere thought that the rest of my life is going to be like this._

_Astaroth. Orias. How can you handle something even worse? How much I wish you didn’t suffer!_

_But never mind that for now. Sleep comes first. I’ll have plenty of time for this later._

 

~~~

 

“Wake up!”

_Huh?_

I opened my eyes, tired and confused. The wizard guard who had served me dinner was standing next to my bed, holding a pair of handcuffs.

“I was asked to bring you to that demon.”

“ _Astaroth?_ ”

_Had that time come, at last?!_

“Yes, yes.” He closed the heavy door behind him and eyed me warily. “How did you end up here?”

“Didn’t your superiors tell you?” It was my turn to look at him with suspicion.

He shushed me. “Don’t speak so loud.”

“Okay.” I kept my voice low and narrowed my eyes. “But please tell me what’s going on.”

“You seem like a good person. You don’t deserve to be here.”

I smiled in spite of myself. I didn’t expect a person who worked in such a place to sympathize with an inmate. Either that man had ended up in the wrong career or something about my punishment was really fishy.

“You’ll still take me to Astaroth, right?” I asked.

“I have no other choice. There’s no hiding from the government.”

“No, it’s okay.” I flashed him an honest smile. “I’ve been looking forward to it.”

He looked at me in disbelief. “Do you want to die?”

“Being killed by my lover seems a lot better than rotting in a musty cell. Does this make any sense?”

“It sure isn’t the first time I’m hearing a death wish in here. But, for some reason, you don’t strike me as the type who’d end up in prison.”

“Are you sure?” I let out a bitter laugh. “I’m not always polite and calm.”

He knit his brows and sighed. “Maybe you’re right. But still, the government has been especially secretive about you. And that demon… he doesn’t seem as mad as they want him to be. It’s been nearly two months now and yet–” He stopped talking, probably realizing he’d said too much.

“ _This_ is why you wouldn’t take me directly to him?” I frowned as anger started boiling inside me. “Did you want to wait so that he turned _mad_ first? So that he’d kill me?”

As if he’d finally found his resolve, the guard raised me up to a sitting position and, without hesitation, cuffed my hands behind my back.

“ _As I said_ , I don’t know where these orders came from,” he said harshly. “I only need to do my job.”

He made me stand up.

“Come on. I just want to get this over with.”

“Wait!” I asked, reminded of what Merihem had said about the government’s decision. “The angels wouldn’t condemn an innocent person, right?”

“Shut up! No more questions!” He opened the door and shot me a pleading look before whispering: “ _Please._ ”

I took a big breath, trying to calm myself, and followed the man outside. Whatever it was, it wouldn’t matter, would it? I was about to see the man I loved and I could hardly control my growing excitement. _I’d missed him so much!_

_Ouch!_

I suddenly stumbled on something on the ground and nearly fell face down before the guard steadied me on my feet. _Whose stupid idea was to handcuff a human looking forward to their own death?_

“ _Watch out_ ,” scolded the man. “The passageway is rough and unpaved. Gets a lot darker too.”

_I wonder how much worse it can get. Thankfully, the shoes Orias made me wear are soft and comfortable. I have no doubt that he’s awfully arrogant but he’s been really sweet to me too._

Much to my dismay, though, the lack of exercise –especially during the last two months– made the long passage to the lowest level especially difficult to walk. Instead of poorly-maintained stone, I soon found myself stepping on gravel and dirt.

To make things worse, after a few minutes of walking I reached a point when I could see absolutely nothing. However, it didn’t surprise me as much as I thought that the guards in charge of taking me there seemed to know their way around without any kind of artificial light. I had come here expecting the worst and for this I was grateful.

Neither the increasing screams nor the incessant cursing was hard to get used to the lower I descended. The several hands guiding me through the darkness would help me stand up each time I tripped but they never had to force me to move forward. I wasn’t being imprisoned; I was being set free.

“We’re here,” the deep voice coming from the man beside me informed and the grip on my arm disappeared. “Right in front of you, there’s a deep hole. This is his cell. Jump inside and he’ll take care of the rest.” The last words were spoken with hilarity but little did I care. I would at last return home.

By the time the guard’s steps started fading, I lowered myself close to the ground and took great care not to drop down on Astaroth since I had no idea about the hole’s width or his exact location. Soon enough, I let myself fall, wishing that the bottom wasn’t far from where I was hanging. Luckily, it wasn’t. I also felt some strange force keeping me down there as if gravity had been enhanced somehow.

_Only one thing remained._

My eyes started stinging before I finally addressed him: “ _Astaroth?_ ”


	64. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 63

Just then I heard a snicker coming from right beside me.

_Astaroth?_

Although I could swear that was how I remembered his voice, it hadn’t sounded quite like him. Was it true that he had turned mad after all?

I turned to my right and extended my arms, hoping that he was within touching distance. True enough, my palms soon met the hard muscles of his chest, feeling a strong yet steady heartbeat underneath. For some reason, he made no move to approach me. He only kept laughing.

Was he so physically weak that he couldn’t even move? Both his pulse and his snide laugh contradicted this hypothesis. Then… why wouldn’t he get closer to me? If he was addicted, as most demons probably were, he should be craving my energy by now.

_Had he somehow learned about Orias? Did he hate me so much he wouldn’t even touch me?_

Trying to control my already-growing fears, I hesitantly brought my hand up to his cheek and concentrated on giving him the energy I was sure he needed. I felt his grin widening even more against my palm as his laugh came out louder and bolder this time.

_Astaroth. What are you thinking right now? Why are you reacting like this?_

Did he expect something more from me? I had no idea what was going on in his mind and, for that, I wouldn’t dare get any closer. It was not my safety I was looking out for but his feelings. It was I who had betrayed him in the first place.

I took in a slow, deep breath, and then released it, ever so silently. Astaroth knew I’d still die for him, right? The fact that I was in love with his friend didn’t mean that I cared for him any less.

_How the hell can I make sure of that?!_

Unable to keep my cool, I reached out and embraced him, never stopping the energy transfer for a second. Still, he showed no sign that he needed me. Was I conceited to anticipate something more? There was no need for affection. Even brutality would do. I’d come prepared to let him kill me if he wished. I was ready for anything… except for this.

 

~~~

 

Astaroth felt her pulse getting weaker and weaker against his bare skin. But he wouldn’t even think of touching her; not until he proved his point. He’d wait until she fell unconscious, taking in her natural need to submit herself to him completely.

One more mocking chuckle rumbled through his chest as he waited patiently. Just a little longer and this whole charade would be over.

 _One breath… two breaths… How long would it take for her to lose her senses?_ The more time passed, the stronger his own heartbeats became. How long would it take for them to realize their failure?

Was it hatred he was feeling? As much as he’d tried to rationalize things, he couldn’t just forgive the two Priestesses for coming up with this strategy. He couldn’t let go of his resentment for what they’d done to him; for bringing others into this. If ridicule had come so naturally to him now that he was subdued, there was no guarantee that he wouldn’t attack when he got the chance.

 _Good,_ he thought, the moment Sophia’s body felt heavier against his. _Always so eager to please me._

“ _Don’t you think you’ve disgraced yourselves enough?_ ” he howled then, raising his chin in defiance. “ _Will you end this, or shall I?_ ”

The increasing commotion among the guards and prisoners gave Astaroth his answer. He swiftly laid the human on the ground next to him and slowly raised himself on his feet –almost surprised at how easy that was.

“ _Orias!_ ” he shouted.

“ _Crush them!_ ” the other demon replied right back.

Astaroth felt his dark energy overflowing, reaching every angle of his body before a different kind of blackness started flowing out of him, spreading in all directions. Unlike the absence of light which he was used to, the darkness he found himself in now was soft; comforting. He wasn’t surrounded by judgment and constraints. There was only revenge and fury now. As always.

The guards closest to him let out sudden, piercing shrieks but the dark energy never stopped moving. It would kill and obliterate until it reached the surface. Until it destroyed all magic that was responsible for his torment. Everything that dared to stand in his way.

Just then, he felt a male body pressing itself against his. Astaroth didn’t need to think twice to know who that was. Nobody else would be so bold and favorable to him to survive the attack and approach him.

“Let’s finish this faster, yes?” Orias whispered nastily in his ear.

Instead of speaking, Astaroth claimed the demon’s lips and, indeed, the darkness emanating from them felt stronger and fiercer by the second.

So he let himself feel even more. He bit and sucked his friend’s lips into his, all the while targeting his hatred against those who deserved it. He could sense that Orias was as thirsty for revenge as he was because he was more forceful than he had expected. For the second time that day, he fought his instincts and chose not to concentrate on the fact that they were both stark naked and pressed against each other. He needed to be on alert should the Grand Priestesses decide to go on the offensive.

Perhaps Astaroth would never become selfless enough to convince them of his value. So he was left with no choice but to prove himself through strength –regardless of how much he enjoyed destruction in the meantime. If he was lucky, Infervana and Inna would bend the rules of their game. Otherwise, Orias and he would have to fight them.

“ _What are your plans, my king?_ ” Astaroth heard someone else shout. “I know I speak on behalf of all demons here when I say that we’re prepared to fight alongside you!”

If he was about to go against the Creators, he would need all the help he could get. “Direct your energy to anyone who resists us!” he ordered. “The first objective is to get out of here.”

A satisfied smirk spread across his face at the sound of his subjects’ war cry. It was more than possible to win a Grey War this time. He now held the key to victory.

 

~~~

 

Little by little, my strength was coming back to me. And, although I could see nothing, I could tell that something had changed. I could still hear the prisoners yelling and swearing but, for some reason, none of them sounded mad this time. On the contrary, it seemed as if there was a certain purpose behind their infuriated threats.

_Besides… it feels like my body is enveloped in something like a mist. Breathing feels somewhat easier and… more pleasant. It’s almost like I can’t get enough of it. Is such a thing even possible? Am I dreaming?_

Right then, I heard the smooth, honey-laced voice I’d missed so much during the last weeks.

“Rise and shine, love.”

“Orias?”

A rough hand grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me up. The same man crashed his lips into mine, kissing me hungrily.

_This is Astaroth, right? Damn, I’d missed kissing him._

I ran my tongue across his lips and kissed him long and hard, just like he did.

“I’m getting an erection here,” Orias complained teasingly. “Can we save this for later?”

I was about to pull away and ask him what he meant by that, but then I heard him again:

“ _…Fuck!_ ” he exclaimed heatedly. “You’re _not_ helping, asshole.”

_Okay. How is it possible for the three of us to be standing in the same cell, not impeded by gravity or anything else? Either this is a dream or the tables have actually turned. It sure as hell seems like a dream so far._

Astaroth slowly broke away and finally allowed me to hear his voice:

“White magic’s depleted,” he said. “I can feel it.”

“I was about to say the same thing,” Orias agreed. “We can leave now.”

“Do you mean that you’ve managed to defeat the guards?!” I asked.

“We didn’t simply defeat them, human.” He took hold of my hand and had my palm facing up before pouring a handful of powder onto it. “ _That’s_ the true extent of our power.”

_Ash. Apparently, black magic is a lot stronger than fire._

_So the strange fog surrounding me is more than just darkness. And thankfully, I’m on the winning side._

The two demons each grabbed one of my arms and the next moment we were… _Where exactly were we?_ I still couldn’t see a thing but I could feel a strong gust of wind blowing erratically, almost making me lose my balance.

“You’ll need to tame your emotions, Sophia,” Astaroth ordered then. “I plan to start a war and I can’t afford to lose you.”

“Your war talk is so cold, Your Majesty,” Orias chastised with a grin in his voice and squeezed my arm reassuringly. “The world is nothing but the enemy’s graveyard.”

At the sound of that, a burst of laughter escaped my lips and I suddenly found it impossible to stop myself from laughing my head off.

_I’m fucking dreaming still. Are nervous giggles all I’m left with to deal with what’s about to come?_


	65. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 64

Before Orias could chastise me for my impertinence, Astaroth spoke in a quite urgent tone.

“I’m heading back to the Kingdom. I trust you’ll teach her everything she needs to know,” he told the other demon with an austere tone.

“Most certainly.” He replied with a grin in his voice. “I expect the army to be formed in less than an hour.”

“If they’re thirsty for revenge, as you promised, I’ll be back even sooner.” Astaroth paused for a moment and I could tell he had turned his attention to me. “Don’t hold back. You’re a lot more vicious than you think.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“I know,” he replied smugly.

“He’s gone,” Orias whispered in my ear then and took my hand before teleporting us again.

We were inside yet another underground cavern, dimly illuminated by the glow of a few torches. It looked somewhat like the Prison but this place looked a lot more ominous, for some reason. It was the size of a ballroom –if not even larger– and I could see no passage leading outside.

And then I noticed Orias. That was the first time I was seeing him naked, yet he looked even more comfortable than any other time when he was wearing clothes. He had a relatively small physique but, at the same time, he was almost disturbingly muscular.

“You must be glad to have your sight back,” he pointed out with a sly smile.

“Well, yes.” I dropped my gaze, embarrassed. “It’s hard to communicate properly otherwise.”

“Tsk tsk tsk.” He shook his head as if disappointed and paced around me. He covered my eyes with his hand before whispering: “Lesson one: darkness amplifies emotions.”

He pushed my hair to the side and ran his tongue behind my ear, making me gasp.

“I want you to let your rage fill you up,” he growled before resuming his ministrations. “Let it flow inside you until it’s too much to bear. You hate _everyone_ who hates us. You want them _all_ annihilated.”

As he spoke, I felt my blood burn in my veins. My jaw stiffened, my fists clenched. My heart was racing as he played with my mind. I could almost feel the hate, as he’d instructed.

A few moments later, Orias hummed in my ear, pleased. “Well done, human.” He paused for a moment. “But that’s no longer accurate, is it? You’re not so human anymore.”

These words were enough to break my concentration.

The demon then uncovered my eyes, probably willing to answer my questions in a more straightforward manner.

“What am I, then?” I asked, turning to face him.

“You’re not a demon if that’s what you’re thinking.” He took my arm and slid my sleeve up. “But you certainly have the potential. I always knew that Astaroth was an exception but now there’s no doubt. This tattoo can make humans from the former empire into demons.”

“Do you mean that the components of that injection can lead to a transformation?”

_That was anything but unexpected yet, for some reason, it was more than startling. I was surprised that I had managed to form a proper sentence._

“Precisely. But that would be a matter of years. If my theories are correct, your aging would first slow down until it ultimately stopped. There are already signs of black magic within you. Your energy is a lot more tangible now; I can feel it.”

“Back in the Academy, Astaroth had taught me how to protect myself from it.”

“You’re no longer a helpless human, Sophia.” He pierced me with a sharp gaze, as though he wanted to make sure I understood. “You must forget everything Astaroth taught you about this. Black magic isn’t as dangerous as it had been in the beginning.”

All of a sudden, a female demon appeared out of nowhere next to us. She too was stark naked.

_Now, that’s an interesting pattern._

“Lamashtu,” Orias said with a friendly smile and held out a hand her way. “You’re right on time.”

The woman handed him an unusually large syringe filled with a black liquid.

“Is it true that we’re about to wage an extended Grey War?” she asked.

The demon kept smiling. “Do you think His Majesty hasn’t consulted with his commander first?”

She knitted her brows. “It’s just so unexpected. We thought you’d spend the rest of your lives in prison! I mean, nobody had ever escaped until today. Then the unthinkable happens and we’re suddenly expected to go all out.”

“When are you meeting the King?”

“His Majesty has asked those from the northern villages to meet him in half an hour.”

“Good.” He grinned, pleased. “He will explain everything. The only thing you need to know for now is that you’ll be targeting anyone who’s not favorable to our authorities. Angels, wizards, humans –even demons. We’ve made mistakes in the last war which we’re not willing to repeat.”

“Some locals say the end of the world is coming.” She swallowed.

Orias responded more solemnly than I thought: “It’s a possibility.”

_Seriously? The end of the world?_

Seeing that the demon named Lamashtu was too shocked to react, he spoke again: “Leave me with Sophia, if you will. She plays a major role here.”

She nodded politely and fixed me with an earnest gaze. “I don’t know you well, human, but you must be important. I can sense you’re one of us.”

I smiled. “Thank you for saying so. It means a lot.”

She let out a little laugh. “Merihem told me you’d be very polite.”

Seeing the shock in my expression, Orias interrupted.

“We don’t have much time, love,” he said and narrowed his eyes at the female demon. “Lamashtu really needs to get going now.”

“Right. I’m sorry, my lord. I’ll be on my way.” She smiled awkwardly and, with a nod, she left.

I immediately turned to Orias.

“Which mistakes did you make during the last war?” I asked curiously.

Probably amused by something in my expression, he smiled warmly before explaining. “Well, the first mistake is that we were selective about which enemies we killed. This war will be a lot more extensive, and thus a lot more efficient.”

“How so?”

“There’s a great variety of war strategies. The ones which require systematic analysis make us prone to surprise attacks from the enemy. If we target only the most threatening foes, hoping that the others will remain neutral, there’s no guarantee the last ones won’t unite their forces with the attacker.”

“Did you only fight angels during the last Grey War?”

“Not even all of them,” he replied, clearly irked. “We were also looking for allies among those who were willing to betray their own for personal reasons. Just like your friend, Merihem, isn’t exactly spiteful, there are angels who can’t stand some do-gooders.”

“So you can target members of all races without harming the ones who are true allies?”

“Indeed. The most efficient strategy is based on emotions. Our strongest attack is automatic and intuitive. We concentrate on spreading our darkest emotions throughout our bodies and, once we’re filled with hate, the dark energy escapes to the outside.”

_Holy hell. This is truly fascinating._

Delighted by my apparent awe, Orias continued: “Since this energy is an extension of our dark souls, it has an intelligence of its own. It meets the souls of those it reaches and judges whether they desire to threaten our wishes or not. If so, it gradually weakens them until it destroys them completely.”

“But they have some means to protect themselves, right?”

“Yes, both dark and bright emotions can potentially hurt us. Keep in mind that black magic is stronger by nature but not as efficient toward other demons. The greatest threat is someone who doesn’t think like you.”

“I see,” I mumbled, trying to wrap my head around everything I’d just heard.

“Now, my not-so-human, why don’t you take off your clothes?”

_Huh?_

Orias was smirking wickedly but something was telling me that his plans weren’t as lewd as it may have seemed.

“S-sure.”

I proceeded to undress in front of him for a second time, not less anxious than a couple of months ago. Seeing his eyes glued to my body didn’t really help. I was getting too excited for my own good.

_Damn it, Sophia! Get those thoughts out of your mind!_

This time, I removed every piece of clothing without waiting for Orias to give me further instructions. I tried to remain as focused as I could but a single look at his crotch was enough to cloud my senses. At least, I wasn’t the only one who couldn’t control my cravings.

“Tempting, isn’t it?” he only said, unsmiling, and clenched his fists.

I nodded while doing my best to concentrate on the matter at hand.

“Was it my tattoo you wanted to see?” I finally asked.

“Yes, but not only,” he replied. “It’s easier to fight like this.”

I couldn’t help but snort a laugh at this. It only made his grin even more wicked.

“I’m sorry,” I said, not really apologetic. “I know you’re serious but this sounds somewhat paradoxical.”

“You keep distracting me from what I mean to tell you,” he scolded and confidently strode in front of me until his hard erection touched my belly. “It won’t end well.”

Seeing that no words could come out of my mouth, he gripped my shoulders and turned me around. I heard him take a long whiff of something.

“Wet already?” he mocked, wrapping his arms around my torso.

“ _You’re the one to talk._ ”

In response, Orias ground himself against me, so hard that it apparently only hurt me. I moaned his name.

Then he started whispering in my ear again.

“I could take you right here, right now, and have my way with you. But I mustn’t. Do you know why?”

_The way he talked to me, the way he touched me, everything about him made my hair rise._

“B-because the angels are still a threat?”

“ _Not just the angels,_ ” he bellowed. “ _Everyone._ You want them all to die, don’t you? _Every disgusting being_ that could take away your desires. Those who unfairly judged you. Those who blamed you for who you are. Those who let their wishes crush yours.”

_He’s so right. He knows me so well. I hate them all. Everyone who denied my freedom. Everyone who separated me from the things and the people I love. All thanks to their disgusting arrogance._

_I can feel the hate swiftly spreading within me, a lot faster than before. I can feel it in my heart; my gut; my limbs; my fingers. It overflows._

Just then I felt a sharp pain right above my sternum. Orias had pierced the base of my neck with the syringe that woman had brought him. He was injecting something into me.

_I know he has a certain purpose in mind, but damn, did it feel like he enjoyed stabbing me with that needle!_

“ _Your soul was always meant to be dark, Sophia,_ ” he kept provoking me, his tone already cruel, hateful. “ _Unleash it. Destroy them all!_ ”

I closed my eyes.

And then I felt it. The energy escaped my body. Clinging to my bare skin, it embraced every part of me. It was all too much to be constrained in one place so it started spreading. Slowly but surely, my rage was engulfing the cavern, reaching its every corner. A little farther by the second. Everywhere around me.

_This is delightful. Arousing even. My very own energy shield, protecting me from all malevolent forces. Although, in truth, we’re the malevolent ones, aren’t we?_

_Oh well, it doesn’t matter. No dead can judge us._


	66. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 65

_I don’t have to open my eyes to know. These emotions feel more and more tangible by the second. Revenge. The rage building up since I can remember. I can feel its density as it twists and wraps itself around my bare form._

_Imagine how much destruction I can cause. Imagine the number of casualties. I don’t have to know them all. If they can potentially hurt me, they deserve to die._

_Laughter escapes my half-parted lips._

Neither Astaroth nor Orias was mad. Their frenzy may seem disturbing to an outsider but I finally knew. They had just rid themselves of any inhibitions that could restrain who they truly were. They didn’t care about what the others could think of them. They laughed and killed because they truly enjoyed themselves.

_Just like I do now._

It was then when I heard Astaroth’s voice inside my head.

“Are you ready?” he asked in a tone that could only be described as ominous. “I can sense angel troops approaching.”

_What? Was I not underground with Orias just a while ago?_

Instinctively, I opened my eyes to assess the situation.

“ _No,”_ he warned as if he knew what I’d tried to do. “ _Don’t use your senses._ You don’t have to see, hear, or say anything. Only concentrate on darkness.”

“ _Where are you?_ ” I asked him in my mind before closing my eyes. I could discern nothing, after all.

“Abandon your senses and you’ll know.”

_There he goes again with those tests of his._

“As you wish, Your Majesty,” I replied sarcastically and I tried to focus once more.

_Is Astaroth smirking right now? But… I can’t exactly see his face. It’s like his presence is made of energy that betrays his reactions._

_Actually, he’s not the only one smiling._

Turning to my right, I addressed the demon through my necklace: “Orias?”

“ _Aw, you found me!_ ” he grumbled in my head. “ _And I was doing my best to eavesdrop on you two._ ”

“Are you both right next to me?” I asked.

I got no response. Instead, I felt two clawed hands reaching for me. One arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me to the right, onto someone’s body. The other hand rested on the right side of my neck and pushed it against another person’s lips.

A chill ran through my body as I confirmed that they were both as naked as I was. I was about to ask myself how demons could concentrate on fighting like this but then I became aware of something else.

_A glimmer of light? It must be far, but still, it feels very unsettling._

Astaroth growled to my left.

“They’re sending everyone here,” he informed. “If it’s one battle they want, that’s what we’ll give them.”

“I’m gathering all known allies here, as planned,” Orias replied curtly and seemed to be concentrating on the task.

“Listen to me,” Astaroth addressed me in a voice that commanded obedience. “We’ll never be free from those annoying do-gooders unless we kill them all. This is the only all-out battle that you’ll have to fight. It’s the kind of war that ended humanity. I’ve seen it before and we’re about to see it together this time. Only one strategy will keep us alive–”

“I should hate as I’ve never hated,” I cut him off. “I can do it. I won’t have to try hard as I used to in the Academy. Rage comes a lot more naturally to me than serenity.”

Noting his reluctance to reply, I concentrated on his essence to discover his reaction to my words. Astaroth’s approval had always been important to me.

_He’s breathing hard, piercing me with his eyes. There’s something like burning desire there. Something he couldn’t possibly take advantage of a few minutes before the final battle._

“You’ve always been my favorite student,” he finally spoke inside my head, his voice low and deliberate. “No matter how many they are, Orias and I will ensure your safety. You have my word.”

_Thank you. It will be a lot easier to fight having you both alongside me. Not only will you have my back but I’ll also have one more reason to hate them._

_Yes. Even imagining what they could do to the people I love the most fills me with fury. My pulse begins to race. Raw emotions course through my veins, once again. I won’t stop, this time. Nothing will faze me. The best way to protect myself and the demons I care about is to destroy._

_I can feel the dark essence rising up and filling me entirely, consuming me to the extent that I lose sight of everything else. I am this evil power, and the power is me._

_My subconscious is telling me that I’m laughing. A loud, frenetic laugh, which I’m sure anyone opposing me would fear. I sound insane. But I don’t care in the slightest. Why should I care about what others think when I have the power to crush them?_

_Suddenly, a sharp feeling of excitement rushes through me. Fuck, this feels good. Did I just kill someone? My chest is shaking. I’m screaming hysterically as I extend my magic even further._

_I want to kill more of them. More. More!_

Then it all stops.

A violent separation from my feelings followed by a strange sense of peace.

_I feel safe here. Is the war over? Am I dreaming? How so? And for how long?_

“Good. At least, you’re thinking now,” a female voice praised in a tone that, surprisingly, sounded concerned rather than insulting.

I shot my eyes open.

…And found myself in my old room. A room that belonged in a life I could no longer fit in. I was back in a world where magic was nothing more than pseudoscience.

No one was there with me though. I was lying in my bed as I used to but the woman who had spoken to me was nowhere to be seen.

I heard her again, though. This time, her voice reverberated across the entire room.

“My name is Infervana,” she said.

“And I’m Inna,” a gentler female voice added. “We’re the ones responsible for teleportation across worlds. We’re deities if you will.”

It took me a few seconds to apprehend what I’d just been told. I no longer had the right to brush off such claims as nonsensical ramblings. I had already experienced situations any ordinary human would freak out with and, besides, this was not the first time such a thing was happening.

I knitted my brows and tried to hide my frown as I asked: “Why am I here again?”

“Worry not,” Inna replied in a way as if she was smiling. “Nothing will change in the battlefield. We only wanted to give you some time and space to think.”

_There’s nothing to think about. I was doing just fine before you intervened._

“If you’re deities, you’re stronger than demons and angels, right? Are you not on our side?”

“We tend not to interfere with the lives _we_ created,” Infervana replied. “And we certainly don’t plan on choosing sides at such a crucial turning point.”

“What is it that you want then?”

“We want you to _think,_ Sophia,” said Inna. “Black magic is a very efficient weapon during wartime but this isn’t just another armed conflict in history. The post-war order will have a _tremendous_ impact on everything you’ve known so far.”

“Don’t make black magic your philosophy,” the other deity added. “We’ve seen where all this hate can lead and, trust me, you’re not going to like it. Astaroth and this other lover of yours are already slaves to their instincts. Their sanity is long gone but you _still_ have a chance to make things right.”

Correctly guessing what my answer would be, Inna spoke up.

“This won’t convince her, Infervana. We must show her how her future will look like.” She turned her attention to me. “We’ll show you their innermost thoughts. Please don’t doubt that they plan to do everything you’re about to see. Unfortunately, it will likely get worse over time but we’ll no longer be there to save you.”

“How can I trust that these visions reflect their true thoughts and plans about me?”

Infervana let out a small giggle. “If you don’t expect the worst from them already, you’re in for a _big_ surprise.”

“Even so, how can I be sure that you’ll show me the future? If you can make accurate predictions, why have you allowed Astaroth to become so powerful? He was human before. No one could make him transform into a demon apart from you. Technology didn’t evolve _that_ much after my death in this world, did it?”

“Just admit you’re afraid to see what they’ll do to you!” Infervana mocked, amused.

“She’s right, though,” Inna pointed out calmly. “We _did_ believe in Astaroth once. _But…_ _that person we used to admire is long gone._ Whatever this shell of a man believed in is not there anymore. It crushes me to see him struggle to hold onto the remnants of a life he hardly remembers. You’re aware of this, Sophia, right? You couldn’t possibly forget how much Astaroth clings to his rationality; for how long he’s avoided ending up like this madman who calls himself his ‘friend’.”


	67. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 66

The deities were not wrong. The relationship between the two demons was a curious one.

_I still remember Astaroth treating Orias coldly, in the beginning._

For how long had he worked as a professor in the Archangel Academy? For how long had he avoided that ‘dear friend’ of his? Astaroth was hiding from his dark nature and, apparently, everyone that had to do with it. He maintained close relations with the angels and refused to rule a race that had always remained loyal to him.

_Had his rage betrayed him before? Had he ended up in a stalemate?_

Yet after what happened between Orias and me, the demon King suddenly changed his mind. The old friends had reached a consensus and were now working together as though they’d never been apart.

_I even sensed a spark of passion between them._

Could two months in Prison distort Astaroth’s mentality completely? Or was he trying to tolerate Orias and his beliefs because he knew I now loved him too? Could his true motives be purer than I wanted them to be?

_No. I hadn’t fallen in love with a wizard who worked for the Government’s Academy. It was the demon hiding inside him that bewitched me. Astaroth wasn’t only supposed to be cruel. I knew that was who he needed to be._

“You appear as if you want to say something,” Inna said calmly, pulling me out from my musings.

My answer was supposed to be simple. It always had been.

_…But things didn’t turn out the way I planned._

“I need some time alone,” my mouth spoke on its own. “I need to sort things out.”

“What did you just say?” Infervana was clearly in disbelief.

“ _You’re giving us a chance?_ ” Inna sounded like she couldn’t contain her joy.

“Please,” I mumbled, feeling strangely distressed. “I-I don’t know what to think anymore.”

A short silence followed, upsetting me more and more by the moment.

_What the hell was I saying just now? Have I lost my mind?_

Finally, one of the deities decided to speak:

“Are you messing with us?” Infervana’s tone was slow and threatening. “Do you understand who we are?” She paused, letting her words hang in the air for a moment. “We’re the Grand Priestesses who gave life to everything you’ve known. If we find out that you’ve been trying to trick us, you won’t like what comes next.”

My expression changed into an almost offended frown and my eyes started watering.

“ _What can I possibly do to you?_ ” I exclaimed. “ _…I feel so alone._ ”

I felt defeated and I was sure it showed. But my subconscious wouldn’t believe this charade for a second.

“Sophia,” I heard Inna’s gentle voice. “Let me show you your future with them. I can understand why you’d feel lost right now, but you have to trust us. The life we’re about to show you will erase any doubts in your mind.”

“…Will you really show me the truth?”

“Take a moment and think,” the other female voice advised. “Do you really feel safe with those two? Have you ever fully trusted them? You already know how greedy they are. You’ve seen how much they’ve enjoyed bringing their macabre desires into reality. One day they’ll turn against you too.”

“You may not see it now,” Inna quickly added, “but we’ve known them long enough to understand that this thirst for destruction cannot be quenched. You’ll suffer, Sophia. Everyone will. But it doesn’t have to be like that. You can _still_ make the right decision.”

I found myself at a loss for words. _And, man did they know how to paint a grim picture._

Still. I’d never betray Astaroth and Orias.

_…So why am I feeling afraid now?_

Just then, something I could only describe as an energy field started enveloping my body. Warm and comfortable, a peaceful aura was embracing me as if preparing me for sleep. My eyelids felt too heavy to keep open.

“You’ll make the right choice,” Infervana repeated, her voice fading in the background. “Dark enough to get close to them. Bright enough to make things right. This is why we brought you to this world, after all.”

The moment I closed my eyes, my room disappeared. Everything around me turned white, just like a canvas.

…And I was floating in midair. Of all the things the Priestesses could show me, nothingness I didn’t expect.

“ _No…_ ” I heard my mouth speak on its own again. “ _Why are you doing this to me?_ ”

I could tell that my sleeping face was twisted with fear and disbelief. I looked as if I was trapped in a nightmare which I couldn’t escape. My mouth kept pleading for mercy, asking Orias and Astaroth to stop.

Yet all I could see in my mind was the void. It felt as if my physical self had been possessed.

_…Oh._

All of a sudden, I heard an oh-so-familiar laugh coming from inside my head.

“You’re not as disoriented as we expected,” Astaroth commented and his form appeared before me, floating just like I was.

Pausing only for a moment to take in his lovely smug expression, I pounced at him and wrapped my arms around his torso, holding him tightly against me.

That was all it took for me to forget that my real body was still lying on my bed.

The demon, hesitant at first, soon returned the hug and buried his face on my neck.

“What’s happening?” I asked him.

“We’ve possessed you.”

_I knew that was not me talking back there._

“Weren’t you busy fighting?”

“We are.”

Seeing that Astaroth was being secretive again, I decided to press for more answers. That wasn’t the time to omit any details.

“I was brought here by the two deities who teleported me to your era,” I said. “They seem to be against you. But you already know this, right?”

He didn’t reply right away.

“…Against _me_?”

_Oh damn. He must think I’ve started doubting him._

“Why are you here, Astaroth?”

“To prevent you from experiencing what we plan to do to you.”

_This must be better than it sounds. He and Orias would never seriously harm me._

“You wouldn’t want the deities to spoil all the fun, would you?” he added with a smile in his voice.

I distanced myself from him a little and peered at his face. It was as I thought. He wouldn’t meet my eyes.

“I know there’s more to this,” I spoke as gently as I could.

Astaroth’s black eyes turned cold.

“Why?” he asked, fixing me with an icy stare. “Are you scared of us now?”

“What if I was?”

His eyes momentarily widened in surprise and he glared me as he warned: “Don’t play games now.”

“I’m serious, Astaroth,” I replied calmly. “I asked you a question and I need you to answer it.”

_He was the one who insisted that I be cautious around him in the first place._

His threatening look remained unchanged for a few moments before turning into a defeated gaze. He averted his eyes from me.

“I’d never do something you wouldn’t like. Neither would Orias.”

Seeing that the grim look on his face was my doing, I couldn’t help but embrace him again. I suddenly felt very guilty.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered. “I… still think that I could accept anything you meant to do to me. I j-just didn’t want you to hate me someday.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” he cursed before pulling away.

He brushed off the tears that I’d just realized I’d been shedding and took my chin in his hand, making me look into his eyes.

_So the dread I’d been feeling was not entirely due to their possession. A small part of me still has doubts. No wonder Infervana and Inna tried to take advantage of it for their own ends._

“I feared they’d get to you,” he said. “We’re well aware of the boundary between hate and a twisted love. The gap is huge, trust me.”

“S-so you’d never hate me?”

“ _Damn it!_ ” he growled, eyeing me almost in disbelief. “ _No._ ”

“Astaroth, it’s okay.” I gave him a small smile. “I’ve never stopped loving you.”

_It crushes me to see him like that._

“I just want straight answers, that’s all,” I quickly added.

Thankfully, his expression started growing calmer again. Before I knew it, he was clasping me in his arms.

“Why were you so worried?” I asked then. “Weren’t you the one who told me to keep my guard up?”

“…Your body and spirit are not fully here.”

_This reason I didn’t expect._

“What do you mean? I already know we’re inside my mind.”

“No.” He paused, seemingly trying to find the right words. “Your real body, as well as the core of your soul, are still with us in the woods.”

“Then who is the woman lying on my bed? I can swear it felt like it was me.”

“It’s your doppelganger,” he explained. “The priestesses created a second form for you and split your soul between the two bodies.”

_I have a really bad feeling about this._

Astaroth then reluctantly spoke the words I was afraid to hear:

“If you were to change your mind about us, you’d be instantly killed.”


	68. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 67

“Of course, Orias and I would immediately cease attacking those opposing us,” he went on to explain himself. “But there are currently hundreds of demons around us who we’ve commanded to kill every enemy.”

“…And if you asked everyone to stop attacking before I would change my mind,” I mumbled, following his train of thought, “we’d be all killed by the angels and their allies.”

“Regrettably, defense isn’t an option either. They’re too strong.”

“Are we at least winning?”

Astaroth smirked. “Yes. However, Orias and I could do much better if we only concentrated on fighting.”

_Oh. This is my fault, isn’t it?_

“I’m sorry,” I apologized. “Possessing me must be quite burdensome.”

His expression turned harsh at once.

“Stop accusing yourself already,” he scolded and took a long, deep breath before muttering: “Once your safety is assured, I’m tearing them to pieces with my own hands.”

“Do you have the power to kill deities?!”

_This doesn’t sound safe._

“Me alone? I can’t be certain. But this is an all-out war and our race will make sure no threat to us survives this time.”

“But if it’s only threats you’re targeting, why were you worried about me?” I asked. “I may have had a few doubts but I’d never harm you.”

“Hmm.” Astaroth grinned and cupped my cheek tenderly. “You wouldn’t have to go so far as to hurt us. Opposing us alone would still be dangerous. Both are considered threatening so the more you disagreed with us the more vulnerable you’d be to our magic. Besides, it’s those deities we don’t trust. They have the power to manipulate your mind too. They rarely use it but I’m almost certain they planned to do so this time, considering the high stakes of this war.”

“So you and Orias tricked them into thinking I was beginning to doubt you before they forced me to?”

He nodded. “Orias is currently controlling the body of your doppelganger. He’s also erasing every irrelevant thought from the piece of your mind dwelling there so that I can talk to you.”

I couldn’t help but smile hearing that. “Have you always cooperated so effectively?”

Astaroth gave me a cunning look, as though he knew what I was hinting at.

“Indeed.” He grinned widely, narrowing his eyes. “Since he’s been a lot… messier than I, he’s more skilled at brainwashing others.”

I let out a small laugh. “So instead of planning sneak attacks like you, he prefers impulsivity and deals with the mess later?”

He seemed more than pleased with my reaction. “You two know each other better than I thought.”

I momentarily froze at his words. He hadn’t shown any signs of jealousy but my conscience kept nagging at me.

“That’s not it,” he commented as if he’d heard my thoughts and kept eyeing me shrewdly. “I’m sure that the three of us can have a lot of fun together.”

I gasped. For some reason, his statement had shocked me more than I expected.

Astaroth chuckled at my reaction. His piercing, amused stare was making me overly self-conscious.

“Do you… love him?” I hesitated.

At first, he only smiled casting his eyes down as if to reminisce.

Then he finally answered: “I believe I do.”

“It never worked out until now, did it?”

“No.” He raised his eyes to look at me again. “Let’s leave this for after this battle, yes? Most of the angels must be dead by now and I must return to my original body.”

“Okay.” I gave him a bittersweet smile. “Please, take care. Both of you.”

He grinned and leaned in to kiss me fully on the mouth.

_Damn. I could never get used to the feel of his lips on mine. His smell, his touch, his mere presence excites me too much._

“ _I want more of you_ ,” he growled, tightening his grip around my naked body, “…but this should be enough for now.”

And with that, he reluctantly pulled away and distanced himself from me.

“Astaroth,” I called his name, ready to ask one last question that had been bothering me for quite a while.

“Yes?”

“If you succeed in murdering the creators of the world… what comes next?”

He dropped his gaze only to look straight into my eyes again. “No one can know for sure.”

His solemn stare remained on me for a few more seconds before he disappeared completely.

_I guess I’ll wait here for now, then; doing my best to forget about this ominous feeling spreading in my chest._

_I don’t have a very good reason to panic._

_So why does this feel like the end?_

_~~~_

A knock on the door disrupted the silence in the room and the sole visitor entered without waiting for a response.

“I’ve brought you guys something to eat,” said the little demon and took a seat on the inviting couch opposite from the wooden, square-shaped bed. “It’s growing on me, more and more these days.”

“Where’s Orias?” Merihem spoke again, having just noticed that he was absent.

It was then when the bathroom door opened and the man in question walked out only to head straight to bed.

Seeing Orias’s swollen eyes, the younger demon let out a gasp.

“ _What the–_ ”

“Shut it, little brat,” he chastised, returning to the other side of the unconscious woman.

Merihem only smiled widely and mimed zipping his lips.

“What’s up with that ridiculous grin?” the older demon growled again, clearly not in the mood for guessing games.

The little one smiled kindly in understanding before making the big announcement:

“There’s been a breakthrough in the investigation.”

This caught both men’s attention. Both Astaroth and Orias were now staring at the boy speechless.

“The moment one of you dealt the final blow, Sophia’s soul escaped into a woman in the Middle Ages. She appeared to be in a comatose state before the spirit merged with that body.”

“Then _why_ isn’t she awake yet?!” Astaroth asked in an urgent tone, ready to take care of the separation himself.

“The Scientific Department is already on it.” Merihem gave them a small smile. “Sooner or later she should be with us. I’ve even taken the initiative to double the number of researchers to a thousand. Everything according to your selection criteria.”

Just then, Orias let out a loud snicker. “ _Ha! I finally feel like torturing their goddamned souls!_ I’ll create a cozy little spot just for the two of them.”

Merihem only kept staring at the man in surprise. It felt like he’d never get used to the cruelty of the new empire’s rulers. Nevertheless, something was telling him that the Eternal Empire would be a lot more peaceful than the Realm of Demise.

“Are you guys planning to take your duties more seriously from now on?” asked the young demon.

“Once she wakes up,” Orias replied humorlessly and Astaroth agreed with him.

The boy smiled in appreciation and got ready to leave.

“ _Try_ to eat my spaghetti, this time,” he said before walking out. “Sophia, at least, embraced the joy of food.”

The three of them were finally left alone.

“I’ll be delighted to help you with that cozy little spot,” Astaroth muttered before standing up to head to the table where Merihem had left their dinner.

“Oh, I wouldn’t do it without you, Your Majesty.” Orias stood up as well and entered the –relatively unused– kitchen.

Neither of them had fully realized that all their problems had just been resolved. But they were talking now; walking around the house; making plans for the future. True joy was a foreign concept to demons but, in time, all the wounds of the past would be healed.

_Soon. Soon all the pieces would fall into place._

After taking the home-cooked meals with him, Astaroth followed the other man into the kitchen.

“Astaroth,” Orias spoke in a tone just above a whisper, “…bring her with us. She must be lonely there by herself.”

“Yet again, you’re taking the thoughts right out of my mind,” the other demon replied and pecked his lover’s lips before returning to their bedchamber.

A wave of mixed emotions overcame him the moment he cast his eyes on the woman he –they– loved. How many times had he gazed at her lifeless body that day? How many times had he closed his eyes and let himself dream of her waking up?

A moment later, his eyes were burning. He wouldn’t even dare to stop the tears. Orias’s sensitivity was rubbing off on him. He’d come to treasure moments like those. They reminded him that he was capable of love.

Just then, he felt his lover’s arms wrap around him from behind.

“ _Don’t be such a baby,_ ” Orias murmured in his ear in a way that didn’t resemble a complaint at all. “That kid said she’d wake up soon.”

“ _Oh, shut up,_ ” he replied weakly, more tears running down his face. “I know you’re crying too.”

Orias only buried his face on his neck and sobbed quietly, proving him right for the umpteenth time. It was so hard to move on from the pain sometimes. It felt as if that comfortable, somber silence would swallow them all.

_How many moments had passed like that?_

“…Let’s go back to the kitchen?” he finally whispered. “Sophia would appreciate a change of scenery.”

A small smile spread across Astaroth’s face. “Have you suddenly decided to take up cooking?”

“Well… I keep imagining her face waking up to the smell a freshly baked cake. Perhaps you could teach me how to make one?”


	69. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 68

_Warm. It’s so cozy here. I could sleep forever._

_But… is this the sound of the wind whistling outside? I’m sure it’s strong and fierce. It almost feels unsafe to leave this warmth._

_Little by little, I became aware of the remaining sounds as well. The fire crackling in the hearth. The never-ending ticking of the clock. The ever-so-silent breathing. This room is full of life._

_It smells like home too. To my right, a familiar, woody scent. To my left, a spicier one. The rest must be the clean bedsheets and something that smells like… baked cake?_

A wide smile spread across my face and I opened my eyes to inspect my surroundings, full of curiosity. This was indeed a bedchamber in was in and, apparently, nearly everything was wooden.

To the opposite side of the room, I could see a comfortable-looking couch and a coffee table a few feet far from the door. There were two more doors on the left wall, one of which was half-open and led to what seemed to be a kitchen. A wardrobe, as well as a narrow bookcase, were on that side of the room too. However, the sounds of the wind and the fireplace had both come from my right. Both the wide windows and the hearth in the middle appeared to be made of stone. Naturally, my eyes quickly wandered to the window, looking at the blizzard outside.

_Where in the world am I? There’s something very dreamlike about this place. I can’t be sleeping peacefully in a bed like this, cuddled by the two men I love most._

Realizing that I couldn’t postpone it any longer, I reluctantly shifted my gaze to my left and right side only for my heart to momentarily stop.

_Damn. This feels so good, it can’t be real._

Astaroth and Orias were both clinging to me as if I was their body pillow. Of course, if there was a reason that made them hold onto me so tightly, I could see none on their sleeping faces.

Just then, I heard a familiar voice inside my head.

“ _Sophia? Y-you’re awake aren’t you?!_ ” That was my friend, Merihem.

“Merihem? What’s going on?”

“ _Oh, thank goodness!”_ he exclaimed. “You’re here! You’re finally here!”

“Where exactly is _here_?” I asked, trying to contain my increasing bewilderment. “Orias and Astaroth are both sleeping. I can’t bring myself to wake them up just to ask.”

“Wake them up! They need to know that you’re alive!”

“What do you mean? W-was I dead?”

Merihem let out a long sigh. “Alright. I’ll tell you some things. But soon I should return to my team so that we can plan the party.”

“Party?”

“Yes! Every resident has been looking forward to your awakening so that the Empire started working properly, at last.”

_Those ‘residents’ must be awfully altruistic._

“Um, you _do_ realize that I still don’t know what residents you’re referring to, right?”

My friend cleared his throat and swiftly started explaining: “We’re all residents of the Eternal Empire. Astaroth along with Orias created this place just like the Grand Priestesses created the universe. As of now, the world you’ve known so far, named the _‘Realm of Demise’_ , and the planet we’re currently living on, the _‘Eternal Empire’_ , belong in two different dimensions.”

_Seriously?_

“Does this mean that the demons won the war? Are the two deities dead?”

“Yes. Astaroth and Orias are basically gods now.”

I remained –mentally– silent for a moment. This really was a lot to take in, regardless of whether it was reasonable or not. So, by killing the creators, the two demons had managed to inherit their powers as well.

Merihem waited patiently for me to collect my thoughts before he spoke again:

“This is a different kind of world we’re living in,” he continued. “No more people can be born and the ones that are chosen to live here live forever.”

“Sounds a lot like heaven.”

“This is what it’s supposed to be. At least, to the extent that its rulers are two of the most insidious demons.” He laughed.

“ _…Merihem._ Why am I having a hard time believing all this?”

I knew it made some sense but, somehow, it all felt impossible.

“You’re not the only one having trouble accepting this. Too good to be true, right?”

“Exactly.”

“Well, it wasn’t all good when this place was first created, something more than a month ago,” he admitted. “Leaving aside the technical difficulties that have to do with the complexity of life, you were… well… not exactly alive.”

I waited in silence for him to finish. _What could I possibly start thinking about?_

Getting the message, my friend took a big breath and continued to explain himself: “Astaroth and Orias were devastated. They only made the effort to create a house for the three of you to live in and left the rest to a handful of people they considered worthy of their heaven. From then on, the Empire started improving and expanding based on the criteria that the two rulers set in the beginning. We’re a few thousands of people now.”

I let out a sigh of relief. At least, the details were starting to make the whole situation more plausible.

“But what exactly happened to me?” I asked.

“We’re currently looking into it, but we have good reasons to believe that the two Priestesses put a curse on you. If they were to die, something that Astaroth and Orias would first attempt, they would pay them back by hiding your soul away from your body.”

“Could they have destroyed it altogether?” _Not that I would appreciate something like that._

“Yes. They had the power to permanently end anyone but not once did they end up using it. They probably knew that if they were to simply hide your soul, one day it would be found again.”

Despite what those two women had done to me and the demons I loved, I couldn’t help but feel relieved as well. A part of me even dared to feel grateful.

“ _Why?_ ” was the only word I could think of.

Infervana and Inna could have easily won that war. They didn’t have to let the demons kill them.

“I can understand why you’d think that,” Merihem replied with a smile in his voice. “But life isn’t only about victors and losers. The Grand Priestesses never were as bloodthirsty as most of the demons. They may have tried to kill you during that battle but I don’t think they ever considered erasing your soul entirely.”

“Would it make any difference if I were to die? Would I ever be aware of anything?”

He didn’t reply right away. “Infervana and Inna were planning to create a place like heaven.”

 _Oh._ So there _would_ be life after death. Potentially.

Merihem continued before I had a chance to ask my next question.

“We believe that they meant to appoint Astaroth as its rightful governor.”

“ _…Wait,_ ” I mumbled in my head, trying to process the new piece of information. “This makes a lot of sense, actually. Astaroth’s Silver Reign as a demon. His excessive secrecy. The trust in him that the priestesses ended up losing. _My teleportation to the very place he was working._ It’s all connected, isn’t it?!”

“That’s what all researchers believe,” my friend confirmed. “Infervana and Inna probably transformed Astaroth into a demon and gave him power in the new world in order to test him. They wanted to know how cruel he could potentially become and whether or not he was capable of something as selfless as love.”

“ _That’s_ why I left my era?” I asked, my eyes widening in realization.

I’d suspected it had to be something pretty big but it seemed that those women’s plans were greater than I imagined.

_…I’d been brought to the Archangel Academy in order to test if Astaroth deserved to rule heaven?_

“It’s all true, Sophia. We cannot find a theory more plausible than this.”

“When did he fail?” I pressed on. “The priestesses still believed in him when I first met him.”

“Perhaps your influence on him was much worse than they thought,” Merihem responded earnestly. “Your acceptance of his dark nature made him reluctant to repress it. It’s even possible that the priestesses wouldn’t have allowed the angels to send him to the Prison. If Astaroth had convinced them of his altruism, all life on Earth would be deemed unnecessary and a short era like the Apocalypse would follow. He would probably become the governor of heaven afterward.”

“ _Are you saying that he could have avoided the torture?_ How do you know all that?”

“My team has been studying the Grand Priestesses’ souls. Before withdrawing to the house where the three of you are staying, Astaroth and Orias established the Scientific Department of the Eternal Empire. It’s an institution responsible for the progression of magic and, more importantly, the investigation of your condition. We were given strict orders to focus our efforts on your awakening.”

I stifled a laugh, trying to avoid waking the demons sleeping peacefully beside me. I could swear that Merihem would only answer a few of my questions and go on to plan that party.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” I asked. “I can imagine you giving the same speech to thousands of people.”

“That’s because I did.” He chuckled. “A few others and I were appointed to select the Empire’s residents one by one, train them and inform them of their new status. I’m aware that I no longer speak as casually as I’d like.”

“It sounds exhausting,” I admitted. “I’m kind of sorry you had to search for my soul.”

“Don’t worry about it!” I could imagine him smiling. “Even if you were here from the start, I’d probably be doing the same thing. Earth has been populated for millenniums and there are thousands of people there waiting for heaven. Hopefully, Astaroth and Orias will help us with our mission now that you’re alive.”

“Still, I’m quite surprised that they trusted you with the selection process. I thought that your opinions on people were very different.”

_It wouldn’t really shock me if Merihem granted residency to criminals._

“ _Oh._ ” He laughed. “No, I’m not one of those deciding who is allowed in the Empire, per se. Orias especially forbade that. I’m in charge of more technical matters.”

I repressed yet another giggle. Orias didn’t like Merihem much, did he?

“I see. I knew something didn’t add up there.”

My friend chuckled along in my head before speaking again: “I may have come to love giving detailed explanations but, believe me, I’d missed having a long talk with you.”

“I’d missed this too. Let’s talk more often from now on, yes?”

“Definitely!” he chimed, without hesitation. “Now, I only have one question for you before returning to my team.”

“Sure! What is it?”

“As I already told you, you can’t really die in the Eternal Empire. I’m sure that Astaroth and Orias will eventually come up with exceptions to this rule, in case someone threatens to disrupt the peace. But, of course, this wouldn’t apply to you. So, I have to ask: What would you rather be from now on? A human or a demon?”


	70. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 69

***Warning: Chapter 69 and –especially– Chapter 70 contain some very twisted sexual scenes and they’ll be the last ones of this nature in this book. You can expect more fluff in the next and final chapters :3**

 

“You can change your mind later, of course,” Merihem added hurriedly. “I only need to know if we should proceed with your transformation or if I should remove your current tattoos entirely.”

“What are the practical differences between the two states?” I asked although I had already made up my mind.

“You’ll be immortal in both cases but demons are still stronger, more adept at magic, and regenerate life a lot faster.”

_So, clearly, demons would still have the upper hand._

_…Why did I even ask?_

“I’d like to remain human, please,” I finally said.

“Great! That’s what I’ll choose too once the Scientific Department no longer needs me for practical matters.”

“Yeah, I think a simpler life would suit you more.”

_Perhaps then he would no longer feel afraid or lonely._

“Um, Merihem,” I hesitated, “is everything okay with Mr. Stanwood?”

A pause.

“…Yes,” he replied with a smile in his voice. “He’s officially a resident. I’ll tell you more at the party.”

“See you later then. And thanks for the info!”

“Of course.”

_Once more, silence._

I returned my gaze to the demons sleeping beside me.

_They have no idea about my awakening, do they? I wonder if I should let them know now. I wouldn’t want their morning to start gloomy._

_I should try caressing them and see how it goes._

Slowly and smoothly, I let my barely unrestrained hands brush along their exposed, muscled arms. It was nothing but easy, considering how much they were clinging to me.

After that, everything happened in a split second.

With a swift move, Astaroth straddled me, his hands painfully gripping at my shoulders, forcing me to stay still. At the same time, Orias had grabbed my face and was ravishing my mouth with his tongue. Both made sure to sink their claws into my skin, as though they couldn’t wait to hurt me.

My body relaxed as I let the demon kiss me, secretly restless for more.

The dark laugh from the man on top of me sounded sadistic as he started undressing me. “See how her chest is heaving? This bitch is waiting for more.”

Orias took his lips off mine and leered at me nastily.

“Why don’t you bring the _gifts_ now?” he addressed Astaroth, piercing me with his black eyes. “I’ll get her ready, in the meantime.”

The weight holding me down disappeared, only to be replaced by the other demon, who proceeded to slide my underwear off before reaching to the nightstand to grab a black leather collar with three rows of tiny spikes. Admittedly, I hadn’t spotted such a thing before.

“This is no ordinary collar, human,” he cooed, gazing at the strap of leather almost tenderly. “I made this _just for you_.”

_It was true. There was something strange about it._

But before I had a chance to inspect it any further, Orias shoved the thing on my neck, savagely piercing me with the needles.

Involuntarily, I let out a shriek, gasping at the sudden stinging pain.

“ _Shut up!_ ” he growled and slapped me right in the face. Hard and without one bit of remorse.

I didn’t know what hurt more: the sheer force of his hand or the dozens of needles he was now sticking into my skin. Still, I felt myself biting my lip as though I craved even more pain.

Seeing my reaction, Orias smiled wickedly and leaned down to whisper in my ear, all the while tightening the collar around my neck. “You won’t make a sound. You’re just a fuckdoll, my sweet.”

“B-but–” _I love it when you hurt me._

“ _Shut her up,_ ” Astaroth growled from behind the other demon.

Orias beat me again, using more force this time –if that was even possible. And again. And again. And a few more times until I could no longer think of something to say.

Finally, he rested his hand on my numb cheek and started caressing it.

“You love this. _Don’t you,_ little whore?” His smile looked so spiteful I couldn’t get enough of it.

Too dazed from all the beating, I only gave him a little nod. All I knew was that I loved it indeed.

Astaroth then climbed back on the bed while the other man slid to my other side. They each chose a knife from a case lying on the opposite side of the bed and turned to me, grinning in what could only be described as a sadistic frenzy.

I couldn’t wait any longer. Grateful that they were nearly as naked as me, I reached down and slid my hands under their tight briefs. I wrapped my palms around their thick, hard erections and started jacking them off. Their heated moans were music to my ears.

“ _Shit,”_ Astaroth cursed and closed his lips around my erect nipple as Orias started pulling and twisting the other.

Tingling heat rushed through my body and I ended up groaning even louder than I expected.

Just then, both their tales wrapped themselves around my ankles and forced my legs open. Something was telling me that, even if I tried moving them, they wouldn’t even budge. And, as though the demons knew exactly what to do next, they rested the cold edges of their blades against the top part of my inner thighs.

Orias literally pressed his mouth against my ear as he silently warned: “Make another sound, slut, and we’ll make sure you’ll pay for it.”

At the sound of this, Astaroth bit down on my nipple even harder and started pulling.

The pain was so sudden and intense I couldn’t help screaming. The line between agony and pleasure had become so blurred that I had started getting really attached to my role as their personal fuckdoll.

As expected, the demons readily pressed the knives hard against my exposed skin, splitting it open with ease. Orias quickly followed Astaroth’s lead and began tugging at my other nipple with his teeth, sucking it roughly into his mouth. The louder I howled the more deeply their blades went, drawing even more blood out of me.

My clasp around their cocks was getting tighter and tighter and, before I even realized, they were both growling like animals as they twitched and throbbed beneath my palms.

_Seems like they love some degree of pain too._

As soon as a twisted grin spread across my face, Orias stopped and growled: “ _Enough. Her nipples are hard enough.”_

Astaroth only smirked in response and left his dagger to fetch some more tools from the case he’d brought earlier.

_Two piercings, a thick needle, and a sturdy chain._

“All silver, love,” Orias murmured and lowered his head to my inner thigh to lap up the blood that was still gushing from my fresh wounds. “You’ll only be wearing this when we fuck you.”

Astaroth pinched one of my nipples and started pushing the needle through the over-sensitized skin. I couldn’t help but groan at the pain, half-distracted as the other demon was running his tongue along my sliced-open skin.

“Half the fun is pricking your skin open,” Astaroth explained before moving on to slowly pierce my other nipple. “Or do you want it to regenerate while the rings are there?”

“N-no, please,” I begged, excited at the idea that I could experience this pain every time, “I never want it to stop hurting.”

“ _Shit_ , Astaroth, her cunt’s dripping wet,” Orias bellowed before pressing his mouth to my drenched folds to lick these juices as well.

The demon only smirked darkly as he started sliding the silver jewelry across the holes he’d just made. There was something ominous in his expression as he watched me writhe and moan under their ministrations.

He’d just clasped the chain’s edges to both my nipple rings when he spoke again: “Bring that cock to me. And you _, bitch_ , suck me.”

Astaroth pressed his crotch against my face as Orias leisurely did the same to him. Trying my best to focus while the latter hungrily sucked my labia into his mouth, I slid Astaroth’s underwear off and lustfully ran my tongue across his huge, veiny shaft.

_How deep and for how long could I take him now that I can’t die?_

I didn’t waste any time and took the thick mushroom head into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it as I sucked. He was already too large for me. I fondled his big, full balls and fit more of him inside.

Just then, I sensed Orias slide two or three fingers right into my wet entrance before starting to bite and suck my clit into his mouth. He knew that I had come to love it when his sharp claws viciously scraped my insides, tearing the skin apart.

I lost my mind. My moans came out feral and muffled as Astaroth buried himself deeper into me, touching the back of my throat. He was so large that he _still_ didn’t fit into my mouth. But I needed more pain. More of his salty taste and the feel of his flesh against my tongue. So I settled myself in a more comfortable position and tried moving my head past my pain limit.

Noticing my intention, Astaroth rested a hand on the back of my head and began pushing himself further down my throat, slowly and painfully, until my lips finally reached the base of his shaft. Then, without waiting for me to adapt to his length, he started fucking my mouth and throat, each thrust more merciless than the other. Again and again, harder and harder, until I started tasting my own blood. Until I stopped breathing.


	71. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 70

***Warning: Chapter 69 and –especially– Chapter 70 contain some very twisted sexual scenes and they’ll be the last ones of this nature in this book. You can expect more fluff in the next and final chapters :3**

 

Thanks to my newfound immortality, it was not death that eventually spread across my chest, but the strangest kind of warmth.

Astaroth’s cock had started throbbing wildly when he finally unsheathed himself from me. It took me something more than a few seconds to remember how to breathe again and I could hardly move my jaw.

“You must have opened her enough for the both of us,” he told Orias as soon as he stopped deep-throating him as well.

The man grinned cunningly before pulling me from the ankle and yanking me next to him.

“Open your mouth, love,” he instructed and I obeyed.

The demon inhaled deeply and gave me a long, deep kiss, taking his time as his tongue explored the inside of my mouth.

“You’re bleeding like hell,” he said, pulling away with a satisfied grin.

_I can see that. Your mouth is stained with blood as well._

“Can you talk?” he asked, his grin getting even wider.

I slowly shook my head, smiling too.

“Are you getting dizzy?”

I nodded.

“Splendid.” He smirked and turned to Astaroth. “Daggers okay?”

“Yes,” he replied. “Bring the cum slut here.”

I then noticed that he had positioned the two blades on the bed a few inches from each other, their long edges facing up.

Orias grasped my arms and dragged my already sore body to the desired spot. The knives were positioned right under my previously opened wounds and, if I could spread my legs further, they would definitely sink very deep into my flesh.

The demon was staring at the weapons with a smile that lacked any trace of sanity. “Don’t you just _love_ their width, Astaroth?”

“ _Mmm,_ ” he agreed from behind me as if he was turned on just by their sight. “They’re exquisite for a fat whore like her.”

I shot Orias an inquisitive look.

I wasn’t sure if it was fear or sheer anticipation that made me cower and shiver like that, but the bottom line was that I trusted them. There was no doubt that the two demons were sadistic. However, it was also true that I had felt immense pleasure each time I had obeyed to their insane commands.

“You won’t do much,” Orias explained coldly. “But the thing is, you can’t spread your legs enough for your pussy to touch the bed.”

“So we’ll have to cut you open,” Astaroth added with a grin in his voice. “As much as necessary for us to fuck you like the nice human doll you are.”

At the sound of these words –which I very much expected– a cold chill ran down my spine.

“Oh, don’t tremble, little human,” the demon before me cooed, although his eyes still lacked any hint of warmth. “You won’t have to lift a finger. _I’ll_ be the one to do all the hard work.”

“You only need to wrap your arms around his neck and hold on tightly,” Astaroth suggested. “You cannot get permanently harmed but you could _still_ pass out from the pain or the loss of blood. And since you haven’t asked any questions so far, I take it that Merihem has informed you about your immortality, yes?”

I nodded. A small, healthy fragment of me was already terrified. But it was always the _other_ , that _larger_ part of me that ended up making all the sick decisions. And I loved it.

I eagerly did as Astaroth asked and leaned on Orias, biting my lip in anticipation.

_I can’t wait._

“ _Don’t forget,_ human,” the demon spoke just then. “We’ll _always_ love you.”

Without waiting for a response, he rested his hands on my waist and slowly started pushing my torso downward, forcing me to spread my legs enough for my skin to touch the cold blades below. Despite my severe pain, Orias didn’t seem to be trying hard to make my body bend to his will. For the time being, I didn’t even feel the need to scream.

It was after having touched the cold, sharp edges when the _true_ pain surged through. The large hands on my waist clasped me even harder and forced my pelvis to move back and forth while still pushing me downward.

I didn’t think I had the strength to scream anymore, but I did. _Boy, did I scream from the pain!_ My grip on Orias tightened and tears started running down my face.

“ _That’s fear,”_ Orias growled without stopping for a second. “ _Relax and enjoy it._ ”

“Why else would we try this?” Astaroth added in an overly amused tone.

The demons _did_ try to console me but couldn’t stop themselves from laughing as they watched my flesh being cut open, a little deeper with each movement. I, on the other hand, started feeling… _calmer_ by the second. I _never_ ceased screaming but I _never_ considered stopping this either.

_…I had never been more aroused._

“Tsk, tsk,” Astaroth mocked between chuckles. “Look at the mess she’s made with her disgusting blood.”

In response, Orias growled in what seemed like ecstasy and started forcing my pelvis to move even faster, slashing my flesh deeper and deeper across the long blades.

_Are these wails or moans, I wonder? Such strange sounds I make._

_Thank goodness I’m holding onto Orias right now, or all my strength would have left me._

“ _We’re halfway there,_ ” Astaroth spoke again, clearly as aroused as I was. “ _Shit, I’m so hard right now._ ”

“ _I should rush and finish this,”_ Orias growled, moving my waist back and forth, deeper against the sharp metal. “ _Let’s fuck her now._ ”

“ _Mo-more!_ ” I pleaded weakly. _They can’t have cut me deep enough yet._

The two demons growled in appreciation.

With one swift motion, Orias eliminated the remaining space between my groin and the mattress and Astaroth began moving the daggers further up, slashing back and forth as if I was some piece of meat.

_I couldn’t stop screaming at the stinging pain. It was excruciating. I thought I was dying yet I wished for more. How much flesh would the demons keep intact?_

_Damn. I can’t tell. Now I’m really starting to lose my senses._

At about that moment, Astaroth slid the blades off my half-amputated legs and stood behind me. He sat down on the bed, entangling his legs with Orias’s, and they both easily positioned me above their already throbbing erections.

_How could they both fit inside me?_

“How are you feeling, whore?” Astaroth asked. “You won’t faint on us, will you?”

“You’re really wet, you know,” the other demon informed. “And we still want to come inside you.”

“I-I know,” I murmured dizzily. “Please do as you like.”

_I’m looking forward to this as well._

Orias was grinning wickedly and I could tell that Astaroth was feeling just as great.

They didn’t hesitate. They started pushing me down again, forcing my drenched, bloody entrance to accept them both. I already knew that one of them was too damn thick for me and my skin couldn’t possibly stretch enough for two demon cocks.

Nevertheless, the demons sank their claws into my torso and they _just kept pushing_. Their hard shafts wouldn’t budge so it was my pussy that had to be torn open. This time, it was all three of us that started laughing once I felt my skin splitting to accept them both.

 _…And that was it._ It was _then_ when I really became the doll they wanted me to be. The four demonic hands were clutching me, groping me, moving me in whatever way they wished since my legs could now move in inhuman directions. They pulled my hair and tugged on my nipple chain, beat my face and clawed my skin until it bled. They kept humiliating me, telling me how I deserved to suffer.

_But I knew that every single one of us felt blessed that day. Because for Astaroth and Orias, violence was love and insults praise._

It was not just the ecstasy caused by their rough, relentless penetration that kept pushing me over the edge. It was the madness in their eyes, their wicked grins, _their freedom_ that made me plead for more. As my body was heating up from the arousal, from the sound of our wet sounds of mixed cum and blood, their pure joy was warming my heart.

_How could I not serve them? I would never get tired of their shameless smiles._

_I would keep fainting from the pain and the loss of blood if they wished. I wouldn’t simply accept it. I would always beg for it._

It was truly a delight to experience their worst fantasies. And I could find nothing more arousing than exploring my own limits… only to discover that I had practically none.

_Everything alongside them._


	72. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 71

When had the beginning of the end been set in motion? Was it back in those dark, ominous woods that the Grand Priestesses had made this fatal choice? Had they already created a demon in that fetus when they finally chose _him_?

_Astaroth was never supposed to be kind._

Instead, he was the most cunning one. Smart and ruthless, he would never allow the unworthy inside their otherworldly haven. He would become the god they always dreamed to be. He would make things right. And when humanity finally ended itself, they’d finally be left not with a wild beast, but rather with a disciplined child.

_They needed the future king to be cruel. They just didn’t expect that much._

They could have chosen somebody else. But they knew all too well that a considerate god would only end up being a failure. _Like them._

 _No._ Astaroth wouldn’t avoid meddling with human affairs. He wouldn’t allow the beasts to devour his kingdom. He was almost incapable of empathy and his judgment would not be clouded. Before they knew it, Infervana and Inna had come to respect the merciless man and his ways –they had grown to love him, even. Before long, he became their secret partner. He was no longer a pawn.

It was after that time when they realized that their plan wasn’t flawless.

_How hadn’t they noticed before?_

His smiles had grown too sinister for someone who craved justice alone. A death blow no longer seemed sufficient to him. He now needed to slice the corpses into pieces to make sure they were dead. Astaroth had always been cautious, given that humans were hardly above the law. Nevertheless, his killings had become riskier and riskier.

_The man they’d chosen to run their peaceful haven had turned into a sadistic brute._

Still, they had no doubt that, deep inside, Astaroth was a wise man. But how could they rest assured that, someday, he wouldn’t turn Heaven into a slaughterhouse?

_There was only one way to test their suspicions and, for this, they had to be patient._

_Astaroth needed more power._

The Grand Priestesses had to create Earth for the second –and last– time. Only in a hierarchical world would the future king show his true potential. The law would hardly restrict him there. He’d become incredibly powerful and, therefore, would act as he truly pleased.

In that land of demons and angels, wizards and humans, it would be easier for him to choose who he would side with. It was there where he would meet the mirror of his future self. His true potential.

_Namely, Orias._

Infervana and Inna had been feeling a sense of foreboding since the moment that wicked demon had been created. For the first time in their lives, the creators desired to kill someone. They wished to wipe him out of existence; to make sure he’d never live to see another day. A part of them wanted to ensure that a creature like him would never influence their treasured king.

 _…But they had a plan to carry out._ If Astaroth really was to end up like him, so be it. They would eventually have to choose another candidate for Heaven.

_If only they were strong enough! If only they had so much power so as to deal with billions of human lives alone!_

It had become crystal clear that humanity was not worthy of its free will. They would destroy themselves time and again if they were allowed to. Divine intervention had proved to be fundamental and, sadly, two priestesses were unable to handle this on their own.

Sophia Black really was their only chance to make things right. She was _Astaroth’s_ only chance to redeem himself. If he proved that he could genuinely love another person, the deities would be convinced. If he could suppress his sadistic nature and form a healthy relationship with her, they’d have all the evidence they needed. Astaroth would be a great king.

_But alas, that deranged tyrant was never supposed to be human. He was the first demon, to begin with._

Still a little child, Astaroth had even chosen his name on his own. Quickly understanding the futility of innocence, he wanted to be named after the Great Duke of Hell, Prince of accusers and inquisitors. Astaroth never was a religious person but still, his readings of demonology had fascinated him from an early age.

He’d found many similarities between himself and that demon he admired as a boy: That creature of darkness could discover every secret and teach all the liberal sciences, having outstanding knowledge about the past, the present, and the future. He was a strong and mighty demon of the first hierarchy and would exert his power through rationalization, vanity, and sloth. He believed that he had been unjustly punished by God and trusted that one day he would return to his rightful place in Heaven.

_Who knew how much sense it would make after all this time?_

One could say that it was all a self-fulfilling prophecy, an omen for a future no one could yet predict. However, the truth is that if Astaroth wasn’t the man he grew to be, he’d never been chosen by the Grand Priestesses as their Heaven’s guardian. His genes seemed perfect to them and the conditions under which he’d been brought up made him the only candidate.

His surrogate father, a hermit one would easily call a mad scientist, had raised him on his own, providing him with all kinds of hi-tech devices. Although he couldn’t be described as a warm-hearted person, he had come to love young Astaroth as if he was his own child. Father and son had spent a large part of their lives in a small cabin, so secluded that one could say it had been built at the edge of the world.

 _It was on a cold, winter day that the end began._ A hermit named Marcus had woken up in the middle of the night to some muffled noise coming from outside his house. The forest beyond the window was dark and misty yet the man could detect some movement far ahead, amidst the dense vegetation. He swiftly fetched his night vision goggles and the sound amplification headset and silently watched the spectacle before his eyes, now able to witness it as if he was standing at a close distance.

A tiny woman with jet black hair and brown eyes was lying on the ground, writhing in pain as a baby was sliding out of her uterus. When Marcus focused on her features, he noticed that her skin was too pale, her cheeks sunken and there were dark circles under her tired, bloodshot eyes. There was something sophisticated about her, yet she most likely was a drug addict who was now giving birth to another human being.

Marcus wasn’t particularly shaken by the sight but he couldn’t stop wondering how that woman had ended up giving birth to her child at such a horrid place. What could be worse than a wild, boreal forest in the middle of nowhere? The man found it hard to believe that she was plain insane or suicidal. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he sensed that an imminent danger would soon manifest itself.

_He was right._

Some minutes later, when the baby boy was finally born, the woman started to crawl weakly farther and farther away from him. She was way too slow, yet her movements were sharp and desperate. She was clearly wounded and terrified. On the other hand, the baby –coated in a thick white substance– was lying still on the forest floor. His eyes were closed and Marcus was almost certain that he was already dead.

And it seemed that the mother wouldn’t manage to escape this fate either. Very soon, the reason behind that woman’s dread became all too obvious: A man with a considerably larger build was now striding toward her, wearing a malicious expression on his strangely refined face. His black hair was slicked back and his grey eyes gave off a menacing glow. He was clearly in better physical shape than she was, yet she kept trying to save herself.

“ _Did you think I wouldn’t find you, bitch?_ ” he roared as soon as he reached her and threw himself on top of her, pinning her limbs to the ground. “ _You already dropped the bastard, I see. I’ll punish you by tearing up your ass then!_ ”

_So that was it._

Right before Marcus’s eyes, the man raped the mother, ravishing and beating her body relentlessly until she was surely dead. He didn’t seem to care about where the newborn was or whether it was alive or not. Instead, it was the lonely cabin a few dozens of feet away that caught his eye. Wanting to make sure that he hadn’t been seen by anybody, he walked up to it, bent on killing any weak creature that might inhabit it.

Marcus didn’t bat an eye. He patiently waited for him to reach the entrance of his house, his gaze boring into him. The man opened the unlocked door but didn’t get to make another step. He was electrocuted on the spot. His shocked body hit the floor with a loud thud and the owner of the cabin followed the standard procedure.

Just like he had done with the previous malevolent intruders, he dragged the man’s corpse inside the house and tossed it into his large incinerator as if it was a piece of garbage. Then, almost in a rush, he stormed out of his home and headed straight for the abandoned baby.

_What could be the drive behind that hermit’s determination? Behind his wish to find the boy alive?_

Was it the fact that he could finally try his ideas on another person? Or did he simply crave the company of someone who would be grateful to him for his generosity?

Marcus knew it was both. He needed a son; but not one like any other. He would present him with all his weapons and ideas and, perhaps, one day he would become the man he could never be: a lethal vigilante.


	73. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 72

I must have been sleeping lightly because the moment I heard Astaroth’s hushed voice, my heart started thumping hard in my chest.

“You just _love_ wandering inside my mind, don’t you?”

Just then, I heard Orias laugh silently.

“Only because it’s so damn charming, Your Majesty,” he answered back.

_Huh. I may as well pretend to be asleep for a while. I’m dying to know how they behave around each other._

However, a short silence followed. _They hadn’t found me out, had they?_

Thankfully, Astaroth started talking again: “ _So._ Any questions about the boy? I know you’ve been meaning to ask for some time.”

“There’s nothing much to say,” the other demon replied with obvious displeasure. “We’ve both been jealous of him at some point so you must know the feeling.”

“I do. But if it weren’t for him, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“Are you quite certain about that?” Orias challenged. “It’s true that _she’s here_ thanks to what happened between you and your apprentice, but what makes you think I’d never allow you into my life?”

“You’ve read my mind countless times yet you keep asking.” I could imagine Astaroth smirking at that.

“I want to hear it.”

“ _How much?_ ”

_Okay, now I sense something more than curiosity in the air._

“We’ll… _wake her up_ ,” Orias warned with obvious desire in his voice.

“She’ll want to see that,” the other demon said and quickly added in a louder tone: “ _Are you sure you want to keep this up, princess?_ ”

_…What? Is he talking to me now?_

“ _Come on, little human,_ ” Orias complained. “You don’t _really_ believe you can fool _us_ , right?”

_I guess I should give up._

I opened my eyes to see them both grinning mischievously. I couldn’t help but smile as well.

“ _Well?_ ” I asked Orias. “Aren’t you going to show me how you like convincing your King?”

He smirked in response before moving on to unfasten the spiked collar I was apparently still wearing. “You’ve got an awfully smart mouth for a mere fuckdoll, love.”

But before anyone had time to react, Astaroth swiftly left my side and pulled Orias to the other side of the bed. He effortlessly pushed him down and crashed his lips onto his. Both demons groaned at the sensation as they kept kissing, fully aware of my gawking stare.

Indeed, I couldn’t take my eyes off them. I barely realized how hard I’ve been biting my bottom lip as I watched them make out and run their hands along each other’s bodies as though they were made for it.

_It’s almost surprising how well they fit together. If only they’d realized sooner._

I’d seen them both like this before. The way they were gazing at each other, holding each other; _everything felt twisted_. Their eyes were almost hateful; their actions cruel. But, perhaps, it was _exactly that_ which made them so passionate.

_They love each other. That’s the only way a true demon can love. And they’ve both made their peace with this. As have I._

All of a sudden, I saw the door on the opposite side of the room open.

_Merihem._

The boy froze for a moment, his eyes glued to the three of us. It was then when I realized how insane this situation would look to an outsider. Not only were we all stained with blood – _my blood­­_ ; the bed was a literal bloody mess too and the… _toys_ we’d used earlier still lay scattered on the bed sheets. And if that wasn’t enough, I found it physically impossible to stop staring at my two lovers making out, as naked as I was.

Since Astaroth and Orias were apparently so cool with it all that they kept kissing, I decided to break the ice instead.

“What’s up?” I asked my friend, not even bothering to stifle a laugh. The whole situation was ridiculous at least.

However, it wasn’t Merihem that answered to me but Astaroth.

“ _So now you find it funny_ ,” he stated amused, shooting me a threatening look.

“ _Someone’s looking to be punished,_ ” Orias hummed in an overly honeyed tone.

That got my friend speaking.

“N-no!” he exclaimed, a little flushed. “I came to invite you to the celebration! You have to hurry because it starts in a couple of hours.”

The two demons started grumbling about how soon that was but Merihem quickly cut them off.

“It’s Sophia’s welcoming party,” he said. “Surely, you wouldn’t want to be late for such an occasion.”

True enough, Orias and Astaroth finally started taking this seriously. They slightly distanced themselves from each other and looked at me as if they feared that I didn’t like how they were slacking off.

For some reason, I burst out laughing again. A little demon at my age had just managed to upset the two governors of heaven. I was more than okay with them cutting me open with their knives and _now_ they were getting worried?!

_This is too much. Oh, god. I can’t stop giggling!_

Inevitably, my high spirits were contagious and, soon enough, everyone ended up laughing along.

Astaroth was the first one to get back on track. “We’ll be there,” he said and exchanged a knowing look with Orias before adding with a grin: “But we’ll have a little celebration of our own first.”

My friend knitted his brows and gave me a concerned glance. I only smiled silently in response. Merihem didn’t have to worry. He should have known by now that I’d decided to go along with anything my two dear savages would come up with.

“ _Go on then._ Be off with you,” Orias asked impatiently, barely sparing a glance at him.

“Right. See you all in a while.” The boy gave me a strained smile and left the room.

Astaroth and I were both amused seeing Orias lose his composure.

“We should start locking the front door,” he growled.

“I never loved him,” Astaroth assured him, looking straight into his eyes. “And you should stop trying to read his thoughts.”

I couldn’t help speaking up.

“What’s this about?” I asked curiously, studying Orias’s face. “Are you jealous of Merihem because he was Astaroth’s first?”

The demon took a deep breath and grinned at me. “ _Indeed_. But I used to respect _His Majesty’s_ decision to remain emotionally unattached –because that was exactly what I was doing when I was fucking around with anyone who got on my nerves.”

“What he means to say,” explained Astaroth, “is that I’d never have sex with someone unless I cared about them. Orias had obviously never had feelings for anyone he’s slept with.”

_Okay, I get it now._

“He never loved him, Orias,” I asserted with a smile. “I’ve known this for a while.”

“Sophia was the first one who made me feel this way,” said Astaroth, gazing at me fondly. “You’re not jealous of her, are you?”

“Of course not!” he exclaimed as if he’d heard something outrageous, and rested his hand on top of my head, eyeing me with admiration. “I’d never blame you for falling for someone so perfect.”

Suddenly, all attention was on me, something that made me lower my gaze, embarrassed.

“Were you jealous of Merihem too, Astaroth?” I asked shyly, avoiding his eyes.

“In a sense, _yes._ But I wouldn’t call what Orias and I felt ‘jealousy’. The idea of _us_ sharing _you_ never bothered us.”

The other demon smirked. “It turns us on, actually.”

_Why am I getting so self-conscious all of a sudden?! They’ve done much worse and I don’t remember feeling so shy under their predatory gaze the previous time._

Still, after trying to focus on what they were trying to say, it all made perfect sense. Orias disliked Merihem because he feared that Astaroth was into his innocent view of the world and Astaroth was afraid that I felt the same way about my friend. None of them was really jealous; they were just insecure.

_That’s so damn cute._

“If I get what you two are saying,” I started speaking, my head still hanging low, “there’s no reason to be spiteful anymore. I think we’ve all proven we’re into the same… things.”

“Oh, yes? What _things_ exactly?” Astaroth teased.

“Y-you know… The things we were doing earlier.”

“ _She’s being vague, Astaroth,_ ” Orias whined disapprovingly. “ _Whatever do you mean, human?_ ”

Suddenly it felt like the entire topic had come up only to make me feel embarrassed.

Just then, I felt a pair of lips being pressed against my neck.

“ _Orias,_ ” I moaned as the demon kissed my injured skin.

“You were right,” he said with a grin, raising his eyes to look at the other man. “She’s a little princess.”

Astaroth only snickered and lowered his head before running his tongue along the other side of my neck. I winced and groaned at the stinging sensation. Apparently, the pierced flesh hadn’t yet regenerated since Orias removed the collar.

“ _Yes, she is,_ ” he agreed, whispering in my ear. “It’s _her_ fault that we keep neglecting our duties. How are we supposed to do anything at all when she’s so… _accepting_ , so _trusting of us?_ ”

“ _So sensitive,”_ the other demon added, “ _so helpless at the mere sight of us?_ I’ve read your mind too, _Sophia_ , and your thoughts won’t get us to that celebration any faster.”

_Damn. They’re saying exactly what I like to hear. It’s true: If we keep this up, we won’t be leaving this bedchamber anytime soon._

Astaroth let out a low growl, breathing out heavily. “We all need a cold shower. There’s a lot more in this world for you to see, Sophia. But don’t worry; we’ll always have time to play with you.”

“Certainly. And I’ll have to agree on the cold shower.” Orias snickered, amused. “This is _such_ a holy day, after all.”

_Holy day? I thought the party would be about my awakening or something._

“What day is it?”

The demons grinned before answering to me.

“ _Merry late Christmas, Sophia._ ”


	74. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 73

“Um, you guys _do_ know that I can’t get sick, right?” I asked the two demons who were apparently too busy dressing me as if I was a little child.

“You’re not a child,” Orias chastised before bundling me up with a third sweater. “You’re our warm human doll.”

I grinned. I very much liked the sound of this.

“Have you always been reading my mind so shamelessly?”

He smirked and glanced at Astaroth who was now covering my head with a knitted red hat.

“I’m pretty sure he has,” said the latter. “But it only became a habit after we moved here.”

Orias knitted his brows, looking surprisingly grim. “Your mind was as silent as a dead person’s.”

In a split second, the gloom spread throughout the entire room. I was quite taken aback seeing that the two strongest demons I knew could become so miserable.

“B-but that wasn’t really true, was it?” I exclaimed, desperate to take their sadness away. “The priestesses would never do something so drastic.”

I certainly didn’t consider myself innocent, but I definitely didn’t think I deserved a permanent death. If Infervana and Inna had been so harsh, they could have ended the war before it even started.

_Besides, it’s all in the past now, right? At last, the struggles are over._

I wasn’t sure if it was due to my words or the fact that the demons had run out of layers to dress me in, but Astaroth and Orias had finally stopped and listened to me.

_And here they are, making me all shy again._

That’s the way it had been for the past hour. We’d all taken an –unexpectedly innocent– bath in the hot tub and played with the bubbles like a bunch of kids. Of course, the demons made sure to check that all my wounds had properly healed and groomed me in a way that made me keep my head down for most of the time. They never stopped teasing but my chest would only tighten up every time I worked up the courage to glance at their faces.

I couldn’t take it. The look in their eyes was truly worth a thousand words and the realization made it hard to breathe as my body shivered in joy.

_I’m still unsure how I made it without shedding a single tear._

“ _Orias,_ ” murmured Astaroth and pulled me into his embrace before resting a hand on top of my head, gently.

Tears finally filled my eyes and I let myself sob against his shoulder. That was all too good to be true.

_So pathetic. Had I always been like this?_

Right then, the light was turned off and the fire burning in the hearth suddenly seemed a lot brighter.

“Why don’t you turn around, Sophia?” Orias spoke in a low voice from behind me.

I froze for a moment and gazed up at Astaroth only to see him grinning mischievously as I expected.

_I suppose there’s only one way to find out what these two are planning._

I turned around.

“ _Welcome home,_ ” they both said the moment my eyes fell upon the white platter Orias was holding.

“Chocolate soufflé cake with vanilla ice cream,” Astaroth informed with a smile. “You like this, right?”

 _“I love it,_ ” I only managed to utter.

_This really seems like it was made by a professional pastry chef. Yet something’s telling me that this isn’t the case._

Orias chuckled, noticing my reaction. “Her eyes lit up. I’m very tempted to use the cake for an entirely different cause right now.”

“She hasn’t even seen the river yet,” said Astaroth, fixing him with a meaningful stare. “This is going to be a long night.”

“…What river?” I asked, a little disoriented.

“Tut-tut. _So impatient_. First, let me serve, will you?” Orias once again ignored my original question and moved on to cut a piece for each of us.

However, I hesitated to dive in and start eating right away. That dish looked so carefully made that it almost felt wrong to taste it just yet.

_But I’m being irrational now, aren’t I? Besides, I’m expected to eat this just as it was served to me._

I reluctantly took my spoon and scooped a small portion into my mouth, all the while watching the melted chocolate oozing smoothly down the plate. The flavor was rich and the vanilla ice cream went perfectly with the fluffy chocolate cake.

_This is most likely my favorite dessert. How did they know?_

“Did you make this yourselves?” I asked in awe.

_This is the first time I’m seeing these two eat actual food, after all. And, apparently, they’ve nearly finished their own servings already._

“Orias did,” Astaroth informed with a grin.

The demon’s eyes widened in disbelief. “ _Nonsense!_ It was all thanks to Sensei, over here!”

I couldn’t help but giggle. “Never mind, I got my answer. _Thank you both so much._ ”

Orias let out a ragged sigh and avoided my eyes, somewhat uncomfortable. “What time is it?”

Probably having read between the lines, Astaroth shook his head, smiling knowingly. “It’s almost time.”

Just then, he yanked the plate from my hand!

_Hey! I was still eating that!_

Watching the scene closely, Orias erupted in laughter. “ _You cheater! I knew you’d do that!_ ”

Astaroth only stared down at me coolly, holding the dish too far for me to reach.

“Do you want your cake back?” he challenged.

I vigorously nodded my head, already keen to play his game.

But the demon only turned around and gave my dessert to the other one. “ _You haven’t earned this yet,_ ” he argued, “so I’m giving it all to Orias. _He_ is the one who did most of the work, after all.”

I put on the best puppy face I could muster and obediently waited for instructions.

They both exchanged an amused glance before Orias gave me the answer I needed: “You’ll just have to come up with some other way to eat this, human.” He casually scooped a spoonful into his mouth.

 _I think I get what they want me to do._ My stomach fluttered in anticipation.

I shyly approached the grinning demon and raised my eyebrows as I brought my face in front of his.

“You were too late, love,” he murmured gazing at my lips. “Less dessert for you.”

_Ugh._

Nevertheless, the moment Orias tasted some more of my cake, I stuck my tongue into his mouth, intent on taking what’s mine. To my surprise though, the demon was a lot more generous than I expected. He only placed his hands on the sides of my face and let me take away all the sweetness before kissing me deeply. My thoughts soon turned fuzzy and, for a moment, I forgot about the game altogether. All that mattered was that Orias was kissing me.

“ _Hmm,_ ” he hummed teasingly. “Have you already lost your appetite, human? _Why, I think you need some more._ ”

He took another spoonful of cake and, this time, he turned to share it Astaroth. The two demons smirked at each other as Orias let the other one claim my dessert from his mouth and, before I knew it, Astaroth was kissing me next. Too flustered to keep up with the pace, I let him place his hand on the back of my neck and pull me to him as he fed me some more of my favorite sweet dish. Yet each time his tongue glided against mine so shamelessly, I found it harder and harder to keep our little game innocent.

And no sooner had an involuntary moan finally escaped my lips than I heard Orias’s mischievous voice.

“ _What a fine pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Russell!_ ”

_What?_

Astaroth momentarily froze. He took in a sharp breath and reluctantly placed one last peck on my lips before pulling away haltingly to face our visitor.

The look on his face was priceless and I could tell that Orias felt the same way as he watched the two men eyeing each other in silence. However, there wasn’t really tension in the air but rather a sense of something far more heartwarming.

_This man is probably no demon, yet Astaroth seems to know him very well._

“ _Marcus,_ ” he finally said in a voice that sounded a bit too detached, “let me introduce you to–”

“I know about your companions, _Astaroth_ ,” he interrupted and, with a soft gaze, turned to look at me.

“You must be Sophia Black.” He smiled bitterly. “You’re the fragile girl my son wished he could protect. Sadly, by the time he came across your stories, you were… no longer there.”

 _That_ was how… Astaroth’s father remembered me? _That_ was how they _both_ did?

Probably seeing that I was so dismayed that my eyes were about to water again, Orias reached out and embraced me.

“ _That’s her,_ ” the demon confirmed with a grin.

“I know about you too, Orias.” Mr. Russell flashed him a lopsided smile. “Most of your friends here described you as a carefree trickster. But this can’t be all there is to it, can it? My son certainly didn’t think so.”

He turned to Astaroth. “During my stay here I met a confidant of yours, son.”

“Do you mean Ashford?”

He nodded. “That man apparently noticed that you behaved strangely each time you mentioned your friend, _Smirky_ , here.”

I suppressed a laugh. _What an appropriate nickname!_

Orias’s arms only tightened around me in warning. I couldn’t see his expression but I could easily imagine a menacing grin splitting his face right now.

Astaroth’s father ignored us both with a knowing smile and kept talking: “Mr. Ashford seemed to know how you felt about him even though you wouldn’t dare admit it to yourself. _Why son?_ ” His brow furrowed. “ _You didn’t have to be alone._ ”

“Mr. Russel–” Orias interrupted.

“Call me Marcus.”

The demon nodded gracefully. “That wasn’t his fault,” he said. “It was me who foolishly showed no interest. I believed that I couldn’t harbor the feelings Astaroth deserved and, soon, I had condemned myself to be nothing more than his friend.”

“ _Stop it!_ ” Astaroth growled and pierced him with a threatening glare.

But Orias didn’t cower in the slightest. He only raised his eyebrows and spoke soberly: “You know I’m not afraid of you, _Astaroth._ Don’t expect me to hide from the truth.”

The other demon laughed in derision. “The only truth is that _I_ never allowed myself to show you anything. _Didn’t you ever wonder how my mind was so spotless of any feelings for you?_ I just couldn’t let go of my petty fear that I was the only one having second thoughts about our friendship.”


	75. Dark Path to Heaven - Chapter 74

Those two would probably continue their heated argument unless Mr. Marcus had interrupted.

“I’m sure you can both see by now that the truth lies somewhere in the middle,” he said and glanced at me. “What do you think, girl?”

I grinned. “ _I think_ that I really want to see them kiss already. You’re right, Mr. Russell. To me, it’s enough to know that neither of them wants the other to take the blame.”

“You can call me Marcus as well, Sophia.” He turned to the demons who were apparently no longer in the mood to quarrel. “You heard her, guys. Make out already.”

Thankfully, no more prodding was needed. Orias raised his hands and cupped Astaroth’s face, before running his tongue over his bottom lip, slowly and deliberately. The latter moaned silently, already impatient to make the kiss more intimate. I kept watching entranced as his tongue boldly entered Orias’s mouth only to slide languidly against the other’s. The demons didn’t bother biting back their groans as they explored each other’s mouths, getting obviously hard in front of everyone. They either had forgotten my and Marcus’s presence or they were getting more aroused by it.

Astaroth’s father didn’t seem to mind at all. On the contrary, he seemed pleased with the whole situation as he addressed me: “You have a nice little place here. This explains why I was sent to your house in the first place.”

“Were you asked to bring us along to the celebration?”

“Indeed I was. It seems that your closest friends are currently busy. Mr. Ashford has undertaken the organization of the entire event and my son’s apprentice is… an elf.”

Neither Astaroth nor Orias seemed particularly surprised about what they’d heard. Although they’d stopped to listen to us, they always seemed to be informed about everything. They must be a lot more used to mental communication than me.

“I’m very sorry you had to go out of your way,” I told Marcus. I knew he didn’t mean to complain but I was feeling a little guilty about our tardiness.

“I don’t want to hear any apologies,” he replied in a quite resolute manner. “You three are royalty here and everyone is expected to respect that.”

Orias let out a loud chuckle before speaking. “So that’s how _His Majesty_ turned out to be so spoiled.”

“And that’s something that turns you on, apparently,” Marcus answered back, motioning to his erection with his head.

“ _Why, of course,_ ” admitted the demon as if he’d just received a compliment. “I actually wish to thank you for his upbringing.”

Astaroth only smirked and fetched a pair of red gloves from the closet. “Let’s not make them wait for too long.”

“Let me go out first,” volunteered his father and turned around to leave. “I’ll ask them to get everything ready.”

Orias gave him a look of acknowledgment before grabbing a fluffy black coat from the couch. “We’ll be out shortly.”

“I thought they’d be finished with the preparations by now,” I said once the three of us were alone again.

“ _Oh, they are,_ ” the demon replied ambiguously as he finished dressing me.

Just then, the bedroom suddenly turned brighter and my eyes automatically flicked to the opposite window. Countless Christmas lights had been draped around every tree in the forest and, clearly, someone had just turned them all on.

Astaroth smirked at my expression. “Shall we go, princess?”

At my nod, the demons took my hands and led me into our small living room and outside the house. And then my legs stopped moving.

_The twenty-eight first years of my life had been a long journey with a sole objective: to learn how to expect nothing. Yet within a single year, I’d been given the chance to experience the average person’s nightmare and had learned how wonderful the element of surprise could be._

_And there was no doubt that I was learning still._

The scenery before me was incredibly familiar because in a sense… _I_ had been its original creator. The Eternal Empire was a snowy basin surrounded by forested mountains and everything about it was made up of pieces taken from my favorite novels.

Although the weather was a bit chilly, the snowfall was no longer heavy and I could easily make out the entire village extending before me. Hundreds of little cabins were built down the slope in front of our house, all of them lit up and glowing warmly into the night.

Nevertheless, none of the fellow residents was likely to be inside on that day. Hundreds of people from all four races were standing on each side of the cobbled road leading to our cabin and just as many were gathered on the big square. Everyone regarded us with respect and genuine interest. It was comforting to know that I was surrounded by well-meaning individuals.

With a gentle nudge, the demons encouraged me to start walking side by side with them, all along the… _riverbank_.

“ _That’s chocolate, love,_ ” Orias whispered in my ear as we headed to the central square.

“Let’s have a swim once the weather gets a little warmer,” suggested Astaroth with a cunning grin.

My face split into a wide smile and I instinctively hung my head in a failed attempt to keep the topic of our brief conversation private.

“S-sure.”

Both of them chuckled, amused at my embarrassment, and kept silent until we reached our destination in the heart of the village.

Everything looked a lot more imposing there. Of course, the gigantic Christmas tree and the brightly-colored Ferris wheel where the first things my eyes had been drawn to. But, just as quickly, my gaze also landed on the numerous stalls set up and already bustling with customers. There was practically nothing missing: Food, games and nearly all kinds of products were on display and attracted a great deal of interest.

“Here, human.” Orias handed me a large candy cane he’d just picked from the Christmas tree and got up on the platform which had been erected in the middle of the square.

Astaroth pressed his lips against my forehead and turned to look at the speaker. After giving my candy a good lick, I did the same.

“Thank you all for participating at the Christmas Festival,” Orias began talking in an effortlessly loud voice, “and let me officially welcome you to the Eternal Empire. Your being here means that you truly deserve living and for this, you shall be rewarded. Of course, _just living_ is hardly enough in this jolly season, so let us also congratulate you in a more… _traditional way_.”

Orias turned his head in the opposite direction of us just as a man dressed as Santa Claus was ascending from the other side of the stage. He was followed by a group of elves –one of which was holding his hand– and each of them was carrying a sizable sack.

_Wait a minute. Elves?_

_Merihem?!_

The little demon, well aware of where I was, turned to wave at me excitedly before shifting his attention back to the crowd.

_This explains Marcus’s weird statement. Now I think I know who Santa is._

“Why don’t you have a few words with the residents, Mason?” Orias addressed the brightly-dressed man in an overly courteous tone.

‘Santa’ kindly bowed his head and started speaking: “Since you were all chosen according to the quality of your souls, we have a way of knowing your biggest wishes. Some of those were especially hard to fulfill but thanks to recent technological advances, everything has been made possible.”

Orias smirked. “You don’t need to take it slow with the AIs, people. _They exist to please you._ ”

Nervous laughter erupted from the crowd as if they all knew exactly what the demon was referring to.

“Come,” Astaroth whispered in my ear, urging me to follow him onto the platform.

I stopped sucking my candy and cowered like a scared animal. Suddenly, every ounce of my self-confidence vanished into thin air.

_Do I really have to get up there?_

But the demon didn’t have the patience to wait until I made up my mind. He only grinned nastily and claimed my lips before groping my ass in front of everyone.

“ _Beg me to take you up there with me,_ ” he breathed roughly. That was a clear warning of how much more he could do.

“P-Please let me follow you up on the stage,” I stammered.

_I wasn’t sure if that was what he was aiming for, but his bold move had somehow appeased my mind._

“ _Very good, princess,_ ” he praised with a smug smile and grabbed my hand before turning around to join Orias.

I started walking.

It seemed that Mr. Stanwood and his… elves had already returned to the crowd and were now handing out the presents. Only Orias was left on the platform.

“Welcome, welcome!” he declared ceremoniously as I was being made to stand between my two companions. “As you people already know, our cozy little empire has two kings and one queen. I have no doubt that you’ll all make excellent subjects to all three of us.”

Orias winked to Astaroth and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

“This festival is taking place only because Sophia is finally back with us,” Astaroth stated, taking the floor. “You are all expected to wait until the night’s end and give her her presents afterwards. As for the reason why we’re being so generous by inviting you to our Heaven, it is because you all deserve eternity, and certainly due to the empire’s inexhaustible resources. Human technology combined with magic has rendered obligatory labor unnecessary and, therefore, you’re more or less free to live the lives you want.”

“We will accept a few questions before letting the festivities begin,” announced Orias and pointed to someone in the crowd.

She was either a human or a witch.

“Is it true that we can’t have children?”

“Of course,” the demon replied. “Unless any of you betrays our trust, the number of residents is expected to remain unchanged in the long run. This is also the reason why none of us can normally age or die.”

The woman nodded politely –albeit a little disappointed– and Orias allowed someone else to raise a question. That one was an angel.

“Would Sophia end up with you two if she was chosen to live here but somehow hadn’t met you yet?”

_What an intriguing scenario. I wonder if the demons have thought about it._

Orias grinned and turned to look at Astaroth. “Will you or shall I?”

“We would eventually single her out,” the latter answered without a moment’s hesitation. “Her mind is too sexy to stay hidden for long.”

Probably sensing my astonishment, the demons’ arms found themselves around my waist. Whether it was me they addressed or not, it was always my best interests they had in mind.

I took in a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart, and Orias chose another angel.

“Will you plan more festivals like this one?”

“Why, certainly! Shall we share with them what we’ve discussed about, Astaroth?”

“You can expect a lot more than just Christmas or Halloween,” the other demon informed. “Be prepared to camp in garden mazes, have sex in public, and practice your spells on the lost souls inhabiting the Realm of Demise.”

The angel looked unexpectedly excited with this response.

“One more question,” declared Orias before selecting the last person.

That guy was a demon and I could tell that his next words would be interesting just by looking at his expression.

“What are you going to do with the candy cane you gave her?”

Both demons smirked darkly before Astaroth answered.

“ _What do you think?_ ”


	76. Dark Path to Heaven - Epilogue

Even though I had basically been absent during the Eternal Empire’s initial establishment, I was now certain that the complexity of its transformation into a well-functioning society was unmistakable. Over the first couple of weeks after my awakening there, Orias, Astaroth, and I had our hands full as we drafted the new Law, brainstormed about the community’s various activities and oversaw the operations of the already existing institutions.

Nevertheless, all three of us were rather lazy –even during that period. Instead of actively participating in every single event of our ever-growing, bustling village, we would always make time to rest in our favorite room of the house. We had nothing to fear anymore since the two demons now possessed unmatched power, capable of defeating the combined force of all residents if needed.

I was eager to learn how to use magic myself and my two companions encouraged me to do so if that was my wish. However, we all knew that becoming strong had never been a great aspiration of mine. Neither Astaroth nor Orias had been surprised when I explained to them why I would love to remain human. I truly felt comfortable being the weak one and not once did I feel in danger. The demons certainly liked me more that way.

Letting them use me however they liked in order to get off was one of my favorite pastimes, but this was one of those days when we simply enjoyed each other’s company, lying silently in bed. We had grown accustomed to being naked inside the house –and so had our visitors. The few flustered looks we got from time to time were amusing, really.

Orias nibbled on my neck as Astaroth fondled my hair. My mind was already foggy, intoxicated by the feel of their skin against mine and our wet, languid kisses. If it wasn’t for the raw excitement their mere presence was causing me, I’d have already been lulled to sleep.

Just then, I got the feeling that the demons meant to communicate something to me.

“ _We love you, Sophia,_ ” Orias murmured inside my head. “ _We can’t get enough of you._ ”

Astaroth buried his face on the crook of my neck. “ _And that’s what we’ll keep showing every day, and in every way._ ”

I smiled. I’d never get tired of answering to that.

“ _And I need to spend every second of my life loving you both just as madly. That’s all I’ve ever wanted._ ”

 

THE END


	77. Dark Path to Heaven - Author's Note

And that was the Dark Path to Heaven! Whether you were a silent reader or not, I’m grateful to you for accompanying me on this journey. So thank you! I consider you my dear friend :)

I’ve rewritten and edited this story many times since I first started it, so there might be some inconsistencies here and there. I’m not a native English speaker and this is the first book I’ve finished so I understand that there may be some things that could be improved. Feel free to point them out!

Lastly, I’m a huge fan of Visual Novels and I’m considering using this story to develop one someday. Let me know what things you’d like to see in the game.

Please share this story with others if you think they’d be interested.

Thanks again!


End file.
